A New Destiny
by Logan GC
Summary: Instead of dying, Galen Marek is given a second chance from the Force as he is whisked away to Earth-16. There he meets a team of conflicted teenage heroes but has no memory of who he was. As he struggles to remember his past, he befriends a certain female archer who is more similar to him than he realizes. Image belongs to Superherotimefan.
1. New Beginnings

Author's Notes:Hey guys it's me Logan GC and this is an updated version on chapter 1 of A New 's a special thanks for everyone who continue to support my story and I will try to have chapter 17 uploaded this weekend. Thank you guys so much for the continued support this story and I will do my best to make this story even better. I do not own Young Justice or Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, each character belongs to Lucasartsand DC Comics respectively. So please, enjoy this new re-uploaded chapter of A New Destiny.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Hatred, anger, resentment, revenge.

These feelings entered Galen Marek's mind as he stared at the defeated Emperor Palpetine. He had him at his mercy just shortly saving his Jedi friend and mentor Rahm Kota from the Sith's lightning. "You were destined to destroy me." Palpetine goaded as he looked up to Galen. The boy had an angry expression on his face as he glared at the Emperor with disgust. Sensing Galen's anger, the Sith smiled. "Do it. Kill me in your anger."

Galen activated his lightsaber as the aqua colored blade sprang to life. He quickly glanced from the Emperor to his weapon. He stared at the saber as though he was looking for an answer. The Emperor deserved death after what he and Vader did to him. He wanted to kill him, to torture him, to feel the pain that Galen felt after all those years being Vader's slave. But yet… "He is beaten." Kota spoke softly to Galen as he placed his restrained hands on the young man's shoulder. "Let it go."

Galen hesitated before shaking his head in anger. "It's a trick!" Galen hissed in a quiet, angry voice without looking at Kota. "He is stronger than you know and he deserves to die for what he's done to me."

"Maybe so, but if you strike him down in anger, you will be right back where you began." Kota spoke hoping to calm Galen. The Jedi thought of Kota's words as he continued to stare at the Emperor. As much as he wanted to kill the Sith Lord without hesitation, the general spoke the truth. If he killed the Emperor now, everything he had done to be a Jedi will be destroyed, consumed by his rage, and fall back to the dark side. And never again will he make that same mistake.

"Get Bail and the others out of here. I will follow." Galen spoke deactivating his lightsaber as the _Rouge Shadow_ descended outside the throne room. Kota nodded as both of them turned around, not noticing the Emperor rise his head. In a roar of rage, he shot lightning at the general once again for interfering. Galen knew what he had to do. In a flash, he quickly intercepted the lightning, saving Kota. "Go, hurry!" Galen yelled to Bail as he quickly saw that Vader had recovered and had brought Stormtroopers with him. Looking briefly at Kota, he ordered "Protect the Senators!" As Galen continued to withstand the lightning, the Stormtroopers gave chase to Kota and the Senators. Galen felt like all the stars in the galaxy were exploding on his chest, but he knew that his friends must escape no matter what. Even if it meant his life. Screaming in pain, Galen charged at the Emperor and unleashed all he had. The resulting Force explosion killed every Stormtrooper in range as Vader was knocked down hard under ruble. Kota and Bail looked one last time with faces of regret and sorrow before they escaped in the _Rouge Shadow_. After the explosion, the heavily-injured Vader limps towards his master, despite being the closest to the explosion, was relatively unharmed.

"He is dead then." Vader spoke to the Emperor while he looked down to see that his former apprentice's body is nowhere in sight.

"Then he has become more powerful than ever." the Emperor remarked in disappointment. The boy was powerful. It is a shame that nothing was left of him. "He was meant to root out the Rebels. His sacrifice would only inspire them." Sideous remarked his last sentence with disgust.

"But now we know who they are." Vader stated optimistically. "I will hunt them down and destroy them, as you always intended, Master."

The Emperor turned to walk away. However, he paused and turned around "You must be relentless, Lord Vader. If even a single rebel survives this alliance in which we unwillingly created…" He paused again before continuing "…Will be our undoing." After stating his concern, the Emperor continued on his way.

Vader, in need of medical attention, turned to go to the medical center in the station. Just as he was about to walk away, something clanged near his boot. The Sith Lord looked down at the object and realized it was Galen's lightsaber. Vader's eyes narrowed, thinking of what to do. He then raised his boot, crushed the weapon into dust, and continued on his way to the medical station.

* * *

_Mount Justice, September 25th, 1530 hours_ _2010_

It has been two days since the mission in northern India and three days since the Red invasion of the Cave. The Team is in the mission room training. Robin and Kid Flash are training with each other as well as Artemis and Miss Martian in close quarters combat. Superboy was taking a break, patting their new pet Wolf on the head softly. Aqualad entered the mission room, getting his team mates attention.

"May I speak with all of you please?" Aqualad asked them with sincerity in his voice.

The rest of the team stopped training and turned to their leader. "What is it Kaldur?" Kid Flash asked.

"I would once again apologize for my actions about withholding information about the possibility of a mole on the team. I did not know who to trust and because of that, I had betrayed all of your trust. If my leadership is questioned, by all means, ask me to withdraw my position as leader." Aqualad stated shamefully to his friends.

"Kaldur…" Robin began "…It was not entirely your fault. You believed that there was a mole on the team. You did the right thing that you investigated. We are sorry that we got mad at you…" Superboy scoffed and Kid Flash included "Mostly sorry."

"Regardless…" Robin continued "…You still should have told us about your plan first."

Aqualad held his head down with regret but Miss Martian intervenes. "It's okay Kaldur. Every leader tends to make a mistake eventually. But we are your friends, and we always trust you." Aqualad turned his head up to see Robin, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian all smiling at him. Artemis gave Kaldur a friendly grin but Superboy's face remained neutral.

Aqualad smiled and looked at his friends gratefully. "Thank you, my friends."

"And besides" Kid Flash started to talk now "We got a new pet too." the speedster stated and gestured his left hand towards Wolf. "I still think we should go find Red Tornado and his family after the attack in the Cave."

Aqualad interrupts respectively "With all due respect Wally, our last encounter with the Reds nearly cost us our lives…"

Kid Flash interrupts him though "Yeah, but now we know who to fight against. And besides, with all the upgraded security in the Cave, I doubt nothing can come in n-" But before the speedster can finish his sentence, a giant blinding light engulfs the entire room. It was so bright that the teenage heroes used their arms to protect their eyes.

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you, Kid Idiot?" Artemis asked retorted to Wally as the light dimmed down. The teenaged heroes took a moment for their heads to clear from the bright light. When they looked in the direction from where the light originated, they were shocked to see a teenaged boy in its place. He looked around seventeen years old and his head looked shaved. He was wearing an unusual white and gray robe that was torn, singed, and burned in several places. He also had some sort of pouch around his midsection. The teen clutched his left side in pain and groaned. He opened his eyes and looked around with a confused and fearful expression on his face.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Aqualad asked as Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Wolf prepared for battle. The older teen looked at the Atlantean with the same expression on his face and started to pale.

"Hey, are you alright?" Miss Martian asked softly noticing the lack of color on his face. The teens started to speak but was muttering words incoherently. Instantly, his legs gave out from under him and collapsed. Artemis, being the closest to him, caught him in her arms.

"I think Batman should see this immediately." Robin stated as they looked at the unconscious teenager with concerned looks.

Other notes:This ends the new uploaded version of chapter 1 of A New I said before, I want to thank everyone for their continued support and I hope this new uploaded version will make the story seem more enjoyable. This is Logan GCsigning off and have a nice day.


	2. Stranger or New Friend?

**Author's Notes: **Wow, two reviews already thanks **Kid-N7 **and **FinlandNative **for reviewing. I noticed that in the first chapter I did not specify the timeline in **Young Justice**. The first chapter takes place between the episodes "Alpha Male" and "Revelation." So without further ado, here is chapter 2. Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 2: Stranger or New Friend?

The Team continued to look at the unconscious teenager in Artemis' arms as they agreed on calling Batman. Robin immediately called the Batcave, hoping that Batman was there. As far as he knew, Batman should be early from patrol due to a business meeting as Bruce Wayne. Robin waited anxiously for communications to pick up and beamed when Batman's face appeared on the Holocomputer. Batman looked at his ward then turned his head to see the other teenaged heroes with nervous looks and an unconscious teenager in Artemis' arms.

Calmly, Batman looked at the Team and demanded one word as to what happened. "Explain."

Robin opened his mouth to start, but Kid Flash beat him to it. "We honestly don't know Batman. We were training one minute and the next thing we knew this giant bright light appeared out of nowhere and this guy came out of it." The speedster said hastily while gesturing his right hand to the teen.

Batman quickly glanced at the boy for a second and turned to Aqualad. "Kid Flash speaks the truth Batman." The Atlantean spoke calmly and respectfully. "We do not know who the boy is because he passed out shortly and may require medical attention."

Batman nodded before he asked another question. "Where is Black Canary?" The Dark Knight asked his voice in its usual monotone.

"Black Canary has been called to the Watchtower for monitor duty." Aqualad spoke, keeping his voice calmly.

"Very well, Artemis, you and Miss Martian bring him to the infirmary. The rest of you, stay here for my arrival." Batman ordered as the teens nodded their heads. As soon as the transmission ended, Artemis and Miss Martian carried the unconscious boy to the infirmary. Five minutes later, the zeta tubes opened as Batman walked towards the troubled teens. After telling Batman everything they knew, the Dark Knight walked toward the infirmary and saw the two heroines adjusting an IV needle in the boy's arm. Batman walked toward the teenager with one of his own needles and placed it in his arm. He carefully took out a blood sample to determine who this boy is. Batman also noticed the pouch across the boy's midsection and took it for inspection. After Batman left the girls to inform Black Canary of the situation, they turned to each other.

"You think Batman will know who this guy is?" Artemis asked Miss Martian, sharing a concerned look. The alien girl nodded before both of them turned their heads to study his face. The teen had pale skin, indicating he did not spent many times outdoors but his shock left him paler, almost chalkwhite. He also had high cheekbones and descent lips, which made him considerably handsome. His hair was dark and was cut in a shaved fashion. The girls then studied the boy's clothing. His robe was white and black with a styling of gray in it. He also wore dark pants and combat boots. Like his robe, the pants and boots were singed, burned, and torn. Artemis then turned her head towards M'gann and asked "What do you think happened to him?"

Miss Martian shook her head. "I'm not sure, but whatever did this to him fractured his mind." Artemis gave her friend a questioning look before the Martian continued. "Before he passed out, I sensed he was very confused and scared. He might not even know what the Justice League is." Artemis nodded and continued to stare at the boy's face. Miss Martian noticed her friend's affection towards the boy and placed her hand gently on the archer's shoulder. "Come on Artemis, we did everything we can. The best thing for him right now is rest." Artemis nodded and both of them left the infirmary.

_September 27th Mount Justice 10:38 AM_

It has been almost two days since the mysterious boy appeared and he is still unconscious. Batman watches the boy sleep from outside the room through an unseen window. Ever since he took a blood sample, he attempted to find out everything about him. After over 37 hours of researching, the boy could not be found on the worldwide database. Even with Justice League technology, there was no match towards his blood sample. This frustrated Batman because for the first time, the World's Greatest Detective could not solve the identity of the boy. Possible theories of time travel and alternate dimensions were brought into question, but he needed more evidence for proof. Batman was also frustrated about the crystals he held in his hand. After inspecting the crystals in the Batcave, he discovered that these crystals contained energy. However, every test to discover what these crystals are capable of came out negative. What intrigued Batman the most about the crystals were that each came in pairs of three, except the blue, green, and black crystals. He was also intrigued that these crystals were not from any element on Earth. Could the boy be an extraterrestrial? That possibility was destroyed because the blood test stated he was human. Internally sighing, Batman felt lost. Never had one person confused him this much, not including the Joker. With every other option destroyed, his only option was to wait for the boy to wake up and ask the questions himself. Batman was so indulged in his thoughts, he didn't hear Black Canary walk towards him until she spoke up.

"Bruce, you need to rest." Black Canary stated but sounded more like an order.

"I will rest when I need it." Batman replied calmly as his eyes kept staring at the boy in the other room, not looking at the heroine behind him. Rolling her eyes, Black Canary internally sighed. She knew the man was too stubborn to listen. He would not sleep and not rest until he knows everything about him. Black Canary also knows that as soon as the kid woke up, Batman would interrogate the hell out of him for every piece of information. After being called on monitor duty on the Watchtower, she instantly zeta tubed to the Cave. There Miss Martian informed her of the situation. Miss Martian also included that the boy was scared. Knowing Batman's way of getting what he wants, Black Canary suggested that she would talk to the kid to make him comfortable. At first Batman protested, but Black Canary suggested that he needed rest for his patrols in Gotham. Reluctantly, Batman agreed and handed over the pouch to Black Canary.

"Contact me immediately when you receive information about him." Batman ordered in which Black Canary nodded. After Batman left, she looked at the boy one last time before she left the room.

Galen was murmuring in his sleep. He tossed and turned as voices entered his mind. They were foreign and similar to him at the same time.

_"You were weak when I found you, but know your hatred has become your strength." _The voice was cold and calculating. It sent chills down his spine.

_"Vader thinks he turned you, b-but I can sense your future. And Vader will not always be your master. I-I sense only…me?" _The voice was reassuring, it made him felt guilty.

_"You were destined to destroy me. Do it. Kill me in your anger." _The voice was evil, it angered him.

"_I never wanted this for you. I never wanted any of this for you." _The voice was regretful, it saddened him.

"_Will I ever see you again?" _The voice was hopeful, it made him happy. Suddenly, Galen shot up wide awake, panting. He looked wide-eyed at his surroundings which is a white blank room. He felt something on his arm and turned to see the IV needle in his arm. He took it out his arm and got up from the table. He felt better. Sore, but better. He looked at a nearby mirror to see his reflection. He continued to stare at the mirror, hoping that something will come back to him. Nothing. He sighed and wondered to himself out loud "Who am I?" Regardless, he needed to thank the people who helped him. As he walked toward the door, it automatically opened. He did not mind and continued to walk out. After walking for five minutes, he heard voices. He followed them to what appears to be a kitchen. As soon as he walked in, he saw six teenagers that looked slightly younger than him. The teenagers stopped talking and gave Galen smiles. One of the teenagers, a green female, went up to Galen. "Hey you're awake!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yes, it suppose I am." Galen replied quietly.

The green girl spoke up again. "How about we get to know each other. My name is Megan. And these are Robin, Wally, Kaldur, Conner, and Artemis." As she introduced them, each gestured their heads towards their respective names. Galen nodded respectively but realized that they wanted to know his name. He paused trying to remember, only to get interrupted by Wally.

"So, what's your name?" the speedster asked, while chuckling nervously. Galen looked at them with a frown on his face. In a low voice, he spoke "I-I don't know."

"You mean you don't know your own name?" Wally asked incredulously. "And you guys say I'm lost." However, Wally was elbowed sharply by Artemis who flinched in pain. "Ow, Artemis!" Wally whined.

"Quit being a jerk, Kid Idiot." Artemis retorted to Wally as the speedster rubbed his arm. Galen gave a small smile of appreciation as the archer returned one of her own. After a quiet awkward moment of silence, Megan spoke up again. "I-I can help you retain some of your memory back." the Martian spoke nervously.

Galen quickly shot up to her. "Y-You can?" he asked hopefully.

"I can try. Just give me your hand." Galen did as he was told as Megan's eyes glowed green. After a minute has passed, her eyes returned to normal with a disappointed look on her face.

"Miss Martian, what did you see?" Kaldur asked her, while Galen wondered why he called her Miss Martian.

Megan shook her head. "I-I did not see much. His mind its…" she hesitated not wanting to insult Galen. She looked down before continuing. "I got a name though. Your name is Galen Marek." The teens looked to the teen who smiled at Megan. He thanked her and her friends for everything.

Both girls offered Galen a tour of the Cave. From the kitchen to the hanger, they wanted the newcomer to feel comfortable. They even showed him his room that he is staying in. Galen thanked both girls and proceeded to the showers. With warm water on his skin, he felt much better as the soreness wore off. After his shower, he tied a towel around his waist and walked back to his room to wear his robe. When he entered, he noticed that his robe and pants were gone and not on the bed that he placed them. He heard someone clear his/her throat and turned to see Artemis with new clothing. "Megan is washing your clothes for you, so here are some of Conner's if you don't mind."

Galen took the clothes gratefully and smiled at her. "Thank you Artemis." Artemis smiled and couldn't help but blush when she was staring at Galen's muscular physique. Galen took notice and laughed good-naturedly causing her to blush more in embarrassment. "S-S-Sorry!" Artemis apologized hastily she stuttered to say more but was cut off from Galen. "It's fine Artemis." He reassured her by sending her a smile. Artemis nervously chuckled and replied "I'll just go now so you can change so see you in a little bit." Galen nodded as Artemis left the room. _Why was I so nervous? _Artemis asked to herself. Little did she know that fate started to play its course.

**Other Notes:** So, this ends chapter 2. This chapter is the first step for bonding between Galen and the Team. The next chapter will be how Galen struggles to control his powers. I hope this chapter will not be like the last one, if it is I apologize I am not doing this purposely. Anyways, please review, comment, and criticize. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	3. Training and School?

**Author's Note: **Thanks **Kid-N7**, **FinlandNative, Flaming Dragon, Major Winters 101st Airborne **and **Guest **for the continued support of my story I appreciate you guys very much. I decided that Starkiller will be Galen's new alias when he joins the team. As for his uniform, I am keeping Galen's Jedi Adventure Robe from the ending of **Star Wars the Force Unleashed**. I looked over the Jedi Experimental Armor that **Kid-N7 **recommended and it is cool, but it is not very covert looking considering that the Team use covert tactics. As for the force repulse disintegration power, I am still deciding and probably Galen will use it in later chapters. Over time Galen will gain his memories, for example in this chapter he does. As for Wally, I have my own plans for him soon. I hope that these suggestions help answer your questions. But enough of my babbling, here is chapter 3! Enjoy, rate, and review.

Chapter 3: Training and School?

After Artemis left awkwardly to leave Galen to change, the boy wondered why she felt so nervous. _Maybe she is like this when greeted by new visitors? _Galen thought to himself. _But I have to admit she does look cute when she blushes… Whoa what am I thinking_? Galen shook his head. He just met these people and he has no idea who he is. Regardless, these kids showed kindness to him in which he is indebted to them for. After wearing the new clothes, he looked himself in the mirror. He wore a gray T-shirt, matching cargo pants, and a pair of Conner's combat boots. (Think of the outfit Starkiller wore in the **Star Wars the Force Unleashed 2** cinematic trailers) He then proceeded to meet the others in the mission room.

As Galen was changing, the Team was asked questions by Batman, who is joined with Black Canary and Martian Manhunter. After he awakened, the Team contacted the three in which Batman came immediately along with J'onn to make sure he is not lying when asked questions to. Black Canary accompanied to make sure Batman does not go overboard with his questions and scare the kid.

"What do you know of the boy?" Batman asked Aqualad, his voice still in an insufferable calm despite being restless of the mysterious teenager.

"We know little about him except his name. Miss Martian has entered his mind only to discover that he is called Galen Marek." Aqualad explained calmly to Batman. The Dark Knight looked from the Atlantean to Miss Martian for confirmation. Miss Martian nodded and explained further.

"When I entered his mind, I could not see anything. I believe that when he arrived here it must have fractured his thoughts because I have never met someone with this kind of amnesia. Batman I'm positive that he might not even know what the Justice League is." Miss Martian stated sadly to the Dark Knight.

"Where is he now M'gann?" Martian Manhunter asked his niece. After asking the question, the heroes heard someone clear his/her throat and turned to see Galen standing just outside the mission room, leaning on one of the walls. Galen shifted his gaze from the teenagers to the adults nervously as he walked toward them. As he looked towards the adults curiously, he stared at Batman for a moment. The two continued to stare at each other without revealing even a microscopic breath.

During the awkward and tense moment, Batman asked his question "Who are you?"

Galen sighed and answered "My name is Galen Marek, anything other than that I can't help you with."

Batman raised an eyebrow underneath his cowl. "Can't or won't?" Black Canary tensed. She hoped that Bruce would stop pressuring this boy.

"Can't." Galen replied calmly but had an irritated tone in his voice. "The only thing I know about myself is my name. Anything else I cannot remember. I don't even know how I got here or who I was." Galen then lowered his head in sadness.

Batman turned his head towards Martian Manhunter who nods. "He speaks the truth Batman. M'gann is right; his mind is fractured but…" The Martian paused as the others in the room turned to him to continue. After contemplating on what to say, he continued "I believe he may be a telepath."

Black Canary and the Team widened their eyes in surprise. Galen had a confused look on his face not knowing what a telepath is. Batman's face did not reveal any sort of emotion and turned his face towards the boy. Before asking him another question, Miss Martian turned to her uncle. "Uncle J'onn, how is this possible? I thought only Martians were capable of telepathic abilities."

Batman also was puzzled. The boy's blood sample stated he was human. Is it possible that his computer made a mistake? It can't be he never made mistakes. Batman is starting to lose his patience as this mystery is becoming more frustrating than intriguing. Regardless, Batman turned to the Martian Manhunter and calmly spoke "J'onn, how do you know he is one?"

The Martian hero explained "The boy is strong telepathically. I sensed his emotions even before he came in this room. However, his telepathy is unique. I believe his power is magic based."

Kid Flash scoffed at the word _magic_ as Artemis elbowed him in the arm again. "Ow, you seriously need to stop doing that." The speedster complained as he rubbed his arm.

"Well maybe you need to stop acting like a jerk." Artemis retorted, crossing her arms with a smug grin. Before the two would increase the argument any further, Batman ended it.

"Enough." The Dark Knight ordered, casting a sharp glare to the bickering heroes as they looked down in embarrassment. Batman turned to Galen who seemed perplexed by the situation. Looking into Galen's eyes, Batman asked him "Can you remember anything?"

Galen sighed, irritated that he already answered his question. "I already told you, I do not remember. I don't even know what planet this is." Wally started to laugh but was cut short by his teammates' glares.

Batman's patience was running thin, he wanted answers now. "Do you remember how you entered the Cave?"

Galen started to get angry. _I already told this man everything I know, what more does he want?_ "I already told you before I don't know!" He answered back that was almost to the point of yelling.

Batman remained unfazed while Black Canary started to tense further. _Bruce, you promised you wouldn't go overboard._ She thought to herself as the Team gave nervous looks at the tension. Batman continued to glare at the teenager. "You do not understand. You entered a top secret facility for the Justice League. I am determining whether or not you are a threat. To do that, I need answers otherwise I consider you a danger to the Team."

Most of the Team, especially Artemis, wanted to protest, but was stopped by Robin. He motioned his head 'no' signaling that having an argument with Batman won't make things any easier. Galen bit his lip to prevent himself from yelling at the adult in front of him. Galen didn't realize it but with him being angry, inanimate objects starting floating in the air. Wally's soda can was also floating before being crumbled as the sticky liquid fell to the floor. "Hey!" The speedster complained, knocking Galen out of his angry trance as other inanimate objects fell to the ground.

Galen stood wide-eyed as he noticed the objects crashing down on the floor. He turned to Batman. "Did-did I do that?"

Batman took a mental note about the boy's powers. _Telepathy and telekinesis, interesting _thought the Dark Knight. _This boy continues to surprise me._ The Team looked at Galen with shock, noticing how similar his powers are to Miss Martian's. Aqualad spoke "Batman, what is to become of Galen?" The teens looked at the detective with worried looks; even Robin was concerned about him. Batman thought of what to say then turned to Galen. "He will stay." Galen smiled gratefully as Black Canary also smiled. Galen's smile instantly turned into a frown and asked "Who will train me?"

For a moment there was silence. No one actually thought of that. However, the Martian Manhunter spoke up "I will train him. His powers are similar to mine and M'gann's." He then placed a reassuring hand on Galen's shoulder. Batman nodded and agreed "It is decided then, Martian Manhunter will train the boy. Aqualad, inform Galen about this world and about his role on the Team."

Galen looked at Batman confused. "Wait, you called Kaldur 'Aqualad.' Is that a code name?"

Batman nodded as the Atlantean turned to face Galen. "Yes, there is much you need to know about our role in this world. Come, we will explain." Kaldur motioned his hand for Galen to follow. Galen followed the team but felt nervous. Miss Martian took notice and gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry Galen, my uncle J'onn is a very good teacher. There is nothing to worry about." The Martian spoke reassuringly. Galen smiled back and continued following the Team to the kitchen so Aqualad can explain about the Earth. Superboy felt pity for Galen, remembering his awkwardness trying to adjust his life after being freed from Cadmus. As the teens left, Black Canary turned to Batman.

"The Team seems to like him." Black Canary stated to Batman who seemed tense.

"Regardless, I would want you and J'onn to keep an eye on the boy. The more information you receive from him, the better. I will contact Zatara if his powers are magic based. As for now, keep a close eye on him." Batman ordered.

Both heroes nodded as Batman left through the Zeta tubes. Immediately after the Dark Knight left, Black Canary looked down at her right hand and stared at Galen's pouch Batman confiscated earlier. She forgot to give it back to Galen. She walked in the kitchen and saw Kaldur explaining to Galen about the Justice League. Black Canary cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"I apologize for interrupting Kaldur but I don't think we have been introduced." The heroine spoke mentioning her and Galen. "My name is Black Canary and I am the Team's personal instructor." As she introduced herself, she gave her right hand in which Galen shook it respectively.

"Before you woke up this morning, Batman took this to investigate. I believe this is yours." Black Canary spoke as she gave the pouch to Galen. He took the pouch and examined it, looking at the colors of the crystals; from the reds to gold to green to blue. Immediately, Galen closed his eyes as a memory entered his mind.

_He saw himself sitting cross-legged on the floor, constructing a weapon with his powers. After hours of concentration, Galen decided to merge Kota's green crystal with his father's blue crystal. After forming the two crystals together, he reassembled his lightsaber. Clutching the weapon in his hand, he activated it as the aqua colored blade sprang to life. Galen grinned, knowing that this is his weapon._

Galen opened his eyes and saw Black Canary looking at him, waiting for a response. He smiled and said gratefully "Thank you."

Black Canary nodded and spoke again "I know that you are adjusting, but there is one matter we must attend to."

Galen seemed confused. "And what is that?" He asked.

"School." Black Canary answered which seemed to confuse Galen more.

"What is school?" Galen asked still confused.

Wally shook his head and answered his question miserably "Every kids nightmare."

**Other Notes:** Well this ends chapter 3, and as you can see Galen remembers how to build his lightsaber and slowly starts to regain his memories later on. In the next chapter, Galen experiences his first day at school and has sibling bonding with Miss Martian and Superboy. I really hope this chapter was worth the wait. If not I apologize greatly. I know that there is not any action yet, but please wait Galen's first mission begins soon. Once more I thank everyone who is reviewing for their continued support I appreciate it so much. So please, rate and review this chapter to tell me how I did. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	4. First Day

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, it's **Logan GC** and this is chapter 4 of **A New Destiny**. First off, I want to say thank you for everyone that is supporting this story and is reviewing. You guys rock! I noticed there were a lot of questions and suggestions at the end of chapter 3 so I will get right to it. **Deviant **asked if Starkiller will have his rage mode. To answer that, yes Starkiller will have that in later chapters. **FinlandNative **asked if the Sith Armor will be in the story. That I haven't decided yet so I'm not sure. **Justice **suggested that Galen would do a Maris Brood takedown on Black Canary. I will do a similar move. As for Robin being jealous, I'm not sure. Wally will start to get jealous of Galen. **Flaming dragon** asked how Galen will get the components for his lightsaber. Considering that he is smart at robotics, he could get the parts he requires by finding spare metal or junk in the Cave. **Flaming dragon **also suggested an idea for Galen's first mission. Please send me a private message explaining the mission so I may know. **Kid-N7 **I know Galen will have his own villain but he will show up very soon. And as for **gps3, **don't worry the action starts soon. I hope everyone's questions have been answered so please enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 4: First Day

_Mount Justice September 28th 0715 hours_

Last night, Aqualad informed Galen about all there is to know of his role on the Team, the Justice League, and about Earth in general. When Kaldur asked Galen for a code name on future missions, the amnesiac boy couldn't think of one but promised he will think about it. Black Canary then informed Galen that everyone on the Team (with the exception of Aqualad because he has gills and webbed appendages) go to school. When Galen asked how Megan will blend in considering that the Earth is predominately human, Martian Manhunter explained that he and his niece can shape shift into human form. Batman created Galen's identity filled with fake birth certificates, school grades, fingerprints, family history, etc. Batman also placed Galen in the same school that Conner and Megan attend. Martian Manhunter also informed the boy that he will train him and Miss Martian after school in the Cave. As the three were getting ready for school, Galen looked tense.

"Are you alright Galen?" Megan asked with certainty and care in her voice.

Sighing, Galen turned to the aliens and explained "Yeah I'm fine it's just that I am a little nervous about school."

The Martian smiled and said confidently "Don't worry Galen. When I first came to Earth I was so nervous about everything and so was Connor. All you need to do is adjust and you will be fine." Then she finished her last sentence with a smile. Galen returned it with one of his own as the three were having breakfast in the kitchen. While Galen was eating his toast and eggs, he remembered what he dreamt last night. Instead of distorted memories, he saw a vision as he slept. Little did he know it was his family crest, otherwise known as the Alliance Starbird. Regardless, he wondered what that symbol meant. After the three finished breakfast, Martian Manhunter, otherwise known as John Jones in his human form, brought them to Happy Harbor High School. Megan and Conner both directed Galen to the principal's office to receive his class schedule. Galen frowned, knowing that he is one year older than his alien friends; he is a Junior while the two are Sophomores.

Seeing Galen's disappointment of not being in any classes together, Megan explained "Don't worry Galen, every student has a lunch break. We will talk later then." Galen wanted to ask more questions but was cut off by the school bell signaling it was time for class. He sighed and followed his schedule. For first period, he had U.S. History, which Galen immediately despised. For second period, he had Junior Algebra, which was fairly easy for him. For third period, he had Chemistry, which he enjoyed. After completing every equation with ease, Galen began sketching the symbol he saw last night on a piece of paper. The Chemistry teacher, Mr. Howell, took notice.

"Mr. Marek, how many atoms are there in one kilogram of oxygen?" The teacher asked, wanting to see which excuse for not paying attention.

"3.7625 x 10 to the 25th." Galen responded to Mr. Howell respectively, in which the teacher was surprised that he got it right.

"Very good, Mr. Marek." Mr. Howell responded, sounding rather impressed. After class was over, the Chemistry teacher gave Galen a friendly smile in which he nodded respectively. The other periods flew by quickly and sighed happily that it was lunch time. With the three friends reunited, they talked about the school day, especially Galen's. The amnesiac boy was grateful that these kids found him and offered him their home. Galen considered Conner and Megan his 'siblings' knowing he is very similar to both of them; Megan with her telepathic powers and Conner's personality. The three talked from missions with the Justice League to adjusting a normal life. The talking led to all three of them knowing about each other and their bonding became closer. The conversation eventually led to Galen's robe which was almost fixed.

Megan asked "Galen, your robe is almost restored, do you want any adjustments to it?"

Galen nodded. "I would like you to add this to it." He said showing both Megan and Connor the symbol he drew in class.

Megan smiled and asked kindly "Is this a memory?"

Galen nodded and grinned "More or less." After answering her question, he looked at the clock and realized lunch was almost over. "I'm going to get an orange juice. I'll be right back." Galen stated to his friends and walked get his drink. After paying a dollar for it, he walked back to his table. Before Galen could sit in his seat, he was bumped into by one of the jocks.

"Hey, watch it loser." The jock warned Galen as the room became significantly quiet. Megan whispered "Oh no." The jerk is none other than Jack Steeler. Jack represents the stereotypical jock; popular, football star, rude, picks on the weak, self-centered, dates the pretty girls, etc. Megan remembered that during Conner's first week in school, he almost got into a fight with Steeler. Because Megan knew Wendy, he left Connor alone (not knowing that in a real fight with Conner, the Boy of Steel would have pummeled him.) Megan hoped Galen would ignore the idiot but instead he stared back into the eyes of the egotistical jock.

"I suggest you need to adjust your attitude. Bad things happen to bad people." Galen retorted resulting most students in the cafeteria echoed "Oooh."

Jack laughed. "Is that a threat pal? Huh?" The jock asked shoving Galen twice in the chest. Galen tried to control his anger but after getting shoved a third time he had enough. He shoved the jock back and the two were prepared for a fight. Before either of them could hit the other, Megan and Conner glared at Jack sharply. Steeler chuckled nervously and loosened his grip on Galen's shirt. He then turned to Galen. "Since your new here, I'll give you a warning. Don't get in my way if you know what's good for ya." Immediately after Jack threatened him, the bell rang, signaling it was time for class. Galen continued to stare at him until he turned to his friends with an apologetic look.

"It's okay, Galen; I wanted to beat him up too." Conner replied giving him a sympathetic smile.

Galen smiled back gratefully and the friends went to class.

___Mount Justice _September 28th 1517 hours

After school ended, the three were driven home by the Martian Manhunter. He, Miss Martian, and Galen entered a private training room, which was where the Martian hero trained his niece. As Galen entered, he noticed there were large crates scattered across the room.

J'onn explained "Galen this is where you will be trained for your telekinesis. This exercise I will ask of you to do is to stack the crates upon one another. My advice for you is to concentrate; ignore everything else around you and focus on the task at hand."

Galen followed his advice. He concentrated and in a few moments, the crates were stacked upon each other. Galen chuckled happily at his achievement while Miss Martian gave him a warm smile. J'onn was also pleased, giving him a grin. "Very impressive, Galen. You are a quick learner."

Galen nodded respectively and started to unstack the crates with his telekinesis. However, when he placed his hand forward to place the last crate on the ground, a strong telekinetic blast came out of his hand and sent the rate flying into the wall, shattering it. Galen's eyes widened in shock as did the Martians.

_This boy is a stronger telekinetic than I thought. _Martian Manhunter thought to himself. _He has the ability to generate telekinetic pushes. Even I cannot do that._

Galen looked to the heroes. "I-I am sorry. I should just leave-" Galen began was cut off by Miss Martian.

"No, wait Galen. That was amazing. I had no idea you could create telekinetic pushes." Megan stated happily. Just then, Martian Manhunter was told that Galen was needed in the training room through his ear communicator. The three telepaths entered in the room and saw the rest of the Team, as well as Black Canary, Batman, and Zatara.

Seeing the confused expression on Galen's face, Batman answered his question before it was asked. "You have been called down here for training in hand-to-hand combat. Black Canary will evaluate your close combat skills."

Galen nodded and stepped forward on the training circle facing Black Canary. "Are you ready?" The heroine asked which Galen nodded. She struck first, attacking with a left hook. Galen blocked the punch and sensed Black Canary was about to trip him. With incredible speed, he countered by catching her foot with his left hand and tripped her with his right leg. The Team, including the older heroes, was shocked. Rarely anyone countered her blows, let alone trip her.

Black Canary picked herself up and grinned. "Not bad. Now I know how fast you are."

The hero then started relentlessly attacked Galen, which he blocked just as fast. Galen did not know it, but the Force was on his side, helping him. Black Canary began to tire in which Galen took advantage of. Using his strength, he kicked Black Canary high into the air, before leaping that high to kick her down to the floor, but not as rough. Galen was shocked at what he did while Batman took mental notes. _The boy fought as if he was trained; Very interesting._

Galen looked over the downed hero and helped her up. "I apologize if I have injured you. I don't know my full strength yet." The boy apologized humbly.

Black Canary smiled back "It's alright, that is the point of being a teacher; to help a student reach the top of their performance."

Galen nodded respectively and looked at the shocked teens who all had their jaws open in shock. "What?" Galen asked confused.

"You just beat Black Canary." Kid Flash stated stupefied, not believing in what he just saw.

"Why, did I do something wrong?" Galen asked concerned.

"Yes there is something wrong! You defeated Black Canary on your first try, who is one of the League's best fighters! Do you have any idea how long it took for me to even hit her?!" Kid Flash exclaimed loudly while waving his arms in the air dramatically.

Robin laughed lightly at his friend's foolishness and turned to Galen. "Don't worry about it, KF is just jealous because Black Canary pwned him in less than three seconds for trying to flirt with her."

Kid Flash gaped at his friend while Artemis snickered. "Rob, how can you say that in front of the new guy. And I'm pretty sure I lasted five seconds."

"Three."

"Five."

"Three."

"Five."

"Enough." Batman ordered and the two heroes were silent. "Aqualad, please escort the Team out of the training room. I and the other League members will be discussing private matters." The Atlantean obeyed and the Team, including Galen, left the room for the kitchen. The Dark Knight turned to the other three heroes and asked Martian Manhunter "J'onn what did you learn from the boy?"

The Martian hero looked at Batman and answered "Galen is a much more powerful telekinetic than I anticipated. He is capable is creating telekinetic pushes at strong speeds. I believe he may be stronger than I am."

Batman nodded and turned to Zatara, who looked uneasy about the boy's power. "Giovanni, what did you sense from him?"

Zatara sighed and replied "The boy, his telekinesis might be magically enchanted but I am not sure. He is very powerful. He might even be powerful enough to rival Doctor Fate's."

"The kid knew my next move before I can make it." Black Canary included. "I felt like he was trained before. J'onn, are you sure he might be lying about his amnesia?"

Martian Manhunter shook his head. "Galen's mind is still lost and fractured. However, I sense he is slowly remembering who he was. Batman, is he considered a threat?"

The Dark Knight replied "As for now, no. The Team already seems to be fond of the boy. The more they know about him, the better. However, if he continues to surprise me than there is a matter to be concerned about."

The other Leaguers nodded as Batman, Zatara, and Martian Manhunter zeta tubed out of the Cave to the Watchtower where more information about Galen will be saved on the computer.

**Other Notes:** Well, this ends chapter 4. I know that there isn't action yet but stay with me it will come in the next chapter. I decided that Galen would remember his family crest as his heroic symbol, like Superboy with his shield and Kid Flash with his lightning bolt. I once more thank everyone for reviewing and your continued support. So please, review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I hope this was okay. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	5. First Mission

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys it's me **Logan GC **once again and this is chapter 5 of **A New Destiny**. Once more, I thank everyone for reviewing this is awesome. **Drake202 **recommended that I should give Galen force abilities from the KOTOR games. To be honest, **Deviant **is right. Galen is powerful enough as he is. If I give him more abilities, he will be overpowered. I hope you understand **Drake202**. This chapter I like because this is Galen's first mission. **Flaming Dragon**, you have a good idea for Galen's first mission, but I will keep that in mind later on. My reasoning is that Galen will prove himself to the Team when they fight the Injustice League in the episode "Revelation." **Kid-N7 **offered very interesting ideas for Galen's fate later on. Yes, he will be in Young Justice Invasion. But before I continue, I am so, so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I had last minute homework to complete and that is why I was preoccupied. I hope this chapter compensates for the wait. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: First Mission

_Mount Justice 1813 hours October 1__st_

Robin and Aqualad are seen training in the mission room in their civilian attire. Earlier, Kaldur asked Robin to help him improve his close combat skills. The Boy Wonder agreed and the two began their spar. Robin attempted a jump kick at Kaldur, but the Atlantean avoided it just in time. Kaldur attempted to punch him in overhead jabs, but Robin easily ducked his offenses and flips backward to get away. As the two practiced, Zatara and Captain Marvel watch them, with the captain eating a candy bar happily. Kaldur then tried to punch Robin with a left cross, but was blocked and countered with a forward punch. Before the blow would connect, Kaldur, using Robin's evasive maneuver earlier, flips backward to avoid it and a following kick. The two then grinned with each other as combat practice was over. Immediately afterwards, Megan, Connor, and Wolf entered the mission room, with the two aliens looking affectionate towards one another.

Robin took notice and murmured to Kaldur quietly "You know they're a couple right?"

"I believe I knew before they did." Kaldur muses before both teenagers turned their heads to see Artemis and Galen walking together. During the week, Galen began focusing on his telekinesis for better control. He was surprised how powerful his telekinetic pushes are when he accidently created a large hole in the wall in his training room. He also realized he could telekinetically pull something or someone towards him and that he could sense people nearby. At school, he was adjusting. Algebra and Chemistry were easy for him and was already Mr. Howell's favorite student. US History however, remained troubling to him. Galen was confused about how complex the history of this nation developed. There were also too many people to remember. _Who cares about Richard Henry Lee or Thomas Hutchinson? There are other more important people to remember. _Galen thought to himself. English and Spanish were easy as the amnesiac boy felt like he knew other languages. Galen was also glad that he didn't get to face Jack Steeler again. He knew he could wipe the floor with the jock, but also understood the importance of keeping a low profile. Galen also began to talk to Artemis. He didn't know why he felt comfortable around her, but he didn't mind. Galen laughed when Artemis told him Wally's antics, grinned when he heard the Team succeed in missions, and frowned when he heard failures. He frowned deeply when he heard that the Reds invaded the Cave and endangered their lives. Galen wondered if Artemis felt comfortable around him too for telling him all this as the two entered the mission room.

"Do we tell them?" Robin asked quietly to his leader.

Kaldur replied quietly "It is not our place." as the two entered the mission room. Even though Galen was new to the Team, Kaldur likened Galen. He is quiet, respectful, and assisted around in the Cave. However, there was something about him that Kaldur felt suspicious of. He knew the boy has amnesia, but there was this mysterious vibe the Atlantean had from him. Regardless, Connor, Megan, and Artemis trust Galen and so does he. Both Robin and Kaldur smiled at both of them as both returned the favor. The four looked around and realized they were missing one team member.

"Do you guys know where KF is?" Robin asked as his question was answered when the computerized female voice echoed in the mission room.

_Recognized Kid Flash B-0-3_

Wally entered the room with an excited look on his face "Hey Rob, guess what I just..." he stopped mid-sentence and frowned at Captain Marvel. "So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week, why is he still here? And why is he eating my snacks?" the speedster complained and pointed an accusing finger at Captain Marvel. Before anyone can answer, the computerized voice announced again.

_Recognized Batman 0-2_

The Dark Knight entered the room in a hurry as the Team straightened their postures. "Computer, national news." Batman ordered as a holocomputer appeared showing reporter Cat Grant live in Metropolis.

"The initial attack was short-lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve." The reporter stated as footage was cut to a giant plant creature destroying a building. "And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight." Footage was cut back to see Superman, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and Green Lantern (John Stewart) battling the creature.

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked concernly to his mentor.

Batman turned around and responded "No. The League will soon have the situation under control. That's not why I'm here. According to your Intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' Blockbuster Formula to Kobra." The Dark Knight stated as a picture of the villain appeared next to Batman. Galen noticed Artemis visibly cringed when she saw his picture and wondered why. He should ask why later and continued to pay attention.

"Who combined it with Bane's Venom to create Kobra Venom." Wally added.

"Which the Brain used to create his animal army." Robin also added.

"And upgrade Wolf." Connor informed as he petted Wolf's chin.

Megan nodded and continued "The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at Belle Rev Penitentiary."

"Batman, is it possible that plant thingy's on Kobra Venom, too?" Artemis asked.

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis. Divine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra Venom variant." Batman responded while bringing up information of the plants.

"These cannot be coincidences, unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide." Kaldur stated as Robin summoned a holographic keypad to research.

Batman nodded and agreed "Exactly. It's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of super villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

"You got that right." Robin stated, his face grimaced. "Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei-"He was interrupted when the computer screens turned static.

"Dude." Wally complained.

"It's not me. Someone's cutting in the satellite signal. All satellite signals." Robin explained as he searched to override the jamming transmission.  
The screens then returned to feedback only to see the Joker's pale face, twisted in a sadistic smile. He then knocked on the camera screen before speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement…"  
Joker paused to activate his switchblade and picked up the camera to point at six other villains. "From the **In**justice League." And finished laughing.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. " Count Vertigo spoke, his thick European accent proving his statement. "If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But the longer your governments wait…"

"The more we get to have our jollies." Joker finished, facing the camera towards him before laughing maniacally as the transmission ended, returning the screens back to static.

Immediately, after the ultimatum was given, Batman reached his ear to his communicator. "Roger that, Aquaman. The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that." As Batman replied, Robin began typing rapidly on the keypad, getting his teammates attention. After rewinding the video, he paused it to see the members of the Injustice League.

"Count Vertigo, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan. Seven heavy hitters, probably behind everyone and everything we've faced." Robin exclaimed as his teammates faces were filled with worry. Although Galen was only here for almost a week, he had been told that these villains are extremely dangerous.

"There's your secret society." Wally stated towards Robin.

"Not so secret anymore." Artemis included in which Kaldur proposed a suggestion.

"Perhaps after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer." The Atlantean spoke thoughtfully.

Wally rose his arm confidently "Yeah. That was their mistake. Right now I say we go kick plant creature butt." And to reinforce his enthusiasm, he punched his other hand's palm.

"The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team." Batman spoke, deflating Wally like a balloon.

"Oh, man." The speedster complained before getting hit in the arm by Artemis and rubbed his arm, looking at the archer annoyed.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it." Batman ordered.

After listening to Batman's plan, Zatara spoke "You realize what you're really asking them to do." The magician worried how dangerous this mission can be.

"They're ready." The Dark Knight spoke reassuringly to Zatara.

Wally however, was confused. "Ready? Ready for what?" the speedster asked resulting another hit in the arm from Artemis and another annoyed glare. Rubbing his arm, he complained "Ow! Will you cut that-" Wally began to protest but was cut off by Artemis.

"Hello, Kid Clueless, if the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?" Artemis asked annoyed.

"I don't know." Wally retorted "I guess we'll.." he was cut off from talking when Artemis pointed her finger to the screen and gasps in realization. "Ohh." Said the now informed speedster. Galen and Robin grinned inwardly at Wally's cluelessness.

Zatara then turned to Batman and said "Well, Batman, I trust you are correct."

"I trust you to locate the enemy." The Dark Knight retorted.

The sorcerer nodded. "Indeed. Wotan's informants suggest sorcery is part how the plants are controlled. Robin, if you will provide a holomap, I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity." The Boy Wonder obliged as the map of the globe appeared. After chanting his locator spell in Latin, a red dot appeared on the North American continent. "There. That is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system."

Robin looked down at the location on the holopad. "Coordinates locked in. The Louisiana Bayou."

"We are on our way." Kaldur ordered as the Team, including Wolf, run to change into uniform. Galen, however, was unsure of what to do. He looked from the adult heroes to the teenagers. Artemis, noticing Galen is not moving asked "Galen, aren't you coming?" The rest of the Team also stopped and looked at the amnesiac boy.

Galen shook his head in confusion. "I'm not sure. I mean.. it's your mission and I am not a member of your team-" However he was interrupted by Batman.

"Yes you are. Given that you have been living in a League base for almost a week and know classified operations, you will assist them. This mission requires all the help they can get and you're one of them. Prove to me that you are a part of their team by helping them succeed."  
the Dark Knight spoke in which Galen nodded his head. The boy then followed his friends to change into uniform. Captain Marvel also wanted to go with the Team too, but was stopped by Batman. "Captain Marvel, for this plan to succeed, the entire Justice League must be seen fighting the plant creatures. You, Zatara, and I are needed elsewhere." And with that order, the three of them head to Gotham for stopping one of the plant creatures.

As the Team changes, Galen noticed his robe was restored. There are no more burns, singes, or torns. He is also pleased that the symbol he saw in his visions was stitched to his robe. The symbol was black and was on a belt, in which Galen likened. He smiled a grateful smile to Megan in which she returned one herself. After all of them changed into uniform, they headed to the Bioship.

_Bayou Bartholomew 1852 hours _

During the trip to Louisiana, the Team was quiet. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Miss Martian had they're suits changed into stealth mode. After watching them press their symbols and they're costumes became darker, he does it too. The white on his robe becomes a lighter black compared to his darker pants and gloves. Galen also placed the hood over his head, keeping half his face hidden. With all of the Team quiet in anticipation, Galen closed his eyes and meditated. Robin checked his birdarang count as Kid Flash eats a banana. While eating, he notices that Aqualad brought a duffel bag with him.

"What's in the duffel?" the speedster asked to his leader.

Aqualad looked back at Kid Flash and answered "Plan B."

But before Kid Flash could ask more questions, Miss Martian held her head and groaned in discomfort. Superboy noticing asked caringly "You all right?"

"Dizzy." The Martian replied to her boyfriend.

Robin, finding this peculiar, asked "Martians get airsick?"

"She does look a bit greener than usual." Kid Flash added.

Miss Martian shook her head. "Not me, her."

Artemis, thinking that Miss Martian was concerned for her well-being replied "I feel fine."

Miss Martian shook her head. "Not her, the Bioship. She's trying to shield us but-" before she could finish her sentence, Galen sensed an enemy was nearby and was coming fast.

"Megan look out!" Galen shouted but was too late as Black Atom punches the Bioship, sending it flying into a swamp, as the teenagers groaned from the impact. But before the ship could recover, giant plant roots start to drag the ship under water. As the ship is incapacitated, Black Atom tears a hole in the ship to capture the Team. Miss Martian, sensing the pain the villain is causing to the ship, grimaced and held her head. "Ugh! He's hurting her." Superboy responded with a roar, as he leaped at the villain, giving a hard punch straight in the face sending Black Atom flying back in the swamp. Water leaks into the hole already flooding inside the ship.

Artemis grimaced. "No. No way I'm nearly drowning three missions in a row." As Robin applied a water breather into his mouth and hands an extra one to his friend Kid Flash, Artemis noticed Galen does not have one. She gives an extra one to him in which Galen replied "Thank you."

Superboy, realizing that if they don't get out soon, will drown he says to Miss Martian "M'gann, we need to get out. Open a hatch."

Miss Martian face palms herself on the head and responds "Hello, Megan! Of course." She than grows gills as she mentally opens a hatch at the bottom of the ship.

_"Out. Everyone out." _Aqualad orders through the mindlink as the teenagers obeyed and swam out of the ship and onto the shore. After gasping and panting for air, the Team watches the plants drag the Bioship under water.

"She's in shock." Miss Martian exclaimed "She'll need time to recover." But before Aqualad would give any order, the Team screams and groans in pain as a wave of nauseousness swept upon them.

Kid Flash looks up at the source and says weakly "Vertigo."

"**Count** Vertigo to you, peasant." The villain corrected as his physic powers incapacitate the heroes. Superboy recovered the quickest but before he could attack the Count, Black Atom appears and quickly brings him down in several punches. Aqualad quickly brought out his water bearers as he commands a torrent of water from the swamp and launches it at Vertigo. The Count groaned at the surprise attack as he is pushed back into a tree, freeing the Team from his mind powers.

"_Robin, Miss Martian disappear." _Aqualad ordered sternly. _"We will keep them busy. You two fulfill the mission objective." _ Robin and Miss Martian disappeared, but the Atlantean was knocked out by a punch from Black Atom. Wolf pounced at the villain, only to get thrown off at Kid Flash and Artemis knocking them all out.

With Galen the only one left still conscious, he glared angrily at the villain for hurting his friends. Black Atom charged first with a forward punch, only to be avoided by Galen's incredible agility. He back flipped just in time to avoid another punch and countered with three telekinetic pushes, sending the villain flying into trees. Only just getting started, Galen then Force grips him and telekinetically pulls him towards him to receive another powerful telekinetic push. Just when he has Atom at his mercy, Count Vertigo intervenes, using his mind powers to incapacitate Galen. As the boy grips his head in pain, Black Atom sends a powerful punch straight into the jaw, knocking him out cold. The villain then picked up both Superboy and Galen over his shoulder like sacks of potatoes, and tossed them on the ground next to the other unconscious teenagers. Vertigo scowled when he realized not all of them are here. "Two are missing." He growled.

Robin and Miss Martian managed to slip away from the fight, using Batman's self-taught areas of stealth and Miss Martian's camouflage ability. Worrying for the others, the Martian stated to Robin _"I blocked contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we-"_

Robin shook his head reluctantly. _"Sorry that's not the gig. This is; the Injustice League central control system._ After observing the area, he noticed a plant sprouting out if the building. _"Looks like that plant is acting as an antenna to control the other plants worldwide." _While the two were preoccupying with the plant, they did not see or hear Poison Ivy and Ultra-Humanite behind them.

"Well, hello." Ivy muses before large roots came out of the ground trapping the two heroes. "And good-bye." As Ultra-Humanite aimed a rifle at them. With Miss Martian using her telepathy, she moved the rifle to destroy the roots freeing both of them. Both Robin and Miss Martian split up, with Robin running into the woods. Poison Ivy however had other ideas. "Sorry, Boy Wonder. I'm putting an end to your little reconnaissance mission." She then summoned roots to capture the boy, only for Robin using his agility to avoid the attacks. While Robin was fighting Ivy, Ultra-Humanite aims his rifle to fire at an invisible Miss Martian.

Galen groans as he comes to and remembers what happened. _There was fighting with us and Black Atom. Wait, where's Artemis?_ He thought frantically but calmed down when he sees her, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Wolf waking up to. He also frowned when he realized they are imprisoned in some sort of cage and are taken somewhere airily.

"They awaken." Count Vertigo muses. "You are certain this will hold them?" He asks to Wotan.

"The cage is impenetrable. Even the Superboy has no chance of escaping." The Dark sorcerer reassures his ally.

"You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan." Aqualad tells him and attempts to break free. However, the cage too strong for his magic and groans defeated.

Wotan grins at his failure. "Please, Atlantean, do not pretend you are in my League."

Meanwhile, Robin runs to avoid being attacked by Ivy's plants only to get tripped and fall flat on the muddy ground. He looks up to see the roots about to attack again, only to be dissolved by Miss Martian's telekinesis. _"Robin, she's made contact." _The Martian informs him through their telepathic link.

_"Artemis?" _Robin asked confused.

_"No." _Miss Martian replied slightly annoyed as the cloaked Bioship flew above them. The living ship then knocks into Wotan, who was forced to release the cage imprisoning the teens. As they fall, Black Atoms flies and catches Count Vertigo from falling.

"Not me. Stop those delinquents." The Count orders.

The heroes landed in the muddy water on their feet. Superboy looked up to see Ultra-Humanite growling and holding his rifle. "I hate monkeys." The Boy of Steel declared as he and Wolf roared and charged at the intelligent simian. Aqualad and Artemis also looked up to see Poison Ivy looking down at them, grinning smugly as she summons more roots. Aqualad and Artemis instinctively reached for their weapons, only to remember they were captured unarmed.

Artemis groans. "I feel naked. And not in a fun way."  
Poison Ivy commands one of the roots to hit Aqualad, only that the Atlantean dodged the attack. "We will make our own fun, as we have been trained. Maneuver seven." Aqualad orders as he laces his fingers together. Artemis leaps on his hands to be flung in the air and kick Ivy squarely in the face.

Kid Flash and Galen charged at Black Atom and Count Vertigo, in which the latter used his mind powers to disorientate them. Both groaned as they stumbled into the villains. As Kid Flash got close enough, he was too slow to recover as Black Atom knocked him away. Galen however, was quick enough to dodge Black Atom's next punch and sent a telekinetic push, knocking both villains back. Galen charged at them, only to fall victim to Vertigo's mind powers again. Too disorientated to avoid another attack, Black Atom drives his fist hard into Galen's gut. As he coughs roughly from the impact, Black Atom punches him again, sending him flying near Artemis and Aqualad. Vertigo looks around and scowls when he realizes there are still two children missing.

"Where are Robin and the Martian?!" Count Vertigo growls.

Superboy and Wolf are thrown off of Ultra-Humanite, as Artemis has been hit by Ivy's roots. The villainess gasps when she hears her 'baby' being covered by detonative explosives. "My baby!" was all she said when the birdarangs explode, turning her plant into a smoldering flame. Poison Ivy covers her face from the heat of the explosion, and glares at Robin and Miss Martian, with the Boy Wonder crossing his arms.

"Timber." Robin said deadpan as Ivy roared in rage, sending roots to attack them. Miss Martian quickly dissolves the roots with her powers, but was blasted in the back from the Atomic Skull. Robin turns around to see Atomic Skull and Joker glaring at him.

"Children? Children foiled our plan?" Joker asked angrily as Atomic Skull attempted to blast the Boy Wonder. "Inconceivable. Unacceptable. Retributionable!" Joker exclaimed with his voice getting louder with each word. "That last one might not even be a word. So sue me." The Clown Prince of Crime murmurs as he joins the battle.

"Kill them." Vertigo orders. "Kill them all."

Robin catches Miss Martian before she falls, but just missed getting hit by another of Atomic Skull's beams. Black Atom attacked an unsuspecting Superboy, while Artemis and Galen groaned from Vertigo's mind power. Kid Flash seeing Artemis in pain commands to the Count "Leave her alone." Only to be zapped by Wotan.

"Enough!" the Dark sorcerer commanded in which afterwards he was attacked by Robin's birdarangs. Wotan quickly conjured a shield to protect himself and then conjured lightning, attacking all the heroes simultaneously. Galen manages to withstand the lightning and looks over to see Artemis in pain. He quickly intercepts her lightning as his eyes flash. For a second, it wasn't Wotan he was deflecting lightning from and instead it was a cloaked figure. And for a second, it wasn't the Louisiana Bayou he was fighting in and instead he was fighting in a futuristic throne room. Galen shook his head. _Probably another memory._ He thought to himself and looked back at Artemis, who stared at him dreamily.

"Are you alright?" Galen asked concernly to Artemis.

The archer snapped out of her daze. _Woah, what was that all about? All right, focus on staying alive now, ask out Galen to a movie later_. "Yeah, I'm fine." Artemis replied giving him a small smile.

Similarly, Aqualad managed to withstand the lightning and intercepted Miss Martian's. "Plan B." Kaldur ordered in which Miss Martian nodded, her eyes glowing green. The cloaked Bioship hovered above them as a hole opened on the ship, dropping the duffle bag earlier. Aqualad then opened it, and took out what was inside which it revealed to be the Helmet of Fate.

Wotan gasped and stopped his attack. "The Helmet of Fate." The sorcerer murmurs.

Kid Flash turned to see Aqualad about to don the helmet. "No, Aqualad, don't!" The speedster warned only to be punched in the face by Black Atom and crashed into a tree. Superboy came to his friend's aid by punching Atom back. Regardless, of Kid Flash's warning, Kaldur wears the helmet and immediately becomes Doctor Fate. Kid Flash groans as he gets up, realizing he fractured his arm. "Oh, dude." He murmurs quietly as he watches Doctor Fate fly up to Wotan.

"Wotan, you are mine." The Lord of Order declared as he sends a beam of magical energy to incapacitate the Dark Sorcerer.

Meanwhile on ground, Robin heard splashing behind and see's the Joker smiling deranged at him. "Wonder Boy, you are mine." Joker declared, obviously mocking Doctor Fate and laughing maniacally while trying to hit Robin with his switchblades. The Boy Wonder avoids his attacks and entered his battle stance. "Always wanted to carve this bird." Joker remarked before laughing and charged at Robin.

Back in the sky, Wotan spoke an incantation in Latin freeing himself from Doctor Fate's bindings. He then redirected the chains back at the doctor. Fate quickly conjured a cross-shaped shield stopping the chains. "Wotan has prepared for your return Doctor." The Dark Sorcerer remarked before casting another spell in Latin. The beam Wotan summoned broke through Fate's shield sending the doctor back.

Elsewhere, Miss Martian, still in cloaked form, is avoiding Poison Ivy's offenses. "I can't see you Martian, but perhaps I'll hear you scream." The villainess promised.

"And perhaps I can be of some assistance." Count Vertigo arrives at Ivy's side and uses his physic powers to reveal Miss Martian's location. Miss Martian yelps in shock and collapses to the ground. With the two villains distracted, Kid Flash blurs by and snatched a piece of Vertigo's cloak. Before any villain could react, both Galen and Artemis dispatched twin flying kicks at Vertigo, knocking him into Ivy. Kid Flash hides behind a tree and sees Galen and Artemis running towards him. Galen, noticing Wally's injury, takes the piece of the cloak.

"Hey, that's my souvenir." Kid Flash complains as Galen help adjust the injury.

"Hold still." Galen ordered as wrapped the clothing over Wally's shoulder, keeping his arm in place. Before the speedster could say thank you, Wolf was thrown into Artemis.

"Artemis!" both Galen and Wally exclaimed simultaneously and narrowly avoided Ultra-Humanite's wild swings.

Back in the sky, Wotan and Doctor Fate resumed their battle. "Surrender, sorcerer. You cannot hope to defeat our Lord of Order." Fate warned as he launched a cross-shaped beam at Wotan. The other sorcerer teleported when the beam made contact, and launched another beam at Doctor Fate, blasting him as the doctor groaned in pain.

"I can defeat you, and I will!" Wotan exclaimed confident before he was blasted by another spell.

"Not tonight, Wotan." Zatara intervened as Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, and Martian Manhunter fly down. With Ultra-Humanite distracted, Superboy punched the simian.

Joker, still attacking Robin, grinned in surprise when a batarang disarms him of his knives. He looks up to see Batman, Aquaman, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Green Lantern(John Stewart), and Superman fly down. Outnumbered, the Injustice League are surrounded by the large amount of hero presence.

"It's over." Batman declares as the members of the Injustice League raise their hands in surrender.

"There will be another day." Count Vertigo promises but was interrupted by Joker.

"Another day? Another day?! There will be another day?! Not for any of us!" The Joker exclaimed before laughing maniacally as he commands roots to come out of the ground, releasing Joker Venom.

"Joker Venom spores! Don't breathe!" Batman ordered as he punched Joker in the face, stopping his laughing victory.

Just when things are about to get worse, Doctor Fate's voice echoed from the sky. "Fear not!" He then conjured a cross, trapping the Venom inside of it. "Fate has intervened!"

In the aftermath of the battle, Wally lost his patience. "What were you thinking?! How could you let him put on the helmet?!" He shouted knowing he lost his friend. "Nabu will never release him now. Kaldur will be trapped inside Doctor Fate forever." Wally spoke quietly and sullenly. Doctor Fate stared at Wally for a tense moment before taking off the helmet, returning him back to Kaldur. "Nabu let you go?" Wally asked incredulously.

"He almost did not. But your friend Kent was most helpful. He says hello." Kadur explained in which Wally smiled, knowing he got his friend back.

"We're done here." Batman proclaimed, getting the Team's attention. "The super villain secret society has been neutralized. As for your performance," he paused as he looked at the mud covered teenagers and his eyes narrowed at Galen. "It was satisfactory."

The teens looked at each other with smiles of relief as Kaldur turned to Galen. "You did impressive work for your first mission Galen." The Atlantean offered him a smile.

"Thank you, Kaldur." Galen responded giving a smile of his own. "Oh, and I figured out a codename for myself." He added.

"Which is?" Kaldur asked.

"Starkiller. You can call me Starkiller." Galen replied.

Kaldur's smile grew wider. "Welcome to the Team." In which he held out his hand for a handshake, in which Galen accepted it.

**Author's Notes:** Well this ends chapter 5. I hope this was worth the wait, if not I am sorry. I do hope you guys enjoy so please rate and review. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.

_  
_


	6. Proving Grounds

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys it's **Logan GC **and this is chapter six of **A New Destiny. **As always, I begin with questions being answered so let's get right to it. **FinlandNative** and **Superherotimefan**, your questions were answered via private message so I hope you understood the points I made. **Drake202 **and **Flaming Dragon **was concerned about the appearance of Force lightning and lightsabers in this story. Don't worry, they appear in this chapter. Thank you **Kami47** for telling me the truth about Count Vertigo's powers. I promise to look up characters I am not familiar with so I can make sure they are as true as possible from the comics and show. This chapter I'm excited because **Flaming Dragon **wanted this to be in this story where Galen will be a badass in this chapter, that I promise you. And as always, on with the story!

Chapter 6: Proving Grounds

_October 3__rd__ 0324 hours Mount Justice _

Galen tossed and turned in his bed, murmuring in his sleep as two voices disturbed him in his slumber. One of the voices was that cold and calculating one he heard earlier in the medical room and the other one was a caring and fearful voice.

_"I sense someone for more powerful nearby, where is your master?" _ The cold voice ordered, sending shivers down his spine.

_"The dark side has clouded your mind." _The voice explained in choking words that almost made Galen sob. _"You killed my master years ago." _

_"Then you shall share his fate." _The dark voice exclaimed before he paused and in a surprised tone he stated _"A son."_

_"Run!" _The other voice yelled before hearing a groan and something being crushed. Galen immediately shot up from his bed, panting heavily and gleaming with sweat. He looked at the clock as it read 3:24 A.M. Galen controlled his breathing and laid back on his bed, trying to rest but he knew he would not sleep from that nightmare.

"It's just a dream." Galen spoke reassuringly to himself tiredly. "Just a dream."

_1630 hours Mount Justice_

It was afternoon in the Cave on Sunday as the Team were practicing close combat techniques with Black Canary. Everyone was in uniform and was training vigorously. Well, mostly everybody. Wally, due to his injury was watching practice relaxed in a chair and eating- much to Artemis' annoyance. Galen however was not seen all day, which worried the archer.

"Hey M'gann, have you seen Galen today?" Artemis asked with concern to her alien friend.

The Martian shook her head no before responding "I don't know. Galen has been in his room all day. I'm even sure he did not even eat. I think something troubles him. Last night, I sensed he was in some sort of pain. When I asked him if he's okay, all he said was that he wanted to meditate."

Wally scoffed. "He's probably using that as an excuse for not training."

Artemis shot him a warning glare before retorting defensively "Oh yeah? What about right now Kid Idiot because you seem so relaxed in that chair of yours doing nothing."

Wally gestured to his injured arm "Hey, I have an excuse for not training considering I have a broken arm for battling the Injustice League. What's Galen's excuse, extra beauty sleep?"

Before the conversation could escalate any further, the zeta tubes opened up as the computerized voice echoed in the rest of the room.

_Batman 0-2_

Black Canary gestured her students to stop practicing as they straightened they're postures as the Dark Knight entered the room. Batman gazed upon the room before stating what everyone was expecting. "There is a new mission for you to complete."

Wally groaned "Again? Can the bad guys let us have a break?" The speedster asked with his voice high in irritation.

Ignoring his best friend, Robin turned to his guardian "What mission?" The Boy Wonder asked.

Batman looked around the room and realized there was one team member missing. "Where is the boy?" The Dark Knight asked.

Artemis tensed when Batman referred to Galen as 'boy'. Even after battling the Injustice League, it was still clear that Batman did not trust him. Also, Artemis knew that Galen could not be a possible mole because the whole 'not-trusting-leadership-hinting-secret' thing Kaldur pulled was weeks ago. M'gann and even Martian Manhunter confirmed that Galen had amnesia, but still Batman would not trust him. _Where did this guy get all of his paranoia from?_ Artemis thought to herself. However, the archer knew she wasn't quick to judge though, considering she was hiding the secret that Sportsmaster is her father from her friends. Despite the fact that she just knew Galen for a week, there was something about him she could relate to. Every time she looked into his eyes, they told her pain and sorrow that felt all too familiar. _Maybe Galen had a bad childhood too?_ Artemis muses. Is that why she felt open to him? I mean after all, the guy has this familiar vibe she was getting from him and actually saved her from Wotan. _Not to mention he has a smoking-hot six pa- whoa what are you thinking?_ Artemis mentally scolds herself as she remembered to pay attention.

Kaldur answered Batman's question "Galen is presently in his room. We are unsure why, but Galen has not left his room all day. Miss Martian has suggestions for his behavior." The Atlantean explained before Megan will share her thoughts.

"Last night, I sensed Galen was in pain. I-I'm pretty sure that it wasn't physical pain but emotional pain. Maybe it was a nightmare. Every time I asked him if he is okay, he said he wanted to meditate." M'gann explained to the Dark Knight who narrowed his eyes at the telepath.

As The World's Greatest Detective, Batman always solved a case, no matter how impossible it was. But this boy and answers to discover more about him frustrated the Dark Knight. The boy was nowhere in the World's database prior to his appearance at the Cave. Also, if the boy was powerful as Zatara had said he was and managed to defeat Black Canary on his first combat session, then something seemed very suspicious of him. Batman internally sighed and hoped that this boy would not betray them if his memories return. For the Team's sake, for Robin's sake. But this was not the time as being Bruce, he is Batman and the mission comes first. "We will discuss this later, but as I said before I have an assignment for you. One of you, get the boy." The Dark Knight ordered.

"I'll get him." Artemis said, trying not to sound glad to leave the room. The archer then left to get Galen.

Meanwhile, Galen laid crossed-legged on the floor, his eyes closed, deep in meditation. After receiving the vision of him constructing some sort of device the night he met the Team, he was determined to recreate it. Yesterday, he searched the Cave for scrap metal and anything metal that was deemed useless. He tried to recreate it but failed. Today, he was determined and hoped spending the whole day meditating was worth it. As he concentrated harder, the aqua colored crystal and various metals was floating in front of him. Then it slowly began being fused telekinetically as Galen tensed even further. After hearing various clinks and metal clanking quietly, Galen opened his eyes and saw the weapon floating in front of him. He grabbed it only for his eyes to flash as a new memory entered his mind.

_Galen looked around in what appears to be a futuristic hanger in someplace. As he continued walking, a bearded man attacked suddenly with a lightsaber. Galen defended the attack with Soresu defense and force pushed him, sending him to the floor. He then ended the battle by thrusting his lightsaber through his attacker, only to reveal a droid in reality._

"A, master! Another excellent duel." The droid commented happily.

_Galen grinned back to his friend "Well PROXY, you did catch me by surprise. I haven't fought that training program in years. I thought you erased it." The boy stated, deactivating his lightsaber as PROXY got up to his feet. _

_PROXY groaned "I hoped that if used an older training module, it would catch you off guard and allow me to finally kill you. I'm sorry I failed you again."_

"I'm sure you'll keep trying." Galen spoke as the vision ended. 

Galen opened his eyes and was somewhat shocked. A droid tried to kill him but he was fine with it? It was even stranger that this droid seemed like a close friend to him. "PROXY." Galen spoke quietly as a knock on the door broke Galen out of his thoughts. He quickly opened the door and saw Artemis outside. "Hi." Galen said sheepishly.

"Hi." Artemis replied giving him a small smile. "Listen um, Batman's here and we have a new mission."

Galen raised his eyebrows. "This soon? Didn't we have one two days ago?" He asked as both teenagers walked towards the mission room.

Artemis shrugged. "Hey, when Batman wants something done, he gets it done one way or another." She answered only that her eyes spotted the silver hilt on his belt. "What's that?" Artemis asked while pointing a finger towards the weapon.

Galen looked down to his belt and grinned. "This thing? That's what I was doing all day, making this. I think this was my weapon and it might be called a… lightsaber?" Galen responded unsure as Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Lightsaber? Right." Artemis replied as the two entered the room. Galen looked around and found the Team, Black Canary, and Batman looking at him. Feeling uncomfortable with everyone staring at him, Galen broke the silence. "You said there is another mission that we have to do?" He asked towards Batman.

The Dark Knight nodded. "According to Justice League surveillance, there has been suspicious activity in Santa Prisca involving members of the League of Shadows." He explained as he drew up a holocomputer showing vague footage of assassins moving towards a factory.

Conner crossed his arms. "I thought we dealt with Santa Prisca already, why are they there again?" The Boy of Steel asked bluntly.

Batman stared back to Superboy. "That is why you will find out. This mission is reconnaissance based, follow the assassins and discover their motives why they are in Santa Prisca."

Robin looked up to his mentor. "Is Sportsmaster involved? Is he trying to make upgraded Kobra Venom?" The boy asked to his guardian.

Batman looked down at his ward. "As of right now, we are uncertain who is behind this. I trust this team will find out why."

Kaldur stepped forward and asked "Where is the Justice League? Surely, they will know who is behind this plan."

Batman turned to the Atlantean. "The Justice League is currently investigating for any leads on the Injustice League having possible allies. That is why most of the League is unavailable." The Dark Knight replied to the Aqualad.

Wally grinned "Alright this is awesome! Let's go kick some League of Shadows butt!" And to reinforce his enthusiasm, he kicked the air ninja like and did some Kung-Fu noises. Robin grinned at his friend's theatrics while Batman examined Wally.

"You will not be going on this mission, Kid Flash." Batman ordered, causing Wally's pride to deflate like a popped tire.

"What? Why not, ..Um… Batman, sir." Wally rephrased carefully when Batman began to give him the infamous Bat-glare.

"You are injured and have a broken arm, therefore unfit for a mission." Batman explained but Wally would not give in.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad. I mean I can still kick bad-guy bu-" Wally started again but stopped when Batman's glare deepens. "On second thought, being here will help my arm recover faster." Wally replied before chuckling nervously in which Robin and Artemis snickered quietly.

Batman then turned to the other members of the Team. "You know your mission."

Kaldur nods respectively. "Yes, we do and we will start immediately." As the Team turns to run to the hanger, Wally interrupts.

"Hey guys, we still have a problem." Wally complains as the Team looks at him with puzzling faces. "Who's going to get the souvenir?" He asked in which half the Team rolled their eyes to Wally's obsession.

"Chill KF, I'll get the souvenir and we'll kick the bad guys for you." Robin stated to his friend before the Team left to the hanger.

_Santa Prisca 1718 hours_

The Bioship flies over Santa Frisca as Robin was tracking assassin heat signatures using League technology. In anticipation, Superboy was clenching his fist and looked out his window, bored. His eyes gazed at Starkiller's lightsaber, attached to his belt. "What's that?" Superboy asked mirroring Artemis' question.

Starkiller looked back at Superboy. "This is my weapon. That's why I did not come out of my room today; I spent most of it trying to rebuild it." Galen explained to his uninformed team mates.

Miss Martian looked at Starkiller caringly, like a concerned sister to a troubling brother, and asked "Is there anything you want to talk about? Because last night I sensed you were in pain." Megan asked her friend.

Galen shook his head. "It's nothing, Megan. Just a nightmare that's all." He replied politely as Robin's wrist holocomputer began beeping rapidly.  
"According to my nifty scanners, the assassins heat signatures stop right in front of us." Robin stated as the Bioship landed on where the signatures faded.

"Switch to stealth mode." Aqualad ordered as Miss Martian, Starkiller, and Artemis' uniforms went darker. After stepping outside of the Bioship, Robin tried to track any hidden assassins in the forest. To his disappointment, none of them showed up on his tracking wrist computer. Then again, these assassins were skilled and trained by Ra's Al Ghoul, so yeah. Robin looked at his leader and stated his option for the mission. "Batman said that the assassins were heading towards a factory, I bet that they're there." Robin suggested to Aqualad.

Aqualad looked back at Robin with a concerned look. "Robin, are you certain? It seems almost too easy."

Robin nods. "I know. That's what scares me." The Boy Wonder replied as the Team heads toward the factory. When they arrived, it did not seem guarded when in reality it looked abandoned. Also, if the setting didn't scream 'This-is-a-trap', then Robin wouldn't know what did. Feeling a trap ready for them, Aqualad ordered the Team to split up to search alternative ways in the facility so that the assassins will be found. Aqualad went with Robin, Miss Martian went with Superboy, and Artemis went with Starkiller. Both Starkiller and Artemis were glad that they were paired together as they entered the facility through the side exits. Seeing this as her only opportunity to talk to Galen alone, Artemis asked him her question she wanted to ask him with.

"Um, Galen?" Artemis asked quietly to him.

Starkiller looked back at her with a puzzling look. "Artemis, why aren't you using the mind link?" He asked back to her.

Artemis hesitated before asking his question. "Well, I just want to talk to you privately…. If it's okay." She answered with a bit of nervousness.

Galen's eyes widened under his hood, which he internally thanked for so that Artemis would not see his expression. _She wants to talk to me now?_ Galen asked to himself in his thoughts. Whatever she wants to say has to be important. "Um… okay, what's on your mind?"

Artemis fiddled with her ponytail before answering. "I was wondering next week if you want to…" She hesitated before Galen motioned his head for her to continue. "….To see a movie with me?" She asked finished, a little bit nervous.

Galen eyes widened even further at her question before confusion entered his thoughts. _What's a movie?_ Galen asked himself. Whatever a movie was, he noticed that Artemis was slightly blushing under her mask. Realization hit Galen in the head when he realized she wanted to spend time with him. Galen gave Artemis a small smile before replying "Yes, I would love to."

Artemis smiled back as both thought to themselves _Wow, does he/she have a great smile._ However the mood was broken when Kaldur's voice entered their minds _"Artemis, Starkiller, where are your location?" _He asked his voice serous with the mission.

Starkiller answered his question. _"We are in the facility Kaldur, why is there a problem?"_

Kaldur replied back _"There is no problem, however Superboy and Miss Martian has regrouped with me and Robin. Meet us at the second level in the facility for planning."_ And with that order, their mental conversation ended. Starkiller looked back at Artemis, before the archer nods as the two hurried to regroup with the others.

With the Team regrouped, Aqualad told them why they were all there on the second floor. According to Robin, he saw an assassin entered a different a hallway. Being as stealthy as possible, the heroes followed the hall and ran into a dark room. For light, Aqualad activated his water-bearers as Starkiller activated his lightsaber, the aqua colored weapons providing light. Robin's eyes widened in amazement at the weapon. _"Whoa, that is so cool." _He commented while Starkiller looked like he was trying to hide a smile. Aqualad also noticed his lightsaber and felt it was strangely similar how the blade of his weapon was very familiar to his water-bearers. Now is not the right time to ask questions as they cautiously entered the room.

Suddenly, the room went bright as the teens readied themselves for battle. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A gruff, cold voice asked amused as the heroes looked at the location from where the voice came from. A physically built man emerged as his body armor gleamed in the light of the room. His cloth mask being half orange and half black with a vertical line separating the colors. His swords in their hilts as guns were holstered on his legs.

"Deathstroke." Aqualad stated, trying to intimidate the larger, more dangerous man.

The mercenary smirked under his mask. "This is a surprise." He commented as he looked at Starkiller. "What ever happened to that fast kid? Is he his replacement?" He asked his mocking voice clearly present.

"That's none of your business." Robin shot back as he readied a birdarang for an attack.

Deathstroke chuckled darkly while Aqualad sent him a glare. "Why is the League of Shadows in Santa Prisca?" The Atlantean asked sternly while Deathstroke chuckled even louder.

"If you have questions kiddies, follow me." The mercenary responded as he began to run out of the room. Robin threw a birdarang while Artemis shot an arrow from her bow. In the blink of an eye, Deathstroke pulled out one his swords and deflected both weapons before continuing to run. The Team gave chase as they followed the mercenary through the hall way.

"_We should have brought Kid Flash." _Superboy said through their mind link.

"_Although he is injured, I admit that his help would be useful." _Aqualad responded as they continued to follow the mercenary. Starkiller was about to stop him until a very muscular hand broke through the wall, grabbing his arm and pulled him inside.

"Galen!" Artemis exclaimed in worriment as the Team stopped to see Starkiller fighting a goliath, powered by Kobra Venom.

"I'll handle him. Get Deathstroke! Don't let him get away!" Starkiller said as he avoided the goliath's overhead punch with a backflip. The Team nodded before continuing; however Artemis hesitated, wanting to help Galen. "Artemis! We must stop Deathstroke!" Aqualad ordered before the archer scowled and followed them.

Using his agility, Starkiller avoided the goliath's wild swings and countered with a jump-slash to the monster's shoulder. The goliath screamed in pain and tried to hit him with his other arm. Starkiller easily vaulted over him and sent a telekinetic push, knocking the monster back. Enraged, the monster roared and charged quicker than Galen would expect as the creature slammed into him. With a grunt, Starkiller was sent flying across the room, with his lightsaber skidding away from him. Before the hero could get his lightsaber, the giant was about to hit him again. Angered, Starkiller shot his arm out, ready to send a telekinetic push. Instead, torrents of lightning came out of his hand and attacked the monster, electrifying it as it screamed in pain. Starkiller got up to his feet and stood wide-eyed at his hands. While he was astonished, the goliath recovered and charged again. The hero snapped out of his trance and avoided the charge, which resulted the creature slamming into the wall, stunning it. While it was stunned, Starkiller focused and shot out more powerful electricity at the creature. The creature screeched in pain before the screeching died down to a groan as the goliath slipped into unconsciousness. After looking at the creature to make sure it is out cold, Starkiller force pulled his lightsaber and ran to find his friends.

While Galen was fighting the creature, the Team still chased Deathstroke. After running through a hall way that seemed endless, the Team entered a large room, with lots of walkways above them, hidden in the shadows. Deathstroke chuckled "Well, looks like you have me trapped. Who's going to stop me?" He asked before Superboy charged, ready to land a punishing blow to the mercenary. Deathstroke smirked before pulling out a small case. He pulled out what was inside, which revealed to be Kryptonite. Superboy immediately doubled over in pain and fell in front of the villain.

"How did you-"Superboy asked weakly, unable to finish his sentence.

"-Get this?" Deathstroke finished for him before chuckling. "Let's just say I have friends in high places." After explaining vaguely, he knocked out the weakened Kryptonian with one blow to the head.

"Superboy!" Miss Martian screamed as she and Aqualad charged at the villain. Deathstroke chuckled before tossing an incinerate grenade at their feet, creating a wall of flame. Being the heat too intense for the Martian and the Atlantean, they passed out shortly. Artemis turned to see Robin gone and done the 'ninja-thing' and sees him about to attack the villain from behind. Seeing this as her cue, Artemis fired an arrow from her bow as Robin jumped kicked from the shadows. Deathstroke managed to avoid the incoming arrow, making Robin the one forced to avoid it. However, the Boy Wonder wasn't quick enough to avoid one of Deathstroke's swords as it slashed his Kevlar. Then Deathstroke drove a fist into Robin's gut before tossing him to the floor unconscious. Artemis shot arrow after arrow at Deathstroke, but the mercenary kept avoiding her attacks. When he was close enough, he slashed his sword unto her bow, shattering it. Artemis grabbed an arrow while the mercenary grabbed her other wrist harshly.

"Hands off!" Artemis demanded. "Before I shove this arrow right up your-"She didn't get a chance to finish before Deathstroke grabbed the arrow and snapped it into two. He then grabbed the unarmed archer and tossed her to the floor next to her unconscious friends. She tried to run but was stopped when Shadow assassins appeared out of nowhere, swords drawn. The mercenary chuckled before goading. "You know, you kids have been a pain for a while. Always trying to stop our plans while we try to be hard-working criminals." He added sarcastically as Artemis growled.

"What are you planning?!" Artemis asked angrily as she glared at the villain.

Deathstroke chuckled before continuing. "You see this whole thing has been a trap. I've been hired by some really powerful friends to take care you kids. And although the speedster isn't here, beating five out of six of you ain't too bad either. Also, you're new friend is taken care of as we speak."

Artemis was still angry. "So, you did all this just to kill us?" She asked bitterly.

Deathstroke chuckled darkly. "Kill you? That's a good thought but my friends want you alive for specific reasons. I believe Cheshire has plans for you." He spoke in a dangerous, low voice causing Artemis to cringe in fear. Before Deathstroke could do anything else, the door in front was sent flying off its hinges and crashed into three Shadow assassins knocking them out. The mercenary turned to see Starkiller full of rage as his lightsaber hummed, ready to attack.

"Let. Her. Go." The hero ordered in a dangerously calm voice as he walked towards the mercenary.

Deathstroke was surprised by the boy's appearance. "I don't know how you managed to beat my friend, but you can't win kid. Kill him." The mercenary ordered as Shadow agents attacked him from all sides. Starkiller sent powerful telekinetic pushes, sending the assassins flying like rag dolls. He also used his lightning power to electrify the rest into unconsciousness. Deathstroke smirked under his mask. "Alright kid, bring it on." He then pulled out an Uzi and fired at the boy. As quick as lightning, Starkiller deflected the bullets with his lightsaber, applying Soresu defense before telekinetically pulling the gun and slicing it in two. Starkiller then charged at the villain, applying Shien strikes. Deathstroke avoided his attacks and drew his swords, knocking the lightsaber out of Starkiller's hands. Starkiller quickly sent a force push, knocking the mercenary back as he dropped one of his swords. Starkiller picked up the sword as the two entered combat stances, waiting for the other to make the first move. Starkiller strikes first as he charged and slammed the blade unto Deathstroke's. The mercenary counters back by pushing the boy off him and attempted a low knee strike. Starkiller blocked the attack and resumed fighting.

While the two were fighting, Artemis stood watching; her mouth wide opened and gaped. She never expected Galen to fight so well in bladed combat it was like watching a ninja movie. And the way how dealt with those assassins, _remind me not to get him mad!_

Their movements were a blur as blade clashed against blade. Both combatants pressed their pressure against the other, trying to gain momentum. "You're good, kid." Deathstroke commented before landing a cheap shot underhand punch to Starkiller's jaw, knocking him to the floor and the sword skidding away. Artemis gasps as Deathstroke chuckles, victorious. "But, you're not perfect." The mercenary finishes as he attempts to thrust the blade through the boy. Before the blade could land, Starkiller secretly pulled Deathstroke's other sword using the Force as he slashed at the mercenary's tendons. Groaning, the mercenary drops his sword and falls to his knees while Starkiller telekinetically pulls his lightsaber, activates it, and draws the blades crisscrossed Deathstroke's neck. The mercenary looks up at Starkiller and starts chuckling when he sees the boy's anger on his face. "Feel's good, doesn't it? All that rage? Do it." He ordered as Starkiller contemplates of what to do.

Artemis snaps out of her trance and tells her friend "No Gal, don't do it! He's lost, it's over!"

Starkiller looks at Artemis then looks back at Deathstoke. He then snapped out of his anger, deactivated his lightsaber, and drew the weapons away from the villain's face. Before Deathstroke would say a dark remark, Starkiller hits him in the head with the hilt of the sword handle, knocking the villain out. He then dropped the sword and does something Artemis does not expect- he hugs her.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Galen asks caringly, which contradicted his actions earlier.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Artemis replied and looked at the scared boy in her arms. "Galen, what's wrong?"

"I almost killed him." Galen replied, as a tear came out of his eye. "I was so angry at him for harming Connor, Megan, and you and I-"He didn't finished because Artemis interrupted him.

"Galen, it's alright. You saved us from him, and besides the Justice League will come here and arrest him for a very long time." Artemis replied, her voice soft.

Galen nods before hugging her again in which Artemis returns the hug. After hugging for a minute, Artemis broke the tension. "Um, I think we should wake the others."

Galen realizes this and breaks the hug, blushing tremendously. "Yeah, sorry." He apologized and kept looking down at his feet. Artemis looks at Galen and smiles. _He looks cute when he blushes._ She thought to herself as the two wake the others.

Little did the heroes know that the whole battle was recorded. The Light watched the battle in interest when they saw how powerful the boy is. "Well, this is interesting." Vandal Savage remarked as he replayed the battle over and over again.  
"What's interesting? The brat ruined our plans!" Klarion replied angrily as he petted Teekl.

Savage ignored Klarion as he paused when the boy had Deathstroke at his mercy. "He was unsure of allowing Deathstroke to live." He remarked and to prove his point, he zoomed in to show the anger on his face.

"So what? He let the guy live any way." Klarion remarked snippily.

Savage looked back at Klarion. "He allowed Deathstroke to survive because of the girl." The villain explained before a grin took up his face. "I believe we may a new specimen to examine."

**Other notes: ** And this ends chapter 6. I apologize for the long wait. With school back together and such, it took time to write this chapter but it was worth it. Uh oh! Savage is interested in Galen, this might get interesting. Also, did you guys like the interaction between Galan and Artemis? Was Deathstroke in character? Please review and tell me what you think. And as always, this is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	7. Suspicion

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, it's **Logan GC** and this is chapter 7 of **A New Destiny**. As always, I thank you guys for reviewing and as always I'll answer your questions. **Graybook** states that my chapters are a little rushed. Please send me a private message of what I should improve on so this story can be better. **Ponzomut, **I assure you Galen will slowly gain his memories back. I also guarantee that he will remember his past near the end of **Young Justice **Season 1. **Kid-N7** suggested that Galen should fight a monster like the Gorog in **Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2. **That is a very good suggestion; I will keep that in mind. He also asked how long Starkiller will last against Darkseid. Personally, I think Starkiller could severely injure Darkseid, but he might be too much for Galen to handle. I want to thank **Flaming Dragon **for the Santa Prisca mission for chapter 6 and you asked very good questions. I am still deciding whether or not Kota should appear in the story. And as for Galen and Artemis going to the movies, I have a special guest that will appear. But, just to warn you guys, this chapter is about the evaluation of the mission. I tried my hardest to make sure the story keeps being good. I promise next chapter will be good because it will be Galen's and Artemis' "hang-out" to the movies. So, let's continue.

Chapter 7: Suspicion

_Mount Justice 1835 hours _

Batman and Wally wait for the Team to arrive back at the Cave. After hearing that the mercenary Deathstroke was responsible for the activity and was apprehended, Batman immediately called Superman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern (John Stewart), and Flash to detain the villain and the assassins. When Superman asked Batman if Deathstroke should go to Belle Rev, the Dark Knight refused, stating that he wants to interrogate the mercenary himself for answers. Batman despised waiting, but years of stakeouts and training helped him be patient. Kid Flash on the other hand was pacing back and forth, wondering out loud why the Team had not contacted yet. Wally's worriment quickly disappeared when he saw his friends enter the mission room. The speedster's smile quickly turned into a frown when he sees most of the Team having bruises, cuts, and looks of shame. Galen was the only one who looked unharmed. _I wonder why?_ Wally thought bitterly to himself as his friends entered the room. Wally blurred in front of Robin and asked "So, no souvenir?"

Robin gave his friend a small smile before tossing Deathstroke's mask into Wally's hands. "Sweet!" The speedster exclaimed happily but his celebration was cut short when Batman began glaring at him. Wally stopped his theatrics before Batman began talking.

"Report." The Dark Knight ordered gruffly after examining the teenaged heroes.

Aqualad stepped forward. "The mission to determine why the League of Shadows was in Santa Prisca has been successful. Artemis has been informed from Deathstroke that the mission has been a trap from the very beginning and that his superiors had plans for us if we were defeated and captured." The Atlantean responded to Batman.

The Caped Crusader still needed answers. "Such as?"

Aqualad shook his head. "We are uncertain. Even after Deathstroke regained consciousness, he refuses to cooperate."

Batman nods. "Don't worry. You did good work and I'll take care of Deathstroke myself." After stating, the Team looks at Batman and now understands why the Dark Knight is very imitating. They knew that Deathstroke would not last against interrogation from him. Batman still noticed that the Team was looking meekly at their feet. "What happened?" Batman asked.

Aqualad once more answered for the Team. "When we encountered Deathstroke, he was prepared for us. He defeated me and Miss Martian with incinerate grenades." The Atlantean explained as he and M'gann felt shameful for being defeated that easy.

Seeing his friends' discomfort, Superboy adds "He also had Kryptonite. Said he had friends in high places." Connor adds with his arms crossed before scowling and clenching his fist, wanting to punch the mercenary again.

Batman turns to his ward. "He was too fast for me." Robin replied sadly with his bangs hanging over his masked eyes.

Artemis nodded and agreed "Me too." Before the two non-powered members of the Team felt angry for being defeated.

Wally frowned again and turned to Galen. "So, when they were in trouble, where were you when this happened?" The speedster asked before pointing an accused finger at Galen.

Galen seemed to take this as a challenge as he stepped forward, his hood off. "I was busy fighting a giant that was powered by Kobra-Venom. After I beat it, I saw them unconscious and at Deathstroke's mercy. I fought the mercenary and the assassins, defeating them." Galen explained coolly to Wally, as the speedster's mouth hanged open with astonishment at Galen's response.

Batman was also surprised. The boy managed to defeat them all without assistance. That seemed very suspicious. His suspicion increased when he notices the hilt on Galen's belt. "What is that?" the Dark Knight ordered as Galen looked down at his belt.

Galen sighed and held the weapon in his hand. "This is my lightsaber. I spent all day recreating it. I believe it was my weapon. Stand back." Galen asked politely to demonstrate the lightsaber while Wally stepped back several feet. Galen then activated the weapon as the blade hummed to life. Wally's eyes seemed to come out of their sockets as he gaped even further at the weapon. Batman was still quiet as he examined the weapon. It seemed futuristic. Was this boy from the future and somehow entered some kind of portal or vortex therefore giving him amnesia? Not to mention that the blade of the weapon was the same color as one of the crystals. Batman needed answers and asked Galen bluntly "Did you receive more memories lately, such as rebuilding your weapon?"

Galen nodded and deactivated it, placing it back onto his belt. "Yes, I believe-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Wally interrupted with his arms waving in the air. "Is the blade of the weapon laser based?" The speedster asked.

Galen looked back at Wally. "Yes. The blade of the weapon itself is powered by special energy crystals, in which the energy extends and forms the laser blade." Galen explained to Wally.

Wally shook his head. "B-But that's scientifically impossible! All lasers are a never ending source of energy unless there is some way to contain the beam. I mean this, th- that weapon breaks the laws of physics!" Wally exclaimed dramatically while mumbling how that weapon was possible to make, let alone work. Robin chuckled at his friend's actions and while Artemis smirked that the science prodigy was finally stumped with no type of answer to rebuttal.

Galen gave him a casual shrug in which Batman becomes even more suspicious of the boy. "I take it that those crystals that we found in your pouch powers the weapon, correct?" The Dark Knight asked in which Galen nodded. "How recently do you regain your memories?" Batman asks to Galen.

The boy shook his head. "I-I'm not sure. It comes randomly and I don't know why. Sometimes when I dream, I hear voices and I feel.." Galen paused, not wanting to relive the nightmare last night. "It's hard to explain." Galen revised carefully.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the boy. There was something he was not telling him. As much as The Dark Knight would love to grill him out of information, the Team seems to trust him and acknowledge him as one of their friends. Even Robin seems to trust him. However, it didn't take being the World's Greatest Detective to know that Wally does not trust him at all. Judging by the way Kid Flash acts, it's either he is jealous of Galen for reasons unknown or cares for the safety of his friends. Or probably both. Batman begins to think that Kid Flash could prove as an information liaison to gain more information of the boy. Trying not to get the boy on the defensive, Batman asks "Do you also regain memories of how to control your powers?"

Galen shook head and said "I don't think so. I-I think my powers are based on emotion. Just recently, I found out I could do _this!_" And to prove his point, Galen focused himself as lightning surged throughout his left arm before subsiding. With the exception of Batman and Artemis, the other heroes eyes widened in surprise. Wally gaped even more before crossing his arms and muttering something that sounded like 'show-off.'

Batman still kept his cool, but inside his mind raced for answers. _Lightsaber? The ability to discharge lightning? Capable of defeating a mercenary much more experienced than him while battling a Kobra-Venom powered goliath and highly trained assassins? _Instead of answering his questions, the boy seemed to make more. Batman knew that the boy would not talk to him. _But maybe…_

"Very well. It seems you are rediscovering more about yourself. Your memories have saved the Team from capture and possibly death, to which the League is thankful for." Batman said as Galen's eyes widened in surprise. _Did he just thank me? _Galen asked to himself as he turned to his friends to make sure they heard it too. Robin, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Aqualad sent Galen warm smiles of appreciation while Superboy sent him a thankful grin. Galen turned back to Batman and Wally before the Dark Knight continued "As of right now, Deathstroke is being sent to a top-secret League facility for interrogation. I intend to find out what are his superiors true motives. You are all dismissed." And with that order, the Team left the room as the others complemented Galen. Wally was going to join them, until Batman's gloved hand rested on the speedster's shoulder. "Kid Flash, a word." Batman ordered.

Wally gulped and hoped he wasn't in trouble as he faced the Dark Knight. "Is there a problem Batman?" He asks, trying not to sound scared.

Batman released his grip on Wally's shoulder and asked the speedster "What do you think of the boy?"

Immediately, Wally frowned. "You mean Galen? He's alright I guess." The speedster replied as his response sounded a bit bitter.

"You do not trust him." Batman stated the obvious before Wally explained loudly.

"Don't trust him? Of course, I don't trust him! He comes out of nowhere, already makes friends, and they trust _him_! Even Rob trusts him! And now, he can shoot lightning out of his hands and has an impossible weapon like that?! I mean this is complete and utter bull-" Wally stopped himself, realizing he almost said a certain word in front of _ the _Batman. "So yeah, that's why I don't trust him." Wally fixed his sentence hoping Batman would not get mad at him.

Batman stared at Wally for a whooping ten seconds. During those seconds, Wally began sweating anxiously before Batman spoke. "Good."

Wally instantly became confused. "Good? Wait a minute, you don't trust him either?" The speedster asked as the silence he got from Batman was the answer he received. "What about all those compliments you said to him earlier?" Wally included.

"I said those compliments in order to drive off suspicion that I do not trust him." Batman explained. "I have an assignment for you. I want you to learn more about the boy; inform me of updates based on more memories, abilities, etc."

Wally rose his eyebrow. "You want me to spy for you?" The speedster asked incredulously. "Shouldn't Rob-"

"Robin already trusts the boy as well as the rest of the Team." Batman explained, answering Wally's question. "In order for this operation to work, no one should know except you."

Wally still wasn't convinced. "But you want me to deliberately deceive my friends? Looked what happened to Aqualad with the whole mole thing."

"This is different." Batman stated. "Zatara stated that the boy is powerful, and based on this mission, he seems to have more abilities. I want you to gather information about him so-"

"-That you can take him down if he's bad." Wally finished in which Batman nodded. "Alright, I'll do it." Wally stated as he hurried to find his friends. Batman takes a look at the hallway the teenagers walked through and zeta-tubed to Gotham so that this new information will be recorded in the Batcave.

**Other Notes:** Well, this ends chapter 7. I know this chapter did not have any action but I hoped the dialogue was good. I promise the next chapter will be uploaded this Friday or Saturday. And as always, rate and review! This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	8. Moments

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, it's me again **Logan GC** and this is chapter 8 of **A New Destiny.** I really appreciate the comments of latest chapter and I will answer questions now. Don't worry **FinlandNative**, Galen will remember his mind trick power next chapter, which I hope to get done this weekend. Again, I appreciate you guys comments on Wally spying on behalf of Batman, thanks. I really hope this chapter is good because it's Galen and Artemis going to the movies. Also, please look up **Superherotimefan's **fan art of this story on . I think it's great. So anyway, read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 8: Moments

_October 8__th__ Happy Harbor High School 1220 hours_

Its lunch period as Galen, M'gann, and Connor ate they're food in a comfortable silence. Ever since last week, Galen has been nervous; not because of his newly discovered powers, but that he promised to go see a movie with Artemis. The archer told him to meet her in Gotham at apartment 4-E, near downtown He didn't know why he felt this nervous. _I mean it's just two respectable friends just "hanging-out" as what everyone says. _Galen reassured himself as he drank his orange juice. To know what a movie is, he spent Thursday afternoon watching them from action movies to comedies to dramas. Also during the past week, Galen has been meditating more often for better control of his powers. Being focused, he learned better control of his telekinetic pushes, pulls, and his new lightning power. Galen thought of what Batman had said about him rediscovering his powers and wondered if he had more. Galen also learned more techniques with his lightsaber and felt like he had a large case of déjà vu. _Then again I did lose my memory._ Galen was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Megan was talking to him until he saw her mouth moved.

"I'm sorry Megan, what did you say?" Galen asked as he finally woke up from his thoughts.

"I said are you okay Galen?" Megan asked with concern in her voice. "You seem very quiet today. Is it another nightmare?"

Galen gave a small chuckle. "No, no Megan. It's not that it's…" Galen stopped before continuing "I can't say it's a little embarrassing."

"Well, I'm sure it's not that embarrassing." Megan reassured Galen. However, he seemed to fidget in his seat. "You can tell us. We promise we won't tell." Megan promised as Galen looked from the Martian to the Kryptonian. Connor nodded his head to Megan's promise and gave Galen an encouraging look.

Galen sighed and exhaled forcefully. "Alright, it's just that Artemis…" He hesitated as he looked from Connor to Megan, who urged him to continue. _Why am I doing this?_ Galen asked to himself before continuing, looking down. "…Asked me to see a movie with her." Galen finished as looked up to see his friend's expressions. Megan gave Galen a warm smile which was matched with Connor's friendly grin.

"That's why you seem nervous?" Megan asked in which Galen shook his head no. The Martian also noticed that Galen was slightly blushing. Realization hit the heroine so hard in the head, she would have a 'Hello, Megan' moment. However, M'gann didn't want to embarrass her friend any further and asked softly "You like her, don't you Galen?"

Galen nodded and kept his head down, being embarrassed. Groaning quietly, he asked them "What am I going to do? I-I never asked a girl out before."

Connor narrowed his eyes. "You never hung out with a girl?"

"I know I don't remember much, but I'm pretty sure I never had anyone as my friends before I met you guys." Galen replied sadly.

Not liking Galen this upset, Megan stated "Galen, its okay. We did not know your past life and we don't care. You are our friend and that's all that matters." The Martian explained comfortably as Connor gave an agreeing noise. Megan than smiled again "I tell you what. How about when school ends, I'll take you shopping to look good on your date."

Confused, Galen asked "'Date'?"

Megan explained "Well, a date is… you know. When two friends want to be more than friends." She said in which Galen seemed more confused.

The boy shook his head. "'Shopping'?" What's shopping?"

Connor shook his head in mild amusement "You'll find out the hard way."

_Mount Justice 1830 hours_

_I'm never going to shop with Megan again._ Galen thought to himself as he was getting ready for tonight. Ever since they got out of school, Megan dragged Galen through almost every clothing store at the mall, making him try everything she suggested. When Galen refused, the look he received from Megan made him feel like he punched a baby, therefore he tried everything. After spending at least an hour on the shirts alone, he was forced to try on many different jackets, pants, shoes, etc. _Do all girls enjoy shopping?_ He thought to himself as he finished putting on his jacket. He then looked himself in the mirror by sighing and left his room. Because Artemis lived in Gotham, he would zeta-tube there the fastest way to reach the other one disguised as an abandoned telephone booth. The Cave has been quiet mostly. Robin and Wally played basketball at Wayne Manor (which no one knew) while Kaldur spent most of the day in Atlantis. As he reached the mission room, he sees Connor and Megan kissing. Galen smiles because he knew they would make each other happy. Galen was also surprised that Connor didn't notice him despite his super-hearing. After waiting a full-minute not being noticed, Galen cleared his throat and coughed, breaking up their kiss, in which Megan blushed slightly.

"So, how do I look?" Galen asked in which the two looked at his clothing for tonight. After going through the newly bought clothing, Galen chose a white T-shirt shirt with Denim jeans, a black belt with a silver buckle with matching black sneakers and leather jacket**. **

Megan smiled and replied "You look great."

Galen smiled back and said "Wish me luck." Both aliens gave their smiles as Galen walked to the zeta tube.

_Recognized Starkiller B-0-8 _the computer powered voice stated as Galen entered the zeta tube.

_Gotham city 1845 hours_

Galen blinked as he exited the disguised phone booth. _This is going to get used to_ Galen thought to himself as he exited the alley. According to Artemis' directions, her apartment was not far from here. As he walked across the streets, he noticed the dark, dirt, grime that is Gotham. Strangely enough, Galen felt like he had a worse life remembering what he said earlier. As Galen kept walking, he noticed some people were looking at him funny. Galen ignored them and kept walking, wishing he brought his lightsaber. Eventually he found the apartment that Artemis told him as he walked through the door. Inside he noticed a greasy looking man behind a counter who is reading a newspaper.

"Um, excuse me?" Galen asked politely in which the man almost jumped out his seat.

"Jeez kid, you could have given me a friggin heart attack!" The man exclaimed angrily as asserted himself back on his seat. Galen was surprised by the man's tone before the man yelled again "Well, what do you want?!"

Galen cleared his throat and explained "Does Artemis live here?"

The man raised his eyebrows before asking "Artemis? You mean Paula's kid?" The man then gave a small smirk. "Oh, now I get it." He said before laughing as he pressed a button allowing Galen to enter upstairs. "Go get em, kid." The man stated as his laughter died down.

Galen shook his head as he walked upstairs. _That man is strange._ Galen thought to himself as he reached apartment 4-E. He knocked on the door and waited for Artemis. The door opened and to Galen's surprise, there was middle-aged woman in a wheelchair who opened the door.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked curiously.

"Is Artemis here?" Galen asked to the older woman.

The woman's eyes widened. "You know Artemis?" She asked before a small smile crept upon her face. "You must be the young man Artemis told me about. Call me Paula dear." The mother said as she extended her hand. Galen shook her head before Paula said "Please, come in. Make yourself comfortable." Galen entered the apartment as Paula yelled in the hallway "Artemis, your date is here!"

"Mom!" Artemis' voice yelled back from her room "It's not a date and I'll be out in five minutes!" Afterword's, she mumbled a curse in Vietnamese.

"I heard that young lady!" Paula stated before both of them were yelling Vietnamese. Galen watched the scene in mild amusement as Paula looked back at Galen. "Please excuse my daughter. She takes after her father." After finishing that statement, Paula looked like she was about to cry.

Galen's expression softened. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked as he knelt down to Paula's level.

Sniffling, Paula looked back at the younger man. "It's nothing dear." She reassured as she wiped a tear from her eye. Galen was going to stand before Paula grabbed his arm and whispered quietly "Please take care of her for me. She is all I have left."

Galen was shocked nodded as the two waited for Artemis. After waiting, Galen heard Artemis clear her throat and when he turned, he felt his heart come out of his chest. Artemis' hair was in its usual ponytail but her lips were glistened with lip-gloss as her eyes had mascara. She wore a green jacket, a white blouse, slim-tight brown pants and black shoes. Galen's expression must be dumbstruck because Artemis laughed heartingly. Galen snapped out of his trance before stating "You look nice."

Artemis smiled and replied "You too. So um, ready to go?"

Galen nodded "Right. So let's go." As the two were leaving, Paula called out "Enjoy your date, dears."

Artemis groans and yells back "It's not a date!" In which Paula laughed from the apartment.

After deciding what movie to see, both Galen and Artemis watched a high-octane action film. Halfway through the plot less film, Artemis rested her head on Galen's shoulder. Galen was at first surprised but relaxed as Artemis held his hand. Galen smiled and felt at peace in which Artemis felt the same way. Both of them would treasure this moment. When the movie ended, Artemis brought Galen to a club that sold dinner. Artemis ordered for both of them hamburgers and fries. The two ate their food in comfortable silence until Artemis asked "Did you like the movie?"

Galen shrugged. "It was alright." He responded as he took a huge bite out of hamburger. "Mmm." He stated at the food's taste.

Artemis chuckled. "I take it you like it?"

Grinning, Galen responded "Yes, I do. What is this called again?"

"Hamburger." Artemis replied as Galen finished his food. After wiping his mouth from food specs, he stared into the archer's eyes. Artemis stared back as the two became lost in each other's eyes. Both of their eyes told pain and hurt that felt all too familiar. _He/ She has beautiful eyes_ the two thought simultaneously as a musician began playing a slow song on a guitar. Seeing couples dancing slowly Artemis asks "Do you want to dance?"

Galen's eyes seemed to enlarge. "Dance? Me?" Galen asked incredulously "I-I don't know how."

Artemis gave him an encouraging smile "It's alright. I'm not much of a dancer anyway." But before Galen could protest, Artemis took his hand and brought him to the dance floor. She then pulled him close, in which Galen placed his arm around her waist. Artemis placed her other hand on Galen's free hand as the two began to move slowly as the musician sings:

_ *What day is it? And in what month?*  
*This clock never seemed so alive.*  
*I can't back up and I can't back down.*  
*I've been losing so much time*  
_

As the musician sings, Galen and Artemis were lost in the music. Galen pulled Artemis closer to him as the song continues,

*_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do*  
*Nothing to lose and it's you and me and all other people*  
*And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you*_

The song entered a little guitar solo in which the musician's words entered their minds. The two looked into each other's eyes before the song resumes,

*_One of the thing that I want to say just aren't coming out right*  
*I'm tripping on words. You got my head spinning. I don't know where to go  
from here*  
*'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do*  
*Nothing to prove and it's you and me and all other people*  
*And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you*_

As the song entered another guitar solo, Artemis rests her head on Galen's shoulder in which both continued to dance slowly to the song.

*_There's something about you now I can't quite figure out*  
*Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right*  
*'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do*  
*Nothing to lose and it's you and me and all other people*  
*And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you and me and all other  
people with nothing to do*  
*Nothing to prove and it's you and me and all other people*  
*And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you*_

As the song ends, both of them felt so serene, they hoped that this moment would last all night.

*_What day is it? And in what month?*  
*This clock never seemed so alive*_

The song is over and other couples left the dance floor, but Galen and Artemis remained there, still holding each other close as their foreheads touched the other. For both of them, it was one of the best moments of their lives.

After paying the dinner, Galen walks Artemis home. Both of them enjoyed this comfortable silence as they reached the disguised phone booth. "I really had a good time." Artemis said finally breaking the silence and speaking sincerely.

Galen nods and gives her a warm smile "Yes, me too." Galen didn't know it but he was subconsciously moving towards Artemis "Thank you, Artemis."

Artemis had a confusing look. "What for?"

Galen took her hand and whispered "For making me feel at peace." Artemis was so taken by his words, that she was lost once more into his eyes and vice versa. Both teenagers moved their heads closer to another, their lips just mere millimeters apart until…

"Aw, isn't that cute." A sarcastic, female voice spoke from the shadows, interrupting their moment. Artemis had a look of utter horror on her face hoping, praying, this wasn't who she think it is. Unfortunately, it was as she came out of the shadows. From the wild mane of her hair to the grinning cat mask to the Sais in her hands, Cheshire appeared in all of her glory. Galen took a defensive stance as Cheshire grinned under her mask.

"Who are you?" Galen demanded as he glared at the assassin.

Cheshire laughed. "Me? Well cutie, why don't you ask her? She suggested as she pointed one of her Sais at Artemis.

Galen looked back at Artemis, shocked. "Artemis?"

Artemis didn't have time for an explanation and yelled "Galen, look out!" pushing him out of the way, so that he wouldn't get hit from incoming shurikens. However, Cheshire was quick as she sends a flying kick to the unarmed archer. Artemis is sent against the wall with a grunt as Cheshire points a sai to her neck. "You're coming with me." She ordered as she raised her weapon.

In a blur, Galen Force-speed over and caught Cheshire's arm. Angered, Galen threw the assassin away from Artemis in which Cheshire was surprised by his speed.

Grinning, Cheshire prepared for battle. "You have some nice moves there, cutie." She remarked in which Galen glared dangerously at her. "Show me what you got." She continued in which afterword's, charges Galen. Cheshire was quick, creating overhead and torso slashes at Galen. However, Galen was quicker as he avoided her assaults before sending a telekinetic push. Cheshire caught herself as she fell and after, threw four more shurikens at him. Using the Force, Galen stopped the projectiles mid-flight and returned them back to Cheshire, who narrowly avoided them. What she did not avoid was Galen's punch as he blurred over and drove a fist into Cheshire's gut. Galen then Force grips her and sends the assassin flying to another wall, knocking off her mask in the progress. Having Cheshire at his mercy, Galen goes up to her, ready to end this fight, but is shocked when he looks at her face. Her eyes were the same color and shape as Artemis'. While Galen is astonished, Cheshire throws down a smoke pellet, disappearing, leaving only her mask behind.

Galen quickly runs towards Artemis, who is till shocked from the battle. "Artemis, are you alright?" He asks in which Artemis nods and helps her up to her feet. "Who was she?"

Artemis sighed. "That's Cheshire. One of our enemies and a member of the League of Shadows."

Galen nods in understandment but felt there was more Artemis was not telling him. "I looked at her face and she looks like you." He stated in which the archer had a horrified look on her face. "Artemis." Galen asked again, this time with certainty in his voice "_Who _is she?"

Artemis hesitated and cursed under her breath. "That was Jade and she is… my sister."

Galen looked at Artemis incredulously. "Your sister?" He asks before another question is asked "Does the Team know?"

Artemis shook her head "No they don't know and I…" She stopped with tears coming out of eyes "You can't tell them! Please, Galen…" Artemis pleads in which she grabbed his shirt forcefully, "Don't tell them." She finished that was like a whisper but sounded more like a sob.

Galen hugs her and says "Don't worry, Artemis. I won't tell, I promise." After promising, Artemis returns the hug as the two comfort each other in their arms.

**Other Notes: **Well guys, that ends chapter 8 and I hope you guys enjoyed it. For the song it is called "**just you and me" **by **Lifehouse. **I got the idea of putting the song in this chapter because I saw the **Smallville **episode where Clark dances with Lana at the high school prom. If anyone who watched Smallville, you what I'm talking about. Anyone who never watched Smallville, please watch the show, it is awesome and it's about Clark Kent becoming Superman. In which I state I do not own the song or the characters of this story. I hope this chapter is good so please, review! This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	9. Programming

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, it's me **Logan GC **and this is chapter 9 of **A New Destiny. **As always, I answer questions in reviews so let's get right to it. **Graybook **asked that if Galen had amnesia, he would be more susceptible to the Dark Side. My reasoning is that Artemis helps Galen become calmer and less prone to anger. **Flaming Dragon **asked if Darth Vader will make an appearance. Do not worry, more will come. This chapter is good because it takes place in the episode "Humanity" and the Team will meet Zatanna. So, let's continue

Chapter 9: Programming

_Mount Justice October 10__th__ 1658 hours_

"Pineapple juice?" Captain Marvel asked to Wally, who was relaxing in a lounge chair in the mission room, reading a comic book and was playing music while his team members, who are in uniform, were training nearby. The speedster takes the drink and slurps in satisfaction. After drinking most of the beverage, Wally sighs happily "Ahh. Just what the doctor ordered."

Captain Marvel bends down to Wally. "How's the arm doing, Wally?" The captain asks.

The speedster grins. As much as he hates to admit it, getting his arm broken on a mission has its perks like Captain Marvel acting as his personal butler. Wally then is a little jealous that Dick has Alfred as a butler forever and realizes he wants one too. _Better make the most of it. _Wally thought to himself as he looked at the captain. "Well, there's nothing wrong nachos can't cure." He requested as he pulled back his chair for the footrest.

"Nachos? Oh! I'll go get you some!" The eccentric captain exclaims excitedly before flying to the kitchen. Immediately afterwords, Robin is sent crashing down into the floor by Artemis. The archer smirks before the two non-powered members continued to fight. Miss Martian, wanting to improve on her close-combat skills, attempted quick jabs at Aqualad, in which the Atlantean easily blocked. Aqualad attempted a low-knee kick which was blocked by the Martian heroine. Superboy and Starkiller were also practicing their punches. Even though Superboy has Kryptonian endurance and speed, Starkiller is quick enough to avoid his assaults and countered with a spinning kick.

Black Canary, being in charge of supervision for the Team this week, smiled at their training. "Good work, everyone. In fact, it's been a very productive week." The older hero commented.

Artemis stated otherwise. "Yeah, for everyone except Kid Malingerer." The archer commented snippily at Wally while the others stopped practice and looked at Kid Flash, waiting for a response.

Annoyed, Wally stopped drinking his juice and responded "Hey! Arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here." And to prove his point, Wally waved his casted arm for emphasis.

Black Canary chuckled. "I've really enjoyed being your, uh, den mother this week."

Starkiller nodded and his thoughts brought him back two nights ago, when he first encountered Cheshire. Immediately after promising Artemis he would not inform the Team, he was thankful that the blonde archer did not tell the Team that he almost killed Deathstroke on Santa Prisca. Then he thought about how the two almost kissed, how sweet Artemis' perfume smelled. It was fortunate that Galen had his hood on, so the others wouldn't notice his blush at the memory. As Galen wondered how his relationship with Artemis would continue but was interrupted by the female computer voice. The heroes turned to see who their visitor is.

_Recognized Zatara, one, one_ the female voice exclaimed as the magician entered the room. Immediately, he summoned a holocomputer to override the security passcode.

_Access granted. Zatanna, Zatara. A-zero-3. Authorization: Zatara, one, one. _The computer voice added as the yellow glow from the zeta tube appeared. When the glow subsides, a girl around the age of fourteen appears in a Catholic school uniform and glances around the room shyly.

Zatara smiles at his daughter. "Zatanna, this is the Team. Team, my daughter, Zatanna." The older magician introduces his daughter, in which the girl looks around curiously, her blue eyes showing nervousness.

Wanting to make their new guest welcomed, Miss Martain floats down in front of Zatanna. "Hi! I'm-"

"Robin!" The Boy Wonder interrupted rudely to Miss Martian's greeting, getting in front of the alien. Realizing his friends, namely Wally, will mock him for being nervous over a girl, Robin cleared his throat before speaking calmly "I mean I'm Robin. Heh. She's M'gann, and that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Galen, and Connor." Robin introduced his friends in which they sent friendly grins and nodded their heads in acknowledgement to their names to Zatanna.

"Welcome to the Cave." Aqualad spoke warmly.

"Thanks." The raven haired girl replied, still shy as she turned her head slightly to her father.  
Robin, wanting to know more about her, asked nervously "So, uh, are-are y-y-you joining the Team?"

Not wanting his daughter to be pressured this quickly, Zatara politely interrupted "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." The magician spoke as he took off his top-hat. "This is strictly a visit." He then turned to Black Canary "But I am sorry we missed the training. It's something from which Zatanna could benefit."

While the two heroes began talking, Miss Martian asked through the mind link _"Do the rest of you get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara?"_

Looking back at his girlfriend, Connor replied _"Not just Zatara. I mean why is Marvel still around?" _He asks while gesturing his left hand to the corridor where the Captain left to make the nachos.

Wally had an obvious smirk on his face _"Because we like having him around." _The speedster replied as if the question was ridiculously stupid.

Artemis placed her hands on her hips and replied _"You like having him around 'cause he waits on you hand and foot."  
_

Wally didn't seem offended and responded _"And your point is?"_

Galen rolled his eyes under his hood and replied _"Having the captain serve you refreshments will not help your arm recover faster."  
_

Wally shot a glare at Galen and responded _"Well excuse me, Mr. Amnesiac Guy. Maybe I deserve from treatment for the saving the world for like a ba-jillion times." _

Kaldur, not wanting the two to start an argument added _"It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor."  
_

Robin mentally scoffs _"Yeah, at least he trusted us." _As Robin "spoke", Zatanna was annoyed as she placed a hand on her hip.

Superboy turned to Robin _"If you ignore the fact we shouldn't have trusted him!" _Connor instantly scowls and turns to his other team members angrily _"He was a traitor! That machine nearly got... all of us killed!" _He responded while clenching his fists.

Galen shook his head _"Connor, you do not know for certain that-"_The Force-user was interrupted by the young magician.

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" Zatanna asks in which she caught the attention of the other young heroes as well as the two adults. "'Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude."

Being caught and sensing the older heroes glares from the back of his head, Superboy explained angrily "Alright, fine. We were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack, and the League hasn't told us anything."

"The League is searching for Tornado as well as the other androids that invaded the Cave and their creator, T.O. Morrow." Black Canary responded calmly to Connor. "Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority." The heroine added with assurance but the Team felt otherwise.

Robin stepped forward and stated what everyone else on the Team was thinking of "But you found none of the above."

"Not yet, but Tornado is Justice League. The Team is not to pursue this." Black Canary ordered, which Superboy began sending a glare towards her.

Wanting to ease the tension, Zatara suggested "Why don't you all take Zatanna on a, uh, a tour of the Cave?"

"You're giving a tour?" Captain Marvel asks, holding the newly made nachos in his hand. "Cool!" Wolf, smelling the nachos, awoke from his sleep and panted near the captain.

Superboy, thinking of an opportunity, suggests to Captain Marvel "Actually, I was hoping you'd take Wolf outside. He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few."

Captain Marvel nods and smiles "Sure, sure. I can do that. Come on, Wolf." And with that order, the captain and Wolf run towards outside, with the nachos in his hand.

As the Team leaves to show Zatanna around the Cave, Wally frowned in disappointment. "Wha-Wh-What-my nachos!" He complained but was pulled by Connor to follow them. As the Team enters the kitchen, Zatanna reappears wearing a sleeveless purple shirt and white pants.

Robin's eyes grew wide from surprise under his mask. "When did you—How did you-?" The Boy Wonder asked in astonishment, unable to finish his questions.

Zatanna ignored Robin's half-asked questions and asked "We're not really taking a tour, are we?"

Superboy and Aqualad stopped to turn at Zatanna. "No. We're hunting down that robot." The Boy of Steel asserted then turned to Kaldur for confirmation.

The Atlantean nodded and agreed "Yes, we are."

"Oh, wow. Out loud and everything." Zatanna stated as she looked into the seriousness on both boys faces.

"Um, what about new girl?" Artemis asks.

Robin scoffs. "I'm sure she won't tell." He reassured the archer.

Zatanna turns to face Robin with a mischievous grin on her face. "I can't tell, not if you kidnap me."

Artemis matched Zatanna's grin with one of her own and stated "Oh, she's going to fit in great."

Aqualad once more nods and explains "Very well, if you are to accompany us, we must leave before our absence in noted." And with that order, the Team and Zatanna walk quicker to the hanger.

Galen, wanting to talk to Artemis alone, placed his hand on her shoulder and asks "Artemis, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The archer looks back and replies "Sure, what's up?"

Galen rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before asking "Remember what happened two nights ago?"

Artemis eyes widened and whispered "About Cheshire?"

Galen shook his head. "No, about… well, you know." He responded as he mentioned about that moment.

"Oh. Right." Artemis replied as the two blushed remembering they almost kissed at that moment. After being silent for a minute, Artemis spoke up. "We should probably catch up with the others."

Galen replied hastily "Of course." As the two met with the others in the hanger, Artemis mentally groaned _Awkward_.

After the Bioship took off in the atmosphere, both Galen and Artemis were trying not to look at each other, knowing they would blush. So instead, Artemis prepared for battle by sharpening her arrows while Galen closed his eyes in meditation. M'gann was piloting the ship with Connor having his arms crossed and clenching his fists, wanting to turn Red Tornado into spare parts. Wally was eating (as usual) while Robin was smiling at Zatanna, to make her feel less nervous. Kaldur became a little worried but expected that Black Canary will find out that the Team left the Cave. As if his thoughts were answered, Black Canary's voice echoed through the ship "M'gann, the Bioship wasn't authorized for departure." The hero spoke.

"We're kidnapping Zatanna- ugh, to show her and Galen around Happy Harbor." The Martian replied hastily. "Be back soon!" The green alien said excitingly.

At the Cave, Black Canary and Zatara seemed uncertain. "Um, roger that. Have fun." The blonde hero responded as the transmission ended.

Zatara still seemed unsure. "I did not give permission for—"The magician began was cut off by Black Canary.

"They're good kids, Giovanni. Trustworthy kids. Don't worry." She spoke reassuringly to Zatara and turned so he wouldn't see the doubt on her face.

Meanwhile, the Bioship continued to fly over what appears to be mountains. During this silence, Galen continued to mediate as he concentrated harder. A familiar flash entered his mind as another memory was revealed.

_Galen was in some sort of forest. Dying plants and fungi were everywhere as the entire vicinity reeked of evil. But Galen didn't care; he had a mission, and that mission is to find Senator Organa. He found an officer next to a shuttle and thought that he knew where the captured politician is. At the sight of Galen, the officer jumped in surprise. "Hey, you are not authorized—"He began but was cut off from Galen._

"You will tell me where Senator Organa is." Galen ordered as he waved his hand in front of the officer, using the mind trick.

The officer immediately calmed and replied obediently "I will tell you where Senator Organa is."

After waiting for several seconds for an answer and received nothing, Galen internally sighed. The only negative effect of the mind trick on the weak-minded is that he has to repeat it again. Impatiently, he waved his hand in front of the officer again and asked irritably "Well?" 

"_Senator Organa is being held on the sacred grounds." The officer replied._

Getting the location of what he wanted, Galen smirked "Thanks."

The vision had ended as Galen opened his eyes. _Senator Organa?_ _Mission? _The boy thought to himself as he felt more confused of who he was. Those names, PROXY and Organa, they felt so familiar to Galen. However, his train of thought was interrupted by Robin.

"Where are we going?" The Boy Wonder asked annoyed, always hating to go on a mission without any clear lead. "Batman is the World's Greatest Detective, and he searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical location. If we're going to do better, we need an illogical solution." After thinking for a moment, he turned to his best friend and grinned. "A truly dumb idea."

Wally looked around and saw the others also looking at him for ideas. Feeling acknowledged rather than offended, Kid Flash suggested "As a matter of fact, I think we know a certain someone who makes androids and is imprisoned in Belle Rev."

"Professor Ivo? You believe he may know of the whereabouts of Morrow?" Aqualad asked.

The speedster shrugged "Hey, better than nothing." He responded as he high fived Robin. Liking the sudden happy atmosphere, M'gann asked Galen "So, how was your date the other night?" Instantly, Kid Flash was interested as he looked to see a flustered Galen and a squirming Artemis.

"Megan!" Galen exclaimed as realization hit the Martian girl over the head.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know that you wanted it to be priva—"Megan began apologizing but was cut off by Kid Flash.

"Date? What date?" He asked interested as he continued to stare at the blushing Galen.

"It was… well-um, with me and… um…" Galen responded nervously as he couldn't spit out the proper words. Not wanting Galen to handle everyone, Artemis spoke up.

"He went with me to see a movie." Artemis answered coolly for Galen. Everyone didn't seem to mind, except the speedster.

"He WHAT?!" Kid Flash almost screamed in response and began shooting nasty glares at Galen.

Not liking the way Wally was looking at him, Artemis came to Galen's defense. "Ease up Kid Idiot. The whole thing was my idea and nothing happened. We just saw a movie, had a bite to eat and he walked me home." The archer lied calmly to the speedster and then turned to M'gann. "And no, it was not a date." She clarified to her and the rest of the Team. Galen sent 'thank-you' grins to Artemis in which the archer returned the favor. Wally saw the exchange and seethed in jealousy. _Once I know he's the bad guy, he is going so down._ Wally thought angrily to himself as the Bioship lands near Belle Rev.

_Belle Rev 1835 hours_

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison break. He's given us five minutes with you." Miss Martian spoke in her best interrogation voice as the Team sent stern looks at the imprisoned Professor Ivo.

"Spill, Ivo. How do we find T.O. Morrow and his Reds?" Superboy demanded, his arms crossed as he sent his nastiest glare at the small doctor.

"Now, why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?" the professor asked coolly as he lay back on his chair.

"Because—and here's a truly dumb idea—you're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android game." Kid Flash replied. "Who better to keep track of what he's up to, and where?" He added.

Ivo grinned. "Ah, I see your point. So let me rephrase—why in the world would I tell you how to find Morrow?" The professor asked back.

Aqualad stepped forward. "He knows. Do what you must." He orders to Miss Martian as the alien's eyes glowed green.

Ivo laughed. "Oh, please. As if I've never faced a telepath before." The professor shot back, clearly unaffected by the Martian's telepathy as he crossed his arms.

Zatanna stepped forward, wanting to use her interrogation spell for answers, but Starkiller's arm stopped her. The magician looked at the older boy puzzled, but Galen gave her a 'trust me' grin under his hood. Starkiller stepped forward, his hood covering his eyes, as his hidden eyes bore into Ivo's.

Ivo chuckled. "Young man, if you are trying to intimidate me through glaring, may I suggest going to Batman for help. Yours still need some work."

Starkiller ignored his insults and waved his hand in front of the villain and chanted "You will tell us where T.O. Morrow is."

Ivo's eyes instantly widened and repeated monotonously "I will tell you where T.O. Morrow is."

Starkiller rolled his eyes, knowing he has to repeat his command again, as the Team and Zatanna looked at the scene in shock. Waving his hand again, Starkiller asks again annoyed "Well?"

"Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park, 100 meters south of old faithful." Ivo answered in which he snapped out of his trance to see a smiling Galen.

"Thanks." Starkiller responded as he looked at his shocked team mates. "I'll explain later." The Force-user replied in which Ivo was baffled at what he said.

"Wait, what just happened?" the doctor demanded as Warden Strange's eyes narrowed at Starkiller through the security cameras.

After receiving the coordinates, Zatanna kept staring at Galen as they travelled to Yellowstone. As Starkiller did his mind trick, the magician sensed the incredible amount of power radiating off of him. At first when her father told her that Starkiller had power to rival Doctor Fate, she has been skeptical at first. But after witnessing his power, she couldn't believe its rawness. Starkiller felt the young magician staring at him and asked politely "Can I help with you something?"

Zatanna kept staring at the other hero before stating "So, you're the powerful entity my father told me about."

Starkiller raised an eyebrow and asked "Powerful entity?"

Zatanna nodded as Wally scoffed. The magician also asked "Do you practice non-verbal spells?"

Starkiller laughed. "No, it's not spells. My powers come naturally for me. It's complicated. I'm still rediscovering my powers." He explained to Zatanna as he showed her his lightning power as it surged across his arm before subsiding. The magician was amazed but Kid Flash seemed impatient.

"You still didn't tell us how you did that waving-magic-thingy." The speedster spoke irritated at Galen.

Starkiller shrugged causally and responded "I had a memory recently. They are becoming more constant."

"So let me get this straight;" Kid Flash stated before listing off Galen's powers. "You're a telepath, has telekinesis, can make telekinetic pushes and pulls, your fast and agile, you can shoot lightning, you have a weapon that is scientifically impossible to make, you can jump high, and now you can trick people with your mind?" The speedster asks incredulously in which Starkiller nodded. Kid Flash let out a frustrated sigh before asking "What are you?!"

Aqualad interjected before things got out of hand. "Kid, now is not the time. Soon, Canary and Zatara—Batman, too, I imagine—will know of our visit with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time."

Robin chuckles which gets Zatanna's attention. "Look, I'm trying to be all nonchalant here." He speaks towards the magician.

"Why? Be as chalant as you like." Zatanna replies which Robin grins. _I'm going to like her_ Robin states thoughtfully.

Artemis intervenes. "I think we're just trying to get a handle on your powers. Are yours similar to Galen's? Could you teleport us to Tornado or Morrow to a cell? Or force his bots to surrender?"

"Or create peace on Earth for all time?" Zatanna muses. "Zatara couldn't even do all that and I am nowhere near on my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold or else have time to prep it. Besides, all magic requires energy which usually has to come from within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will." She explains at the archer before turning to Starkiller. "Your power though is similar. I sense some sort of magic but I'm not sure though. I never sensed anyone this powerful." She said to the Force-user which Starkiller felt surprised by her compliments. Wally scoffed but was interrupted by Superboy before he could make a comment about Galen and magic.

"What's our E.T.A. to Yellowstone?" The Boy of Steel asks abruptly, getting his team mates attention. "I'm way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor." He adds angrily.

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Aqualad asks calmly to Superboy in which the Kryptonian turns around.

"Aren't you?!" He yelled angrily as the Atlantean shook his head.

"I am not convinced. And even so, that makes him but the victim of his creator's programming. Certainly, he deserves a chance to prove he's more than the weapon others designed him to be." Aqualad responded back to Superboy, who silenced because he knew that Kaldur mentioned him at their encounter at Cadmus.

"Kaldur is right, Connor." Starkiller adds.

"You weren't there Galen." Superboy responded which Wally nodded in agreement.

"You're right, I wasn't. But based on what Artemis had told me when he touched the other androids, he knocked out all of you into unconsciousness. If Tornado wanted to kill you, he would have done it." Starkiller replies before continuing "And besides, I know what it is like to have an android attempting to kill me." After stating that, everyone looked at him puzzled. "Last week, I had a memory that this droid, PROXY, attempted to murder me. But the most puzzling part about it is that he was my friend." After stating that, the Team looked at him horrified.

Artemis heard enough. "Wait, wait, wait. You're saying that your friend tried to kill you and your were fine with it?" She asked, not believing in what she just heard.

Starkiller gave her a confused shrug. "Honestly, I'm not sure to be angry at him for trying to kill me or pity him. My point is that PROXY was following his primary programming and so was Tornado. You should not be angry at him just because he was programmed to do. " He assured the Team but Kid Flash still wasn't convinced.

"Oh, okay. So now your best friend was a homicidal robot?" The speedster asked sarcastically. "That is one giant pile of bull—"

Kid Flash didn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted when Aqualad announced that they were entering Yellowstone.

_Yellowstone National Park 2022 hours_

The Bioship lands on the outskirts of Yellowstone Park. After receiving orders from Aqualad to only find Tornado and fight him if necessary, the Team prepares for the mission. "Stealth mode." The Atlantean orders as his, Kid Flash's, Miss Martian's, Artemis', and Starkiller's uniforms become significantly darker. Zatanna opens the ship door, ready to go but was stopped by Aqualad. "I recommend you stay behind." The Atlantean suggested.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "Is that an order?" She asked snippily.

Aqualad shook his head. "No. You must do as you see fit." He responded respectfully.

Zatanna smiles. "Good." She states before incanting a spell in Latin as smoke appeared around her. When the smoke subsides, she wears an outfit similar to Zatara's except her bow-tie is white, and has stockings on her legs. Robin almost wolf-whistled. _Yeah, I'm definitely going to like her. _Robin thought to himself as the Team and the magician run towards the coordinates provided by Ivo.

After running towards the location, Robin opens a hologram from his glove. "Ivo was right. Something's down there." The Boy Wonder states in which the Team runs toward the spot. However, they were stopped by powerful winds as they were blown back hard on the ground. The Team looks up to see Red Tornado above them as he conjured more tornadoes behind them for no chance to escape.

Miss Martian looked at the android and asked "Why Tornado?! Why are you doing this?!" She yelled through the noise. Several more tornadoes were conjured nearby as M'gann receives her answer. _"Message received." _She spoke through the mind link as Superboy nods.

"Who cares why? Nail him!" Superboy yells as he and Starkiller charge the robot.

"Superboy! Maneuver 7!" Aqualad orders as Starkiller prepares to leap at the robot. The Kryptonian laces his fingers together as Aqualad leaps from his hands to Tornado, in which Starkiller jumped high into the air, both of them ready to attack. Before either of them would strike, Tornado punches both of them in the jaw, sending the two crashing down to Superboy. Artemis responds by firing explosive arrows at Tornado. The droid easily reversed the direction back to her and Robin.

"Look out!" Robin called but both were too slow to evade as the arrows caught them in their blast radius.

Kid Flash, angered, yelled "That does it Red! You're not the only spin doctor around here." And with that quip, Kid flash spun around extremely fast until he became a black tornado. With Kid Flash distracting Tornado, Miss Martian floated behind him and attempted a surprise punch from behind. Tornado caught her punch and throws her at Kid Flash, sending both of them into the ground. Zatanna, being the only one that is conscious attempted an incantation in Latin. However, she was stuttering which gave Tornado time to choke her into unconsciousness.

With the Team seemingly unconscious, Tornado lessened his power as Red Volcano appeared, using his geokinesis to manipulate rock as a platform to match Tornado's altitude. "Quite a performance, brother." Volcano remarked before adding "But we both know that's all it was." The murderous android noticed the 'Play Dead' message Tornado made and to prove his point he continued to explain. "I have all your memories Tornado, plus a next-gen processor. I know your next move before you do." As Volcano finished, he used his geokinesis to lift the 'Play Dead' in the sand as a boulder. The Team, knowing the plan failed, ended pretending to be unconscious as they glared at Volcano.

Volcano scoffs. "Blowing a message into the sand?" he asks skeptically as he shattered the boulder into gigantic pieces and threw the debris at the heroes. Superboy, Aqualad, and Starkiller leapt at the boulders, shattering them into smaller pieces. Kid Flash zoomed off while Miss Martian used her telekinesis to avoid a boulder hitting her. Zatanna, Robin, and Artemis avoided the other boulders by using rolling and ducking.

_"Zatanna?" _Robin asks through the mind link, hoping she wasn't hit by the boulders.

_"I'm good." _The magician replied before adding _"But the Red Tornado's getting away." _She looks up to see the android seemingly retreat.

"_Is he abandoning us?" _Artemis asks angrily as she readies an arrow from her quiver.

_"I don't believe that." _Miss Martian replies as she uses her telekinesis to lift Superboy with her. Kid Flash, with his speed, began running up the platform Volcano made with his powers.

"You stand no chance against me, humans." Volcano remarked as anticipated the speedster's incoming punch by avoiding it and sent one of his own, knocking Kid Flash all the way down to the ground.

Angered, both aliens replied "We're not human!" as the Kryptonian and the Martian charged him in the air, ready to attack him.

"Apologies. I suppose the properly inclusive term is—"Volcano began as he raised his hands to form giant arms out of the ground. The newly conjured arms shot up and clapped Miss Martian and Superboy together. "—Meatbags." Volcano finished as he formed a giant crater in the ground, making Aqualad and Artemis drop into the ground. Starkiller, using his telekinesis, quickly catches both of them and lifts the two back up before the surface closes. Robin, attempting to attack an unsuspecting Red Volcano, leapt into the air and threw an explosive birdarang at him. Unimpressed, Volcano caught the explosive in one hand as it combusts, not harming the android at all. "Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move." Volcano taunts to Robin.

While Volcano was distracted, Zatanna incants a spell in Latin, causing the smoke from the explosion to wrap tightly around Volcano's eyes. With the android incapacitated, Starkiller threw his lightsaber, leaving a deep gash into the android and nearly knocked him over his platform.

"Tornado never knew my moves." Zatanna remarked as Robin appeared behind her and Starkiller.

"Or mine." Starkiller added as his lightsaber returned to him like a boomerang.

"And I bet you got some good ones." Robin remarked to Zatanna as the magician and the Force-user turned at him with puzzling looks. Raising his hands in surrender, Robin apologizes to Zatanna "Whoa, sorry. That may have come off a little too Wally."

The magician chuckles. "I don't mind." She responds and smiles at him. The Boy Wonder smiles back and the two looked affectionate towards each other.

Starkiller broke the moment by clearing his throat and added "In case you two haven't noticed, there is still a homicidal android to take of." Afterwords, the two young teenagers slightly blushed from embarrassment.

Enraged, Volcano used his psionic blasters from his eyes to eradicate the smoke from his eyes as he began starting his plan by erupting the semi-dormant volcano. The explosion erupted violently, as a large amount of smoke was sent blasting out of the volcano and already climbed into the atmosphere. Lava also spurted out and quickly slithered down the volcano. The devastation quickly changed the environment as trees died from the debris. Lava formed around the heroes like a moat as Red Volcano used his geokinesis to hurl magma covered rocks at Kid Flash. The speedster avoided the projectiles and looked at his team mates grimly.

_"He's activating a stage 2 eruption." _Kid Flash informed his friends as he frowned deeply. _"It gets to stage 3, kiss the hemisphere good-bye." _

_"Hit him from all sides." _Aqualad orders as he and Superboy attacked Volcano. The android quickly sent molten rock at the Atlantean as he easily caught the Kryptonian's punch and tosses him aside. Miss Martian, cloaked, attempts to pull Volcano off his platform using her telekinesis. Volcano, using infrared, see's M'gann and summons lava near her. The amount of heat radiating off the molten rock was enough for her to scream and lose focus.

"M'gann!" Superboy exclaims as he runs to her aid. Volcano, however, had other plans as he leaped from his platform and landed between Miss Martian and Superboy. He swats Superboy aside and picks up the weakened Martian by the cloak, ready to end her.

Zatanna also had plans as she uttered another incantation in Latin, using the smoke around her to form clones of Kid Flash. The speedster takes off with his clones as Zatanna spoke excitedly "I use a scaled-down version when I want to sneak out of the house."

Using his free hand, Volcano sent flying rocks at the speedster clones. When the rocks made contact, the clones disappeared. While Volcano was distracted, the real Kid Flash zoomed and snatched Miss Martian from Volcano's iron grip. Starkiller then leapt at the android and slashed his shoulder. Volcano counters with a left cross, but the Force-user easily avoided the attack by vaulting over him and slashing one of Volcano's eyes. Starkiller then Force pushed him into the lava. Volcano recovers but is immediately pushed back down into the lava when a torrent of water hits him.

Thinking it was Aqualad, Robin commented "Nice hit!"  
"The hit was not mine. Look!" Kaldur responded as he pointed to Red Torpedo who actually was the one that attacked Volcano. Torpedo uses his hydrokinesis to lift himself into the air as he sent more water to Volcano. Starkiller immediately leaps out of the way to avoid the incoming lava and watches the scene in amazement. Volcano attempts to create another platform, but was quickly destroyed when Tornado slammed into it, shattering it and sending Volcano back into the lava. The Team follows Galen's actions as they watched that their enemies are actually helping them. Volcano attempts to get out of the lava once more, but was pushed back by gigantic flaming balls conjured from Red Inferno. Inferno then lands in front of Volcano and holds him back.

"Brothers, sister, stop!" Red Volcano demands but ended up being pushed under the molten lava when Red Torpedo lands on top of him, his full weight pushing the android in. As Torpedo and Inferno restrain Volcano, Red Tornado lands and places his legs on top of Volcano, pushing them all even further under the lava. The magma began doing its damage as it ate away Red Torpedo, Red Inferno, Red Volcano, and Red Tornado's legs. "Father would be so disappointed." Volcano uttered his last words as his eyes glowed one more time, finishing Morrow's plan. Tornado, having his legs burned off, was ready to join his siblings but was saved when Starkiller used his telekinesis to pull Tornado away from the lava and gently placed him in front of the other heroes. However, there was no time to celebrate as the volcano began rumbling again, ready to unleash its deadly cloud of ash into the atmosphere.

Being the science prodigy, Kid Flash turns to the almost legless Red Tornado. "Tornado listen! We're on the verge on a stage 3 super volcano eruption! There's no turning back from that. We need to vent pressure fast, but the ash cloud will bring on a worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it!" The speedster orders in which the android nods and then turns to Robin. "Triangulate around the pressure locus!" He orders to the Boy Wonder in which he obliges as a hologram of the volcano appears out of his glove.

"Right." Robin replies as three red dots appeared on the hologram. "There, there, and there!" He exclaims as Artemis fired a homing arrow which broke off into separate rockets and exploded on the pressure loci. As the volcano began imploding, Tornado flies into the sky and using all of his power, he created a tornado capable of sustaining the gigantic ash cloud inside. The ash was then propelled out of the Earth's orbit and into space, saving the planet. The volcano instantly becomes dormant as the lava cools into rock.

"Yes!" Kid Flash exclaimed triumphantly as Tornado lands down roughly on the ground. The Team runs toward his aid as they brought him to Morrow's underground lair. After ten minutes of repairing Tornado's voice, Robin and Starkiller brought it back online.  
Exhaling triumphantly, Robin states "There, that should do it."

"Yes, I can speak again." Red Tornado stated.

Aqualad stepped forward. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet." The Atlantean spoke.

"The planet would have survived. It was humanity that was saved." Red Tornado responded as he turned his head to see Aqualad place his hand on the android's shoulder. "Though not by me. My sister and brother were the true heroes of this day."

Aqualad looked down on at the injured hero. "My point is this—you were never the mole, never a traitor."

"No. I left to protect you from further attack and to find my creator, T.O. Morrow." Red Tornado responded as Kid Flash looked through spare parts.

Galen half-smiled. "See, I told you he never meant to kill any of you."

"Cool, souvenir." The speedster exclaimed as he waved a robotic hand with his casted one.

Robin pulled out a spare metal leg as he turned to Tornado. "Reddy, we can rebuild you, better than you were before." The Boy Wonder exclaimed happily.

"I do not believe I should be repaired." Tornado replied.

Connor, crossing his arms and being the one mostly quiet asked abruptly "Why'd you volunteer to be our den mother in the first place?"

"I was the pragmatic choice. I do not sleep. I have no secret identity or second life to live." Tornado replied, answering Superboy's question.

Kid Flash grinned. "But, you do have advanced A.I. programing designed to learn, adapt, evolve." He answered as he counted them down with the spare hand.

Miss Martian face-palmed. "Hello, Megan! You wanted to become more human."

"And you couldn't do that with the League. They're stiffs." Artemis added in which Robin agreed.

"You're sure not going to learn emotion from Batman. Trust me." Robin replied.

"Then the Cave was not a proving ground only for us, but for you as well." Aqualad concluded.

Tornado turned his head to the young heroes. "I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true. And if I understand the term correctly, I have believe I have come to… care about you all." The android spoke, earning grins and caring faces from the younger heroes.

"See? Practically a meatbag already." Superboy commented.

"Which reminds me, I must visit someone I care about once my repairs are complete." Tornado replies as Galen, Wally, and Robin began repairing Tornado's legs. After Tornado enters a hospital to find a sickly T.O. Morrow, the Team prepares to face the consequences on an unapproved mission as the Bioship heads back towards Mount Justice.

"So, good kidnapping?" Robin asks Zatanna.

"Actually, yeah. Best ever." The magician responded happily.

"First of many, I hope."

Zatanna's face instantly darkens with worry. "If my dad doesn't ground me for life."

Galen, with his hood down, was grinning at their successful mission as Artemis smiles at him. "What?" He asks amused.

"Thanks Galen." Artemis replied.

Confused, he asks "For what?"

"For saving me and Kaldur." The archer responds.

Galen chuckles. "It's what friends do, right?" He asks as he received a grin from the archer. "And besides, if it's someone you should be thanking, it should be Wally."

The speedster looked at Galen in confusion. "You're thanking me? Why?" He asks and wonders why Galen is not angry at him for this behavior earlier.

The Force-user turns to Wally. "Your knowledge on volcanos helped saved the planet by stopping a devastating eruption, therefore, told the others how to stop it." Galen explains.

Wally still couldn't believe it. "You're complimenting me?" He asked again.

Galen nods. "Yes, I believe that's what friends do." He answered with a grin.

Wally turned so he wouldn't have to see Galen and looked out the window. As he looks, he sees Mount Justice in the distance. "Yeah, friends." The speedster replied quietly as he prepared to share new information to Batman.

**Other notes: **Well, that had to be the longest chapter I have ever written. I really hope this chapter was good because it took a while to get done. At the end of the chapter, Wally begins having doubts that Galen is the enemy because Galen acknowledges him as his friend. But will he change when Artemis and Galen become closer? Thanks a dozen for everyone who is reviewing and as always read, rate, and ask me any questions about this story. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	10. Failsafe

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys it's me **Logan GC **and this is chapter 10 of **A New Destiny**. First off, I want to say sorry for the delay. School and lots of exams got me so preoccupied; I couldn't complete the chapter last week. Second, I would like to thank **Graybook, Ponzomut, Guest, Gps3, Justus80, X.Z., Flaming Dragon, ZXEclipse, XLR8, **and **Apocalyptian Scribe** for reviewing, thanks!As always, I answer questions so let's get right to it. To **Apocalyptian Scribe **and everyone who is unsure about Galen's age, he was born nineteen years before the events of the first _Star Wars_ movie that came out in 1977. When he died at the end of TFU 1, it was two years before the Battle of Yavin, therefore he was seventeen. As for the chemistry question, if I did my math wrong, I am sorry. I am not the best math student so if I have miscalculated that was my fault. **Justice80 **is right. As much as I appreciate you guys giving me suggestions for future chapters, too many suggestions would undermine for what I have planned. But don't worry guys, Kota and Vader and others will appear later on, just not yet. I am taking this story at pace I feel comfortable and if add more characters without some sort of build-up, it feels rushed. **Graybook, **I will do my best to help make the events of _Young Justice _more understandable to readers who are new to the show. Also **Apocalyptian Scibe**, I will promise an original villain will appear. I hope I answered everyone's questions and please read, rate, and review!

Chapter 10: Failsafe

_October 16__th__ 1601 hours _

It was an ordinary day for the citizens of Earth. Men and women going to their jobs, children playing in the park. The setting was peaceful for what it seems to be a crime-free day. However, outside of Earth, a massive spaceship orbits around the planet. The Justice League immediately responds, with Hal Jordan and John Stewart flying towards the alien spacecraft. Both being Green Lanterns, they would demand why an alien ship is orbiting the planet. Batman is not far behind, piloting his own ship, as he flies toward the alien ship.

"Deploying camera sensor units." The Dark Knight exclaims as he pressed a button, releasing two orbital cameras to observe the alien ship.

Once the two Green Lanterns were close enough to the alien ship, John Stewart proclaims to it "Attention; you have entered the boundaries of Earth Space. Disengage all weapons and engines. This is your final warning." Stewart orders. For a moment, the ship remained unresponsive but began whirring. Suddenly, a giant bright beam attacks to the two heroes. Both Lanterns conjured shields to protect themselves but the beam was so strong, it broke through and disintegrated them both. After witnessing the violent attack, Batman knew the time of diplomacy was over. "Code Red; full offensive deploy." Batman orders as he opens the hanger doors on his ship. Superman, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, and Captain Atom all fly out of Batman's ship as they fly towards the invading ship. The invaders began whirring again as another blast was charged up before being fired. Using evasive maneuvers, Batman piloted his ship out of the attack as all four heroes attempted to do the same. However, they were not quick enough as the beams hit all of them, disintegrating them. Another beam hit Batman's ship, but the Dark Knight was quick enough to escape via escape pod. Batman watched in shock as many smaller alien ships emerged from the Mothership, numbering in dozens maybe hundreds are invading the Earth. Batman gritted his teeth and watched helplessly as a drone ship flies towards his pod. Having no backup and his companions gone, the drone ship fired its canon, disintegrating the pod and Batman.

Back at Mount Justice, the orbital cameras allowed the Team and Red Tornado to watch the whole scene via holo-computer. Another computer appeared that flashed 'Incoming Transmition.' Zatara's face appeared on the computer, his face grim at what he saw. "Tornado, did you—"He began but was interrupted by the android.

"Yes, Zatara, we saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures." Red Tornado responds in which the magician nods.

"Affirmative; see you in the field." Zatara replies as the transmission ends.

Tornado turns to the Team. "I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you." The robot spoke to the teenaged heroes.

Aqualad turned to his friends before responding with conviction. "We stand ready."

The ships began their ruthless invasion on Earth, blasting everything and everyone in sight. From Star City to Gotham City to Paris and Taipei, the alien invaders showed no mercy as millions of innocent citizens scream in terror. In Central City, news reporter Iris West-Allen is live at the scene. "This is Iris West-Allen reporting live. The extraterrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City." She reports as she gestures her right hand to the destruction and chaos the aliens are causing. Behind her, parts of a building collapses as terrified citizens are disintegrated by a drone ship. Before the blast could hit Iris, the Flash appears as he quickly carries her bridal style. Then Flash, Iris, and the cameraman are teleported by one of Zatara's spells as they reappear on a distant rooftop.

"You should both be safe here. At least for now." Zatara spoke to both Iris and the cameraman.

Iris looked at both heroes. "Thank you…Flash and Zatara." The reporter hesitated, knowing her husband is the famous speedster. Flash placed his hand on Iris' shoulder, as if to tell everything will be okay before him and Zatara went off to face the invaders. Iris looked at the cameraman and asked "Denny, are you okay?" Denny gave a thumbs-up in which Iris continued to report. "As you can see, the Justice League is attempting to hold the line." She continued as the camera turned to citizens trapped on the roof of another building. Flash and Zatara were about to rescue the citizens but all were blasted by an alien drone. "No." She whispered softly at the loss of her husband. Iris was so affected by the attack, she did not notice another drone heading toward her.

"Iris, Iris get out of there!" Reporter Cat Grant nearly screamed from the broadcasting room, but watched helplessly as the drone blasted both Iris and Denny, resulting the screen to static. Cat composed herself and turned to the camera. "I'm sorry; we are experiencing technical difficulties from our Central City feed. We take you now to a devastated Taipei where another League contingent is having a bit more luck."

Footage is now shown Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Black Canary, and Green Arrow attempting to repulse the alien invaders. Unfortunately, the numbers of the aliens were too overwhelming as the heroes were disintegrated and the camera feedback turns to static. Cat turns to the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen, we've lost Black Canary, Green Arrow, and the Hawks. Other heroes reported dead or missing include Batman, Icon, Adam, and Aquaman." She reported grimly.

In Smallville, Wonder Woman and Red Tornado are fighting the alien invaders. Wonder Woman, using her Lasso of Truth, grabbed an alien drone with it as she smashed it to another flying alien ship. With her fighting that drone, she did not notice another one above her. "Wonder Woman, above you!" Red Tornado called as the Amazon turned to see the drone firing at her. Wonder Woman attempted to block herself with her bracelets, but the beam managed to hit her, disintegrating her into the air. Tornado looked above to see the alien Mothership above him. The android flew out of the way as the Mothership lands on the small town. "Red Tornado to Cave; I fear I am all that remains of the League." The Leaguer reported as he blasted two drones with his aerokinesis.

"Our team…" Robin began but was cut short when Red Tornado was blasted by one of the lasers, disintegrating him as the Justice League is no more.

The Team looked at the destruction from the holocomputers. "We are Earth's heroes now." Aqualad spoke as the Team nodded in understandment.

Superboy turned to his leader. "So what are we waiting for, a theme song?" The Kryptonian asked impatiently, ready to turn the alien ships into crushed tin cans.

"A strategy." Aqualad replied. "Earth's weapons are ineffective and it has been tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed."

"Checking satellite imagery." Robin reported as he pulled out his holo-glove, in which he began typing. He summoned a holo-map of the world, in which many parts of land had red spots on them. "Here's where the aliens are now." The Boy Wonder explains, showing the invaders quick and brutal conquests. However, there was one red dot on the Arctic Circle which got Superboy's attention.

"This one got lost?" Superboy asks as he pointed at the red dot. Robin brought the Arctic Circle to enlarge before realizing why that location had attracted alien attention.

"That's Superman's Fortress of Solitude!" Robin exclaims in surprise.

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude?" Superboy asks confused as he raised an eyebrow. He quickly scowled because there so many things he wanted to know from Superman, but the man was so stubborn to change his mind before the invasion.

Robin nodded. "Its power source must have attracted the aliens attention. At least enough to send a scout ship to investigate." Robin reasoned which made sense.

"Must be some fortress." Superboy muttered under his breath as he turned away in mild anger.

Knowing Superboy's frustration, Miss Martian wanted to calm him down. "Connor…" She began but was cut off from the Boy of Steel.

"No, it's okay. I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know. Ugh, you know, now." He responds to his girlfriend.

"We will target this lone ship." Aqualad proclaimed, already thinking of a plan to stop this invasion.

Kid Flash made an agreeing grunt. "Yeah, break it down, build more, and hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo." He agreed as he pounded his fist. Artemis, realizing Wally's cluelessness at what he said, elbowed him hard in the arm. "Ow!" the speedster complained.

"Martian and Kryptonian in the house." Artemis whispered to Wally, in which the speedster turned to see the two aliens sending him stern glares.

Kid Flash sweat dropped. "Ugh, heh, heh. Not that all aliens are automatically ugly." The speedster replied giving them a beseeched grin. The alien's glares wore off; knowing Wally did not meant what he said. He had that speedster trait of speaking before thinking.

Aqualad turned to his team mates. "There is not much time. We must act quickly if we are to succeed." The rest of the Team nods as they head toward the hanger. Artemis, knowing Galen had not spoken at all since the invasion, worried her.

Artemis pulled Galen aside. "Galen, are you alright?" She asked slightly worried at Galen's quietness. The Force-user looked down at the archer, his brown eyes full of worry.

Galen sighed. "I don't know, Artemis. I just have a bad feeling about all this." The boy replied as he looked back at the archer.

Artemis gave Galen a small, hopeful smile. "Oh, come on Galen. We always succeed on missions and there's no way these aliens are taking this planet without a fight from us." She spoke with conviction, helping Galen's face lighten a little. She turned to run to the hanger and paused to turn around. "And besides, how much worse can this get?" She adds to Galen.

Galen looks down at his feet. "I know. That's what scares me." The Force-user replies quietly as both of them meet up with the others in the hanger bay.

The ride towards the Arctic Circle was quiet as the Team listened to Kaldur's plan. Also, most of the Team changed into Arctic clothing except for Galen. Being that his robe is white enough, he insisted that it would provide him camouflage. When the Team arrived at the freezing Arctic, Galen did not feel that cold and felt like he faced worse temperatures. The scout ship was not hard to find. It remained unresponsive at continued to stare at the door of the Fortress of Solitude. Artemis quickly his behind rock close to the ship as Miss Martian floated above it in camouflage mode. Starkiller was also with M'gann as the two telepaths disengaged the ship's communications and engines.

_"Communications disabled." _Miss Martian reported as the ship fell to the ground with a thud.

_"Propulsion disabled." _Starkiller adds as he uses Force grip to keep the ship under his control. With the ship incapacitated, Artemis fired a trick arrow which created high-density foam, blinding the alien ship. The scout ship responded with several blind shots towards Artemis, missing her. Surprised, Starkiller tightened his control on the ship to prevent it from continuing to fire.

_"And E.T.'s are sealed inside." _Artemis reports through the mind link. Aqualad, being under the ice and in the freezing water, drew his water bearers and broke through the ice under the ship. To Starkiller's surprise, the ship was difficult to control being that is alive, almost similar to the Bioship. The ship's canon turned to Aqualad, ready to fire. The Atantean closed his eyes, ready for the impact. However, he was saved when Wolf attacked the canon, throwing its aim off. Superboy assisted Starkiller with holding the ship's cannon into place as Robin and Kid Flash land on the ship.

Robin quickly conjured a hologram from his glove. _"Identifying weapon's structural stress points and links to the ship." _He spoke, crouched down. After finding the points, he stood up and pointed _"Here, here, and here" _to the stress points.

Miss Martian and Starkiller both used their telekinesis to disable the points, allowing Superboy to pull the canon out. However, Superboy failed to realize that part of the canon began whirring once again. As it fired, Wolf pushed his master aside before the mutant wolf was disintegrated.

The Team stood shock that their pet is now gone. _"Wolf." _Miss Martian stated in disbelief.

Robin turned to his holo-glove. _"There was no indication of feedback." _The Boy Wonder explained as he turned to Superboy with sympathy. _"I'm sorry." _

Superboy, however, was surprisingly calm as he turned to his team mates. _"Can't do anything for him now." _He stated as returned to lift the cannon. _"Let's go." _After pulling with great effort, the entire cannon was pulled out as the cloaked Bioship reappeared. Superboy, Miss Martian, and Starkiller all carried the canon to the Bioship. Miss Martian and Starkiller helped began implanting the cannon on the Bioship while Superboy held it in place.

_"Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into ship's armory biomatrix." _Miss Martian stated as the progress began. _"We'll need to decamouflage for a few minutes." _She added as the ship was now exposed.

Robin turned to see two scout ships flying towards them. _"We may not have a few minutes." _The Boy Wonder stated.

Aqualad tensed. They needed to go, now! _"Miss Martian, Starkiller, open fire!" _He ordered through the mind-link.

Miss Martian shook her head. _"Can't. Weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon and that's not fully integrated yet, either." _She explained as her and Starkiller increased their effort.

Starkiller looked around in fear. _"Wait. Where is Artemis?" _He asked frantically as panic began to emerge.

"_Got you covered!" _Artemis called as she fired two explosive arrows from her bow to the alien ships. _"Get inside! I'm almost there!" _She added as she began sprinting towards the Bioship. Each arrow hit their mark, exploding one ship while the other landed on the ground, hard. The still functioning ship turns its cannon toward the archer.

Starkiller and Miss Martian's eyes widened in worry. _"Artemis, behind you!" _They called frantically. Artemis turned around; ready to fire her arrow but the beam hit her before she got the chance. And like that, she was gone.

"Artemis!" M'gann screamed as the Team widened their mouths in horror.

"Artemis!" Wally repeated in the same shock as the Martian. Kaldur turned to Galen who stood stunned, his mouth wide opened in horror as tears formed around his eyes. However, his state of shock ended and was replaced with incredible anger. So powerful, the ice began cracking.

"Starkiller, get—" Aqualad began but was interrupted by the Force-user.

**"RAAAAGGHHH!" **Galen roared as he leaped from the Bioship to the invading one. The ship began to whir its cannon, but the Force user used his telekinesis to crush the ship into a ball before telekinetically lifting it into the air and shot it with Force lightning. The power was so intense; it exploded, sending pieces of flaming metal on the ice. He then grabbed what was left of the ship and slammed it into the ice, obliterating it. When Galen landed on the ice, the Team could see he was hyper-ventilating in anger. Kaldur, wanting to calm Galen, walks toward him as careful as possible. "They're dead." Galen hissed quietly without looking to the Atlantean. "Every single one of them." He added as he looked to his leader. For a brief second, Kaldur could have sworn he saw Galen's eyes change into a harsh yellow before subsiding back into his usual brown eyes.

Kaldur quickly composed himself. Never before he saw Galen this angry and it scared him. Remembering what M'gann said at the mission to find Red Tornado, it is clear that Galen had feelings for Artemis. Kaldur, taking the gentle approach, placed his hand on Galen's shoulder. "I know, Galen, and they will. But if we are to succeed, we must end the invasion before all is lost." He spoke carefully to the tense boy. Galen, knowing he was scaring his friends, took a deep breath and sighed.

"Your right." Galen spoke quietly as newly-formed tears appeared out of his eyes. "Your right." He repeated as he walked toward the Bioship, his head down.

The Bioship flew off again and the silence was unbearable. Every member of the Team felt awful, knowing that one member is gone. M'gann was sobbing quietly as she piloted, trying to sniff out her tears. Robin, Connor, and Kaldur kept their heads low; trying not to believe that happened but that scene kept replaying on their minds. Galen kept his hood up, not wanting the others to see the dried tears on his face. Galen tried meditating but it failed. If anything, he wanted to take down the entire invading army by himself, wanting to see them crushed. Wally was thinking the same thing as he couldn't bear the silence. Wally grunted angrily, slamming his fist onto his desk as he yelled.

"There will be time to mourn later." Kaldur spoke calmly to Wally before facing the rest of the Team. "Now we have a job to do—defend the Earth and ensure Artemis' sacrifice was not in vain." He finished with conviction and retribution.

Galen looked towards the others. "Kaldur's right. We need to act before more is lost." He stated his voice still low from the scene.

M'gann ended her sobs and looked at Kaldur confused. "Back to the Cave?" She asked.

Kaldur shook his head. "The Hall of Justice; the human race must know that there are still heroes defending them. There is still hope." He explained as the Bioship head towards Washington.

Back on the home front, the United States military was not fairing so well against the invaders. Despite the devastation, U.S. General Eiling refused to abandon American soil. After seeing three alien ships in view, he ordered "Now, open fire!" M1-Abram Tanks and M16's fired at the invaders from bullets to missiles. The alien ships avoided the attacks and fired their cannons. The blasts hit the tanks, exploding them, as soldiers ran for cover. Eiling and two other soldiers stood agape as the ships began to open fire. However, the Bioship arrived in the nick of time as Superboy and Starkiller emerged from the opening hatch. The Boy of Steel landed on one the ships, pounding his fists into it as it began losing attitude. Starkiller used his lightsaber to stab into the ship as it also lost attitude. The Force-user then used the Force to enhance his strength in order to pick up the damaged ship and slam it into the ground. The last ship was disintegrated by the Bioship's newly formed cannon. Superboy lands the downed ship in front of Eiling as Starkiller leaps toward his team mate. The Bioship lands as the rest of the Team emerges. Victorious, the soliders cheered at the heroes for saving them.

One of the soldiers, Jason Bard, smiled at Superboy. He then elbowed his friend David Reid in the arm. "See, its Superman. I told you he wouldn't leave us out here alone." The Marine stated happily to David.

David seemed unsure. "I don't know. He looks kinda young." He responded and then asked Superboy "Where's the cape?"

Superboy turned around, annoyed. "I'm not Superman."

General Eiling walked towards the young heroes. "I don't know who you are son, and right now I don't care. You wear the 'S' and you got the job done." The older man spoke toward the teenager.

Superboy looked down. "I'm not Superman." He repeated quietly.

Eiling grinned. "Tell that to the enemy." He stated as he turned to Aqualad. Giving the Atlantean the standard military solute, he introduced himself. "General Wade Eiling, U.S. Air Force."

"Aqualad, Justice League." The Atlantean introduced himself before continuing "We'll help you savage as many of the aliens' cannons as possible then we start taking back what is ours."

After taking the alien technology, soldiers were posted outside the Hall for patrol. The Team looked at the damage inside the Hall, statues of the Justice League destroyed and the damage severe. To everyone, it felt unreal for this to happen.

"They're really gone." Robin spoke quietly as he looked at a giant destroyed statue head of Batman.

Galen looked at the destruction before a flash entered his mind, which meant another memory.

_Galen found himself in a temple, it setting very familiar to the Hall of Justice; statues of important individuals broken apart and destroyed. Oddly_ _enough, the statues were made of junk and rusted metal. Galen then heard a shuddering gasp. He looked down and saw a tiny creature in pain and hutched in a fetal position. "I'm sorry, Masters." The alien spoke before continuing. "I-I failed you." He ended quietly as he died. Shortly afterwords, his body disappeared and became one with the Force. Galen almost felt sympathy for him before shaking it off; it was for the mission and that's all it matters.  
_

"_Juno, I'm done here." Galen spoke as he walked away. "Pick me up." _

The flash ended Galen blinked his eyes. _Juno?_ He thought to himself and wondered why the name sounded so familiar. His thought of concentration was broken when he sees M'gann floating towards a broken statue of Martian Manhunter. The Martian girl sobs over the death of her uncle but stops when she senses someone is under the rock. She immediately floats back into the air and telekinetically lifts the statue, revealing Martian Manhunter underneath it. The Martian hero groaned and held his head as M'gann's face instantly brightened.

"Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian exclaimed happily as she telekinetically tosses the rock aside. M'gann began to float down to hug her uncle, but Aqualad stopped her.

_"M'gann, check his mind. Make sure he is whom he is to be." _Kaldur ordered.

Miss Martian disagrees. _"But it's him! He's real! He's alive!" _She exclaimed happily through the mind link.

Superboy however had doubts. "But we saw you get disintegrated." The Boy of Steel disagreed which was shared with Robin. "You and Superman. And everyone." He added still unsure. Starkiller also agreed but sensed that some things aren't right. _If Martian Manhunter is alive, then where is Artemis? _Galen thought to himself.

Still gripping his head, the Martian hero got up with assistance from his niece. "Yes, I remember, but I cannot remember how I survived." He then turned to M'gann. "Or how I arrived here."

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you." M'gann suggests happily.

"Scrambling your brains along the way." Robin adds enthusiastically.

"My mind is clouded." Martian Manhunter states as he places his hand on his forehead. "I feel certain I had something important to tell you."

Wally boinked his head in a Megan fashion. _"Hello Wally, come on!" _He exclaims happily through the mind link and brought Robin outside to examine the Bioship's new weapon. As Robin began scanning the cannon, Wally added hopefully _"I knew it, look! It's giving off zanopenes, the same stuff that powers our Zeta Tubes. That thing doesn't disintegrate, it teleports. Artemis is alive!" _Wally explains happily but Robin seemed unsure.

"_Maybe, but—"Robin_ began disagreeing but was interrupted by Wally.

"_No maybes. They're all alive." _Wally added happily as he pointed at Robin's holo-glove.

M'gann looked up to her uncle. "That must have been what you wanted to tell us." She muses happily.

Galen still was not convinced. _"This does not make any sense. Why would extraterrestrials kidnap humans instead of killing them? If they are after the planet's resources, the indigenous population would be wiped out for colonization." _He adds reasonable.

Wally frowns at response. "_And how would you know that?"_ the speedster asks, full of suspicion.

Galen looks at Wally's direction and replies coolly _"A hunch." _Before the conversation would escalate, the Team hears the alien invaders overhead. Robin, Kid Flash, and soldiers hid behind cover. The ships began firing narrowly missing the heroes. _"We are on our way." _Aqualad states.

Robin shook his head. _"Negative. We can't win this. Miss Martian, camo the Bioship." _The Boy Wonder orders but his plea fell on deaf ears as the living ship was hit by one of the blasts. Immediately, both Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter yelped in pain and fell to the ground. Starkiller, also a telepath, groaned as he felt the same pain the Martians felt as he gripped his head and fell to one knee.

Connor looks at his girlfriend with concern. "M'gann!" The Kryptonian exclaimed as he came to her side while Kaldur came to the older hero side. Kaldur looked at Galen who still gripped his head. "Galen, are you alright?" Aqualad asks to the Force-user.

Galen nods. "I'm fine. Just a headache." He replies with a groan as he picked himself up. Still gripping his head, he looked down at M'gann with sorrowful eyes, in which the Martian girl is cradled in Connor's arms.

M'gann looked at the ceiling with tears forming out of her eyes. "That didn't feel like a—"She couldn't finish her sentence as more tears emptied from her eyes.

"_We're falling back!" _Robin called through the mind link as he, Kid Flash, General Eiling, and his soldiers retreated inside the Hall of Justice. When everyone was inside, Eiling looked around in displeasure. "We're trapped." The general stated. As if by sheer luck, a hidden door appeared, revealing another room.

"Maybe not." Aqualad said as the heroes and the soldiers entered the library. As they entered, the soldiers set up defensive positions for the invaders. "We can all Zeta to the Cave if you can grant us computer clearance to access the tubes." The Atlantean spoke to the Martian Manhunter.

"I can only authorize one at a time." Martian Manhunter reasoned as they were near the restricted Zeta tubes.

Aqualad nodded. "Sent the soldiers first." He ordered as pointed his finger toward the Zeta tube.

"Belay that!" Eiling snorted. "You seven are assets we cannot afford to lose." The heroes turned to each other awaiting Kaldur's order; the Atlantean nods to Martian Manhunter who steps forward into the scanner.

"Override, Martian Manhunter 07." The hero spoke, overriding the pass codes. After the scan confirmed the hero's presence, the Zeta tubes opened.

"_Recognized, access granted." _The female computer voice rang out throughout the room. One by one, the heroes lined up for scanning. _"Miss Martian, B-0-5. Robin, B-0-1. Kid Flash B-0-3." _  
Both Robin and Miss Martian entered the Zeta tubes to the Cave. Before Kid Flash could enter, an explosion erupted in the background. Debris exploded into the air as it landed on Jason Bard, nearly crushing him. Superboy rushes forward to help the downed soldier. Kid Flash also attempts to help but was pushed by Aqualad back into the Zeta tube, sending the speedster to the Cave. After lifting the boulder, the soldiers and Starkiller provide covering fire for Superboy. The Kryptonian looks at Aqualad with a stern glare. "He goes next." Superboy orders to his leader.

"Fine, then you." Aqualad reluctantly ordered as Superboy and Jason stood in front of the Zeta tube, ready to be scanned. _"Private Jason Bard, USMC." _The voice rang out as Superboy looks to Jason.

"Can you make it?" Superboy asks to the Marine.

Jason nods. "Sure, Superman." He replies positively and enters the Zeta tube.

Annoyed that Jason called him Superman twice, Superboy complained. "I'm not—"He began but was interrupted by the female computer voice. _"Superboy, B-0-4." _The voice rang out as the yellow glow appears. The Kryptonian looks back at his comrades before entering the Zeta tube. Martian Manhunter was next as he entered the Zeta tube, leaving Starkiller, Aqualad, and the soldiers. Aqualad notices the alien invaders are gaining ground as more soldiers are being disintegrated, including General Eiling. The Atlantean also noticed that Starkiller is not retreating but instead is holding his ground as he Force crushes a drone into a ball before telekinetically throwing it to the drones, smashing them which gained some time.

Realizing they cannot win, Aqualad shouts to the Force-user. "Starkiller, we must fall back!" The Atlantean orders to Galen.

"So, go!" Starkiller replies before casting lightning to several drones, exploding them.

Realizing Galen is still enraged by Artemis' death, Aqualad grabs Starkiller's arm forcefully. "There is no time to argue!" The Atlantean orders as he drags the Force-user to the Zeta tube. _"Starkiller, B-0-8"_ The computer voice echoed. Despite Aqualad's grip, Starkiller still struggled, wanting to fight.

"Why are we retreating?!" Starkiller asks angrily to his leader. "Those monsters should pay for what they done to Artemis!"

Aqualad gives a sigh. "I know you are still angry about her death, but this no way to avenge her." The Atlantean replies to Starkiller, who calms down. Hearing more drones coming their way, Aqualad looks at Starkiller. "This is my last order: you will command the Team to destroy the Mothership." He announces which Starkiller had a face of shock. Before the Force-user could protest, Aqualad pushes Starkiller to the Zeta tube. "Go, they need you more than me!" The Atantean states before Starkiller is Zeta-tubed to the Cave. Aqualad turns one last time before getting zapped by one of the drones, disintegrating him.

"_Recognized Starkiller, B-0-8." _The computer voice rang out in the Cave as Starkiller lands roughly on the ground. He picks himself up and walks towards his teammates, whom which have worried glances. "Galen, where's Kaldur?" M'gann asks frantically.

Galen shook his head mournfully. "He didn't make it." He replied with his head down as the Martian girl began sobbing into Connor's shirt. Kid Flash and Robin also placed their heads down, mourning quietly for their friend. Not wanting his friends to lose their morale even more, Galen spoke up. "I know this seems hopeless, but we should not give up. Before I was transported here, Kaldur told me to attack the alien Mothership as his last order. I say we attack it, to end this massacre before more is lost."

Wally looked at Galen annoyed, his green-eyes narrowing at him. "Alright, who put you in charge?" The speedster asks while pointing a finger at him.

Galen stepped forward, meeting Wally's gaze with a glare. "Kaldur did." Galen responded before adding in a low, dangerous tone. "Unless you want to try and stop me." Wally gulped quietly and took a mental note that when Galen's angry, he's just as scary as Connor. Galen then turned to Robin and calmly asked him "What do we know of their objectives?"

Robin replied. "If we believe the aliens have been teleporting their victims—"He began but was interrupted by Kid Flash.

"We do." Wally interrupted, still believing that Artemis is not dead.

Robin doubted his friend's optimism but continued. "Then the only reasonable detention facility is here." He explained as he pulled a map from his holo-glove. A giant map of a gigantic alien ship appeared on one of the holo-computers in the room. "The Mothership, atop what used to be Smallville." Robin and the rest of the Team looked at Martian Manhunter, who still gripped his head. "Ring any bells?" The Boy Wonder asks.

The Martian hero shook his head. "No, I am sorry." Martian Manhunter replies as he stands.

Without any other options, Robin turns to Connor. "Superboy can be a distraction, helping us free the prisoners." He suggests.

Immediately, M'gann stood to her boyfriend's side. "No! He's using you as a sacrifice. Aqualad would never do that!"

Galen stand's to Robin's defense. "You're right. Aqualad would sacrifice himself. A mistake he made because of me." The Force-user replied with his head down, in shame of his ignorance. He picked his head up before continuing. "That is why I volunteer myself to assist Superboy with the distraction so that the rest of you infiltrate the ship." Looking at M'gann's face of disbelief, Galen continued. "Superboy and I are most likely to be perceived as threats, motivating the invaders to deploy."

Wally surprisingly, helped his teammate. "Worse case, they are teleported inside and we set them free along with Artemis." Realizing he paused at the archer's name, Wally continued. "And Aqualad and everyone."

Connor looks at M'gann with sorrow in his blue eyes. _"It's alright, M'gann. It's what Superman would do." _He spoke through the telepathic link.

M'gann looked from her boyfriend to Galen, who she considered him her sibling. "It's fine, Megan." Galen replied, giving her a sad smile. "I have nothing left to lose." The Force-user turns to Robin. "Should either me or Connor are killed, I place you as leader." Robin nods, understood. Galen then overlooks his friends and stated "Let's finish this before all is lost."

After Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Robin gave an inspirational speech about how hope is impossible to destroy and that new heroes will always fight, the Team heads to what was left of Smallville. Robin stands on a rock, overlooking the Mothership through binoculars as Miss Martian appears next to him. "Stay close to J'onn." Robin said to his Martian friend. "He's still…" Robin paused before giving an 'iffy' gesture about the older Martian's well-being. Miss Martian nods once as Robin turns to Starkiller, awaiting his order.

"First team, deploy." Starkiller orders in which both Martians flew to the Mothership, cloaked. After density shifting through the wall, Miss Martian replied through the mind link _"Ready, in position." _M'gann had a face of worry and fear and added _"Be careful you two."_ She obviously spoke to both Connor and Galen. She also added an _"I love you" _to Connor.

The Kryptonian gave a small, almost-miniscule smile at that comment but disappeared when he faced Galen. The Force-user nodded in confirmation that the distraction will commence. Before leaving, Galen turned to Robin.

"Good luck." Galen said sincerely.

Robin nodded and replied "Likewise." After that, both powered teenagers commenced a war cry as they leapt at the Mothership, blowing Robin's bangs across his face. Superboy landed with a mighty boom, creating a small crater at his feet. He then ripped open one of the ship's cannons as Starkiller is about to cut one clean with his lightsaber. _"Careful, don't disconnect the power source." _Robin called frantically as Starkiller cut the canon in two, without cutting the cords connected to it. Superboy used the cannon he pulled as a weapon as he and the Force-user prepared for battle.

"Alright you glorified trespassers, you want to see how a real alien fights?!" Superboy asked angrily as he blasted other cannons with his stolen one. The attack resulted in several explosions, alerting the aliens to their presence. Immediately, dozens of alien drones appeared numbering to close to a hundred. The alien presence also allowed the hanger doors to be open for Robin and Kid Flash. _"Now or never." _Superboy said as the speedster zooms off to the hanger bays with Robin clutched tightly on his back. The two made it inside as they hid from piloting drones.

After the coast is clear, Robin tells Kid Flash through the mind link _"Way's clear, go!" _The two then hid when another alien ship was coming. One spotted them and was about to fire, until Miss Martian telekinetically threw metallic objects at it, disabling it. Robin then gestured his hand at a corridor as the heroes ran to find the ship's core.

Meanwhile outside, Starkiller and Superboy stood back-to-back, destroying any alien ship that came close. Superboy fired two blasts from his cannon, destroying two drones, while Starkiller telekinetically crushed a drone into a ball and telekinetically threw it into another drone, resulting a small explosion. Both were too preoccupied to notice another drone heading towards them. The drone fired a blast at the cannon, creating a blast that send both Superboy and Starkiller on their backs. Just as Superboy picked himself up, he was shot by one of the drones, disintegrating him.

Starkiller stood horrified. "Connor!" He called before intense anger erupted within him. Having lost Artemis, Aqualad, and now Connor too, was the last straw for Galen. The Force-user then screamed an inhumane yell of anger as blue Force energy formed around his body. One of the drones blasted him in the stomach, but surprisingly did not affect him. Starkiller grew a slight grin as he shot the offending ship with lightning. The lightning was so powerful, it actually disintegrated the ship into ash. Starkiller's grin grew as he leapt from drone to drone, slicing everything in half. As Starkiller's assault increased, so did his anger. As he continued slashing, he didn't realize that two dozen ships were around him. Starkiller didn't care as released all of his power through the Force repulse. With a mighty roar, the repulse was so powerful, it disintegrated every drone within a twenty-foot radius. The shockwave itself send drones who were unharmed flying into the ground, resulting in numerous explosions. Starkiller then landed on his feet, his eyes widened at what he did. _All that power._ Starkiller thought to himself as he looked at his arms, noticing the blue glow subsided. Starkiller was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice a drone firing at his feet. With a groan, Starkiller landed on his back with a thud, forcing him to drop his lightsaber. When he looked up, there were at least thirty drones whirring their cannons. Realizing he did not have enough time to escape or fight, the Force-user closed his eyes, muttering "I'm sorry, Artemis, I failed you" as the beams hit him, disintegrating him as well.

Back on the Mothership, Miss Martian groaned as she fell to the ground. _"No, they're gone." _She spoke through the mind link as tears formed around her eyes.

Kid Flash ran to her aid. _"It's alright. We'll find them when we find Artemis." _The speedster said positively.

Martian Manhunter stopped gripping his head as his thoughts begin surfacing. _"No, my mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility, no prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose." _After stating the truth, a look of intense anger crossed upon Wally's face.

Kid Flash grabs the older hero's' cape. _"No, you're wrong! The Zeta radiation proves she's alive! She's—"The_ speedster was going to say more until Robin grasps Kid Flash's shoulders, pulling him face-to-face.

"_Stop it, KF! I've been scanning for League and Team signals since we got inside, they're not here." _Robin explained calmly to his best friend. _"Artemis is gone."_

Wally's face instantly hit the floor with sadness. Not wanting his friend to lose any hope he had left, Robin explains _"Our mission still has purpose; to destroy this Mothership." _After stating, Robin ran to the ship's core with the remaining heroes running behind him. After entering the main power room, the heroes looked at giant, metallic core with worker ships carrying supplies to it. After hacking the ship's computer, Robin states _"This is the power core. Blow this and the whole Mothership blows." _Robin then leaps and lands on a platform, close to the core. However, the core is magnetized, pulling Robin's cape off the platform, with the Boy Wonder. Kid Flash attempted to grab his friend, to keep him from slipping, but the speedster being pulled along as the two heroes are going to hit the core. Robin quickly fired a magnetized line from his grapple gun, saving the both of them, but is completely vulnerable to attack. A worker droid spots the two but was destroyed by both Martians before firing. Miss Martian, using her telekinesis, dropped the two heroes gently on top of the power core. Robin then took off the belt of explosives he used as a stash and began priming them.

Kid Flash, now realizing what is really happening, frowned deeply. _"You knew. You knew from the beginning why we were really here." _

After finishing priming the explosives via holo-glove, Robin turned to his friend. _"Four minutes, let's go." _He orders as the explosives begin rapidly beeping. Kid Flash zooms to exit the ship, but the hanger doors closed on him too late.

_"Perfect." _Kid Flash thought sarcastically before three worker droids appeared behind the four heroes. They fired their cannons, forcing the Martians behind cover on one side and the other two to the other.

Robin looked at his holo-glove and frowned. _"Sixteen seconds and counting. Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go." _He orders.

Miss Martian disagreed. _"No, we won't leave you." _She responded, not wanting more of those she cared about to perish.

"_That's an order! We'll follow as soon as we blow these doors." _Robin reasoned. Reluctantly, Miss Martian exited the ship with her uncle, leaving the two friends alone on the ship. Knowing they had less than ten seconds, Robin and Kid Flash nodded to each other as they prepared to bomb the doors. Unfortunately, time was not on their side as the ship exploded violently, covering it in a massive flame. The Martians resurfaced on land as M'gann leaned against her uncle, in great sadness.

"_Don't… Don't tell me the mission was a success. The price was too high." _M'gann pleaded as a gigantic shadow loomed above them. They looked above to see the Mothership hovering above them, unharmed by the explosion. M'gann gasped in disbelief. _"No, no, no, no. We have to get out of here now!" _The Martian girl exclaimed to her uncle.

Martian Manhunter disagreed. _"No, we must end this now." _After stating that, his arm formed to a spearhead as he impaled M'gann through the midsection. Tears of disbelief and pain exited the girl's eyes, ending the nightmare.

_Mount Justice October 16__th__ 1621 hours_

M'gann awoke with a shuddering gasp. She gets up and notices her friends also awaken, unarmed. Most of the Team groaned as they awakened while Robin and Galen awake with sweat across their faces. She also sees Batman, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado helping some of the Team back to their feet. "You're all alive!" M'gann exclaimed happily that no one was killed.

Batman had other ideas as he pulled Martian Manhunter back to his feet. "What happened in there?" The Dark Knight asks.

Martian Manhunter gripped his head while replying "The exercise, it all went wrong."

Confused, Robin asks "Exercise?"

Batman turns to his ward. "Try to remember." He ordered before explaining "What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the seven of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in, what you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the Team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still, you were aware nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire Justice League." The Dark Knight explained before Martian Manhunter included his own thoughts.

"That is why you hardly grieved even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes. But all that changed when Artemis 'died.'" The Martian explained. Galen and Wally gave concerned looks to Artemis, in which the archer kept her head down. The older hero continued "Though consciously Miss Martian and Starkiller knew it was not real, both of their subconscious minds could not make that distinction. They forgot it was only an exercise and their subconscious took control, making all of you forget, too."

M'gann and Galen's eyes grew wide with shock. "I…I'm so sorry." She apologized at the adults and the rest of her friends. Galen's eyes were glued to the floor. He felt like he would never look up again.

"This isn't their fault!" Connor protested. "Why didn't you stop the exercise?"

Martian Manhunter looked back at the Kryptonian. "We tried, but M'gann and Galen had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should have awakened upon her 'death', was so convinced she had passed, she slipped into a coma." Upon hearing those words, Galen felt his heart stop. _I almost killed her._ Galen thought to himself tearfully as he refuses to let the tears fall from his eyes. Martian Manhunter continued; "I realized I would have to wrest control from both their subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality, I was overwhelmed by both their collective emotions. There was too much noise to think clearly, to remember why I was there. The 'deaths' of Aqualad, Superboy, and Starkiller helped. Galen's 'death' contributed greatly as he loosened the death grip both of you had on yourselves and the rest of the Team. But only when the Mothership exploded and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose—to shock M'gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. My apologies. I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous, so damaging." J'onn apologized as he gazed at his niece who began crying. Captain Marvel goes to the Martian girl's side, as she sobs in his arms. Galen seemed like he never took a microscopic breath of relief that it was over as he frowned deeply at himself for letting it happen. Artemis placed a comforting hand on Galen's shoulder, but the Force-user did not look back, too ashamed at himself to look at Artemis and the rest of his friends.

Being the aftereffects too strenuous on him, J'onn almost collapsed to the floor. Batman and Red Tornado helped the Martian as he fell, picking him back up. "As bad as all that?" Batman asks to the Martian.

J'onn turned his head. "Perhaps worse."

"Yet this is not what troubles you." Red Tornado states.

J'onn looks at both Leaguers. "Make no mistake, my niece is untrained and cannot be held responsible for this, for our debacle. And although Galen is capable, he too succumbed to his subconscious because of our exercise."

Batman nods. "No one can blame them. But clearly we underestimated their abilities."

"You understated." J'onn replies. "In terms of raw power, both of them have the strongest telepathic minds I have ever encountered. Stronger by far than mine." He finished which surprised Batman. The Dark Knight glances from the crying girl to the ashamed boy and concluded mentally that these two will suffer the aftereffects the most.

**Other notes:** Wow, I can't believe I finished that. I hoped this long chapter counted for the wait. To be honest, I did not feel inspired because it was so depressing to write this chapter, but I finished it. So please, tell me what you think. Also, **Superherotimefan **uploaded trailers of my story on Youtube titled "Young Justice: A New Destiny." Please look them up because I think they are great and comment on his hard work. Anyways, I hope this chapter was good so please rate and review. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	11. Hurt and Comfort

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys, it's **Logan GC **and this is chapter 11 of **A New Destiny**. First off, I want to say sorry to **ZXEclipse. **When I wrote chapter 10, I mistook you for another author. I hope you forgive me, your advice really is helpful. As for **gps3, **yes, I am aiming for a love triangle between Galen, Artemis, and Wally. As for the reviews for chapter 10, wow guys! I didn't know you liked that chapter very much, thanks! This chapter deals with the aftermath of chapter 10, especially how it affects Galen and M'gann. So this chapter is short, but I will try to upload the next one on Monday. Anyways, here is chapter 11.

Chapter 11: Hurt and Comfort

_Mount Justice October 16__th__ 1830 hours  
_

It's been two hours since the 'exercise', but the aftermath had its toll. M'gann was in her room during the time, crying her eyes out. Even though her friends, even Connor, attempted to comfort her, she demanded that she wanted to be left alone. The rest of the Team couldn't blame her; the amount of guilt that she feels must be unbearable. As for Galen, the Team couldn't make how he was coping. Even after the older heroes left the Team out of respect, Galen hasn't moved one inch from his position. What troubled the young heroes, including Artemis, was that Galen kept sitting in that exact same spot in the mission room, his face glued to the floor with a frown as he seems unresponsive to his friends. Galen didn't even eat, drink, go the bathroom, nothing.

To make sure Galen was still alive, Wally waved his hand in front of Galen's face. The Force-user didn't so much as blink in response. After failing to get his attention, Wally seemed stumped and turned to his friends and asked. "Huh, it's been two hours and he's still like that. Should we call a doctor or something?" The speedster asked in mild amusement. Kaldur and Artemis sent stern glares at Wally, warning him now is not the time to be a smartass.

Artemis couldn't bear having to see Galen like this. After knowing him for the past few weeks, Galen has proven himself to the Team, saved most of them, and is capable of extreme power. But know, he looks… broken. Of all the things she could describe him, broken was not one of those things. But here he is, Galen looking at the floor endlessly while wearing that small frown on his face, not facing his friends. Artemis also noticed there were dry tear stains on his cheeks to accompany his sad features. The archer was shocked; she had no idea the 'exercise' would affect Galen this much. Based on what Kaldur told her privately, after her 'death', Galen was almost thrown off the deep end. The Atlantean also told her that the Force-user was increasingly angry and, even though it was a simulation, what he did to those drones was ruthless.

Robin and Kaldur tried to talk to Galen, but the Force-user didn't respond. Their only option was to wait until the shock left him completely, which from the looks of things will probably be a while. Having enough of Galen's misery, Artemis asks quietly to her leader "Kaldur, what do we do?"

Kaldur shook his head. "I am uncertain. I believe the best choice is to leave both Galen and M'gann to themselves." The Atlantean suggests considerably. Artemis nods but did not agree with Kaldur. She wanted to talk to Galen, that whatever happened was not his fault. However, trying to talk to him now is like talking to a wall. The rest of the Team wasn't quick to judge though. The simulation kept them quiet too, creating an eerie silence throughout the Cave. Even though it wasn't real, everything felt real; every failure, every loss, every death. Robin stared down the corridor to M'gann's room, remembering that Connor is attempting to comfort the Martian. The Boy Wonder looked from the corridor to Kaldur.

"Connor's trying to calm Megan." Robin stated, hoping to enlighten his friends. He then looked at Galen, who still did not respond. Robin frowned; knowing what is was like after something terrible happened to him. Galen's face mirrored Robin's when his parents died at Haley's Circus. He hoped he would never see that face on someone else.

Kaldur nodded as the uncomfortable silence settled in again. Thinking of it as his cue, Wally steps closer to Artemis. "So, uh, how you're feeling?" The speedster asks awkwardly, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. _Why does he care? _The archer thought to herself before answering his question. "I'm fine." She replied curtly before gazing to Galen. "He isn't though." She adds softly.

Wally almost grew red in rage. _He put her through a coma, and she STILL likes him as a friend?! _Wally thought angrily to himself as a frown formed on his face. Composing himself, Wally took a deep breath and replied. "You do realize that he is the reason you were in a coma. Not to mention all of us too."

Artemis turned to Wally, anger building on her face. "He didn't know that would happen." The archer replied, almost raising her voice. "And besides, it wasn't just his fault, it was M'gann's too." Artemis responded to Galen's defense.

Wally seemed offended and narrowed his eyes at the blonde archer. "Yeah well, at least M'gann apologized. What did Galen do? Right, he just stares at the floor all day, not bothering to talk. That's real apologizing." The speedster replied sarcastically in which Artemis' anger increased.

Their conversation brought the attention of Kaldur and Robin, in which the two glanced nervously at each other. Robin knew from the beginning that KF had a crush on Artemis, even though he didn't show it. Judging from how Wally reacted to her 'death', he clearly liked her. It is also clear that Artemis does not return the favor. Robin knew that Artemis liked Galen; ever since he came here, Robin observed how Artemis became more attached to him as days passed by. And it is clear that whatever this 'date' was (Robin knew it was a date. Artemis may be a good liar, but Robin was trained by Batman. He could spot a lie a mile away) that M'gann mentioned when they were chasing Tornado, something special must have happened between them. Robin internally sighed when he realized that he would be the one to tell Wally that Artemis is not into him. Kaldur must be thinking the same thing as the two of them looked back to Wally and Artemis.

The archer stared back at Wally, her rage building. "I don't know what's your problem with Galen! He says nice things about you, which I don't know why, and you always have to be jerk to him!" Artemis responded with anger to the point of almost shouting. Wally looked back shocked at her outburst before anger crossed his face. Before a full-blown argument would ensue, Connor returns with a frown on his face.

Wanting to lighten the sudden tense atmosphere, Kaldur asks politely to Connor "How is M'gann?"

Connor gave a disapproving grunt before replying "I tried to talk to her. She said she wants to be left alone." He paused before continuing quietly "Not that I blame her."

Galen, who was quiet, now finally looked up to see the sadness of his friends faces. Even though he was unresponsive, he heard everything they said and was glad that Artemis backed him up. The archer also brought up another point; why is Wally acting aggressive towards him? Did Galen offend him in some way or is that Wally still does not trust him? Galen couldn't blame Wally for his behavior, especially after _this._ Wanting to help his friends, Galen finally spoke up that woke him from his self-pity. "I'll talk to her."

The rest of the Team looked back at Galen with questioning looks. "What?" Robin asked.

Galen picked his face up and looked at his friends. "I said I'll talk to her." Most of the Team sent warm smiles that Galen finally spoke. Artemis' smile seems to brighten the most, which Galen sent a small smile back. Wally, however, crossed his arms and remarked "Well, look whose back to the land of the living." After that quip, Artemis elbowed him in the ribs as a warning. Galen sent a grateful look to the archer in the archer gave a small smile in return. The Force-user stood up and began walking towards M'gann's room.

"Wait." Connor requested. "M'gann wants to be left alone."

Galen looks back at the Kryptonian. "She'll talk to me. I was equally responsible for this mess." He said reassuringly to his friend. And with that, he began walking towards M'gann's room. Wanting to talk to Galen privately, Artemis followed him, and when they were far from the others in the mission room, she pulled the Force-user aside in the shadows. "Artemis, what are you-?" He began but was interrupted by the archer.

"I just want to talk." Artemis replied, facing each other. Her dark brown eyes met Galen's light brown ones, as she examined his face. Even after he finally snapped out of his guilt, shame was still clear on his face. "Galen, what's wrong?" She asked.

The Force-user hesitated, looking down at his feet meekly. "I-I almost killed you." He replied quietly. Artemis' eyes widened. Is that why he didn't look at her? _The guilt must be killing him. _Artemis thought she picked Galen's chin, lifting his head up so that she could see his eyes.

"You didn't know." Artemis said. "M'gann didn't know. It wasn't your fault."

Galen shook his head. "Yes, it was. I sensed something was wrong about the whole thing. I knew it felt wrong, but after you…" He paused before continuing. "Even if it was fake, I almost put you into a coma." He finished quietly.

Artemis was getting annoyed at his self-pity. "Galen, I told you it wasn't your fault. Stop doing this to yourself." She responded curtly, not wanting to lecture him. She looks at Galen's face and notices a slight change on his features. "What's wrong now?" She asks.

Galen looks at Artemis. "During the… 'exercise', after you—'died', I felt so angry. When I was fighting the invaders, my rage increased my power and I wanted nothing more than to destroy every last one of them. I felt that angry because I never got to…" He paused and Artemis noticed he began fidgeting. "Got to…" He repeated before she noticed a slight blush appeared on his face.

Artemis still was confused. "Got to?" She asked, wanting to know what. The answer she received was not she expected; Galen leaned over and kissed her. Instantly, Artemis' eyes flashed in shock as Galen's kiss became more passionate. Wanting more, Artemis closed her eyes and kissed back, increasing the passion as a current warmness flowed through her. In all of her life, Artemis never felt this feeling before, this amount of love. The two kissed until the need for air ended it. Before it was Galen blushing, now Artemis is the one whose face began turning red. Her mind has been turned into mush by the experience and tried to formulate a proper sentence. "What... Why… How?" Was all she asked at a now grinning Galen.

"I never got to do that." Galen finished his sentence who he seemed to smile at the blushing archer. Galen takes her hand and says "I promise to talk later, but for now, there is someone else who is suffering." He replies and before he continues toward M'gann's room, he kisses her again on her forehead, leaving a stunned Artemis to recollect her thoughts.

Galen approaches M'gann's room door. He didn't require his senses to know that she was crying from the opposite side. Being polite, Galen knocked on her door. "Go away, please." The Martian girl replied through choked sobs.

Galen knocked on the door again and answered "Megan, its Galen. Please open your door." He requested politely. After receiving no word, Galen began to turn to leave. However, M'gann opened her door as she looked at the other telepath, sniffling her tears. Galen sighs and asks "May I come in?"

M'gann nodded as the two entered her room. Galen notices the heavily-tear stained pillow and felt that same way. Both telepaths sat on her bed, creating an uncomfortable silence. Wanting to break the silence, Galen said "Megan, it's not your fault."

The Martian girl turned to the Force-user and replied. "Of course it's my fault! I was the one who put Artemis, Connor, and the others into a coma! I mean I—"She began to yell off her guilt but was silenced when Galen interrupted.

"It wasn't your fault entirely. I was mine too." He corrected, not wanting Megan to handle the guilt all alone. M'gann seemed relieved by his words and stopped sniffling. After a quiet moment, Galen continued "It was my fault because I knew the whole thing felt wrong. Everything; the invasion, the mission, the deaths." He added but his voice dropped significantly after 'deaths'. He continued "I knew that it wasn't real, but my emotions took over when Artemis…" He stopped not wanting to say that she died. M'gann looked at Galen now, her eyes with the same amount of pain he felt.

"You love her, don't you?" M'gann asked in which Galen began to smile.

"Yeah, I do." He replies before giving a small chuckle. His smile must have brightened her attitude, because M'gann began to smile as well. Galen looks at her with seriousness before continuing "When I first came here, I was scared and I had no idea who I was. I felt so… lost. But you, and Connor, and everyone else gave me a home, gave me friends and most of all, gave me a family." Galen responded with complete happiness and honesty in which M'gann's smile seem to enlarge. The Martian hugged the Force-user, in which he returned the favor. After the hug ended, M'gann responded sincerely "Thank you."

Galen smiled and gave a short nod. "I should be the one thanking you. You and everyone else gave me something more than I could ever wish for." He responded, now knowing that M'gann felt better. "I'll tell you what. How about all of us go out for some pizza." He suggested which the Martian girl nodded happily.

"Pizza sounds good to me." M'gann replied, her eyes clear from her tears. Galen looks back happy as the two walk back to the others, ready to go out.

**Other Notes:** Well guys, that ends chapter 11. I know it was short, but I felt like I should write this chapter because I wanted to show that Galen is becoming more of a friend. Speaking of which, Galen and Artemis shared their first kiss! How did you guys think of it? Was it too soon? Please tell me, and about the rest of the chapter. I hoped it was good so please comment, rate, and review! This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	12. Ghosts of Forgotten Pasts

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys, it's **Logan GC **and this is chapter 12 of **A New Destiny**. First off, I want to say sorry for the delay in the chapter. These last couple of weeks has been difficult because of school. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, you guys are awesome. Your reviews help me to continue to which I am thankful for. As always, I answer questions so let's get to it. Don't worry **gps3 **and many others about the kiss in the last chapter. I guarantee that another kiss won't happen until much later in the story. Yes, **Jaykid1,** Galen will have a second lightsaber once the story hits "Young Justice: Invasion." **Kid-N7**, you have given me a lot of suggestions. Right now, I am still looking over your suggestions and I promise to tell you what I think of them. Also, me and **Superherotimefan **are collaborating on my story. He made his own spin-off called **A New Destiny: Omnibus: Tales of the Team**. It is about events that foreshadows what is to come in my story and tells alternate endings on my chapters. His story will coincide with mine so I highly advise you to read it and watch his Youtube videos to promote my story. I think they are really good. Just to note, this chapter takes place in the episode "Secrets." I know that another episode was before this, but that one had the Team dealing with the aftermath of "Failsafe." In the last chapter, Galen helps M'gann overcome her sadness and Artemis helps Galen overcome his, so I found writing that episode troublesome. I promise that this chapter is good because a special guest will appear. I thank you guys for your continued support and let's continue the story!

Chapter 12: Ghosts of Forgotten Pasts

_Mount Justice October 31__st__ 425 hours_

_Galen was in the Jedi Temple. Although he had his mission, there was something pulling him there. The boy sighed, wondering what brought him here. Suddenly, he senses danger and activates his lightsaber, entering his reverse Shien stance. In the shadows, a red lightsaber activates as the assailant appears, revealing to be a Sith Stalker. "You will never escape from me." The Sith states and attacks Galen. _

Galen gasps as he awakens, panting as his forehead is covered in sweat. Galen wipes the sweat off his head and looks outside his window. Looking at his reflection, Galen sighed. _Who am I? _He thought to himself as he returns to sleep. The nightmare kept repeating on his mind, refusing to give him rest. As a result, Galen spent the rest of the night meditating, searching for his answer.

_New York City October 31__st__ 1926 hours_

Police radio chatter entered the air as law enforcement vehicles were parked outside the Natural History Museum. Inside the building, officers searched inside in response to a 911 call of a break in. After searching, the NYPD found a glass case shattered with the material inside gone. One policeman took a picture of the scene for investigation later. Detective Daniels orders his men to search for any other artifacts missing. However, this was the only one gone. Daniels was stumped; why would someone steal just one artifact where there are others, which are worth more? _Thieves these days_ Daniels thought to himself as he talks to the director of the museum, taking notes on a notepad. "So the perp bypasses your alarm system and disables every security camera in the place to steal a sword?" He asks in disbelief.

The museum director, Professor Wallace, turned his face to the detective, grimacing with anxiety as wrinkles formed on his forehead. "Not a sword, detective Daniels; _The _Sword of Beowulf!" He exclaimed as he explained further on the artifact. "It's priceless. Legend says it provides great power to the pure of heart. There's even an old English incantation that's supposed to summon the power: 'Abanen Aful Beowulf.'"

Daniels wrote 'great power' in his notepad before crossing it out. The Brooklyn cop didn't believe in magic and sighed in annoyance. "Great." He responded sarcastically before turning towards the older man. He puts his notepad away and reasons to Wallace. "Look, the NYPD will do its best, but the thief is obviously long gone." He adds as he gestures the broken glass container.

"Let's not rush to judgment." A low, male voice responds as Daniels and Wallace gasp in surprise. They turn to the location of the voice in which they see a man crouched in a high corner. "Mediocrity such as this is never far from Harm." He added as jumps down to ground, revealing his full height. The man was pale and had long brown hair. He had a torn grey jacket and had no shirt underneath, revealing his muscular chest. He had several red gash-like tattoos on his right eye in which on his right hand, held the Sword of Beowulf. The sword is encased in Grendel's arm. The man gives a sinister smile as more officers arrive at Daniel's side.

Daniel and the other officers pull out their Glocks and Berettas at the thief. "Freeze!" Daniels orders as other officers orders the thief to drop the sword.

The man remains unfazed by the weapons pointing at him as his smile deepens. "Still, Harm should be grateful. Harm did need the words." He responds as he raises the sword. "Abanan… Aful… Beowulf." He states as the arm releases the sword handle, allowing him to pull out the sword. Wallace, horrified, backs up slowly as the thief known as Harm pulled it out. Red and orange electricity circulated around the sword as the same color appeared on the area over his heart. Harm's smile deepens as he feels the power circulated him. Daniels and the other officers are about to fire, but Harm beats them to it as he casts lightning to the police. The lightning discharges into every officer as they screamed in pain and fall to the floor, unconscious. Unimpressed, Harm walks towards Wallace, which the professor backs away in fear. "How monumentally unsatisfying." Harm spat. "Harm and the sword will require greater challenges."

Wallace walks back in fear as he is cornered like a trapped animal. "But the legend… only the pure of heart should be able to summon that power!" He reasoned as the sword began to glow its deathly orange-red.

"The legend said the heart must be pure. It never said pure good." Harm responds as he raises the sword to Wallace. The professor can only scream in horror before the orange-red beam hits him, electrocuting the man to unconsciousness. Harm then walks out of the museum as if nothing happened and looks on at the city, ready for a worthy challenge.

_Mount Justice October 31__st__ 1934 hours _

It's a full moon on Halloween night as Wally howls to imitate a werewolf. The speedster wore fur on his face to go to the Halloween party at Happy Harbor High School. He also wore a school sweatshirt. After howling, he looks down at Wolf, annoyed that the pet is sleeping. "Really? You're not gonna join in at all? What kind of wolf are you?" He asks to the sleeping creature as Wolf snores.

Annoyed at Wally, Connor said to the speedster "Wally, stop torturing him." He orders as M'gann wraps white cloth around his face.

"Hold still, please." The Martian tells her boyfriend as she finishes wrapping the cloth around his midsection. After finishing, Connor was supposed to look like a mummy, but his T-shirt was still visible and his pants weren't covered. Galen watches the scene in amusement and wonders what is the point of Halloween.

Looking at the Kryptonian with false pity, Wally states to M'gann what Connor said to him earlier. "Megan, stop torturing him. Awkward for him anyway, being the third wheel on our date." He adds to the Martian quietly in which Galen shook his head.

M'gann looks at Wally with annoyance. "Wally, I invited the entire team to the dance, Zatanna too."

Wally gives his signature smirk and replies "Good; Keeps us on the down-low." He replied and added a flirting wink. M'gann gave a sigh knowing Wally is being Wally while Connor and Galen rolled their eyes at the speedster's antics. Still wearing that grin, he asked "So… you going as my favorite Martian?"

M'gann smiled and replied "Not exactly." After walking away to give herself space, she uses her powers to turn herself into a zombie bride. Her powers made her look like her skin were white makeup and a wedding dress took in place of her civilian clothes. She gives a fake growl and looks over at the boys, who were impressed and smiled.

Wally rubs the back of his head sheepishly before stating "Whoa; Babe, eat my brains anytime." Connor and Galen gave smiles to the Martian girl, who returned the favor.

"Great minds think alike." Captain Marvel states as he enters the mission room. The four teenagers turn to see the superhero wearing white makeup on his face to look like a zombie.

"Captain, you look terrific." M'gann complimented as the captain smiled and posed heroically. "Are you going to a Halloween celebration, too?" The Martian asks.

Instantly, Captain Marvel frowned when realization hit him. "Well sure, I'm going—I mean you did invite the _whole _team, right?" He asks.

M'gann smiles. "Yeah, we'll all be at the dance." She responds before continuing. "So don't worry about us, go. Have a good time at your party."

After finishing her sentence, the female computer voice rang throughout the room. _"Recognized Artemis B-0-7. Zatanna Zatara A-0-3." _After the yellow glows subsided, both girls appeared which Zatanna was dressed as a witch as Artemis was dressed as another sorcerous. "Oh hey Zatanna, you look great." The archer commented on the magician's costume.

Zatanna smiled and replied "Oh thanks, you too." After walking towards the other teenagers, Zatanna notices the captain's face and comments "Oh look, Zombie Captain Marvel. That's hilarious." She said before giggling a bit. "Is the Justice League having a party 'cause my dad didn't mention it." The sorcerous asks to the captain, who seemed to fidget in embarrassment.

"No, no, no, no. See, I…" The captain attempted to come up with a logical excuse as he scratches the back of his head nervously. Sighing in defeat, Captain Marvel (or in this case Billy Batson) snapped. "Fine, I'm going trick-or-treating." He stated as he flew over the teens to the zeta tube. _"Recognized Captain Marvel 1-5." _The computer voice exclaimed as the captain turned around with his arms crossed. "And I'm _not _sharing my candy." He finishes as the zeta tube sent him to Gotham. Artemis and Zatanna raised their eyebrows in which Galen furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Wait, I thought children could only trick-or-treat." The Force-user stated but sounded more of a question. He turned to the others for confirmation. The other teens just shrugged and ignored the captain's childish behavior. Galen then turns to Artemis which he sends a smile. Artemis smiled back and slightly blushed when she remembered that he kissed her two weeks ago. Zatanna took notice in the exchange and smirked. It was clear that these two liked each other and she wanted to know details.

Artemis looked at Galen's clothing and frowned slightly. "Galen, aren't you coming to the party?" She asked because Galen is the only one wearing his civilian clothing.

Galen shook his head. "I-I don't know Artemis. I don't feel like going. But you guys go, I'll stay here." He replied politely.

Wally beamed. _This could be my chance._ Wally thought to himself, feeling happy at Galen's response. "All right, it's his choice. Shall we go then?" He asks almost enthusiastically. The other teens ignored Wally's response as they looked at Artemis and Galen.

"Are you sure?" Artemis asks and realized that the reason she dressed up so that she could be with Galen. _That and I don't want to spend Halloween with my mom. _She added to herself before asking "Why don't you want to go?"

Galen sighed before looking back at her. "It's just that I had a… a…" He paused before looking down on his arm. For a second, he could have sworn he saw his hand to be covered with a strange glove that had shredders implanted in it. _"You will never escape from me." _A voice entered in his mind and Galen realized that was the same voice from his nightmare. Galen yelped in shock before tripping and falling over the chair he was sitting in.

The girls gasped in surprised. "Galen, are you okay?" They all asked at once as Connor helped the Force-user up on his feet.

Galen composed himself and replied "Yeah, I just… I need some air." After stating that, Galen began walking towards the zeta tubes. Artemis and Zatanna exchanged worried glances with each other as they followed him.

Artemis caught up to Galen and asked him. "Galen, are you sure you're all right?" She asked in concern which Zatanna shared a concerned look as well.

Galen stopped walking and faced both girls. Sighing, he explained "Last night, I had a nightmare." He explained quietly but was loud enough for both of them to hear. He paused before continuing "It felt so real and I…" He paused before continuing. "It doesn't matter. You two can go to the party, have fun."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "And leave you here, by yourself?" She asked in a tone that had mild condensation.

Galen nodded. "It's fine, Artemis. Don't ruin my night because of me." He replied softly.

"But Galen," Artemis started and then whispered in his ear "I dressed up because I thought we would be going to the party together." Galen blushed at her answer in which Zatanna overheard and smirked to herself.

"Well, there's another option." Zatanna stated before casting an incantation, covering the three temporary in smoke. After the smoke subsides, Galen and Artemis look down and saw that their attire has been changed to their hero uniforms. "Night out?" Zatanna offered in which Galen smiles and Artemis grins.

_Manhattan October 31__st__ 1957 hours _

The three zeta tubed to Manhattan and emerged riding on motorcycles. Over the past week, Galen has learned how to ride one. He also recalls having an archery contest with her, which he made a perfect bulls-eye on his first try. When Artemis said that he was lucky, Galen replied "I don't believe in luck." Galen didn't know that the Force was on his side. Also, over the past two weeks, Galen spent more times with the archer as their bond increased. Artemis told him that she wanted to "take things slow." Meaning, she wanted to know him more. He agreed to the idea and the two talked every day. Occasionally, Galen would sense Wally's anger towards him. Galen didn't know why and wondered why the speedster felt this way toward him as the three drive across Manhattan.

_Happy Harbor October 31__st__ 2015 hours_

Music blared at the gymnasium of Happy Harbor High School as disco balls and Jack-O-Lantern themed decorations were suspended in the air. Balloons were also suspended in arc-shaped ring over the refreshments where Lucas Carr, Connor and M'gann's civic teacher, is serving the refreshments in which he is wearing an eye patch. "Too bad the rest of the Team couldn't make it." M'gann stated as she looked over at the gymnasium.

Connor looked around and winced at the other students costumes. "You've gotta be kidding." Every other student was either a League member or super-villain. Connor looked at himself, then at Wally and M'gann and concluded mentally that this sucked being they were dressed as monsters. Wendy, seeing the three, waves and drags Karen Beecher, Mal Duncan, and Marvin White to talk to them. Wendy dressed up as Black Canary, Karen dressed up as a bee, and Marvin dressed up as Batman.

"You look amazing!" Wendy commented at M'gann's outfit in which Karen asked "Who did your makeup girl?" M'gann smiled at their comments while Mal looked over Connor.

"Burn victim?" Mal asks in mild amusement.

Connor shook his head. "Mummy, you?"

"Superman…" Mal began as he posed to show off his costume. Normally, the Man of Steel would wear a cape, but Mal's costume didn't have one. Instead, he wore a black leather jacket over the traditional Superman shirt. Mal also wore red pants in which his boots were red with yellow stripes. And to finish off, he wore black sunglasses to cover his eyes. "…Done right." He finished.

Connor almost smirked at the costume and replied "Yeah, good luck with that." Mal just smiled back as Wally looked around bored.

Not wanting her friend to be left out, M'gann introduces the speedster. "Wally, this is Wendy, Karen, Mal, and…" She paused because Marvin's eyes were glued to his smartphone, ignoring everything around him.

Wendy crossed her arms and told Megan. "Ignore Marvin; he thinks we're being invaded by Martians." She added with her eyes rolling back in disbelief.

"I never said that." Marvin defended before turning back to his phone. "It's just that, reports are all over the Interwebs and I'm not the only one getting them." As if on cue, every cell phone that a student carried went off as the students' murmured in confusion. "I mean, Martians aren't invading, it's just a prank gone viral, right?" He asks to the others for truth.

Lucas, overhearing the conversation, interrupts. "Of course it's a prank. Ever heard of Martian Manhunter? Martians aren't hostile." The civics teacher reasoned as he poured punch into a cup.

"Of course not." Megan agrees and gives an awkward smile knowing she is a Martian. Wally, bored that Artemis isn't here, quietly slipped away. He placed his hands in his pockets and grunted angrily. _Stupid Galen! 'Oh, I have a nightmare. Oh, I can trick people with my mind.' 'Oh, I can shoot lightning from my arms. What a show-off._ Wally thought. It wasn't fair. Ever since Galen came here, the others trust him. Wally knows there's something about Galen that isn't right about him. It's like he's hiding a secret. The speedster sighs and rests his head against the wall. He then sneezed. _Oh great, now this fur is itchy_ He thought to himself and felt like blurring him home to the Cave until a snarky comment got his attention.

"You know, I never saw a werewolf who's allergic to himself. That must suck." Wally turned to whoever said that comment and was surprised by who he looked at. Standing in front of him, was a petite blonde, who's about 5'4 and had short hair. Her costume was unusual. She was wearing a silver-blue domino mask that the bodysuit also had the same color. It looked very similar to Superman's, only that instead of the Kryptonian shield there were angel wings on her chest. There was no red on her costume except the cape. Other than that, everything else it was replaced by silver. As the speedster examined her costume, she posed heroically. Wally knew that this girl was a superhero, but he never saw this before.

Sighing in defeat, Wally asked her "Who are you supposed to be? Superman? Captain Atom? Batman?" As Wally offered his suggestions, the girl just chuckled in response.

"No, I'm Warrior Angel." She stated and continued her heroic pose. After looking at Wally's confused face, she added "Fantasy comics? The Aerodome of Warrior Angel? Really, you still don't know?" She asked in which Wally realized what she was referring to.

"Oh, right. They made a movie about him." Wally stated as he snapped his fingers in realization. He then asked her "Why haven't I heard of him that much?"

The blonde grinned. "It's probably because Warrior Angel is from a comic book in Smallville." As she finished her sentence, her smile turned into a frown. "Which I miss." She added sadly.

Wally's eyes widened. "You're from Smallville? As in the place where that meteor shower took place?" He asked in excitement in which she nodded. He then rubbed the back of his neck and asked her "How long have you been here?"

The blonde shrugged. "About a week, maybe two. I just moved here." She responded and looked around bored.

Wally realized he didn't introduce himself properly and began "Well anyways, my name is—"He began but was interrupted by her.

"Wally West, I know." She finished which Wally dropped his mouth in shock. "How do you know my name?" He asked with a mixture of fear and praise.

The blond chuckled at him. "We both go to the same Chemistry class." She responded at the speedster's cluelessness.

Wally gave his signature grin and responded "I think I would remember you beautiful." The blonde chuckled and rolled her eyes behind her mask.

"Really? That's how you pick up girls?" She asked before adding "No offense, but that never works."

Wally put a hurt face and responded "Oh yeah? Says the girl who wore a superhero outfit from a superhero that does not exist." He retorted in which the girl placed her hands on her hips.

"Says you; you look like Michael J. Fox from _Teen Wolf_." She responded which Wally gasped in shock.

"Hey, now that is just…" He began but noticed the playful grin on her face. "You're joking, right?" He asked which she rolled her eyes again.

"No duh." She responded as the two enjoyed the comfortable atmosphere. Wally enjoyed his conversation with her, which he forgot about Galen and Artemis for a moment. He didn't know who this girl was, but he wants to know more. As if reading his mind, the blonde introduced herself. "I'm Chloe by the way. Chloe Sullivan."

* * *

Back at the Cave, Batman called a secret meeting with Robin, Aqualad, Red Tornado and Red Arrow. Robin pouted, thinking this is not a reason to spend Halloween night. But this meeting is important so he had to pay attention. They all meet in a secret room which was small. _At least there's a sofa. _Robin thought to himself as he relaxed in a green, cushion chair. The older heroes were standing, not wanting to be too comfortable. "Computer, secure the room." Batman ordered as the computer voice responded that the room is. "I'll cut to it." Batman began as he looks from the Reds to the younger heroes. "Do we believe there's a mole within the Team?" He asks, wanting to hear opinions.

Aqualad steps forward. "I am convinced there is none. When Sportsmaster claimed he had an inside source, he was merely sowing dissent." The Atlantean suggested.

Robin nods and continues "His Intel could easily have come by comparing notes with the other villains working for the Injustice League." He added and placed up air quotes on 'Injustice League.' Robin then laid back on his chair and continued "And think about it. If anyone on the Team was working with those creepoids…"

"He or she would have betrayed us during our fight against them." Aqualad finished Robin's thoughts.

Red Arrow didn't seem to share their optimism. "I'm not convinced. Sure, you two and Kid Flash are above suspicion, but I know Artemis isn't shooting straight." His eyes narrowed as he continued. "For starters, she's not Green Arrow's niece."

Kaldur's eyes grew wide in shock. "What?" He questioned, surprised.

Robin wasn't as surprised and sat up in his chair. "Well, yeah. In fact, she's related to—"he began but was cut off from his mentor.

"Enough. Artemis' relations may indeed make her a suspect, but she's still entitled to a secret identity." Batman told his ward sternly. The Dark Knight then turns to Red Arrow. "I'm more concerned about Superboy. We still know very little about what Cadmus programmed into their weapon." As he spoke, Red Tornado also stepped forward. "Connor could be the mole and not know it." Batman finished.

"And what about Miss Martian?" Red Arrow asked to Batman. "She _is _Manhunter's niece, but he told Black Canary he has a few hundred nieces and nephews. And the first time he met M'gann was five months ago when she stowed away on his last trip from Mars to Earth." The archer drawled to the others.

Batman interrupted. "Regardless, there is one other suspect we must discuss." He said which the teen heroes looked at him in confusion. "The boy." He stated to clear any misunderstanding.

Robin shot up from his chair. "You said that you trusted him!" The Boy Wonder almost shouted to his mentor.

Batman looked down at his ward and calmly responded "That was deception in order to gain his trust. We are still uncertain of both his past and his powers."

Both Aqualad and Robin couldn't believe that Batman still did not trust Galen, but Red Arrow remained confused. "What boy?" The archer asked his suspicion increasing with his arms crossed.

Batman turned to the archer. "About a month ago, a young man by the name of Galen Marek appeared in the Cave out of nowhere. He appears to have amnesia and has great power. He is currently the seventh member of the Team." The Dark Knight explained to Red Arrow.

The hot-tempered archer's mouth tensed. He didn't like the sound of this guy. "What are his skills?" Red Arrow asked.

Batman spoke at Red Arrow with the upmost seriousness. "The boy contains many powers that have appeared over the weeks since he came here. As for right now, he appears to have telepathy, telekinesis on a grand scale, capable of creating telekinetic pushes and pulls, superhuman senses, superhuman agility and reflexes, the ability to discharge lightning, mind manipulation though we are unclear how powerful to an extent it is, mastery in close-combat especially with bladed weapons." Batman listed while Red Arrow's jaw hit the floor.

"What kind of weapon does he have?" Red Arrow asked, wiping away the shock over the ridiculousness Batman listed.

The Dark Knight stared back at the archer. "The boy has a weapon called a lightsaber." Seeing the confused expression on Red Arrow's face, Batman explained "A lightsaber is a weapon that discharges a contained laser as a blade. Based on the Team's mission evaluations, the weapon is capable is cutting through the most durable of metals."

Red Arrow was shocked but feigned calmness. He wanted to know what this guy is capable of. "How is he helpful to the Team?" He asked to Batman.

This time, Kaldur explained "Several weeks ago, we were sent to Santa Prisca to investigate suspicious activity conducted by the League of Shadows. We were lured into a trap by Deathstroke, who defeated almost all of us. Galen, however, defeated Deathstroke as well as assassins and a Kobra-Venom powered subject, saving all of us." The Atlantean explained to Roy.

Red Arrow couldn't believe this. "So let me get this straight, this guy appears out of nowhere, he lives in the Cave, has all this power, and defeated men highly more skilled than him all by himself?!" The archer asked incredulously.

Robin stood up at Galen's defense. "Roy chill, Galen has amnesia remember and the whole mole rumor happened before Galen even came here." The Boy Wonder explained.

Roy still wasn't convinced. "Or maybe he wants you to think that he has amnesia so that he could learn about the League's secrets." The archer said accusingly which Batman took in Roy's idea as a possibility.

Kaldur frowned. "This changes nothing." He began and crossed his arms as he talked. "I have fought side by side with these people. None are traitors." The Atlantean confirmed positively while Robin slumped back in his seat, feeling guilty of talking behind their friends' backs. The atmosphere was thick in tension between the heroes but was diffused by Batman.

"Regardless of there being a mole or not, it is clear that these four are possible candidates for deception. It is with a wise decision that this conference never took place." The Dark Knight turned to the other heroes who nodded in agreement. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Meanwhile, Galen, Artemis, and Zatanna hear the sirens at the museum and pull over at the scene. Ambulances were also present as medical workers placed injured officers on cots to be taken to the hospital. "Whatever happened here is over. I want some action." Artemis said with adrenaline.

Galen and Zatanna agreed as the three took off to find criminals to be defeated unaware that they are being watched by Harm, studying them. A couple was being threatened with a thief holding a gun, which Zatanna casted an incantation, burning the gun handle. As the thief groans in pain, Galen force grips towards a wall while Artemis fires her arrows, keeping him stuck on the wall, and all was done on motorcycle. Two robbers attempted to escape a store but were `disarmed and kicked by Artemis into unconsciousness. A young woman was jogging home but yelped in shock as four men surrounded her, chuckling sinisterly. Before unpleasant events will occur, Zatanna uttered a spell, levitating the woman away from the thugs. They turned to see Galen and Artemis running towards them. Artemis jumped kicked the first thug and used him as base-lift to send a powerful right jab into the second thug and kicked him into the ground. The third man attempted grab the archer, but his arms were pulled by Galen as the Force-user send a powerful uppercut into the man's jaw, knocking him unconsciousness. The four thug attempted to slash at Galen with his switchblade but the Force-user easily avoided his wild swings by twisting his arm behind his back, disarming him, and send a left cross which connected to the man face, knocking him down. The three smiled at each other for stopping the crimes but were still unnoticed that Harm was watching them. The man smiled, knowing he found worthy challenges.

The three began walking towards their parked motorcycles, with Galen leading, sending a soft smile to Artemis that was visible in his hooded face. The archer returned the favor and Zatanna really wanted to know what's up with these two. Pulling Artemis aside, Zatanna wanted a "girl-talk" without Galen overhearing. "So, what is with you two?" The magician asked to Artemis.

The archer looked at Zatanna and smirked. "What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

Zatanna is not easily fooled. "C'mon, don't give me that. The way you two look at each other. Are you guys dating?" She asked then a quieter voice asks "Did you two kiss?"

Artemis' smug smirk was the answer Zatanna received and the young magician almost clapped in delight. "Really?! Wow, what was it like?" She asked quietly after her little outburst.

Artemis' smirk turned into a smile and replied "It felt like nothing I never experienced." She answered honestly as the two began catching up with the Force-user. As the three continued walking towards their parked vehicles, Galen seemed tense. Something did not feel right, as if they are being tested or watched. Galen's eyes widened when he sensed and realized the motorcycles are wired to explode in close proximity. Galen turned and sends a light Force push, knocking the two girls down several feet away from him. Before the two would ask why, a giant explosion erupted from the motorcycles, engulfing the area in flames. Galen was caught in the blast radius sending him flying from the girls and lands in a thud. "Galen!" Artemis cried and the two help him to his feet. The three hear sinister laughter and turned to see a tall pale man walk towards them with a sword on his back, unaffected by the flames.

"The Its cannot escape Harm." The man spoke in a low-tone as he drew his sword, walking closer to the three.

Artemis readies an arrow in her bow as Galen draws his lightsaber. "Escaping isn't part of the menu." She quips and releases several arrows for destroying their motorcycles and hurting Galen.

Harm was not intimidated and slashed the arrows in half before they reached him. "Arrows do not impress." Harm stated as he continued to walk forward, not scared at all.

Zatanna decided it was her turn. She casts a spell to heat up the sword, in order for him to drop it. Despite the burns, Harm was still not affected. "Neither its magic. Both must do better or suffer Harm."

Artemis rolled her eyes and yelled back "We get it, your name is Harm." As she, Zatanna, and Galen ready for battle.

Harm ignores her and studies the two girls. "Their ridiculous garb and rudimentary skills indicate instruction from Green Arrow and Zatara. Harm will study these two to learn methods for killing their mentors." The madman spoke.

Zatanna glared sharply at him. "Oh, you did_ not _just threaten my dad." The magician spat back as Harm looks at Galen.

"Interesting. Third It is unique, something Harm has never come across before. Harm senses anger from third it." The madman spoke in which Galen clenched his teeth and charges Harm with a Shien Strike. Harm defends himself from the attack as the lightsaber blade pops on the Sword of Beowulf, sending sparks to the ground. "Interesting, third It is more skilled than Harm thought." The madman spoke as Galen attempted Juyo slash. The strength of the strike forces Harm back several feet. Harm chuckles. "Harm is impressed by third It. Third It has potential to be pure, but is held back by feelings for others." Galen growls and force pushes Harm away. Remarkably, Harm lands on his feet uninjured and conjures red-orange lightning from his sword. Galen blocks with his lightsaber, but the blast was too strong for him which knocked him several feet in front of the girls.

Zatanna incants a spell, trying to telekinetically pull the sword out of Harm's hand, but the madman had a strong grip. Harm grinned maliciously. "It wants Harm's sword?" He asks before chuckling. "Very well." He said before throwing it at Zatanna. The magician yelped and ducked, the blade just missing millimeters from her head, the weapon was lodged deep into the wall.

"Big mistake, Harmster." Artemis quips and releases two exploding arrows from her bow as Galen throws his lightsaber. Incredibly, Harm catches the two arrows and the lightsaber which throws the lightsaber back at Galen and returns the two arrows to Artemis. Galen narrowly avoids his own weapon as it scatters across the ground. The arrows exploded at their feet, sending all three down.

Zatanna looks at an alley and sees a girl signaling them to follow her. She turns to Artemis and Galen and said "On second thought, running."

Galen nods and force pulled his lightsaber. Never before did he face someone that equals him in combat. In truth, Galen for the first time is scared. "Artemis, we need to go." He spoke urgently.

Artemis and Galen took off running to the alley. "Yeah, to regroup." The archer said as Zatanna enchanted a spell, engulfing Harm in flames and caused an explosion. "Nice!" Artemis commented to Zatanna as they ran in the alley.

Zatanna smiled and replied "Thanks! Something I've been practicing since Red—"She began but was interrupted by Artemis.

"Wait, who's that?" Artemis asks as she points to the strange girl which helped them escape Harm. The girl disappears around the corner.

"Do you care right now?" Zatanna asks to Artemis which the archer replies no.

Galen was also curious about the girl but his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice in his head. _"Trust her Galen." _The voice said which Galen almost jumped in surprise. He briefly looked behind him, but saw no one. _Great, I'm going crazy._ Galen thought to himself as the three follow the girl's direction. "You know, when I said I wanted a little air, this did _not _come to mind!" Galen remarked which Artemis chuckled. The archer's chuckling ended when the three ended up in a dead end.

"Dead end, where'd she go?" Artemis asked but her question was answered as a ladder from one of the apartment buildings falls in front of them. They look up to see the girl on top of a building, signaling them to follow her.

"I like her already." Zatanna states which Artemis nods. The three then quickly climb the ladder and meet up with the girl on the rooftop. The girl was petite and has shoulder length blond hair, which had a headband to keep her hair in place. She had blue eyes and wore some sort of grey poncho that included a hood. She was in her early teens, around fourteen years old. "Thanks for the assist, but who are you?" Zatanna asks to the girl.

"Secret." The girl responded which Artemis glared at annoyance.

"That won't cut it, we need answers." Artemis demanded before asking her questions. "Do you know Harm? Does he have any weaknesses?" She asks to the girl.

"Secret." The girl repeated and pointed at the ledge. The three turn and gasped when Harm appears, his sword drawn.

"At least they make the hunt interesting." Harm remarked and walks toward them. Galen turns around and notices the girl is gone. _Yeah, trust her_ He mentally scolded himself as the three prepare for battle.

"He's fast I'll give him that." Artemis remarked and fired an arrow at a water tower, spilling gallons of water. Zatanna then casts a spell to telekinetically command the water to stop Harm while Galen uses his lightning to electrify the water. Harm was not affected as he swiped the water aside with his sword and shot a blast from the sword at the damaged water tower, exploding it and forcing the three to retreat. "Where'd little Miss Secret go?" Artemis asks scornfully feeling they have been double-crossed.

"There!" Zatanna states and points to the girl from several rooftops. She feels pain at her feet and looks down. "Okay, these boots, adorable, but for a chase sequence—"She casted an incantation as the three jump from a higher rooftop to a lower rooftop. The heels on her boots disappear as the three continue to run with Harm catching up.

* * *

Back at the party, the students were enjoying themselves until the power dies out, creating complaints from the students. "Hey, who ruined the party?" Steeler asked obnoxiously.

"Everyone calm down. It's probably a blown fuse." Lucas reassured the students, which they did not return the feeling due to further updates on the "Martian Invasion."

"Says here Martians have taken New Haven and Providence." Mal said as he read from his phone.

"Spotted in Happy Harbor, too." Wendy adds.

Lucas intervened, not wanting them to be scared. "Guys, guys, it's a Halloween cliché." He tries to calm down the students.

"Meaning it happens a lot?" Karen asks the teacher. The loudspeakers screeched as the students gasped and looked above.

"Attention, Homeland Security advises everyone to stay inside the gymnasium. This is not meant as confirmation of any alien invasion." A deep voice informed the students which many of them argue about this news.

_"We should call the Cave." _M'gann informed Wally and Connor through the mind-link.

"_Wait." _Connor said and uses his x-ray vision through a wall to see the outline of a student talking in the school microphone which is connected to the other speakers using a voice disguiser.

"For your own safety, remain inside." The disguised student said before chuckling to himself as he turns off the microphone. "Best Halloween prank ever!" He squealed in delight. Connor smirks, knowing who is behind this little prank. He signals Wally and M'gann, who give questionable glances but follow him. _If he wants a prank, we'll give him a prank_ Connor promises to himself ready to get back at the prankster.

* * *

Back on the rooftops, Galen, Artemis, and Zatanna reach a dead end. Artemis prepares to fire an arrow, but Harm throws a dagger, taking off her bowstrings as the knife is lodged into the wall. "Hold him off while I restring." Artemis orders which Galen and Zatanna nod. The magician attempts a low-kick, but is swatted aside by Harm. The madman attempts to drive his sword through Artemis, but his blade was blocked by Galen's. The two then enter a quick and fast sword duel, neither one getting hits on the other. Artemis has successfully restrung her bow but before she could fire an arrow, Harm swings his blade, splitting her bow in half. Artemis attempts to use the sharp ends of the broken bow to attack Harm. The madman swats the broken pieces aside and before he could land his sword through her skull, Artemis points a collapsible crossbow to his head while Galen presses his lightsaber blade near his throat.

"Surrender." Galen orders which Harm chuckles.

"You want to play without the toys?" Artemis asks which Harm chuckles even louder.

"It tries to bait Harm, leave Harm weak." The madman spoke as he sheathed his sword back into its case and places it on the ground. "But Harm has no weakness." He states as he removes his jacket, revealing his muscles. Artemis smirks as she puts away her crossbow. Galen grimaces, placing away his lightsaber. Fighting on the enemy's terms will not help them at all. As much as he would like to use his lightsaber, he could risk injuring Artemis. The two charge at Harm, attempting to attack him with quick jabs and kicks. Harm easily avoids and blocks their attacks as Galen and Artemis increase their attack. While the three are fighting, Zatanna struggles to pull the sword out of the case, but the thing is clamped shut. "So unfocused." Harm remarks as he avoids one of Artemis' kicks and Galen's jab. "Both Its struggle with inner demons and can't fight Harm while fighting themselves." He remarked as he caught one of Artemis' punches and throws her at Galen, knocking them both to the floor. "Harm doesn't battle his demons, Harm embraces them." He adds tauntingly.

"Would Harm please shut up?" Artemis asked in annoyance and anger as she and Galen charge him. Harm avoids their attacks which infuriates Galen. As Zatanna struggles to pull the sword out, it sent an electric shock, electrocuting the magician as she falls to the floor. "Zatanna!" Artemis and Galen called out but both were punched in the face by Harm sending them to the floor.

"And the Its care about others—another weakness." Harm taunts as the three glare at him. "The sword rejected its impure heart. It has not made the sacrifices Harm has to become pure." Harm adds which he gathers his sword.

Zatanna looks at her side and sees the girl from earlier. "Look, it's Secret!" She whispered to Artemis and Galen. They all turn to see Secret waving her hand, signaling them to follow her. "She hasn't led us wrong so far." Zatanna adds as the three began running. To cover their escape, Artemis throws a smoke arrow at Harm's feet, creating a dense cloud of smoke. Harm brushes the smoke aside and turns to see the three running across the other rooftops.

"The Its think to escape Harm, but draw near to home. Such considerate Its." Harm spat as he removed the dagger he thrown earlier from the wall and into his jacket.

Zatanna, Artemis, and Galen reached the rooftop of a run-down apartment but lost Secret. "Aw, she's gone again. Now what?" Zatanna asked as options are running low. "End of the line and we can't go back the way we came, he's coming!"

Artemis pulled out her crossbow as she spots a store titled _Abel's House of Secrets_. "We'll zip line to that magic store." She offered but before she could fire her line, Harm fires a shot from his sword. Galen pushed the girls out of the way as Harm jumps down, hyperventilating in rage.

"This cannot be coincidence. They alight on Harm's very roof. How did they know? Tell Harm, now!" He demanded.

"Wait this is your place?!" Artemis asks incredulously which did little to calm to enraged man.

"No more games!" Harm proclaimed as he slammed his sword into the ground, sending three separate volts of electricity to Galen, Artemis, and Zatanna. All three scream in pain as they collapse on the ground. Galen, still conscious, attempted to fire lightning at Harm which the madman deflected with his sword. Harm chuckled and replied "Third It attempts to injure Harm with anger. It must learn to embrace anger in order to wield it correctly." Harm spoke as he slammed the handle of the sword into Galen's head, knocking the Force-user out. Artemis looks up weakly to see Harm grinning murderously at her and see's Secret behind him. The archer then passes out as darkness overcame her.

* * *

Back at the school, three students attempted to escape the gymnasium but were caught by Marvin. "I have orders to keep everyone inside or did you freshmen want to become Martian chow?" He asked accusingly. The students sighed and entered back into the gym. Marvin chuckled to himself before turning to hear Wally's panic cries.

"The Martians are coming! The Martians are coming!" Wally ran towards Marvin, who the prankster seemed confused about what is happening.

"Look out, they have disintegration rays!" Connor said as he pointed to a dark figure. Wally cries died down as he disappeared, leaving a giant shadowy figure with green eyes and is holding a ray gun.

Marvin gasps in horror as the Martian roars. "Run Marvin, I'll hold it off." Connor stated valiantly as he charged the invader. The creature then used telekinesis to lift Connor into the air, immobilizing him. The Martian then slams Connor into the walls twice before tossing him lightly in front of Marvin. Marvin screams as he retreats inside the building to warn every one of the invaders. Immediately after Marvin ran inside, Connor opened his eyes and chuckled. The Martian stood next to him but was revealed to be M'gann, who disguised herself to scare him. Wally also blurred next to Connor, satisfied that their prank worked. "Come on, we do not want to miss this." Connor said as the three returns to the gym.

Marvin enters the gym, screaming as he places his weight behind the door. "Martians are invading, Martians!" He exclaimed as he pulled off his mask.

"Marvin, chill. We got the memo." Wendy said calmly to the scared boy.

Marvin shook his head. "No! Before it was a prank I pulled, now it is definitely real! The Martians just killed two guys!" He exclaimed dramatically.

"Which two guys?" M'gann asked innocently.

"Those two guys!" Marvin said as he pointed at Connor and Wally, who looked generally confused. "Wait, I… Uh… Oh." He said when he realized he's been caught red-handed by the entire student body in the gym.

"Marvin!" Wendy stated annoyed as all of the students shot dangerous glares at the prankster.

"Trick or treat?" Marvin asks lamely which most of the students looked at him annoyed.

"Get out of here, loser!" Steeler called as he and his friends chased Marvin out of the gym, much to the pranksters horror as everyone laughed. Chloe laughed as she turns to Wally.

"I don't know what you guys did, but that was pretty funny." She commented to Wally, Connor, and M'gann.

Connor shrugged. "Hey, the guy disserved it. Not all Martians are bad." He said as he looked to M'gann, which the Martian girl blushed slightly. M'gann then looked at her watch.

"Hey guys, it's getting late. We should go home." M'gann said which Connor and Wally nod. As Wally is about to leave, he looks at Chloe.

"I guess I'll see you at school." Wally said to Chloe which she nods.

"Yep, see you then." Chloe responds as the three teenaged heroes go back to Mount Justice, wanting to tell Robin and Kaldur about their prank.

* * *

Elsewhere, Artemis groans as she awakens. She finds herself tied to a chair, with lots of rope, preventing her to escape. As she tries to break free, Harm begins to talk. "It deigns to awaken." His voice rings out as Artemis looks around angrily, wanting to know what he did to her friends. Suddenly, a TV in front of her turns on, showing Zatanna and Galen tied back-to-back. Zatanna's mouth is duck taped to prevent her from casting spells as Galen is still knocked out from the blow to his head. Artemis' crossbow is shown, pointing two arrows to each of them. Artemis grits her teeth as Harm continues. "It will tell its secrets, or its partners will pay the price." He warned as Harm appears behind her and whispers in her ear "How did It know of Harm's home?" He asked which Artemis growls.

"Ask your partner, she lured us here!" Artemis replied angrily as Harm circles around her until he blocks her by being in front of the TV.

"Harm has no partner. Harm is pure and works alone." He explains, not noticing what is occurring on the TV. Zatanna attempts to wake Galen, but her muffled cries for help didn't even stir him in the slightest. She tries to cast an incantation but the duct tape kept her from speaking clearly. The magician turns to see Secret coming towards her, her hood hiding most of her face. Secret pulls the tape off of Zatanna's mouth allowing her to cast her incantation. She used it to free them from the ropes as Galen collapses over. Zatanna catches him as Galen groans, now awaken.

"Galen, are you okay?" Zatanna asks urgently which he held his head and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just have a headache though." Galen responded as he got up to his feet. Both teenagers then looked at the hooded girl in front of them with puzzling looks.

"First you lure us into a trap and now you free us? What's your game?" Zatanna whispered annoyed at the hooded girl.

"Secret." The girl responded which Zatanna narrowed her eyes at her, trying to decipher what 'secret' means. Galen looks over at one side of the room, which looked like a little girls room.

"Zatanna, you might want to see this." Galen said as he held a picture frame in his hand. Zatanna took the picture and was shocked at what she saw; she saw the hooded girl smiling and wearing pink and is near a man who is smiling and made the peace sign at the camera. What surprised her the most was that the man was Harm! "Is this your room? Do you live with this nut job?" Zatanna asks to the girl.

"Secret." She replied as Zatanna scoffed.

"Secret right, naturally." Zatanna responded annoyed as she threw the picture frame on the bed. Galen walked over and picked up the frame, glancing from the picture to the hooded girl. The Force-user stares at the girl and he felt an unusual presence around her. _It's like she's a_ He stopped mid-thought and gasped at her.

"Wait, you're—"He began with wide eyes which the girl nodded, giving Galen a sad smile.

"Secret." She said which Galen sighed. _This secret will surprise them both_ Galen thought to himself in which he followed Zatanna.

Meanwhile, Artemis is still tied up by Harm. The archer looked annoyed at the madman who was thinking what Artemis said to him. "It seems honestly convinced Harm had help. Perhaps the other Its—"He paused and looked at the television screen; both of them free of their restraints. "No!" Harm growled and ran towards the room to see Zatanna and Galen staring at him. Harm attempts to slash at them, but their bodies disappeared, indicating Zatanna casted an illusion spell. While Harm was distracted, Zatanna and Galen freed Artemis of her restraints as the three of them ran downstairs, where the hooded girl waited for them.

Artemis was about to fire her crossbow at her, but was stopped by Galen and Zatanna. "Wait!" They said in unison.

The archer looked at them as though they are crazy. "Galen, Zatanna, she's his partner!" Artemis yelled.

"Then why did she save us?" Zatanna asked to Artemis.

"Don't know—Secret." Artemis responded clearly making fun of the mystery girl's answer for everything.

Galen bit his lip, debating whether or not to tell them. "No, Artemis, Zatanna, she's a—"He didn't finish his sentence due to the familiar sound of electric whirring. They looked up to see Harm standing above them, his face full of rage as he aimed his sword at them, ready to fire. "Look out!" Galen called as pushed the two girls so that they avoid being hit. All three fall to the floor with a thud as Harm follows them. He looks to find that they are gone and see's the hooded girl. Harm growls and follows her to the kitchen. As soon as he enters, Artemis fires an arrow from her crossbow which Harm easily caught. She quickly leaves and slams the door. Harm then hears gas hissing and looks down to notice his oven is leaking gas. He then turns to the arrow which ignites, which Harm realizes what will happen. "Oh, that little—"He began but didn't get to finish as the entire first floor of the apartment blew up from the explosion.

The three escaped in the basement as Artemis kicks open the basement doors to escape in the outside. They found themselves in the background and noticed a homemade burial in front of them. All knelt down as Zatanna read the engraving. "'Greta Hayes, beloved sister.'" The magician read from the wooden tombstone. Suddenly, a ghost emerged from the tombstone as Zatanna and Artemis walked back in shock. Galen was the only one who didn't seem surprised and looked at the ghost, who revealed to be Secret.

"This is your grave. That's why you brought us here. This is your secret." Galen said to the apparition who nodded sadly.

Artemis stood stupefied. "A ghost. An actual ghost." She repeated, still not believing that this is possible.

Zatanna was at a loss for words until she composed herself. "Uh, h-h-how did you die?" She asked in sadness. Greta conjured a knife in front of her hands as realization hit the three.

"Harm's dagger." Artemis stated as anger erupted from all three. The maniac murdered his own sister! As if on cue, the backdoor is blown off its hinges and Harm walks out, enraged.

"They defiled Harm's holy place." The lunatic growled as the three teenagers readied for battle.

"We defiled it?! You did this, to your own sister!" Artemis retorted and gestured to the grave. Harm seemed to smirk which enraged Artemis even more. "You're proud of it?! And you had the gall to write 'beloved.'" The archer spat venomously as Galen and Zatanna also grew red with rage.

"Not gall, truth. She was the only thing Harm ever loved. That's why she had to go; Harm's heart had to be pure. Greta had to be cut out, excised like an infection." Harm explained which the three looked horrified at his reasoning.

Enraged, Galen stepped forward, his teeth clenching in anger. "She was your sister and you murdered her!" He yelled that almost felt like a growl. Harm did not feel threatened by Galen's rage and chuckled to himself. However, his chuckling stopped when Greta appeared from the ground.

Harm gasped but grinned positively. "Ah, It casts another illusion spell."

"Except I didn't speak. Harm knows _It_ can't cast a spell without speaking." Zatanna retorted which Harm gasped in horror that Greta started walking towards him.

"You want to know how we found this place?" Artemis asks with her arms crossed. "Face it, Harm; your secret's out."

Harm raised his sword at his sister. "No, Harm's heart is pure. Harm's not sorry. I'm not!" He yelled but the guilt started to surface. Greta, being a ghost, passed through the blade and reached into his heart, pulling out his "purity." Harm gasps as Greta holds the orange-colored "purity" and makes it disappear. Enraged, Harm attempts to slash at Greta, but the sword pulls down, now that Harm is no longer pure. The sword is then pulled back into its case, entrapping it. Harm pulls out his dagger. "I-I don't need the sword." He stated as he charged the teenagers. Harm attempted to slash Galen, but being that Harm is now powerless; Galen easily avoids his attack and kicks the dagger away from his hands.

"So unfocused. It can't fight us while fighting itself." Artemis stated, quoting Harm. The maniac attempted to punch at Artemis, but the archer blocks his blow and delivers a gut punch. Galen and Artemis then attacked the powerless Harm, injuring him for the pain he caused Greta. To finish off the weakened lunatic, Galen and Artemis gave twin roundhouse kicks to the face, knocking him unconscious. As Harm is knocked out cold, Zatanna mutters an incantation which Harm's jacket was turned into rope and magically tied him up. The three looked down at the knocked out lunatic with disgust before turning to Greta, who now stood on her grave.

"We will make sure you deserve a proper burial." Galen promised the dead girl which the other two girls nodded.

"We won't forget you, Greta." Zatanna also promised which the ghost smiled a genuine smile.

"Secret." Greta said one last time before disappearing into her grave, finally at peace.

"I still can't believe anyone could do that to his own sister." Artemis said in disgust before continuing "I mean if my…" She paused when she realized she will mention Cheshire in front of Zatanna.

"Your what?" Zatanna asked. "Artemis, talk to me. Secrets don't stay buried, obviously." She said and gestured her hand to the grave. "It's better to bring them into the light."

"I don't have any secrets." Artemis lied but shared a quick glance with Galen, knowing he is the only one who knows about her real secret. Police sirens fill the air. "Cops are coming." Artemis stated in the direction of the sirens.

"We did blow up the kitchen." Zatanna added as she and Artemis noticed Galen was looking at the magic store across the street.

"Galen, what are you looking at?" Artemis asks but her question was answered when she and Zatanna notice that the word 'secret' on _Abel's House of Secrets _remained lit.

"Must have been the last thing Greta saw before Harm murdered her." Galen said quietly as the three mourn quietly at her death. Galen notices the sirens are becoming louder. "We must go." Galen said which the other two agree. They took one last glance at the grave before exiting the area. After Zatanna uttered an incantation to change their clothing back to civilian attire, the three agreed that this would not be spoken about and promised that every Halloween night; all three of them will pay their respects to Greta. As they walk back to the Manhattan zeta tube, no one spoke because of the shocking events that took place. As they were walking, Artemis had to know this answer.

"When did you know that Greta was a ghost?" Artemis asked Galen in curiosity.

Galen looked back at both girls and sighed. "Ever since I was close enough to sense her presence. I knew from the beginning she was unusual because her life-force was very different than ours." He answered honestly.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "You encountered with ghosts before?" She asked, confused.

Galen shrugs. "I wouldn't know." He answered honestly but felt another spiritual presence calling him from an alley. Galen then entered the alley, which Artemis and Zatanna exchanged worried glances and silently followed him. Galen walked until he reached a dead end. Suddenly, Galen activated his lightsaber, ready to fight. Zatanna and Artemis hid but prepared for whatever spooked Galen. "Show yourself!" Galen ordered as a blue fog emerged. The fog subsides as a hooded figure emerged from it, his outline the same color as the fog. The figure wore clothing similar to his hero uniform, but was brown instead of white and grey. The figure showed his face, revealing a middle-aged man smiling at him. "Hello, my son." He spoke.

Galen's eyes widened as he lowered his lightsaber, deactivating it. Artemis and Zatanna had their jaws dropped to the floor. _Son?!_ They thought frantically and looked at the scene in amazement.

"F-Father?" Galen asks incredulously which the ghost of Kento Marek nods, giving him a sad smile.

The ghost chuckled. "Look at you, Galen. Saving innocents and being the better man. Your mother would have been so proud of you." Kento adds.

Galen looked back at his father. "Please father, I must know who I am. Who am I? What am I?" He asked to the spirit.

Kento gives him a small smile. "You are a hero, my son. You made a sacrifice that has given you a second chance. The Force must have given you one in sympathy."

Galen looked confused. "The Force?" He asked.

Kento explains. "The Force is what gives you your power. It's a mystical energy field surrounding all living things. It binds us and keeps the universe together." The ghost explained but Galen still wanted more answers.

"But, why did this Force give me a second chance? What sacrifice did I make? Galen asked and noticed Kento begins to slowly disappear. "Father, please answer me!" He pleaded.

Kento looks at Galen with sorrow. "I'm sorry, my son. I feel my presence here is weakening. Know that you have been granted a new destiny to follow and that you may serve others well to promote freedom." Feeling he could disappear at any moment, Kento adds "The Force will be with you Galen and I will be with you, always." Kento adds as he begins to disappear.

Tears strolled down Galen's cheek. "Father, please!" He pleaded but his cries fell on deaf ears when Kento disappeared. Galen fell to knees and whispered "Don't leave me." Artemis and Zatanna looked at the scene with shock. They didn't know what to say or how to react. That was his father! The two girls looked at Galen with sorrowful eyes. Artemis was sad because Galen's father seemed like he loved his son unlike her father who only cared about her training. Zatanna felt guilty because she knew a father's love and that Galen hasn't. Galen looks up to see them looking down at him with sympathy. Galen picks himself up as Artemis hugs him. Galen hugs her back as Zatanna watches the scene in sadness. Not a single sound was made at that moment.

**Other notes:** Wow, this has to be the longest chapter I have ever written. I hoped it was worth the wait because it took me quite a while to get it done. I hoped I answered all of your questions and I promise **Kid-N7** I will answer your questions and suggestions. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, either good or bad. I really appreciate the honesty in your reviews. Thank you all for your continued support. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	13. Disturbance

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, it's **Logan GC **and this is chapter 13 of **A New Destiny**. First off, I want to thank **Kid-N7, Superotimefan, Jaykid1, Inzanagi God, Flaming Dragon, Daedricspartan, Justus80, and YOURLORDANDMASTEROFINTERESTI NG **for reviewing thanks! You guys help me to continue this story, in which I try to make it as good as possible. Thank you all for your continued support and for those who continue to read my story. As always I begin with questions answered, so let's get to it. To answer your suggestion **Jaykid1**, Galen being the one to deliver the heart to the young girl could be a nice twist. I'll have to think about it. As for **Kid-N7 **and **Justus80**, your questions will be answered in this chapter because this one will involve _Star Wars _characters. I hoped this chapter will be interesting because I spent a lot of effort to make it good. Without further ado, let's continue!

Chapter 13: Disturbance

_Star Destroyer Executer orbiting Ryloth _

Darth Vader oversees the planet Ryloth onboard his prize vessel, _The Executer_. The massive star-destroyer represented the might the Galactic Empire held over the galaxy, symbolizing their iron grip. However, over the past month, Vader was troubled. Not troubled that a rebellion they created continues to scheme against the Empire, not troubled about the death of his former apprentice, but troubled about a disturbance in the Force. One standard week since the death of Starkiller, the Dark Lord felt a tremor, as if the galaxy had a torn. Vader told his master, Darth Sidious, of the disturbance and felt confused how it was created. The Emperor ordered his apprentice to investigate the tear for damage. Vader tracked it near Ryloth and over the past month, has send dozens of probe droids to investigate to discover what is on the other side. The Dark Lord was intrigued; what had caused this tear in the galaxy? _Is it the will of the Force? _Vader questions himself as he meditated every day to seek his answer.

For hours, Vader was in his meditation room, concentrating hard to uncover the reasoning behind the tear, his legs crossed deep in concentration. One day, Vader discovered his answer. Learning from his teachings, Vader quieted his mind in search for answers. Although the teaching he learned came from the Jedi, he wanted answers and was restless. With his mind in peace, Vader pieced the clues together; the tear, his former apprentice's death, his body gone. That's when Vader found his answer. "He is still alive." The Dark Lord announced to himself in shock as asked himself how it was possible. Vader came to the conclusion that the Force must have given the boy a second chance, possibly out of sympathy. Ever since this revelation, Vader became restless unless he was absolutely certain that his former apprentice is alive.

And now, after looking over the data from the probe droids that came back from the rift, Vader concluded that Starkiller's location has pinpointed to a backwater planet called Earth. However, Vader also discovered that nearby planets are almost inhospitable, making Earth the logical choice to where the boy is. However, Vader's probes also discovered that there were defenders in that galaxy called the Green Lantern Corp. They defend that galaxy similarly to the Jedi, to promote peace and security. In light of this news, Vader was angered. He knew a planetary invasion will attract these Green Lanterns and did not know enough information if there are more powerful entities that exist in that galaxy. That is why he had a secondary plan.

As if on cue, the bounty hunter Boba Fett entered the bridge of the _Executer, _walking towards the dark lord. Fett has been proven to be called the deadliest and feared bounty hunter in the galaxy, always getting the job done. From his Mandalorian armor to his trademark EE-3 carbine, Boba Fett is always armed to take down any type of opponent. Vader respected the bounty hunter after their clash on Maryx Minor, in which the bounty hunter fought the Sith Lord to a draw. The past is in the past because Vader knew Boba Fett will be loyal to credits, just like any other bounty hunter regardless to their encounter.

"Is there any reason you wanted me to be in this far in the galaxy?" Boba Fett asked respectfully but annoyance was also present in his voice.

Darth Vader ignored the man's tone and replied without looking back as he continued to oversee Ryloth. "I have an assignment for you." The Sith merely responded.

After receiving no immediate answer to what kind of mission Vader would want him to do, Fett asked impatiently "What kind of assignment?"

Darth Vader turned around and faced the bounty hunter. Normally under Vader's gaze, those who opposed him would be on their knees, begging for mercy or attempt to bargain with him pathetically. Fett is no ordinary person and remained unaffected by the Dark Lord's gaze. After looking at the bounty hunter for a god long minute, Vader spoke. "I need you to find this boy." He ordered as he pulled out a hand-held pad. He pressed the center of the devise, which revealed a small hologram of Starkiller.

After observing the hologram for one long minute, Boba Fett looked back at Vader. "Who is he? A Jedi?" the bounty hunter asked based on the boy's clothing. He had to be based that Vader was shifting uncomfortably. It was clear that Vader wanted this kid.

"Yes, he is responsible for the creation of the Rebellion as well as attempted an assassination on the Emperor's life. He is also responsible for destroying a construction facility on Raxus Prime, destroying countless star destroyers that were in construction." Darth Vader spoke of his former apprentice's crimes while Boba Fett was in slight shock. The bounty hunter gazed at the hologram, observing the boy. _This boy did all that? _Fett asked in somewhat disbelief to himself that one person is that capable of creating all that destruction. _Then again, the boy would provide a very handsome pay._

"What will you have me do?" Boba Fett asked to Darth Vader, his tone all business.

The Dark Lord turned to the bounty hunter. "You will hunt him down and bring him to me alive." Vader ordered in which the Mandalorian nodded.

"Tell me where, and I will find him in every quadrant of the galaxy." Boba Fett replied almost positively to Darth Vader.

"Not in this galaxy." Vader responded as he walked toward the bridge, overlooking Ryloth to see the tear. For a dimensional rift, it was beautiful. The rift glowed a low green and as it continues to spiral around, there was also a bit of orange and yellow on the edges. It was a beautiful sight to behold as Vader continued to stare at, sensing his apprentice, despite how weak it, from the other side. "Another galaxy." Vader finished which he turned to the bounty hunter, who was confused at his answer.

Confused was an understatement as Boba Fett tried to comprehend what Vader said. _Another galaxy? _The bounty hunter asked as he didn't know how to respond. Fett knew that he could take on any mission, but crossing into another galaxy? That was something even Boba Fett was unprepared for. In his shock, Boba Fett asked, his voice feigning calmness "What?"

Vader looked back and watched the rift through his helmet. "Bounty hunter, do you see that?" The Sith asked in which the Mandalorian stepped forward in curiosity, now both seeing the rift that orbited near Ryloth.

Boba Fett squinted his eyes in his visor. "What is it, a supernova?" The bounty hunter asked.

Vader shook his head. "No, a tear through dimensions." The Sith replied in which Boba Fett stared at the Dark Lord with even more shock, starting to wish he would have second-guessed going on this mission.

Boba Fett shook his head. Even this was too confusing. "How… is that possible?" The bounty hunter asked.

Darth Vader looked back at Boba Fett. "A tremor in the Force; the boy attacked the Emperor to save his allies from execution for conspiring against the Empire. He gave his life but his death has caused a disturbance throughout the universe, a tear if you will." The Dark Lord explained to the confused bounty hunter.

"Wait, if you say he died, how is he still alive?" Boba Fett asked, still confused. _First dimensional tears, now this? Ugh, I'm getting a headache._ Boba Fett thought to himself.

"It is the will of the Force." Darth Vader responded which earned a scoff from Boba Fett. The bounty hunter never believed in the Force, considering it was a Jedi teaching. Vader ignored the Mandalorian's scoff and turned back to him, all seriousness. "Your mission is to find the boy in the other galaxy." Vader restated Fett's assignment to him.

Fett shook his head. "You want _me _to search for one boy in a different universe?" The bounty asked incredulously. If the kid was hiding in this galaxy, Boba Fett would track him easily; he knew the entire galaxy at the back of his hand. Searching for one boy in a different galaxy all together, without any source of direction, is illogical, ill-prepared, and just plain stupid.

Vader, sensing the younger man's frustration, explained "Relax, bounty hunter. I have sent numerous of probe droids entering the rift, gathering information. And I have concluded that the boy is located on a backwater planet called Earth." The Dark Lord explained as he pressed the center of the pad again, removing the hologram of Starkiller and was replaced by a hologram of the planet.

After examining the hologram, Fett scoffed. "Earth? What a terrible name for a planet." Fett commented.

The Sith Lord ignored his comment and continued. "Regardless, the boy _is_ there. The Force is with him."

Boba Fett shook his head. There is still one problem that is an issue. "You want me to cross into a different universe? Is dimensional travel even safe?" The bounty hunter asked.

Vader looked back to the Mandalorian. "Over the past month, the Imperial research facility has developed a shield that could protect your ship from the possible aftereffects of crossing between dimensions." The Dark Lord explained.

Boba Fett nodded but still was not sure. "If you have these shields, why not send an invasion fleet instead of sending me?" The bounty hunter asked logically.

Vader looked down at the smaller man. "The shields are still in production. Only a handful are made so far. And besides, I do not know enough information about this other universe to send an entire fleet." The Dark Lord answered back.

The Madalorian nodded once more. "So you want me to not only find this boy, but also give you information of this other universe?" He asked which the Dark Lord nodded.

Vader then pulled out two flat, palm-shaped devises. "These are inter-dimensional transmitters; capable of sending messages throughout the farthest reaches of both dimensions. Very expensive, and very rare. I want you to inform me of everything that includes the boy; allies, enemies, etc. Because this is particularly important, you will keep a low-profile. Do not be seen within the local population. Once you find the boy, bring him to me alive, _no disintegrations_." Vader stressed.

Fett nodded. "As you wish." He responded before asking "What if others get in my way?" He asked the Dark Lord.

Vader looked at the bounty hunter's weapon and replied "However you deal with them is up to you to decide." Upon receiving that answer, Boba smirked under his helmet as he clutched his rifle approvingly. Vader continued "Considering this mission is particularly unique, you will require assistance." He finished which Fett nodded.

"I'll need a squadron of stormtroopers." Boba Fett replied before shaking his head. "They won't be coming back."

"The Empire will provide whatever you require." Vader reasoned as he gestured his arm to the doorway. Boba Fett looks over to see specialized and lethal soldiers and droids for the mission.

Approving them, Boba Fett nodded his head. "They'll do."

Vader gave an applied grunt. "Do you know your objective?" He asked which Fett gave a responding 'yes'. "Then go." Vader ordered.

Boba Fett was ready to leave with his new men, but turned to Darth Vader. "I'll get the boy, just be sure you have my payment when I get back." Fett replied.

Vader nodded. "Just be worried about capturing the boy in one piece." He retorted but felt like regretting his words when he sensed Fett smirking at him.

"In that case, I want five times my normal payment." The bounty hunter replied smugly in which he was not affected by the death glare Vader was sending him. It is lucky that Boba Fett is very valuable with his skill otherwise he wouldn't let his attitude slide.

"I'll handle the credits if _you _capture the boy." Vader replied through gritted teeth but kept his voice level calm. Boba Fett smirked again before turning to leave with his new men, ready to follow through with his mission.

**Other Notes:** So, this ends chapter 13. I know it was short but I always wanted to write this chapter so I could show the _Star Wars _characters. Boba Fett and Darth Vader are awesome characters and I always wanted to write them. Speaking of which, how did I do? Did I do a good job with their characterization? Please tell me how I did with this chapter. Also, the Team will reappear in the next chapter that I promise. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	14. Misplacement

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, it's **Logan GC **and this is chapter 14 of **A New Destiny**. A lot of you asked a lot of questions, so let's get to it. **Izanagi God **and **Guest **asked if Galen will turn to his old self and kill a lot of stormtroopers. He will, just not now. **Starwars fan **asked if Galen will receive his memories. He will but it will happen later on, near the end of the story. As for **Kid-N7**, yes Vader has sent Boba Fett with a legion of Terror Troopers, Terror Droids, and other more dangerous enemies. As for your own character, I'm not sure yet. I promise to answer as soon as I think of him. Before I start this chapter, I want to thank **Izanagi God, Jaykid1, Justus80, Guest, Animefan 1996, Graybook, Flaming Dragon, and Starwars fan** for reviewing. Thanks a dozen and all those who continue to read and support my story, especially **Superherotimefan**. Thank you guys so much. I promise a chapter and I will deliver it, enjoy!

Chapter 14: Misplacement

_Roanoke Island November 5__th__ 1946 hours_

The wind whistles on the plains of the island as the sky reveals a full-moon. On the ground, large trees cover the plains as they create a crossroad is made, going in four separate directions. Walking on one of these crossroads, to get to the center of it was Klarion. From his devilish hair to his dark suit to holding his beloved cat Teekl, the Lord of Chaos will begin his plan. However, Teekl won't choose which spot to enact it.

"How about here?" Klarion acts exhaustingly to his cat, after walking for miles on the island. Teekl meows in response, indicating 'yes' and lands from his master's arms and onto the ground. "Finally." Klarion exclaims as he pulls out a gem from his suit jacket. The gem glows a bright gold color and hums in power, which Klarion begins to smile. For a month, the Lord of Chaos sensed a great disturbance in the universe. This disturbance plus his plan will mean double the chaos. Klarion grinned at the thought. After placing it on the ground, Klarion's hands glowed red to summon its power. The gem glows before a circle appears, with mystical symbols implanted on it. The circle began humming with magic with the gem in the center, radiating it. Klarion then walks out the circle and stands on of the outside symbols, which glows as he is on it. Klarion's grin increases as his eyes glow a dark orange. "Time to get the old band together." Klarion states as he began conjuring his allies from their prisons. "Wotan, Blackbriar Thorn, Felix Faust, Wizard." Klarion called which each respectable dark sorcerer appeared. Klarion chuckles evilly with his eyes now a blood red. "Now—let's put on a show." He remarked as he began chanting in Latin. As he continues to chant, the other sorcerers also chant as well, increasing the humming noise that is coming from the gem.

_Mount Justice 1947 hours  
_

In the hanger, Batman, Red Tornado, and Zatara are present among the Team as Connor and M'gann carry supplies from the Bioship. Wally and Kaldur are also present, with the Atlantean the only Team member in uniform. Robin was elsewhere in the Cave, probably hacking a supercomputer to get the latest video game, and Galen and Artemis were also not in the hanger either. Wally tensed that the two weren't in the hanger but calmed down when he sees M'gann floating with groceries.

"Did you get everything?" Batman asks to M'gann, who was levitating forward with the groceries.

"Everything on your list Batman, plus groceries." M'gann replied happily as she telekinetically lowered the supplies to the ground.

Happy to see food, Wally blurred forward. "Cookie fixins?" He asked frantically.

M'gann smiled. "Snickerdoodles." She replied which the speedster smiled at her gratefully.

"Babe, you rock my world." Wally responded with happiness which the Martian girl giggled lightly at the speedster's overdependence on food. While Wally stuffed his face with the junk food, he didn't notice the elevator doors opening, showing Galen, Artemis, and Zatanna, also in civilian attire. Ever since Halloween, the three developed a strong friendship with each other. Considering Galen's encounter with his father, Artemis and Zatanna helped comforted Galen as best as they could. The Force-user is grateful for both of them, which he even helped Artemis create her very, own lightsaber, using one of his green crystals. The archer was surprised by his generous gift and in the past few days, he has helped her train with it. The lightsaber that Artemis built with Galen's assistance was unique. The emitter on the lightsaber itself were arrowheads and that the lightsaber could be extended into a pike, which was formed from one of Robin's discarded Bo staffs. Artemis was a quick learner but it was clear she needed more training with Galen on how to wield it. So it is concluded that Artemis would not use her newly gifted weapon on missions unless she masters it. Galen also assisted Zatanna in meditation techniques to help her be calmer and focused on missions. Galen and Artemis sent smiles to Zatanna, now that she is in the Cave again.

"Glad you're back, Zatanna." Artemis stated to the magician, who smiled in return. "Does this mean you're officially joining the Team, too?" She asks as all three step forward in the hanger. Before Zatanna could respond, they hear Zatara cast an incantation in Latin. They look up to see Zatara telekinetically lifting several crates to be stacked alongside Red Tornado's pile.

Zatara crosses her arms as Artemis places her hands on her hips. "I don't know. Zatara's so overprotective. I mean just getting him to let me visit takes a full day's wheedling." She responded a little annoyed at her father's too much caring nature. "I wish he'd give me a little space." She replied.

After Zatanna wanted her wish, Galen groaned and placed a hand to his head. Both girls looked at Galen and shared concerned looks at Galen's pained expression on his face.

"Galen, are you all right?" Artemis asked, concerned for his well-being.

The Force-user nodded. "I'm fine, it's just that… I sense a disturbance." He replied as he clutched his head again. Before either girl could respond, Batman, Zatara, and Red Tornado all disappear, leaving the floating supply crates crashing down to the floor.

"Dad!" Zatanna cried as the other teens gasp in shock. Galen once more grips his head in pain before stating "Something terrible has happened."

Kaldur nods. "We must inform the League immediately." The Atlantean orders which afterwards the teens leave the hanger to find Robin in the mission room.

_Roanoke Island 1947 hours _

Klarion and the other sorcerers continue to chant their mantra, their volume of their voices getting louder. As the volume increases, the other sorcerers disappear as well leaving Klarion alone to chant. The Lord of Chaos grins an evil smirk as he thinks to himself. _The chaos is now unleashed._

_Fawcett City 1847 hours  
_

Billy Batson watches kids play from his uncle's apartment and smiles. His attention was turned to the TV where his uncle Dudley is sitting on the couch watching a news bulletin on Captain Marvel. "Today in Fawcett City, Captain Marvel defeated an attack by the creatures known as Ibac and Sabbac." Reporter Cat Grant stated from the news. Dudley patted his nephew on the head for his accomplishment which the younger boy smiled. His smile disappeared when his beloved uncle disappeared, leaving Billy alone in the apartment.

"Uncle Dudley!" Billy called out but his uncle is nowhere to be seen. Placing his finger to his chin in deep thought, Billy began theorizing. "Don't know which of my enemies is behind this, but I know a job for Captain Marvel when I see one." He stated positively as he pounded one of his fists into his palm. "Shaz—"Billy began but stopped and gasped when he realized that reporter Cat Grant is gone too. "Whoa, looks like Uncle D isn't the only one missing." He remarked but gasped when he heard a car crash outside his window. Billy raced to the window to see the two kids he saw earlier.

The boy raced to the girl, who fell back on her knees from almost getting hit by the car. "Are you okay?" The boy asked.

The girl shook her head. "Forget me, where's mommy?" She asked and pointed to where her mother was sitting on the steps, gone.

Billy's eyes widened as realization hit him hard, like a frying pan over the head. "All the grownups are gone. And Cap's a grownup. If I change, I could disappear too." He said which panic began to start. _What am I going to do? _Billy thought frantically to himself, hoping to find an answer soon.

Back at the Cave, the Team tried to make contact with Watchtower, but failed. It would appear that all adults have disappeared without any trace. Zatanna, and Robin all searched rapidly on the holo-computers in search of anything to find the adults. So far, they got zip, nada, zero. Wally wasn't having any better luck finding any adult, but at least the situation isn't totally hopeless. "We've set up a refugee center at the high school gym." Wally called from his communicator to the Cave, hoping to lighten the dark mood. "Any luck with—"He began but was interrupted by Robin.

"No, can't raise the Batcave, the Hall of Justice, or the Watch—or any adult hero, even Red Arrow." Robin replied, his frown deepening at the missing heroes.

Wally sighed over the com-link. "Guess we're on our own, Kid Flash out." The speedster said before his transmission ended.

Zatanna wasn't having any better luck either, but tried to have enough information on the subject as possible. "Traditional media is offline, but kids worldwide are all posting the same thing. Every adult eighteen or older has disappeared." She states as her finger touches the holo-screen, passing website after website of these disappearances. "The sorcery necessary to pull this off—scary big." She said in a low, almost scared voice to Robin, who amazingly, kept his cool the entire time.

"And we need you to find its source." Robin replied which Zatanna's eyes grew as big as saucers.  
"How am I—"She began but was interrupted by Robin.

"I pulled this footage; it's your dad helping us locate Wotan and the Injustice League last month." Robin replied as footage of Zatara casting his locator spell to find the Injustice League is shown on Robin's computer. Robin is positive that Zatanna will find out where this originating from, but the young magician is doubtful.

"But—but the words, I mean, that's only part of it. The rest takes training and—"She paused and sighed before continuing. "Robin, I'm—I'm not on Zatara's level." She said sadly to the Boy Wonder.

Robin sighed but wanted to encourage her as much as he can. "I know it's hard, but try to stay whelmed. We'll find your dad, Batman, all of them. That's what we do." Robin replied before giving her an encouraging smile. Zatanna smiled back and began practicing her father's words.

_Happy Harbor 2019 hours  
_

A toddler is heard crying from inside a car, wanting his father. Connor grabbed the car door and pulled it out as he gazed at the weeping child. The toddler stopped his crying as Connor pulled off the buckle to his toddler seat. Holding the child in one hand, he smiled when the kid placed his hand over Connor's symbol on his T-shirt. Connor then turned to Galen, who in a similar situation carried a crying girl in his arms. "Galen, are there any more?" Connor asks to the Force-user.

Galen patted his hand gently on the crying girl's back, trying to calm her. "Yes, I think I saw a few more that way." He replied as he pointed to more cars with crying children in them. "If we hurry, we could catch up with Wally." Galen added and began running towards the next car.

Connor sighed. _This is going to be a long night. _He thought to himself and hurried on after him. __

While Galen, Wally and Connor are on rescuing as much children as they could find, M'gann, and Artemis managed the refugee center in the gym. Several punks tried to graffiti the walls of the school, but screamed when the canisters began floating and sprayed them. After the troublemakers ran away, M'gann floated down from her cloaked form to her human form. She then heard the gate open and saw Wally running towards her with a small toddler in his arms. The toddler drank from his bottle as the two entered the gym, seeing Artemis singing to the smaller children.

"*Twinkle, twinkle, little star*-"Artemis began singing but stopped with a confused look on her face. "Um,* yes, sir, yes, sir, three bags full*." She finished which the children began laughing at the mixed nursery rhymes.

"That's not 'Twinkle, Twinkle', that's 'Baa, Baa, Black Sheep'." One of the girls said as the other children were continuing to laugh.

Artemis then placed her finger to her lips, as though looking to think hard at a good rhyme. "Uh…Oh!" She exclaims before continuing. "*Q, R, S, T, U, V*." She continued which the children laughed even more at the mixed rhymes.

"That's 'ABC's'!" Another child said as they laughed at Artemis' playful singing. The archer turns around to see M'gann and Wally standing over her, with a toddler in Wally's arm. The toddler then brought his bottle in front of the speedster's face. "For me?" Wally asked which the toddler giggled. "Thank you." He added as he looked from the bottle to Artemis and M'gann.

"Did you call home?" M'gann asked to Wally, who shook his head.

"No answer." Wally replied.

"You could zeta there." Artemis whispered to the speedster, which the red-head shook his head once more.

"I've been collecting kids all day; I don't need to see another empty house." Wally replied his head down. Before anyone could respond, the gym doors opened to reveal Galen and Connor. Wally suppressed the urge to laugh as hard as he could, while M'gann and Artemis almost 'awed' in delight. Galen and Connor, perhaps the most powerful members of the Team, are seen with six children, three respectably, which some were crawling over them like a jungle gym and pulling their hair, giggling.

"Found three more." Connor called out, clearly not comfortable with the kids climbing on him. Galen nodded as the two gently lowered the kids to the ground.

Artemis walks toward to Galen, who had an amused smirk on her face. "Who would have thought that Galen Marek would be so good with kids?" She said teasingly.

Galen faked a pout and drawled "Ha, ha, very funny." Artemis chuckles in response before they became serious for a few moments. "How are you coping?" Galen asks concerned which the archer sighed.

"I'm fine; it's just my mom…" Artemis stopped, not wanting tears to fall from her eyes. Galen took Artemis' hand and replied confidently. "Don't worry Artemis, we'll find your mother and every other adult, I promise." Galen may have not known his parents, but he'll be damned if other children would suffer the same way he did.

Artemis smiled and gave him a quick hug, which Galen returned it. Wally wanted to be angry, but right now, he was just too tired to be. Sighing, Wally sat down on the bleachers and looked at Artemis, smiling and talking to Galen. The speedster looked at the archer with a sad look. _Maybe she does love him._ Wally thought before frowning. _This wasn't fair. I knew her way before Galen did. In just a month, she falls for him but not me? Its official, God hates me. _Wally said sadly before his thoughts were interrupted by another voice.

"Hey." A familiar voice spoke as Wally turned around to see a blonde girl looking at him. _Wait a minute; the short hair, the shortness, the spunk in her voice, is that…? _Wally thought as he looked at the blonde teenager in front of him. She wore a jean jacket, a white T-shirt, and Denim jeans. She gave a smile which Wally's memory sped up in recognition.

"Hey, Chloe right?" Wally asked which the petite blonde nodded. Chloe then sat next to Wally, which the speedster attempted to pull off his charm. "So, how are you doing?" Wally said, trying to be his best at being nice at the moment.

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know." She said which Wally nodded.

"You miss your folks?" Wally asked which Chloe gave a nod.

"Yeah, my dad, my cousin, and my Uncle Sam." Chloe responded and smirked at Wally's raised eyebrow. "I have an uncle, who's called Sam by the way, in the military. The minute this mess happened, I called him. I got no answer, so I tried to call my cousin, but that didn't work either." She replied as her smirk turned into a frown, with her head slightly down at her missing family.

Wanting to steer the conversation into safer waters, Wally asked "So, your uncle, what's his rank?"

Chloe smiled and replied "He's a general. He also was one of the few guys who supported the Justice League around ten years ago." The blonde replied and was amused when she saw Wally choke on his own saliva.

"Really?! That is so cool!" Wally remarked which Chloe held her head proudly of her uncle. Being smug, Wally included "You know, I too have a really cool uncle."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Really, who?" She asked which the speedster sweat-dropped.

_Crap. _"Uh…" Wally was stumped, trying to figure out a good excuse. "He's an astronaut." The speedster said lamely which Chloe didn't believe him at all.

"Right." Chloe remarked sarcastically as the conversation took an uncomfortable silence. She then looked at Wally, who was staring at another blonde girl. "You like her, don't you?" Chloe asked which snapped Wally out of his trance.

"Wha… me and her—never, no I just…" Wally looked up to see Chloe smirking at him. Sighing, Wally explained "Yeah, I like her." He said quietly.

Chloe dropped her smirk and gave a sympathetic frown. "But she likes him." She stated as she pointed at the tall boy talking to Artemis.

Wally nodded before anger crosses his face. "Yeah, I mean… I know her longer than he did, and he pops out of nowhere and she falls for him!" Wally almost yelled but lowered his voice so the others won't overhear him. Chloe then looks back from Wally to the other two, who seemed they were laughing and enjoying the other's company.

"Maybe you two weren't made to be together. It's called a crush for a reason, you get crushed." Chloe said reasonably as her words entered Wally's mind. Was Wally spying on Galen simply because he was jealous of him? Wally didn't want to accept it, but maybe Chloe is right. Her harsh words could be right. _Could it? _No, Wally West never gives up. He would give it one last chance and maybe he would be the one who's right.

The speedster looks back at the blonde. "Yeah, thanks." He grumbled before pulling his hair. _What was I thinking? Talking to a complete stranger._ Wally thought to himself as he looked at Chloe.

The blonde apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings; it's just that I had a bad relationship from Smallville." Chloe said which Wally nods.

Not liking the tense atmosphere, Wally asks her "How could any girl not want me? I'm irresistible." Wally finished dramatically which Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's true!" Before the blonde could retort, Connor stepped forward in front of Wally.

"Wally, we need to go." Connor said which Wally seemed confused, he enjoyed talking to Chloe.

"Go? Go wher—"He paused when realization hit him. "Oh, right." He said as Wally began to leave the gym with his friends. Before Wally would leave, Chloe asked "Wait, where are you going?"

Wally looked back at Chloe. "We have to find more kids." Wally replied and hoped she bought it. Chloe still wasn't convinced.

"All right, just be careful." Chloe said to Wally, who is now leaving despite not believing him.

Wally nodded and walked out the door, leaving a curious Chloe as to why the four other kids left with him.

Meanwhile, Billy Batson crosses the street from his apartment and runs toward the disguised zeta tube as a photo booth, which is hidden behind an alley that has wooden planks hiding it. "Okay Batson, make sure the coast is clear and… go!" He paused to see if anyone was watching him. Seeing no one, he pulled up one of the planks and entered the valley, reaching the zeta tube. After going inside the booth, he states to the computer "Captain Marvel, 1-5." Billy said as he closed his eyes, ready to be beamed to the Cave. After hearing no response, Billy opened his eyes. "Captain Marvel, 1-5." He repeated, annoyed, but there was still no response. Crossing his arms, Billy ordered "Override H-0-J/Watchtower, Priority Red! Captain Marvel, 1-5!" He almost yelled as he crossed his arms.

A green beam scanned Billy, to identify if he is Captain Marvel. Much to Billy's disappointment, the computer did not recognize him as his alter ego. _"Not recognized, access denied." _The computer stated which Billy groaned as he tugged his hair in frustration. Disappointed, Billy began walking home. There was nothing he could do. It was worse for him, because for the first time, he couldn't turn into Captain Marvel and save the day. If he did he would disappear. Keeping his head down, Billy sighed in defeat; he let everyone down, he let Uncle Dudley down. As Billy walks home, he passed an electronic store which the TV's were showing static. Billy stopped and looked at the TV's when a transmission was sent through showing Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin all in uniform.

"Attention children of and teenagers of Earth, I am Aqualad and these are my friends Robin and Kid Flash." Aqualad introduced himself and his allies which Robin took over.  
"We are using Justice League tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer, and smartphone on the planet." Robin explained before Kid Flash began speaking.

"We know you must be scared and angry. We know, with your parents missing, there's a temptation to run wild. But please, stay calm." Kid Flash spoke, his tone serious.

"We will find a way to bring the adults back, but for now, the oldest among you must step up," Aqualad adds encouragingly.

"Take care of your younger siblings; take care of kids who have no one. Protect them." Robin asks which every child on Earth listens to the heroes' speech in multiple languages.

"It's up to you." Aqualad stated as the transmission continues. Billy quickly shook his head. He felt ashamed for giving up so easily but his shame was replaced by determination. He would not give up, people are counting on him; Uncle Dudley is counting on him. With his morale back, Billy had one more idea. He raced to the airfield and hoped there was a teenager there who knows how to fly a plane.

"It's up to Billy Batson to find a way to the Cave…" He said as he climbed over the fence. "No matter the risk." He finished and ran towards a shack that the TV is till on. A teenaged girl watches the transmission, skeptical. "Please, help in any way you can." Aqualad's imploring voice called from the TV.

"Which is how exactly?" The girl asks to herself, full of disbelief.

"That depends;" Billy's voice called from behind. The girl turned to see Billy leaned against the doorframe with is arms crossed. "Do you have a pilot's license?"

The girl looked at Billy in disbelief. "How did you… When did you…" She tried but was interrupted by Billy.

"I know you have questions and I might have the answers to why all the grownups are gone." Billy explained as he straightened his posture, now walking towards her.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "You do?" She asks, uncertain to think of this kid who keeps smiling at her.

Billy nodded his head. "Yeah, I've got friends in Happy Harbor who might help me. Please, what other choice do we have left?" For an extra measure, Billy gave his puppy-dog face for back-up like wanting to persuade Uncle Dudley to watch a PG-13 movie with him.

The girl lasted ten seconds before giving in. "All right fine, I have a plane in the back."

Billy smiled and held out a hand of appreciation. "Thanks, I'm Billy, Billy Batson."

The girl shook his hand and replied "Amber."

Back at the Cave, Kid Flash stared at the Helmet of Fate. Although Wally would never wear the Helmet again, these are desperate times. There still is no answer as to why the adults are gone and the stress and panic begins to mount. Wally also knew that if he wore the helmet, Nabu would never release him. The speedster remembered that Nabu almost kept Kaldur under his control but Kent talked the Lord of Order out of it. It is clear that Nabu would not be so generous. As Wally continues to stare at the helmet, Kaldur walks in. "I finally got through to Atlantis. No adults there either." Kaldur states as the speedster turns to face him.

"So… just how desperate are we?" Wally asks as both of them stare at the helmet. "I mean, this thing could definitely come in handy." The speedster admitted.

Kaldur looks back at Wally. "Yes, but we both know anyone who dons the helmet and allows Nabu to possess him may never be released from being Doctor Fate." The Atlantean explains.

"So… not that desperate." Wally said but sounded more of a question.

"Not yet." Kaldur confirmed and continued to look at the helmet.

"Uh, guys?" Zatanna called from outside the souvenir room as both heroes turned to see Zatanna leaning against the wall. "I—I'm ready to try my father's locator spell." The three enter the mission room, where the other teen members were waiting for them. Zatanna stepped forward and asked Robin "Can you bring up a holo-map?"

Robin obliged and the holographic world appeared in front of her. Zatanna extended her arms and tried to focus. She sighed in defeat and said "I-I can't do it." She said with her arms down. Not wanting Zatanna to lose hope, Galen stepped forward.

"It's alright Zatanna; just take a deep breath, focus your inner energy, don't think, feel, and you'll be fine." Galen instructed the young wizard.

Zatanna looked at Galen; his brown eyes locked into her blue ones told her patience, focus, and power. His eyes also told her that everything will be all right. Zatanna nodded and did as instructed; she took a deep breath and focused her power. Raising her hands again she spoke her father's locator spell. The world stopped on the Southern east coast of the United States.

"Coordinates locked: Roanoke Island. You did it, nice job." Robin complemented the young magician.

"Well, Galen helped me so you should be thanking him." Zatanna said and smiled at the Force-user.

Galen gave a small smile in return which made Zatanna blush slightly. She now knew why Artemis was into him. Galen stepped forward. "See I told you can do it." He proved his point and sent another smile to the magician, which made her blush a little more.

Wally peeved. He nudged both Connor and Robin in the arm. "I don't get it; he comes here for month and gets the girls all nervous. What does he have that I don't have?" The speedster asked quietly.

"God-like powers." Connor stated.

"A cool weapon and a mysterious bad-boy vibe." Robin added with a smirk.

Wally looked at his friends in disbelief. "Oh, gee, thanks guys." The speedster said sarcastically before Kaldur began prepping the Team for the mission.

Meanwhile, Amber and Billy are flying to Happy Harbor in Amber's plane. Billy was excited, he could finally be useful. Amber had other thoughts. "I cannot believe I let you talk me into this." The teenaged girl drawled at the young boy who is sitting next to her in the co-pilots seat.

"You did the right thing, Amber. I know I don't look like much, but I have to get to Happy Harbor to help." Billy reassured her with a smile.

"We're almost there. Should arrive just after midnight, on my birthday." Amber said happily as she checked her watch.

Immediately, Billy's eyes went wide as saucers. "Wait, are you telling me you turn eighteen at midnight?!" He asked frantically and turned to face her, only to see Amber has disappeared. Billy is now alone, on a plane, without a proper pilot to steer it. Gulping, Billy said "I'll take that as a yes." He finished quietly.

_Happy Harbor November 6__th__ 1201 hours_

Billy frantically attempts to steer the plane, despite being just ten years old; the plane swings back and forth which Billy's anxiety increases by the second. Billy knows he has no idea how to pilot a plane and concludes that video game experiences of plane simulations will have no help whatsoever. He had no other option unless… "I can't. If I say it, I'll be an adult and maybe disappear forever!" Billy exclaims in fear. "Captain Marvel may have the courage of Achilles, but Billy Batson…" Billy paused before a fierce look of determination stretched across his face. "… Has the courage of Billy Batson, Shazam!" He called with courage. Suddenly, thunder erupted turning Billy into Captain Marvel. The captain realized he wasn't on a plane anymore and caught himself from falling. Flying, Captain Marvel looked at his arms and smiled. "Hey, I didn't disappear." He exclaimed happily before hearing Amber scream. Gasping, Captain Marvel called out "Amber!" and as quick as lightning, flew down quickly and caught her in his arms.

After dropping Amber off back to the airfield, Captain Marvel instantly zeta tubed to the Cave. _"Recognized: Captain Marvel 1-5." _The computer voice rang out as Batman and Zatara turned to see the captain flying towards the mission room. "All right guys, I'm here to—"He paused before a look of happiness engulfed his face. The adults are back! The captain quickly engulfed both heroes in a bear hug before letting them down. "Your back! Is it over? Where's the Team?" He asked to the older heroes.

Zatara had a look of anger across his face. "Haven't you heard?! Every child in the world has—"Before the magician would scold at the captain, Batman intervened.

"Zatara, wait." Batman told his ally before addressing the latecomer. "Captain, where have you been?" He asked calmly.

"On a world _without _grownups." Captain Marvel said before shock filled his mind and his eyes widened at the revelation. Face palming himself, the captain continued "Holy molly, there are two worlds!" He exclaimed.

"Two dimensions." Batman corrected. "One for adults…"

"… And one for kids." Captain Marvel finished.

"And you can travel between them?" Zatara asked the captain.

"I think I can." Captain Marvel said before a grin took up his face. "I know I can, Shazam!" He called before thunder shook the Cave, turning Captain Marvel back into Billy Batson. Billy looked down at himself and smiled. "It works!" He exclaimed happily as he turned to see a confused and shocked Team.

The teenaged heroes couldn't believe this. One minute, Kaldur was going over the plans for the mission and another minute a kid popped out of nowhere. The Team walked forward to Billy, with worrying glances as to how he got in the mountain.

"Where did you come from? Who are you?" Aqualad asked to the boy, who kept that smile on his face.

"Quick, read my mind!" Billy stated as Miss Martian's eyes glowed green while Starkiller's eyes closed in concentration. Billy smirked; he knows he is telling the truth. Both Starkiller and Miss Martian gasp at the boy in front of them. "He's Captain Marvel." Miss Martian exclaimed in deep shock. Starkiller nodded in agreement.

Kid Flash scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzales." He replied sarcastically. "Look, just because he believes he's Cap—"The speedster was about to vent in front of the boy, but Billy interrupted him.

"Gee Wally, do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?" Billy asked with a smug smirk and crossed his arms. The speedster's eyes expanded, almost comically, which Artemis gave a small smile. _I like this kid. _

With Billy acting as a mediator between both dimensions, Batman and Aqualad agree to commence a simultaneous, coordinated attack. The heroes also agree to hit fast, disrupt whatever is causing this rift, and hope the two dimensions merge back together. While the heroes are determined, Zatanna still wasn't sure they could stop this mess. While no one was looking, she stashed the Helmet of Fate on the Bioship. She hoped no one would notice, but Galen sensed she was hiding something. The Force-user frowned, not knowing whether Zatanna's secret could be helpful or harmful.

Back on Roanoke, Klarion continues to amplify the crystal's power. Teekl meows and scurries away, indicating intruders. Klarion frowned and looked behind him. In a flash, he conjured a shield from his hand to block the incoming birdarangs and arrows. The weapons clanged and fell to the floor. Klarion gave a smirk. "That's the best you can do?" He asked in a taunting tone to the shocked Robin and Artemis. Before either respond, Klarion sends a blast from his hand, attacking them. Starkiller was quicker though, blurring by and pushed both his friends out of the way from getting hit. Superboy attacked on Klarion's left while Aqualad strikes from the right. Kid Flash zoomed straight down the middle as all three attempted to slam into Klarion. What they didn't expect was a magical shield that was invisible, sending all three flying back.

Zatanna appeared and enchanted a spell in Latin in an attempt to break through his shield. Klarion scoffed. "Heh, baby magic." He remarked before casting an incantation of his own, sending the magician flying back. Superboy quickly caught her as Miss Martian telekinetically throws rocks, in an attempt to break through the shield. Klarion sucked in air and breathed out fire, forcing the Martian to retreat. Klarion then took his attention to Starkiller, who has his lightsaber armed for battle. "So, you're the guy who took down Deathstroke in Santa Prisca, right?" The lord of Chaos asked to the Force-user. Starkiller did not respond and kept glaring at him. Klarion chuckled. "Well then, let's see what you got." He demanded as he shot energy blasts from his hands. Using his agility, Starkiller avoided his attacks and threw his lightsaber at the shield. It bounced back which Starkiller caught it. Switching strategies, Starkiller charged up his power and unleashed a torrent of lightning. As he continued to attack, the shield became weaker. "Hey! How are you doing that?!" Klarion demanded as Starkiller grinned in response. Enraged, Klarion sent a torrent of energy blasts at the Force-user, who dodged expertly.

While Starkiller distracted Klarion, Kid Flash blurred next to Artemis. "Listen; when Fate possessed my body, he defeated Klarion by attacking the cat." The speedster informed the archer.

Both looked at Teekl, who hissed at them in response. Artemis gave a smirk. "Good, not the big cat fan anyway." She said, reminding her of Cheshire as she readied an arrow. The arrow fired and her arm was true, but Klarion turned around and transformed the arrow into a ball of yarn. Teekl looked at the yarn while Klarion chuckled. After skidding Starkiller away from an energy blast, Klarion remarked "Show them what a familiar to a Lord of Chaos can do, Teekl." He said as his eyes turned a blood red. Teekl instantly grew in size, almost as big as a bear. Superboy charged the cat, but Teekl struck first sending the clone back to the ground.

Meanwhile, the older sorcerers continue to chant but stop in surprise when Captain Marvel, and Batman land in front of them. Batman fired a batarang at Blackbriar Thorn. The sorcerer ducked as Batman charged with batarangs in hand. Thorn conjured plants from the ground and with strained Batman from attacking. Red Tornado also landed and shot cyclone blasts at Felix Faust. Faust shot fire back, which destroyed the air and sent Tornado back. Zatara, on a mystical levitating platform, conjured lightning from the sky and attacked the four wizards. They all groan in pain as the power of the crystal becomes weaker.

Klarion gasped. "So you teamed up with the grownups. Teamwork is so overrated." The Lord of Chaos remarked as he used the power of the crystals to shoot lightning at the Team. Artemis and Robin were hit, but Starkiller intercepted their lightning, withstanding the amount of pain that was tormenting through his body. "Galen!" Artemis called out but Starkiller motioned her to stop.

"Forget about me, run!" he ordered which the two non-metahuman members narrowly avoided Teekl. The two prepared to counterattack, but the demonic cat swiped at both of them and pounced on Superboy. Similarly, Aqualad attempts to withstand the lightning, but the power is too much and overpowers him. Klarion was surprised that Starkiller was that strong and was even moving forward.

"Huh, I never thought you lasted this long." Klarion remarked as Starkiller continued to push forward, withstanding the pain. "You're interesting. Your power is different, almost as good as me." He commented as the Force-user groaned at the pain. "I'll tell you what; join me and imagine the amount of chaos we could do." He offered. "I'll even allow you to keep some of your friends as pets." He added.

"Over… My… Dead… Body!" Starkiller responded between groans of pain.

Klarion smirked. "With pleasure." He responded and casted a powerful energy blast at Starkiller. Considering he was too weak to avoid the blast, Starkiller was sent flying and landed near Artemis and Robin, all three almost unconscious.

Zatanna gasped and looked down at her fallen friends. "Robin, Artemis, Galen!" She called out in shock. She turned to see Kid Flash charge Klarion but the lightning sent him back. Zatanna grimaced and casted an incantation to a rock behind her. The rock disappeared and revealed the Helmet of Fate.

Back in the adult world, Wizard telekinetically threw boulders at Captain Marvel. The captain punched and destroyed all boulders, ready for more. "Captain, wait!" Zatara said as he floated down to Captain Marvel. "That mystic gem, Ambrejin Berdu, is the conduit of this sorcery." He explained as he pointed at the crystal. "Without it, nothing may keep apart two worlds meant to be one."

Captain Marvel nodded. "I'll tell the Team, Shazam!" He shouted, transforming him once again from Captain Marvel to Billy Batson. Billy arrives to see Aqualad groaning in pain from the lightning. "It's the ge—"Billy yelled but was silenced when Miss Martian placed her hand over his mouth.

_"Don't shout Billy. I've linked you telepathically to the others." _The Martian explained through the mind link.

Billy smiled. _"That is so cool. Um I mean, it's the gem at the center of the pentagram. Destroy it and we win." _He explained to the others.

"That's all I needed to know." Zatanna said as she picked up the Helmet of Fate, ready to don it. Starkiller groaned as he opened his eyes but looked horrified at what Zatanna will do.

"No!" Starkiller shouted.

"Zatanna!" Aqualad also shouted.

"Stop!" Kid Flash yelled. Zatanna ignored all of their pleas and donned the Helmet of Fate, turning her into Doctor Fate. The newly-reincarnated sorcerer took to the sky and glared at the witch boy.

"Klarion, this ends now!" Fate ordered, although his voice was distorted, revealing some of Zatanna's voice as well. Klarion gritted his teeth while the Team looks in shock. Doctor Fate fires a blast while Klarion fires back, leaving them in a stalemate.

_"Billy, tell Zatara." _Miss Martian ordered which the boy nods.

"Right yeah, Shazam!" Billy yelled as he is once again in the adult world as Captain Marvel. Back in the adult world, Batman extends his gauntlets to break free and throws two exploding batarangs at the plant, destroying it. Captain Marvel told Zatara, which the magician looked like he would have a heart attack. "She did what?!" He nearly screamed as he blocked offenses from the other sorcerers behind a magical shield. "Go back there right now and—"He was going to tell more but the captain cut him off.

"No, the sooner we end this, the sooner you can help your daughter. Keep the bad guys distracted, I have an idea." Captain Marvel replied as he flew high into the air. "Speed of Mercury, Power of Zeus!" He called as he spiraled down at amazing speed into the ground.

Meanwhile, Klarion conjured more energy blasts as he shot them at Doctor Fate. Fate avoided the blasts and shot another in response. The blast flickered on the shield, doing little damage. Miss Martian levitated Robin and Artemis gently behind cover, who are still unconscious. "Go, Kid." Aqualad ordered as Kid Flash blurs by while Miss Martian turned invisible. Aqualad then turned to Starkiller. "Starkiller, can you—"

"Fight?" He finished and nodded. Aqualad brought out his water bearers to from hammers as Starkiller charges up his electricity. The Team attempts to assist Doctor Fate, hitting the shield with everything they got. Still weakened, Starkiller's lightning was not effective as earlier and did less damage. Doctor Fate flies in the sky, shooting cross-shaped beams at the shield. While flying, Doctor Fate turned back into Zatanna for a moment, before returning back to Doctor Fate.

Klarion smirks. "Ha! There, see? When the worlds divided, the helmet split, too! You're not all here, Nabu. And you're losing hold of that poor, soon-to-be-dead girl!" Klarion spat before chuckling. "Aw, she gave up herself for nothing."

The Lord of Order disagreed. "No Witch Boy, Fate decrees her sacrifice will not be in vain." He pronounced as Doctor Fate shot a powerful beam of power at the shield. Miss Martian telekinetically launched boulders at the shield as Aqualad continues to hammer it. Starkiller charged up one last time before unleashing everything he had at the shield, severely weakening it.

Klarion gasped in horror. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He screamed as the shield finally diminishes. He yells one more 'no!' before kneeling in defeat. Seeing this opportunity, Fate fired a cross beam, entrapping Klarion in it.

With Klarion incapacitated, Aqualad turned back. "Now Kid!" He ordered as Kid Flash sped by and grabbed the gem.

"Doc, catch!" Kid Flash yelled to Fate who caught the gem. Simultaneously, Captain Marvel emerged from the ground and grabbed the parallel gem. "Zatara, catch!" He called which the magician caught. Both sorcerers caught each gem and casted the incantation simultaneously, returning the both worlds back into one.

Klarion looks around and sees his allies, groaning and fall unconscious. The Witch boy sighed. "Boy, they sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to. Oh well." He stated as he snapped his fingers, releasing him from the cross prison. "Fun while it lasted." He added and called for his pet. Teekl ended trying to attack Superboy and ran to his master, reverting back to his cat form and jumped into his mater's arms. Klarion then opened a portal for his escape. The Witch Boy looked back at Starkiller and gave a grin. "Guess, I know what you're capable of. You know, my offer still stands." He said to the Force-user who glared at him in response. Klarion then turned to the other heroes. "See you later armadillos unless I see you first!" He said before laughing manically and escaped into the portal, closing it.

Kid Flash looked up at Doctor Fate, annoyed. "Aren't you going to stop him?!" he asked annoyed at the Lord of Order.

"To what end? Klarion is chaos personified. He cannot be contained." The Doctor retorted to the speedster. Batman and the other Leaguers have placed the unconscious sorcerers in restraints as Robin and Artemis regained consciousness.

Robin sighed. "Did we win?" He asked wanting it to end.

"At a cost." Aqualad replied which Robin felt his heart sank seeing Zatanna as Doctor Fate. Zatara steps forward, which the other heroes step back, sympathizing how he must be feeling.

"Fate!" Zatara called to the Lord of Order, who looks down at him impassively. "Great Nabu, release my daughter." He asked respectively, hoping he would agree.

Fate looked down at Zatara and replied "No." Zatara's eyes widened in shock as Fate continue. "Hear what the Helmet wants in these hours. The world needs Doctor Fate, and the girl's natural affinity for the mystic arts makes her the perfect candidate."

The heroes were horrified at the doctor's response. "You can't do that!" Artemis yelled at the sorcerer.

"She has her own life to live!" Robin added, angry.

Kid Flash also intervened. "Kent would never allow you—"

"Kent Nelson did object, strenuously, so I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone." Fate said to the speedster, who's widened in shock. "Unless," Doctor Fate continued which the heroes look up in hope. "The boy replaces her as the rightful candidate." Fate said as he pointed at Galen.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sudden revelation, as Galen looked up at the sorcerer confused. "Why me?" He asked.

"Your natural affinity to the mystical arts is above any creature I have sensed. With your power combined with mine, few will challenge the might of Faith." The doctor explained.

Artemis immediately shot up. "No! He does not agree!" The archer practically shouted at the sorcerer and then turns to Galen. "You do not agree! Please don't agree." She cried as tears threatened to fall as she grabbed his wrists tightly. Galen looks back at Artemis with a sorrowful look.

"Artemis, Zatanna has a life here. I don't. I don't know who I am. Don't let Zatanna suffer because of me." He spoke softly to Artemis, who looked at him in disbelief. "It's for the best. It's what friends do." He finished as he embraced her into a deep hug. Artemis returned it and they hugged for a one minute. After breaking the hug, Galen whispered into her ear. "I love you." He then stepped forward as Doctor Fate lowered his altitude. "I'll do it."

Zatara looked shocked. This boy would give up his entire life and be subservient to Nabu, because he does not want Zatanna to suffer. Zatara looked at Artemis, who practically looked like she was about to cry. Zatara shook his head. He would not allow it; there is still one more way. "No." He ordered to Galen, who looked at him surprised. Zatara stepped forward and looked back at Nabu. "Take me instead." He offered. "My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strain of your power." Zatara reasoned.

Doctor Fate looked down at Zatara. "All true. But if I remove the helmet, what guarantee have I that you will don it?"

"My word." Zatara promised in all seriousness and then speaks an incantation guaranteeing his word in Latin. Fate flies down in front of him and takes off the helmet, returning back into Zatanna. The young girl opened her eyes before a look of happiness took over her face. "Dad!" She cried in joy.

"Zatanna!" Zatara spoke back and embraced his daughter in a hug. He then looks down at Zatanna, his face full of love. "Remember… I love you." He spoke quietly before kissing her forehead and taking the helmet. Zatara then turned to Batman. "Take care of my girl." The magician spoke to the Dark Knight and the Team.

"You have my word." Batman promised before realization and guilt swarmed Zatanna's mind.

"No, please! This was my fault! Dad, don't, _Dad!_" Zatanna practically screamed but Zatara donned the helmet, turning him into Doctor Fate. The sorcerer looked one last time at Zatara before addressing the captured villains.

"Leave these to the Fate." The Lord of Order commanded as the sorcerer disappears with the captured villains, possibly to be sent to specific magical prison. Zatanna fell to her knees as Robin, Wally, Artemis, and Galen arrived at her side.

Later, Wally blurs home in civilian attire. "Mom? Dad?" He called as he enters his home. He sees his parents, looking back at him and smiles. Wally smiles also and the West family embraces in a giant hug.

Back at Fawcett City, Dudley looks at a picture of him and Billy. "Shazam!" Dudley looks up to see Billy walking towards him. Dudley smiles and the two hug each other. In Gotham, Artemis hugs her mother.

Chloe also returns home to find her Uncle Sam smiling at her. Chloe takes off and hugs her uncle, which the older man returns the feeling. These and many more had joyful family reunions and plenty of love and care.

_Mount Justice November 7__th__ 0916 hours _

It's been almost a week since the incident and the others cannot tell how Zatanna must be feeling. The amount of pain must be killing her. During that week, Artemis dragged Galen to a soundproof room and yelled at him for being "stupidly-noble." Artemis told Galen that what he did almost broke her heart, knowing he would have been gone forever. Galen apologized to Artemis, telling her he had to do it to save Zatanna. He looked down, too afraid to look at her face, and whispered "I'm sorry." Artemis then hugged Galen and the two hugged for who knows how long. Neither said a word. Ever since that day, Galen and Artemis remained even closer and were seen holding hands. Wally, for once, didn't seem to get angry. Either it was the depressing turn of events or Chloe's words from the gym. Also, with Zatanna now without her father, the League agreed that she will live in Mount Justice. Wally couldn't believe how things turned out and sighed. As he organizes his thoughts, he places the bottle that the toddler gave him in the souvenir room, replacing where the helmet was and gives a small smile. Meanwhile, Artemis, M'gann, Robin, and Galen all assist Zatanna with unpacking her belongings in her room.

"And my room's right next door, if you need anything." M'gann said softly to the magician.

"Thanks, I—uh, could use a little alone time, okay?" Zatanna requests to her friends.

"Of course." Artemis replied as the four of them leave the room. Robin and Galen hesitate before leaving, giving her sorrowful looks at what she must be feeling. Both know what it's like to lose their father as they looked at the magician. The two boys looked at each other before leaving the room, as the door shuts closed.

With everyone gone, Zatanna sits on her new bid and sobs, tears of guilt and pain exiting her eyes as she cries more deeply at her mistake. A mistake that cost her own father.

**Other Notes: **Whoa, lots of emotions here. Before anyone asks, Galen cares for Zatanna because he thinks of her as a younger sister, so he is not romantically interested in anyone besides Artemis. Also, Wally begins to second guess of what he thinks of Galen. Considering Galen would give up his life for Zatanna, Wally will start to treat Galen a little more as a friend. Also, I hope this chapter was worth the wait because I put a lot of time into this. Please review and tell me what you think. Honest opinions are appreciated. I want to thank everyone for their continued support and this is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	15. Arrival

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, it's **Logan GC **and this is chapter 15 of **A New Destiny. **As always, I thank everyone for reviewing including **Izanagi God, Jaykid1, FinlandNative, Justus80, Flaming Dragon, **and **Sonarkiller27 **for reviewing. I also want to thank everyone who favorited my story, alerted it, read it, thank you guys so much for your support. Your help always makes me happy and continue with this story, especially **Superherotimefan. **Thanks, it means a lot. **Justus80 **asked if Galen will remember what a Jedi is. Don't worry, he will, I promise. **Sonarkiller27 **asked if Galen will receive his memories if he battles Psimon. Yes, he will. This chapter will probably have a little action, but don't worry Boba Fett will be in it, and things will be interesting. So, let's continue!**  
**

Chapter 15: Arrival

Boba Fett felt a wave of nauseousness as _Slave I_ entered the vortex. Despite Vader's assurance that the new shields equipped to his ship would protect him from the trans-dimensional tear, the bounty hunter was not a hundred percent sure it would suffice; Immediately as he entered the portal, _Slave I _was shaking violently, probably due to the pressure of possibly many galaxies constantly moving throughout time and space. _Keep it together old girl. _Fett thought to his ship in worry that the shields won't hold up. _As soon as this kid is mine, I'd better get that rise in my payment. _Fett thought bitterly to himself as the more he continued into the vortex, the more he worried about his own safety and his ship's. Ever since his father was killed by Mace Windu, (which the bounty hunter always wanted to kill him in revenge, but ended up in failed attempts), it was just him and his ship. Throughout the galaxy, Boba Fett gained his influence based on his ship. It made him one of the most feared bounty hunters in all of the quadrants. But now, he is travelling through dimensions which were not safe in the slightest.

As _Slave I _continued to soar through multiple universes, Boba Fett took in a moment to admire the view from his visor. Normally, in light speed, Fett would only see the ships thrusters' reflection of white light streaks as he soared to a destination. But now, the light streaks are a light greenish color, probably an aftereffect of travelling in the portal. He gazed over to foreign planets he never saw before, and they looked so… peaceful. No form of life, no hyperspace lanes, just empty barrenness. In all his life, Fett would have never have guessed a different galaxy would seem so quiet. For a moment, it gave him peace in his troubled life. However, Fett shook his head; he had a job to do, capture a rogue Jedi, not sightseeing. It was fortunate that these shields actually worked; otherwise Fett would have been swooped up into a different universe on his way to Earth. Also, it was extremely fortunate that Vader had pinpointed Earth's location to a specific solar system in this galaxy; otherwise Fett would have been wondering this foreign area for who knows when. Not giving up, Fett kept placing his control of the ship as he nears the end of the portal. _C'mon, just a little more and… _FWOOSH! _Slave I _successfully managed to enter the other end of the portal.

Fett gave a sigh before he powered down the ship for a moment to recharge the ship; Due to the pressure of the tear, the dimensional shields took up a majority of _Slave I_'s power to keep the ship from collapsing in the portal. Include light speed, and the hyperdrive almost short-circuited. Fett placed the autopilot and checked on the engine. He noticed that the circuits were overheating. Fett growled in annoyance. _This job better be worth it, otherwise next the kid will be the least of Vader's problems. _After waiting one standard hour for the hyperdrive to cool down, Fett checked his coordinates. According to the map, he is near a planet called Saturn. He checked the distance between Saturn and Earth and he was still millions of kilometers away. Fett pressed lightspeed and soared passed Saturn and Jupiter, thinking he would arrive on Earth in a matter in minutes. His hopes disappeared when _Slave I _crashed into something. It was a good thing the deflector shields was back online otherwise he'd be a smoldering heap. He disengaged light speed to discover…

"An asteroid field, perfect." Fett said sarcastically as he narrowly avoided a meteoroid from hitting his ship. Fett knew the possibilities of navigating an asteroid field are little to none, but Fett was not intimidated. He fought Darth Vader to a draw and he'll be damned if a rock kills him. Come to think of it, getting killed by a rock would be the most embarrassing death that would happen to the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter. Using evasive maneuvers, Boba Fett avoided incoming asteroids, dodging the smaller ones and if there massive asteroids, firing at it with missiles to explode it into smaller parts. This was easy for _Slave I _because the ship was flying vertically instead of horizontally allowing most of the debris to pass his ship. After navigating through the asteroid belt, Boba Fett saw Earth just passed a red planet called Mars.

As _Slave I _flew towards Earth, Fett saw some sort of anti-gravity station orbiting the planet. _Must be_ _some sort of defense tower_ the bounty hunter reasoned as he thought of options. If Boba Fett attacked it, it would possibly alert the planet and Fett would not know what enemies he would face. Also, Vader ordered the bounty hunter to be inconspicuous, and that is what he will intend to do. Pressing the stealth mechanism, the entire ship turned invisible, making it impossible to be tracked under radar. After passing through the Watchtower unnoticed, Fett scanned the planet's population; according to the scanners, the planet is predominately human, with much non-sentient animal life. There was little to none other signs of other sentient alien life. "The planet is backwater after all." Fett muttered to himself as he searched for a landing spot. He spotted an area with thick tree vegetation and decided it was the perfect hiding place.

After landing, Boba Fett stepped out of his ship and walked on the soft grass, rifle in hand. Even though he was confident that there were no threats nearby, he always felt secure with his trusted EE-3 carbine by his side. Fett looked up at the night sky and observed the stars. He wondered if these people even developed space travel. Fett shrugged the thought off and entered the ship's cargo hold. He opened the door to see his soldiers intact and well.

"All right, now that all of you are in one piece, we have work to do." Boba Fett ordered which the Terror Troopers nodded obediently. After setting up camp, Fett pulled out the inter-dimensional transmitter Vader gave to him earlier. He pressed the center, and surely enough, the Dark Lord appeared on the transmitter. To Fett's surprise, the transmission was not as garbled as he thought.

"Report." Vader ordered gruffly which Fett nodded at the Sith.

"I have landed on Earth as ordered, sir, and I was unnoticed by the orbital station." Boba Fett replied to Darth Vader, who the Sith looked back impassively. "I set up camp and I managed to land in an empty forest, no civilian nor military saw me." Boba Fett adds to his report.

Vader looks back at the bounty hunter. "What have you learned of this planet?" The Sith Lord asks.

The bounty hunter exhaled before explaining. "After camp was set up, I managed to hack one of the main databases on this planet. Supposedly, the Earth is under the protection of the Justice League. This group is formed from beings that possess meta-human abilities and vow to protect it from all threats." Fett reported to his employer.

Vader rested his hand beneath his cape. "Is this league collaborating with the Green Lanterns?"

Fett nodded. "Yes, two Green Lanterns are League members." He replied and saw Vader almost twinge in displeasure.

Regardless, Vader composed himself and asked "What of the boy's location?"

Fett shook his head. "I wouldn't know. Before I could deep further into their database, it could have backlashed and wiped my systems I almost underestimated their security." The bounty hunter explained much to Vader's dislike. Not wanting Vader to deem him incompetent, Fett continued. "But, I did manage to know some useful information; the Earth is controlled by hundreds of countries, therefore, leaving it politically divided. Also, this League has enemies of their own." After stating that, Vader looked like he was interested. Fett continued. "According to what I have learned, the Justice League faced a villainous group called the Injustice League about one standard month ago. This Injustice League was apprehended but their allies continue to plot against them."

Vader, based on his demeanor, looked unimpressed. "How is this useful in finding the boy's location?" The Sith lord asked, his tone impatient and aggravated.

"I was getting to that." Boba Fett replied before he explained. "I discovered in one League report that a special covert team, which was sent by the League, managed to defeat this Injustice League, with a new member." The bounty hunter said which Vader seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"You believe the boy is working with this Justice League?" The Sith Lord asked, confirming Fett's suggestion.

Fett nodded once more. "Jedi believe in high moral standards of protecting the innocent and promote freedom. This Justice League seems to believe the same ideals. If the boy is a Jedi, as you say he is, then there is a very likely possibility that he is collaborating with them." The bounty hunter reasoned. "What will you have me do?" The Mandalorian added.

Darth Vader nodded at Fett's logic. "Very well, remain hidden, for now. Your suggestions seem plausible, but we are uncertain if the boy partnered himself with these so called heroes. Continue to search for the boy; if he is an ally to this league, gather information about them; strengths, weaknesses, etc. Possibly, ally yourself with the Justice League's enemies." Vader ordered.

Fett raised an eyebrow under his helmet. "You want me to partner with their enemies?" He asked to the Sith.

"These 'villains' could provide valuable information on both the Justice League and the boy. It will be wise to accept any insight they have." Vader responded, which Fett agreed on the option. Having assistance and knowledge of this world will make things less difficult.

The Mandalorian nodded. "Yes Lord Vader, it will be done."

"Do not fail me bounty hunter." Vader warned before the transmission ended, leaving Boba Fett to his thoughts. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Fett muttered quietly as he looked up and gazed at the night sky. Making friends was never a choice for Boba Fett, considering some of his allies double-cross him for full credits back home. However, the necessity for allies is another story. Fett then called out for the probe droids. Six Imperial probe droids hovered towards Fett, beeping rapidly in Imperial code. Boba Fett conjured a hologram, showing Starkiller. "Find this boy and don't return until you do." Fett orders which the probes beeped at the command and hovered into separate directions. The Madalorian then looks back at his men. He points at two soldiers. "You two stand guard." He orders which the Imperial soldiers saluted in response. Fett then turns to the Terror Troopers. "You follow me; we have new friends to meet."

**Other Notes: **Well this ends chapter 15. I really hoped this chapter did not suck because I really tried my best to make it interesting. Also, so sorry for the shortness. If it wasn't for making up homework when I was sick, it would have been a lot longer. If I messed up on the science stuff, please forgive me. I tried my best to make the portal seem logical and if it isn't, I'm sorry. I really hope this chapter is worth it and don't worry, action will be in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and tell me if I did good to make it as interesting as possible. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	16. Agreements

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, it's **Logan GC **and this is chapter 16 of **A New Destiny**. As always, I want to thank everyone for reviewing which includes **Guest, Flaming Dragon, Superherotimefan, SWFU Fan, Sonarkiller27, Justus80, Jaykid1, Izanagi God, **and **HaywireEagle **for reviewing. Thanks guys for your reviews, your honesty are very much appreciated. To answer **Guest's** concern, don't worry Galen will have the Force repulse. Also **Sonarkiller, **don't worry about that. When the story ends soon, you will be happy. And **Justus80, **yes Boba Fett will start to work with the Light beginning in this chapter. So please, read and enjoy!

Chapter 16: Agreements

_Metropolis November 10__th__ 2325 hours _

The bustling city of Metropolis continues to shine bright alive, even with the clock nearing midnight. Giant lights encouraging a better tomorrow as promotional advertisement showcased the latest buildings to be constructed, stating to be bigger and better than the original buildings. The city seemed so alive, so full of joy for a brighter future and so safe knowing that Superman, the Man of Steel, protected them from all harm. These thoughts were nauseating of happiness, that Sportsmaster actually felt sick at the city's people's hopes and dreams. Regardless, the villain continued to look over the city from a distant building, standing crossed-armed on top of the building's flat roof. Sportsmaster groaned in annoyance. _Where is she? _The villain thought to himself, knowing she would arrive late on purpose.

As if on cue, Cheshire performed an aerial flip before landing perfectly on her feet, ten feet behind Sportsmaster. She then dusted of her legs and walked toward her father, her eyes full of resentment.

"You're late." Sportsmaster replied simply, not looking back at his daughter as he continued to observe the Metropolis skyline. Cheshire gave a huff of anger and stood next to Sportsmaster, also overlooking the city.

"You do realize whose city this is, do you?" Cheshire asked to Sportsmaster, wondering what is wrong with him to meet in Metropolis of all places.

Sportsmaster wasn't as concerned as Cheshire and shrugged. "Relax girl, unless we make noise, the Big Blue Boy Scout won't bother us. He's more concerned helping children and old women cross the street." The villain responded which earned a dry chuckle from Cheshire.

"All right let me rephrase, why did you want _me _to come to this city? This place is so full of life it's making me sick." Cheshire spat as she crossed her arms at Sportsmaster, mirroring his body language.

Sportsmaster almost grinned under his mask. Like father, like daughter. Business came first however and compliments are always secondary. He then turned to Cheshire, his eyes under his mask full of seriousness and his arms falling loosely from their crossed position. "You're here because we're having a problem." He responded to the assassin, which Cheshire began being slightly interested.

"Why, is it those kids again?" Cheshire asked and smirked under her mask that Artemis was giving him a hard time. Sportsmaster's silence was the answer she received as he stared at the assassin for a moment.

"It's not just that team, it's that new kid that's causing problems." Sportsmaster replied which Cheshire realized he was talking about the cute boy Artemis has been seeing. That guy who managed to beat her in a matter of moments despite her skill as an assassin. The guy who brought embarrassment and humiliation to her defeat and vowed she'd get even. Sportsmaster saw a change in Cheshire's demeanor and asked "You fought him, didn't you?"

Cheshire nodded before explaining. "Yeah, about a month ago I've been in Gotham. Met the guy in an alley. He's a good fighter, too good. I have a feeling he's been trained before." She spoke of Galen's abilities which interested Sportsmaster. "He also has powers, telekinesis from the way I seen and is fast. He was too fast for me so I had to…" She paused not wanting Sportsmaster to hear her being defeated so easily.

"Had to do what? Did you lose girl?" Sportsmaster asked in a very condescending tone, as though he expected better from her.

Cheshire gritted her teeth. "I did not lose, the guy was tougher than I expected so I was forced to use a… strategic retreat." Cheshire retorted to Sportsmaster, but the villain did not believe her excuse.

"Regardless, the kid is now an issue. He managed to beat Deathstroke, one of our head operatives in a matter of minutes and ruined our operation in Santa Prisca." Sportsmaster stated with annoyance and paused before continuing. "Dealing with that team is no bother, but with this kid, we don't know what he's capable of and based on that failed mission, he's good." The villain spoke which both Shadow members contemplate of what to do next.

"You might not know what he's capable of, but I do." A voice came from the shadows in which immediately Cheshire and Sportsmaster drew out their weapons; Sais in Cheshire's hands and a javelin in Sportsmaster's hands, ready to be thrown at any time.

"Who's there?" Sportsmaster asked to the shadows, who said nothing in response. "Show yourself, coward!" He demanded when their mysterious guest did not respond.

"As you wish." The voice responded as a figure emerged from the shadows and into moonlight. Sportsmaster and Cheshire were both surprised to see who their intruder was. The individual wore green armor, which seemed armed to the teeth with explosives. He was carrying some sort of rifle or carbine on a sling, cradling it with extreme caution. The man wore some sort of helmet that revealed no visible part of his face. The helmet had T-shaped visor and further inspection of his armor revealed tough and sturdy resilience of years of battle. This guy is a professional. The man seemed unafraid by the villain's battle stances and walked toward them.

"Who are you?" Cheshire demanded, her Sais ready to attack at any moment whenever the stranger would make the next move. The man kept his calm demeanor and looked unimpressed at the Shadow agents.

Still holding his rifle, the man spoke quickly "Boba Fett." He introduced briefly as he looked from Cheshire to Sportsmaster, examining them. "I take it you must be Sportsmaster…" He spoke to the man before looking over to the female assassin. "…And you must be Cheshire." He said to her.

Sportsmaster narrowed his eyes. He never heard of a 'Boba Fett' before yet this man knows them. Feigning calmness, Sportsmaster asked bluntly "Yeah, what's it to you?"

Fett ignored the man's tone and replied calmly "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. From what I heard, I assume you have problems with a certain boy. A problem _I _can handle."

Sportsmaster lowered his javelin. Judging by the man's tone, it indicated that this individual hunted down people like the kid before, meaning he might know weaknesses and strengths. He looked at Cheshire and gestured her to lower her weapons as well. Cheshire at first refused but complied. Being less tense, Sportsmaster asked to Fett "How did you learn to find us?"

Fett also seemed less tense and lowered his blaster before answering. "It wasn't really that difficult. With my technology, I could track anyone on this planet." After hearing that response, Sportsmaster concluded that Fett is not from around here.

Cheshire seemed to think the same thing and asked "You're new here, aren't you?" Fett didn't reply and both assassins took the silence as a 'yes.'

Wanting to know as much as possible from the boy, Sportsmaster asked "What is your business with the kid?"

Fett stepped forward and answered back "I've been hired by a very, powerful man to capture the boy alive. I tracked him to this planet and I deduced that he is working with the Justice League." He explained which his answer shocked both of them.

Cheshire shook her head. "Wait a minute; you're saying that he's from a different planet?" She asked incredulously before pausing and asking "What is he, an alien?"

Fett sighed. "No, he is human like most of this planet's population. However, he is a Jedi." The bounty hunter explained which confused the two.

Sportsmaster furrowed his brow in confusion under his mask. "A Jedi? What the hell's a Jedi?" He asked, annoyed for being confused.

Fett looked to Sportsmaster before explaining. "Where I come from, Jedi's are dangerous rogues and are traitors to the state. They also show no remorse when confronted." He explained before taking out a palm-shaped device. He pressed the center and a hologram of Starkiller is shown, massacring legions of Stormtroopers. Sportsmaster and Cheshire looked at the hologram, both impressed and surprised by the boy's brutality. After showcasing enough, Fett pressed the center again, deactivating the hologram and placed the devise in his pocket.

A moment of silence took place for the three of them before Cheshire spoke up. "Wow, this guy is that good." She remarked. Sportsmaster agreed. The Shadows could use a kid like him. Sportsmaster then looks up to the Boba Fett.

"What exactly do you want, Fett?" Sportsmaster asked the bounty hunter.

"A partnership; you help me get rid of this team that's causing you trouble, I'll help you get rid of the kid." Boba Fett offered, his tone all business. Cheshire had other thoughts.

"You are going to take _him _down after what you showed us?" Cheshire asked before chuckling quietly. "You're crazy." She added which Sportsmaster glared at her as a warning.

"I've dealt with his kind before, and faced Jedi that are much more skilled than him. He shouldn't be much of a problem as long as you separate this team from him. Alone, and I can take him down." Boba Fett maintained which Cheshire still did not believe him.

"And just how do you expect us to separate him from his friends? You do realize that this won't be easy." Cheshire said skeptically to the bounty hunter, not believing his confidence and crossed her arms doubtfully.

Fett smirked under his mask but kept his voice monotone. "That's why I brought my own friends." He replied and gave a low whistle. The two Shadow agents flinched in surprise when Terror Troopers de-cloaked their active camouflage, blades ready to strike in any minute. The troopers were there the whole time and actually surrounded both Sportsmaster and Cheshire, ready to go to Boba Fett's defense if either of them were to attack. Cheshire looked and examined Fett's men, their faces hidden behind dark masks and themselves being as silent as the night.

She then turned to Sportsmaster and for once, looked to him for an answer. Sportsmaster looked from Cheshire to Fett and his men. It was clear that they were surrounded. Both he and Cheshire knew they can fight their way of out of it, but he didn't like the looks of those blades the assailants wielded. Also, Fett's carbine could hit them before they could strike. Sportsmaster grimaced his teeth; he always hated playing on someone else's terms, with them making the rules. But this time, this man is offering assistance to take down this kid. Also, his employer sounds powerful. An influential ally could bring great promise to the Light. Sportsmaster calmed himself before looking back at Boba Fett. "If we agree to a partnership, how do I know I can trust you?" He asked.

Boba Fett gave a light shrug. "You don't; but the better question is why argue about loyalties where the true reward is take out our problems co-operatively? I mean, with my assistance, the boy would be out of the way, leaving fewer problems for you to deal with." The bounty hunter reasoned.

Cheshire raised an eyebrow under her mask. "You will be willing to work with us?" She asked suspiciously.

Fett scoffed. "For the right price; my services don't come cheap." He retorted which Sportsmaster gave a smirk under his mask.

"Quite the mercenary aren't you?" He asked amused to the Mandalorian. Sportsmaster had the feeling he might like this guy. He's a professional, business first and everything else is less important. And based on his armor, weaponry, and men, he could make an excellent addition to the League of Shadows.

"Actually I prefer the term bounty hunter." Fett replied and gestured his men to lower their blades. The Terror Troopers complied and continued to watch them, observing them. Knowing that no conflict will be involved, Fett asked the million-dollar question: "So, do we have a deal?"

Sportsmaster stepped forward and extended his hand. "Welcome to the League of Shadows." He said which the bounty hunter in return accepted the offer with his own hand. "I look forward to know more about your employer." Sportsmaster added which Fett nodded.

"As do I." Fett replied and shook the other man's hand, an agreement now made.

**Other Notes: **Guys, I am so sorry for the short chapters lately but they have to get done, it makes good plot. Again, sorry for no action I promise it will come in the next chapter. I hope this chapter was good and please leave me any reviews about it. Also, with the holidays just around the corner I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted etc. and thank you all for your care to my story. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a wonderful Christmas.


	17. Coldhearted

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, it's **Logan GC **and this is chapter 17 of **A New Destiny.** First off, I hoped everyone enjoyed a very happy holiday off, and to thank everyone for reviewing which includes **Jaykid1, Izanagi God, Justus80, Flaming Dragon, Graybook, Sonarkiller27, X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear **and** Guest**. Thank you guys so much for your continued support. As always, I answer questions and concerns so let's get to it. **Graybook, **your concerns were answered via PM message so I hope you understand. **Sonarkiller27 **asked if the dark apprentice will appear in the story. That I am not sure yet, it could be a possibility that could happen in the future. **Jaykid1 **don't worry, I have plans when the story hits Young Justice: Invasion. **Flaming Dragon**, you made a good point. I plan to talk to **Superherotimefan **of your suggestion. **X-Gloves, **don't worry Galen will have the Force repulse. **Sonarkiller27 **you would like this chapter because I actually planned for Galen and Wally to be on fairer terms and this would take place on "Coldhearted." Once more, thanks everyone who continue to support my story and I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 17: Coldhearted

_Central City November 11__th __0715 hours_

It was early in the morning yet the city seemed to be covered in snow. Weather reports stated that the sky would be clear for the rest of the week, yet it appears that Jack Frost himself decided to cover the city in thick white, snow. While weathermen are baffled how snow accumulated so quickly, they do not know that something bigger will come into play. Back in the West homestead, the alarm clock rings, awakening Wally West from his peaceful slumber. Grudgingly, he pressed the off button on his alarm clock and yawned, stretching himself in bed. Although he was tired, he was awake enough to remember that today was his birthday.

"Hey, sweet sixteen!" Wally exclaims with a smile and got up from his bed, dancing happily in his bed. _That's right, it's my birthday! Arm's all better, got my cast off, too. _Wally thought happily as he looked out his window, his smile widening. _And it's snowing, cool! This is going to be a good day. _Wally finished to himself and got dressed for breakfast. In the kitchen, Mary West finished cooking a stack of French toast in part of Wally's Birthday Breakfast. She then placed the stack, along with other piles of food, in front of the speedster, who had fork in hand, ready to devour everything in sight.

"Happy birthday, Wally." Mary spoke lovingly to her son whose eyes glued from the French toast to the sausages to the hash browns.

"Oh, my favorite breakfast—heaping piles of everything. Thanks Mom." Wally replied and immediately began eating the French toast and sausages. Mary watches her son, happy that he is enjoying his birthday while Rudy West, Wally's father sat across from his reading the newspaper. Rudy chuckled, amused of his son's constant eating habits.

"You know, if you ever come up for air, we can take you to the DMV to get your driver's license after school." Rudy spoke and placed his newspaper down, now facing his son, before continuing to talk. "This weather will be a good proving ground."

Wally nodded his head in agreement and continued to eat the gourmet of a breakfast his mother made for him. When his mouth was clear from food, he replied "Not really in a big rush to drive Dad, 'cause you know I'm me." And he finished with a smug grin, reminding his dad about being a speedster.

Rudy once again chuckles. "You certainly are." He spoke as Mary was quietly eating her breakfast.

Wally grinned. "Plus, the Team's throwing me a big surprise party this afternoon at the Cave." He responded before drinking his orange juice and began eating his eggs with bacon.

"In school today, ask your teacher the definition of 'surprise'." Rudy told to Wally before drinking his coffee.

Wally sprayed butter on a sandwich comprising of bacon, eggs, and waffles. "You want surprise? Just watch Miss Martian's expression when I collect my birthday kiss." The speedster replied before pretending to kiss his newly made sandwich and laughed.

"Well, I have a surprise for you—"Mary spoke before turning on the television, getting everyone's attention. "—or at least, your Aunt Iris does." Mary finished as Iris West-Allen appeared.

"And a special shout-out to my nephew Wally, wishing him a very happy sixteenth birthday." Iris spoke from the TV which Wally's smile began to brighten. "So cool!" Wally exclaims happily before Iris continued. "And now for school closures, the following schools have declared today a snow day—Dubuque Elementary, Spiesac Junior High, Central City High, Keystone High—" Iris was about to list more, but Wally's attitude brightened even further knowing his school was closed on his birthday.

Standing up from his chair, Wally yells happily "Oh, yes!" _Could life get any sweeter? _He thought to himself, officially stating that this is the best birthday ever. Unknown to anyone, a giant metallic carrier was in the sky, dropping gallons of snow at a rapid pace, giving the illusion of an unexpected snow storm.

* * *

_Mount Justice November 11__th__1605 hours_

From Central City to Happy Harbor, snow covered from across the country, covering the areas in a gigantic blanket of white. After practicing driving with his father, despite Wally preferring to run instead, he arrives to the Cave. _"Recognized Kid Flash, B-0-3." _Thee computer voice rang out as Wally arrived in civilian attire. _"Zeta 2 network now offline due to extreme atmospheric conditions." _The voice included which brought a relieved grin on the speedster's face.

"Whoa, I just made it." Wally said as he walked across the training room and into the kitchen. Other than him, no one seems to be in the Cave, but he knows that they're hiding for his surprise birthday party. "Be a tragedy if I missed my own—" Wally began talking but stopped when the lights turned on the kitchen, revealing Robin, Artemis, Flash, Red Tornado, Zatanna, M'gann, Connor, Galen, and Kaldur.

"Surprise!" Everyone greeted the speedster, who seemed to enjoy his day even more. The kitchen was decorated with a gigantic banner that said 'Happy Birthday' with balloons tied to it. Also, presents and cake appear on a table next to the green sofa. With the exception of Flash, Red Tornado and Kaldur, everyone wore civilian clothing.

Wally decided to bask in the moment. "What, oh you guys, you shouldn't have." The speedster stated, pretending to go along that he did not expect to have a surprise party.

Robin chuckled. "Right, not like you've been hinting for days or anything." The Boy Wonder said off-handedly as M'gann began explaining all their preparations to the speedster.

"We made two cakes." M'gann explained which Wally grinned excitedly, ready to devour on sight.

"Awesome, what will you guys eat?" Wally asked, knowing his metabolism needed food all the time.

M'gann smiled at the speedster. "We'll split the cupcake, make a wish." The Martian compromised which Wally looked at her with one of his own smiles.

"Way ahead of you." Wally replied and inhaled deeply. He then exhaled and blew out the candles of both cakes, which his friends applauded and wished him a 'Happy Birthday.' Wally turns to M'gann, his smile deepening. "You know if I tell you my wish, it won't come true, but if you guess…" The speester hinted as M'gann cut him a slice. Looking from the cake to the pretty Martian, Wally said "Nope, guess again." M'gann leaned forward, and Wally prepared himself for his birthday kiss. However, M'gann kissed his forehead which Wally frowned in disappointment.

"Happy Birthday." M'gann said happily and gave Wally his slice, which the speedster sighed that his birthday kiss was not what he expected. As the party continues, Connor and Kaldur talk with Flash, which the League member was talking about his latest heroics in Central City. Wally was having more of the deserts while Galen and Artemis were talking about the weather outside.

"Something does not seem right." Galen said to Artemis, which the archer raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"What, Kid Idiot being more obnoxious than usual?" Artemis asked which she looked at the speedster to see him stuffing his face with food.

Galen chuckled. "No, it's the weather. I sense there is something bigger at play." He explained before a frown formed on his face and finished his slice of cake.

Artemis waved her hand as though she dismissed his response. "It's probably nothing Galen. You just have jitters from not going on missions." She responded which Galen gave a sigh. The Force-user turned his head and saw Zatanna, not talking to anyone and her head in a downcast expression. Over the past week, Galen sensed Zatanna's emotions, her guilt, and her sadness. Despite his attempts to comfort her, to tell her she did not know the consequences, the magician still seemed she would not forgive herself for losing her father to Doctor Fate. Galen was about to talk to Zatanna but smiled when Robin was walking toward her with a cake in his hand. Zatanna crossed her arms and thought about the past week, how different her life changed. Her thoughts were interrupted when a cake was offered in front of her, revealing Robin.

"You settling in here okay?" The Boy Wonder asked with a polite smile, hoping she would not feel left out from the party.

Zatanna accepted the slice of cake and replied with mild sarcasm "Oh yeah, just like home." She then glanced around the Cave to prove her point.

Robin sighed. "I know this is all very new and intimidating, but I promise you someday…" He spoke which gained the magician's attention, both of them looking at each other deeply. Before the Boy Wonder could finish, Wally took a slice of cake and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing loudly which earned a groan of disgust from Artemis. "…You'll get used to watching Wally eat." Robin finished which Zatanna gave a small smile. The two heard footsteps and looked up to see Galen and Artemis in front of them.

"Think we should tell him?" Artemis asked to the younger heroes who all four of them looked over to see Wally on the sofa looking up at M'gann, which the Martian was leaning over to place another ready cake on the table.

"You're getting warmer babe, but I can make you warmer still." The speedster flirted to the Martian, which she began having an exasperating expression on her face from Wally's constant flirting.

Robin gave a grin. "He's the only one who doesn't know." Everyone but Wally knew that Connor and M'gann are a couple and it would greatly hurt Wally that his flirting would get him nowhere. Deciding that Wally should deserve the cold truth for always being rude to Galen, Artemis stepped forward.

"Please, allow me." Artemis offered and went over to Wally. She leaned over and whispered into his ear, which the speedster gave a frown. He looked up to see Connor wipe some frosting from M'gann's lips, from which the Martian gave a giggle.

"Oh, man!" Wally complained loudly, which the archer gave a smirk at his outburst. Before the speedster could complain eve more, the intercom beeped over the kitchen, stopping the music and getting everyone's attention.

"Attention Team, suit up. Polar stealth, mission briefing in five." Batman ordered through the intercom which Wally gave a pout that his party was over. _Maybe it'll continue later _the speedster thought to himself as he and the others walk towards their quarters to change into their artic uniforms. As they were walking, Wally noticed Galen and Artemis talking, with the blonde giggling at something Galen said. Wally's jealousy began to fume again at the two smiling at each other. _Does he always have to talk to her? _Wally thought to himself and began glaring daggers at the back of Galen's head. The Force-user sensed Wally's anger and glanced back. Instantly, Wally's glare dropped and began whistling nonchalantly as though he were bored. Galen frowned, knowing Wally is angered at him. The Force-user would ask why later as he entered his room to change into his hero uniform.

Five minutes later, and the teens are in uniform, currently in the mission room and looking at Batman's face from a gigantic holo-computer. Not seeing his uncle, Wally asked Batman "Where's Flash?"

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments." The Dark Knight responded as he piloted the Batplane through a blizzard. The weather has gotten significantly worse as a storm formed, making visibility almost impossible. Thunder struck as Batman piloted his plane, avoiding a lightning strike. "A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying ice fortresses, source unknown, which seem to be responsible and must be stopped." Batman explained as a hologram of one of the carriers was showcased in front of the Team.

"Can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky or something?" Wally asked, resulting Zatanna and Galen to raise their eyebrows in confusion.

"What's a Watchtower?" Zatanna asked to Robin which Galen gave the same confused expression to Artemis. Before either answer, they heard Batman sigh from the holo-computer.

"The League's orbiting headquarters is not weaponized, and with both Green Lanterns offworld, I need all hands on deck." Batman replied as Robin began to grin.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Robin asked to his mentor, excited. "The League and the Team fighting side by side?" The Boy Wonder added and stepped forward, barely keeping in his excitement.

Kid Flash seemed to have the same excitement as his friend and began to smile widely. "Whoa, really?!" He asked and clenched his fists, also happy. _Now that's a birthday wish come true _Wally thought to himself and felt like a happy child walking in a candy store.

"Superboy, use the Supercycle to rendezvous with the Batplane at Ice Fortress I. You'll drop of Robin and Aqualad, then continue on with Wolf to meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado in Ice Fortress II. Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna, take the Bioship and rendezvous with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at Ice Fortress III. Other Leaguers will deal with Fortresses IV and V. Sending all coordinates now." Batman ordered which the Team nodded, understood on the debriefing. Galen and Wally however, are unsure about their role on taking out the fortresses.

"Uh Batman? I think you skipped—"Kid Flash began but was interrupted the Dark Knight.

"Kid Flash, a young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With a conventional air traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston and run it three thousand miles across country." Batman explained Wally's part, which the speedster seemed to deflate like a punctured balloon.

_No, no, no, no, no! He can't seriously expect me to skip the first-ever League-Team team-up! _Wally thought frantically and began to protest. "Who is this girl?" Kid Flash asked.

"Does it matter?" Batman retorted, which the speedster groaned in defeat.

"No, of course not. Can't we just Zeta—"Kid Flash began but was interrupted by Robin.

"Zeta tubes are offline, sorry." Robin apologized which Wally tried to make a smile out of his disappointment.

Sighing, Wally responded "Right, then how can I say no?" His fake smile turning into a frown. _Seriously how? _"Guess I won't be needing stealth." The speedster drawled as he pressed his uniform's symbol, changing his costume's white into his usual scarlet and yellow. Before Kid Flash could say anymore, Galen stepped forward, standing next to the speedster.

"Excuse me Batman, but I have yet to know my role on this mission." Galen spoke respectfully to the Dark Knight, who looked down at him impassively.

"Starkiller, can you run at a face pace without feeling fatigue or exhaustion?" Batman asked which Galen took a moment to think and nodded. "Very well, you will escort Kid Flash to deliver the girl's heart to Seattle." Batman ordered which Wally's jaw hit the floor.

"WHAT?!" The speedster nearly screamed as Galen visibly flinched from his outburst. "Why am I partnered with him?!" He asked, his voice again rose in his climbing anger. He then turned to Galen, pointed a finger at him and asked "Can you even run fast?"

To prove his point, Galen blurred from his current position in the front of the room to the back. He then blurred back to his original position just as quickly. Wally opened his mouth to object more responses, but Batman interrupted him.

"It is settled then. You two will deliver the heart to Seattle." Batman stated and was about to say more until Galen politely interrupted.

"If I may Batman, you said that you will require all the assistance you need. I am very capable and my help could greatly affect the mission." The Force-user reasoned which the Team nodded in agreement.

"That is true, but there are enough League members to handle the remaining fortresses. Bringing the heart is vital to the girl and I need to make sure that it is protected." Batman explained which Galen nodded his head.

Wally however disagreed. "But-but-but-but—"He tried to protest but ultimately sighed in defeat when the Batglare was given to him. _This is the worst birthday ever._Wally thought as the heroes left for their assignments. The hanger doors opened and Kid Flash and Starkiller ran out of the hanger doors, running towards Boston. The Force-user was able to keep up with the use of Force speed, dramatically increasing his pace until he was just behind the speedster. As the two continued to run, Batman's voice entered into their com-links.

"Law enforcement across the country has been alerted to your mission and is clearing your route." Batman spoke while Kid Flash and Starkiller checked their wrists where a touchscreen shows the map of the United States, with dots connected showing their objectives. They look above to see the Bioship fly past them and move out of the way of the Supercycle where Superboy is driving with Wolf, Aqualad, and Robin. The Supercycle then lifts into the air so the Boy of Steel can drop off Robin and Aqualad at Ice Fortress II.

Kid Flash groans. "Lucky stiffs." He muttered and increased his pace with Starkiller right behind him.

* * *

_Boston November 11__th__ 1626 hours_

The Boston freeway is now seen, the roads cleared for the two heroes. Many drivers honked at protest but officers kept them at bay. Both Kid Flash and Starkiller zoomed through, a yellow-red blur followed by a white and black one. On one highway, a truck is being stopped by police officers. However, with both ends of the freeway covered by vehicles, the truck remains in the middle, blocking the way.

"Push your backs into it; we have to clear this road." The sergeant orders his officers as they tried to push to the broken-down vehicle.

_Too late, too late. _Kid Flash thought to himself as he jumped from one side of a bus to another bus and jumped over the vehicle. Once he landed he continued to run to Boston. Starkiller, however, leaped over the truck with ease and continued to follow Kid Flash to the Boston General Hospital. There, a medical team waits outside for them as one of the doctors has the heart in a portable refrigerated backpack to keep the heart from expiring. One of the doctors, checks her watch and sighs, wondering where is the speedster. As if on cue, Kid Flash blurs by and stops in front of the doctors, with Starkiller next to him.

Panting, Kid Flash asks "Someone order a pizza?"

The female doctor frowned. "What you're delivering is considerably more precious to a girl whose life depends on it." She explained as one of the other doctors gives Kid Flash the backpack.

Kid Flash gives his trademark smirk "Duh, I meant did anyone order a pizza for me? A guy burns a lot of calories running a few mph shy of the speed of sound." He explained which the female doctor gave an exasperated sigh.

Starkiller steps forward. "We thank you for your patience and we will leave immediately." The Force-user replied and the two were prepared to leave.

"Wait, listen—this pack is heavily insulated for shock absorption. But that doesn't mean the organ within needs any extraneous jostling." The doctor said and made sure the backpack was strapped good to his back.

"So no crumping got it." Kid Flash responded as the doctor looked from the speedster to the Force-user.

"And you are?" She asked the young man, looking into his hidden eyes.

"I'm with him; I am ordered to escort Kid Flash and the heart to Seattle." Starkiller answered which the doctor looked to the speedster for confirmation. Kid Flash nodded, indicating he is telling the truth.

"Very well, may I see both your PDA's?" The doctor asked in which both heroes laid out their arms. The doctor touched both of their PDA's and set a timer that began at four hours. "Both of you have four hours to deliver the heart before it's no longer viable. Is that clear?" She asked and the timer began immediately for both of their PDA's.

"As crystal babe." Kid Flash responded which Starkiller rolled his eyes at Wally's flirting.

Before the doctor could respond, Starkiller once again interrupted. "We thank you for your assistance, doctor." The Force-user said in which she nodded.

"Then go." She orders in which afterwards the two blurred away, now on the way to Seattle. As they continued to run, Kid Flash looks behind to see Starkiller right behind him. Placing his ear to his communicator, the speedster said to the Force-user "Thanks for interrupting me, Galen. I could have got her number." He scolded which Starkiller looked back at him confused.

"Wally, she was least ten years older than you." The Force-user retorted and added "May I remind you that this mission is important to this little girl?"

Kid Flash gave a groan. "I know, I was just…" He paused, not bothering to finish his sentence. "Just try to keep up." He added before running faster. Starkiller narrowed his eyes and also increased his speed. As Galen continued to run, he remembered what his father said to him; that his power comes from the Force. Apparently, the Force has no limits, such as right now, its ability to keep Galen running at Wally's pace and not feel exhausted. Starkiller shook his head; he would figure out more answers about the Force later, right now he had a mission to do. Starkiller looked up ahead and increased his pace until he matched the speedster's.

* * *

_Chicago November 11__th__ 1649 hours_

On the Chicago freeway, the road is clear for both Kid Flash and Starkiller. On the freeway, police officers await for their arrival. One police officer, Kevin Pyle, asked his friend John Graham, "Do you see him?" Pyle asked, obviously exited to meet the speedster.

"Nope." Graham replied as Kid Flash and Starkiller blurred by.

"Did you see him?" Pyle asked again, his voice a little higher octave then normal by seeing Kid Flash for a second.  
"Nope." Graham repeated and continued to look at the city.

Both Kid Flash and Starkiller continued to run to Boston as the speedster checked his wrist. It said that he had two hours, thirty-eight minutes, and forty-six seconds left before the heart will expire. _Making decent time at least, I'm at mad speed now, but if I push it, maybe I can dump this load, save the girl, and still join the real action. _Wally thought to himself as he looked into his PDA to see the League and the Team working together to attack the defenses of one of the Ice Fortresses. After successfully destroying the outer turrents through impressive teamwork, Wally mentally groans in displeasure. _Aw, come on! Robin and Aqualad with Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, who's missing from this picture? _The speedster thought before anger crossed his mind. _It's not fair that they have all the fun, while I'm stuck running across the country with Amnesiac Guy to deliver a heart to some girl, peachy. _He thought bitterly.

Galen, sensing Wally's anger to this mission, replied to the com-link "Wally, this assignment is important for this girl and it is vital that we deliver the heart before its expiration." The Force-user reminded the speedster, who scowled at Galen's response.

"How do you know what I'm thinking of?" Kid Flash accused and gave a back a glare as they continued to run to their objective.

Starkiller sighed. "I have empathy Wally, which means I can sense your emotions." Galen explained which the speedster seemed aghast.

"Keep your mind to yourself! I mean really, that's not—" Kid Flash began to scold to Starkiller through the com-link, not noticing in front of him that there was a car crash, leaving turned over vehicles to block their way.

"Wally, look forward!" Galen ordered which the speedster ended his rant and focused on the crash itself. Using his agility, Kid Flash jumped over the crashed vehicles and turned right when he landed. _Need to find me a little detour _Wally thought to himself and turned ran in the right. Starkiller just Force jumped over the vehicles and continued to run in the same direction Wally took. As they continued to run, both passing through restaurants, with signs showcasing tacos, cheeseburgers, and Chinese food. The thought of food was giving Wally's stomach a growl. _Oh man! I'd give this heart for a double chili cheeseburger or a—m—tacostada, or—ooh, a chicken wizzie! _The speedster thought, almost drooling at the thought of having these delicious foods. Galen, sensed the speedster's hunger, and frowned; he could feel that Wally is getting tired. The Force-user could also sense that he is getting tired as well, as fatigue will begin to settle in. Galen was pushing himself to his limit running this fast and while he is not as hungry as Kid Flash, he could feel that eventually he'll have to stop to catch his breath. Galen hoped they could complete the mission on time as both heroes continued on route to Seattle.

* * *

_South Dakota November 11__th__ 1613 hours_

As Kid Flash and Starkiller continued to run, the speedster checked his PDA. According to the time, he still had two hours fourteen minutes and ten seconds left. As both heroes continued to run, police officers are waiting patiently for the speedster. "He's due past here any minute." One of the officers said after checking his watch.

"Lovely." A man spoke and the officers looked up to see Vandal Savage above them his arms crossed as he is standing on a bridge. "Now all I have to do is get his attention, any ideas?" He asked the officers before jumping into the air and performing aerial flips before landing in front of the officers. Savage then proceeded to assault the officers, defeating all of them with ease and gripping the remaining one by the scruff of his shirt. Kid Flash and Starkiller ran past the commotion, before both realized Savage and the officer at his mercy. _What was that? Who was that? _Kid Flash thought to himself before Galen's voice asked over the com-link.

"Wally, did you—"Galen began but was interrupted by the speedster, thinking the exact same thing.

"Yeah, I saw too." Wally said before a grin took up his face. "Time to give this guy a lesson." The speedster remarked before turning back, preparing to charge the villain with his super-speed.

Galen grimaced. "Wait Wally, what about the heart?" The Force-user asked but Kid Flash didn't seem to listen, only wanting attack the villain at the moment. Starkiller sighed before changing direction as well and also charged as well. As Kid Flash got closer, he recognized which villain is defeating the officers. _It's him! _The speedster thought to himself and charged the villain with his speed, knocking Savage back and forcing him to drop the state trooper. Despite Kid Flash's momentum, Savage was only pushed back several feet and remained unharmed by the speedster's attack. Starkiller blurred next to Wally and turned to the officers. "Go, now! We will handle him." The Force-user ordered which the other officers nodded and began to run.

"You two will handle me?" Savage asked amused before lifting both of them by their heads, one hand for each in a tight grip. "Little heroes, do you really think you have what it takes to survive Vandal Savage?" The villain asked which the two heroes groaned at Savage's grip. Using their speed as momentum, both heroes lifted themselves into the air and delivered twin kicks from above. Savage blocked their attacks, only forcing him back by several feet. Kid Flash zoomed and charged the villain while Starkiller armed himself with his lightsaber. Savage attempted to punch the hero but Kid flash easily avoided his jab by sliding under it with his super-speed. The speedster then tried to counter with one of his own jabs, but was easily blocked and kicked back twenty feet into the air, which the speedster landed on his feet. It was now Starkiller's turn as the Force-user charged the villain with Shien strikes, attempting to slash at Vandal. Savage avoided his strikes and gave a grin before catching Starkiller's wrist vice grip and throwing him over his back, which the Force-user landed gracefully right next to Kid Flash. Both heroes glared at Savage, preparing to strike while the villain looked at them impassively. "When I heard authorities were cordoning off this highway for a speedster, I assumed I'd be confronting Flash himself. He and I are due for a reckoning." Savage sighed before continuing. "But I suppose I must settle for making him miserable by killing his brat sidekick instead." The villain then looked to Starkiller, whose weapon ready for attacking. "You, however, are a surprise though. Capable of running a pace close to a speedster is impressive. I look forward to fight you; I haven't had a worthy challenge for ages." Savage complimented which Starkiller narrowed his eyes at the villain in response.

Kid Flash looked over Savage to see that the officers are gone before a smirk entered across his face. _Troopers are safely out of range. Good, frees me up to show Savage just what a brat sidekick can do._The speedster thought to himself as he prepared to charge again. Galen, sensing Wally's impatience, started to plan an attack. "We'll take him together, you go slowly on the—"Starkiller began but was interrupted by the impatient speedster.

"I'm taking him, now!" Kid Flash interrupted and charged down the middle, slamming into Savage. Once more, the villain was only pushed back several feet and the speedster felt like he was trying to push concrete. _Kind of bashing my head into a brick wall here; Need a new approach._Kid Flash thought to himself as Starkiller appeared beside him, lightsaber in hand.

"Kid, we can win if we work together." Starkiller offered but the speedster wasn't listening. Instead, he began running around Savage, increasing his speeds as he goes. The Force-user was baffled; why would Savage be alone on the freeway? _Unless…_Starkiller's eyes widened in realization; this was worse than he thought. Starkiller tried yelling to Wally through his ear communicator, but the speedster didn't seem to listen.

Savage smirks. "Well, you're truly running circles around me. How will I cope?" The villain taunts as he attempted to grab Kid Flash. The speedster avoided his grab and attacked him in the side before continuing to run circles around him. _Not coping so great now, is he? _Kid Flash said amused to himself before noticing that Starkiller was running alongside with him.

"Wally, stop! Savage is only distracting us! We're wasting time!" Starkiller warned his teammate as Kid Flash looked at his PDA. He checked to see they have only two hours left. The speedster's eyes widened in response; _What am I doing? Sure, I'd love to finish trashing the big jerk, but Galen's right; we won't save the girl in time._The speedster said and looked next to Galen; Kid Flash gave an understanding nod as both heroes zoomed past Savage to get to Seattle on time. With both heroes gone, Savage dusted off his arm and pulled out his pocket watch, looking at the time.

"It should suffice." Savage remarked as he continued to stare at the direction that the heroes left, a small smirk on his face.

* * *

_Montana November 11__th__ 1709 hours_

Both Kid Flash and Starkiller continued to run across the country, both running as fast as they can. Wally checked his PDA and realized they had one hour and nineteen minutes before the heart becomes expired. _Wasted about fifteen minutes on Savage, but I can still reach Seattle on time. _Kid Flash then looked into a compartment in his glove for snacks, but groaned in annoyance when he realized he ran out. _Dude, you are so running on fumes right now _Wally thought to himself before turning back to Starkiller. "Galen, do you have any snacks?" The speedster asked to the Force-user.

Starkiller shook his head 'no' which Kid Flash made an agonized groan. Galen could sense Wally is getting tired. Galen could sense himself getting tired; he was already pushing himself to his limits and felt like his legs would give from under him. But he doesn't care, they have a mission and this girl needed them. They can't give up now not when they are so close. "Wally, don't give up; forget the hunger, forget the snow, forget exhaustion, just focus on the task at hand. A girl is counting on us and we will _not _fail her." Galen told reassuringly to Kid Flash who took in his words.

In all of the time Wally knew Galen, the speedster never acknowledged the Force-user as a friend, but right now Wally thought of Galen's actions since he joined the Team. Galen saved his friends from Deathstroke on Santa Prisca, Galen was willing to sacrifice himself to the Helmet of Fate to save Zatanna, and right now he was encouraging him to move forward and not give up despite how tired they both were. As he thought of Galen's actions, guilt swarmed Wally's mind that he acted like a jerk to him, that he was hiding the fact that Batman told him to spy on Galen. _But I had a reason, right? _Wally thought before shaking his head. This is confusing; Galen's seems like a good guy but there was something he didn't trust about him. Maybe Wally was suspicious because he worries that Galen would hurt his friends. The speedster would have to think about this later, right now a girl needed them. Both the speedster and the Force-user increased their speed even though they were well above their limits but didn't care.

* * *

_Seattle November 11__th__1708 hours_

A doctor awaits for the heroes outside the hospital, checking his watch. He frowned at the time and hoped that the heart will arrive soon. Frowning, the doctor went inside to check on the girl. As soon as he went inside, Kid Flash and Starkiller zoomed through but both were tired and slipped on frozen ground, sliding in front of the hospital. Another doctor saw the heroes and knelt down to their level.

"Kid Flash!" The doctor exclaimed as both heroes smiled that they made it.

"I-We made it, we're here!" Kid Flash exclaimed happily and handed the doctor the backpack. Instantly, the doctor frowned and the two young heroes looked back confused.

"I'm—I'm sorry, you're too late." The doctor replied which the heroes' shared anxious looks. Kid Flash and Starkiller looked at their PDA's and saw they still had time.

"No, no, look! We've got almost twenty minutes to spare!" Kid Flash reasoned and to prove he showed the PDA to the doctor.

The older man looked down at the two heroes with a sorrowful look. "I know, but she passed away twelve minutes ago." Instantly, Wally and Galen's eyes widened in realization; the fight with Savage took fifteen minutes.

_No, no, no, no, no! This isn't happening! This isn't how it's supposed to work! _Wally thought anxiously as dread was clear on both young heroes' faces. "Twelve, twelve minutes?!" The speedster exclaimed before both he and Galen placed their heads down in shame. They failed and because of that, a little girl died for not making on time, for their mistake.

"Don't blame yourself; I'm sure you both got here as fast as you could." The doctor reasoned as he helped Kid Flash and Starkiller to their feet and took the backpack. Galen placed a comforting hand on the speedster's shoulder, but Wally felt too ashamed to look back. The two were mourning over their failure, that they didn't noticed a smirk on the 'doctor's' face.

_Twelve minutes, the fight took fifteen. I should have listened to Galen. _The speedster thought miserably as he looked back to the Force-user, green eyes meeting brown ones, both of them full of sadness. "Maybe there will be another recipient." The 'doctor' added as he stepped inside the hospital, leaving the two heroes outside. Kid Flash groaned in shame and went inside the hospital, with Starkiller following him. Both teenagers entered the lobby and sat on a coach, which the speedster had his head down in regret.

Galen sighed and placed his hand on Wally's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Wally, you didn't know." He tried to console the speedster but the red-head was too ashamed to look back up at his team mate.

"Yes, it is Galen. I should have listened to you and this never could have happened. That girl would have been still alive." Wally responded in a somber tone but before he could say more, his and Galen's attention was caught by a TV showing another Ice Fortress blowing up.

"Captain Marvel and Doctor Fate have brought down a fourth Ice Fortress." Iris reported from the TV, announcing that the heroes almost destroyed every single one of them. Wally looked at the scene from the television and wondered if another person would switch places with him, so he wouldn't feel the guilt. Galen was about to say more, until they noticed three doctors running towards them.

"Kid Flash, We've been waiting for you. Where is the Queen's heart?" One of the doctors asked frantically.

Both Wally and Galen looked at each other confused. "Wait, the girl's dead so now, the heart's going to a queen?" The speedster asked.

"The girl _is _the queen, Queen Perdita of Vlatava, age ten, and she's not dead, but she is running out of time." The doctor explained as realization hit both of them over the head.

"That doctor!" Galen exclaimed as Wally nodded, understanding they've been fooled.

"We've been conned!" The speedster stated as both saw the said 'doctor' with the heart in an elevator. "No!" Both exclaimed and zoomed over to stop the imposter. However, the elevator closed too soon, as Wally slammed his fist frustrated. Galen pulled out of his lightsaber and prepared to activate it, but the Kid Flash placed his hand over it. "No wait, look!" He said and pointed to the elevator, the symbol showing that the fake was going down. "I'd say we surprise the bastard and make him learn that no one messes with a little girl's life." Wally offered as Galen smiled under his hood. The speedster smiled back before both blurred down the stairs to the parking garage. The impostor was about to leave with the heart until Kid Flash and Starkiller blurred by and snatched the backpack from him. Immediately, the thief took out a Berretta while his allies took out MP5 submachine guns and started firing at the heroes. Starkiller activated his lightsaber and deflected the bullets with ease as the two continued to run to medical room. However, the exit was blocked by more goons as they fired their weapons.

"Exit's blocked!" Starkiller exclaimed as he blocked more bullets from hitting them. Kid Flash looked at the entrance of the parking garage and smiled.

"Looks like we'll have to take the long road." He suggested as both the speedster and the Force-user ran towards the entrance. Before they could make it, they felt an all too familiar sense of nausea that made them fell to their knees. "Count Vertigo." Kid Flash said as he and Galen looked back at the count, who grinning maliciously at them. Tugging Galen's arm, Wally whispered to the Force-user. "Galen it all makes sense; Queen Perdita stands between her Uncle Vertigo and the Vlatavan Crown."

Starkiller nodded. "He arranged the ambush with Savage so that we won't make it on time to save her." He reasoned before both were groaning at the Count's nauseating mental waves. Apparently, Vertigo upgraded his headgear, making the Vertigo effect even more potent. It was so strong that both young heroes resulted to crawling their way out of the garage.

Vertigo gave a chuckle as he watched, amused by the heroes' attempts to escape. "Crawling away? Are the young heroes reduced to that?" He asked tauntingly.

"Hey, I'm not proud." Kid Flash retorted in a weak attempt to banter against the villain.

"Apparently." The Count retorted and stepped forward, increasing the range of mental waves.

Kid Flash knew he and Galen couldn't take much more of this. If Vertigo continues, both of them would eventually lose consciousness and Perdita will die. _No, not on my watch. _Kid Flash promised and tugged Starkiller's arm. "Galen, I have an idea; just follow my lead." He whispered which the Force-user nodded. Kid Flash then turned to the power-hungry Count. "I don't get it, Vertigo. You were defeated with the rest of the Injustice League. How come you're not in Belle Rev Prison with your putrid pals?" The speedster spat at the villain.

"As a member of the Vlatavan Royal Family, I have immunity diplomatic, as long as no crimes against Vlatava can be proven against me." The Count explained with a smug grin.

It was Galen's turn to speak as he looked back at the Count as well. "But when the Queen needed a heart, you used the Ice Fortresses as a diversion to attract all League attention so you can murder your own niece without them noticing." The Force-user reasoned as Vertigo stepped forward, increasing the Vertigo effect.

"And Savage, he intentionally stalled us as a favor to you!" Kid Flash added which the Count chuckled at their torment.

"It is nice to have friends." The heartless man responded as he pulled out his walking stick. He then unsheathed a three foot long sword and asked "Now, shall we see if I can kill three hearts with one blow?"

"Take your best shot." Starkiller demanded as he mustered all strength he had left to send a mighty Force push, sending the Count crashing against the wall and fell to the floor with a pained grunt.

"Yes!" Kid Flash exclaimed but their celebration was cut short when the fake doctor and his goons were still firing at them. The speedster jumped kicked one of them while Galen telekinetically lifted the other two and threw them against the wall, rendering them unconscious.

"Enough!" Vertigo proclaimed and attempted to stop them with his mental waves. Fortunately, both heroes didn't seem to care of the effects as Kid Flash charged the villain, knocking him down on the ground. Vertigo looked up to see Starkiller pointing his lightsaber blade to his neck. The Force-user then raised his lightsaber as Vertigo closed his eyes, expecting the worse.

_ZHISH!_

Vertigo opened his eyes and realized he was not harmed. He also realized that his headgear that caused his Vertigo effect has been cut in half perfectly, leaving him defenseless. Starkiller glared at Vertigo through his hidden eyes. "We would love to end this right now—"The Force-user began as he and Wally zoomed back to get the backpack.

"—but you're not our priority." Kid Flash finished as he and Galen began running back to the hospital from the parking entrance. The speedster, carrying the backpack, looked over to Galen as they ran. "Galen, how much time's left?" He asked.

Starkiller checked his PDA. "Twelve minutes!" He responded as the two raced back into the hospital. Using the Force, Starkiller opened the doors as they stopped in front of the three doctors.

"Take it, go!" Kid Flash ordered as he gave the backpack to one of the doctor's.

The doctor nodded. "Right, right!" He replied as he took the backpack. "Transplant team to O.R. Two, stat!" The doctor ordered as they raced to the elevator. Both teenaged heroes, too tired from running, the fight with Savage, and the Vertigo effect saw the elevator doors close with the doctors before passing out from exhaustion. Patients and visitors gasped before one of them called for a doctor to bring them both to an emergency room.

Back at the West home, Mary sighed that Wally had not returned home and the pot roast planned was getting cold. After placing it in the oven to get warm, Mary said "Wally's Birthday Dinner will be completely dried out." She was about to say more, but Rudy interrupted her.

"Ssh, Mary." He asked and turned on the volume for the TV. "Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Captain Atom, and Wonder Woman have defeated a fifth flying Ice Fortress." Iris West-Allen reported live before a frown took up her face. "But this just in. Despite the best efforts of Kid Flash, another unnamed young hero, and a team of transplant surgeons, young Queen Perdita of Vlatava died on the operating table at Seattle Medical Center." After hearing the report, Rudy and Mary looked at each other, unsure of what to say and hoped Wally would return home soon.

* * *

_Seattle November 12__th __0639 hours_

It was early morning as Kid Flash and Starkiller woke up, both noticing IV needles in their arms and are in hospital beds. Fortunately, the doctors allowed to keep their hero uniforms on and helped covered some of their wounds with wrapped bandages. Kid Flash and Starkiller both had bandages wrapped around their heads, possibly to avoid a concussion from the Vertigo effect. Their gloves were taken off and Galen's lightsaber was placed next to him on a table. Both heroes groaned and frowned at the figure in front of them.

"Count Vertigo." Both said simultaneously.

"That's _King _Vertigo to you, peasants." The villain spat with confusion entering the speedster's mind.

"King?" Kid Flash asked as Galen raised an eyebrow.

"Perdita is dead and the beauty of it is…" He paused before a twisted smile took up his face. "…I never laid a hand on her."

Kid Flash glared at the now-proclaimed king. "And now no one can lay a hand on you!" He retorted, which Vertigo looked from the speedster to the Force-user.

"As King of Vlatava, I'm untouchable." Vertigo added, his smile still present on his face.

Both heroes glared dangerously at the villain. "Let's test that theory." Starkiller stated as he and Wally attempt to get up from their beds to wipe that smug look off the madman's face. However, both groaned in pain and felt their wounds opening.

Vertigo chuckled. "Now, now, young heroes, you two will pull your stitches." He spoke in a taunting tone before talking again. "Besides, who exactly are you mad at, hmm? She died on the table." Vertigo then leaned forward, his tone becoming more condescending as he continued. "All that planning, all that effort, neither of us need have bothered."

Starkiller's eyes narrowed as Kid Flash began to speak. "Right, and now, it must kill you to know that you owe favors to Vandal Savage and, I'm guessing, five ice villains, for nothing?" The speedster retorted.

Vertigo leaned back and straightened his posture while tapping his walking stick with his hand. "Not at all; they played their roles in my attempt to rid Vlatava of Perdita. We couldn't know it was unnecessary." Vertigo explained.

Starkiller sat up on his bed. "However, you are all in part for attempted murder considering that you spent large amounts of time planning all of this, just so you can let your own niece die." The Force-user spat venomously.

"It's called regicide." Vertigo retorted, not noticing the grins on both heroes' faces.

"It's called you're busted, Jerk Face!" Kid Flash yelled back before pulling the curtain next to him, revealing Perdita alive and two bodyguards, all frowning at the now red-handed Vertigo. "I believe you know Queen Perdita." Kid Flash added with a smile which the Count began panicking.

"No!" Vertigo exclaimed as Perdita holds a voice recorder in her hand. _"It's called regicide." _Vertigo's voice repeated on the recorder before Perdita placed it down on her bed, and gives her uncle a dangerous glare.

"Count Werner Vertigo, as Queen of Vlatava, I hereby accuse you of high treason against the Crown and revoke your diplomatic immunity." Perdita proclaimed as Vertigo's left eye twitched of being deceived.

"No!" He repeated and pulled out his sword and charged his niece. Before he struck, Starkiller struck first, immediately out his bed with lightsaber in hand, despite the pain of standing. The Force-user quickly slashed at Vertigo's wrist, forcing him to drop the sword. With Vertigo incapacitated, Perdita's bodyguards restrained him from attacking. Kid Flash also stood with a dangerous glare of his own. "Send this clown to Belle Rev." The speedster ordered as Starkiller pointed his lightsaber to the man's throat.

"Well played, children. Admittedly well played." Vertigo complimented as he is taken away to be arrested. "You win this round and please, by all means, allow the victory to go to your heads."

Kid Flash then picked up the sword and sheathed back into its case as Starkiller placed his lightsaber back onto his belt. The two heroes then turn to see the young queen smiling at them. "Thank you both." She spoke sincerely with a small smile and she raised the recorder. "Your plan worked perfectly." She added.

Kid Flash gave a chuckle. "Well, when we woke up and found out you were in recovery—"

"—We knew that Vertigo would make another attempt on your life, unless he thought you were dead and would reveal his intentions." Starkiller completed as Kid Flash nodded.

"Yeah, that and he lost his diplomatic immunity to be sent gone for good." Kid Flash finished and presented Vertigo's can to Perdita.

The Queen shook her head. "That sword is an heirloom belonging to my country, not to the Count. I would be pleased for both of you to have it as a reward or as a souvenir." Perdita explained as she smiled at the teenaged heroes. Both heroes smiled back before Kid Flash began speaking.

"As cool as having a cane sword, I would prefer if we kept this." Kid Flash counter-offered as he placed the cane next to Perdita and held the backpack that carried the heart.

Perdita looked confused. "Why do you want that?" She asked curiously.

"Because—"Wally began but paused. "—because this carried something more important than that cane ever could." The speedster replied which Perdita's smile increased.

"Thank you Kid Flash and—"She paused as she looked from the speedster to the Force-user, her brow furrowed in confusion. "My apologies, I did not receive your name." She said to Galen.

"My name is Starkiller, your Highness." Galen responded and bowed his head slightly.

"Starkiller," Perdita repeated before continuing "You both have saved my life. All of Vlatava is your debt. _I _am in your debt. If either of you have any requests, please do not hesitate to ask."

"I have one request your Highness." Starkiller said and Perdita urged him to continue. "Please do not tell the public about me." He requested which brought confusion to the girl.

"Why not? You have saved a queen." She asked, confused.

Starkiller took of his hood, meeting her in the eyes with his own. He exhaled before explaining. "It is because I work covertly for the Justice League. The world does not know who I am. I would prefer if I tell the world myself." He explained as Perdita nods, understanding.

"Very well." Perdita replies as both heroes' ear communicators beeped.

Kid Flash rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well, we gotta go; the League's waiting." Wally said to Galen, who nods. Both turned to Queen Perdita and bow their heads in respect. As they leave, Perdita says one last request.

"Should either of you go to Vlatava, both of you will be honored as heroes." Perdita said as Kid Flash and Starkiller gave nods and smiles of appreciation. Both said their good-byes to the recovering queen and left the hospital to see a transport waiting for them outside.

* * *

_Belle Rev November 13__th__1203 hours_

It is lunch time for the prisoners as Vertigo awaits his lunch. One of the inmates flings a sloppy mess of what appears to be chili on his plate. "And here's the King's royal lunch." The inmate says as he and the other inmates laughed at the former count. Meanwhile, Batman and Flash meet with Warden Strange in his office, discussing the Ice Fortresses.

"The League destroyed the five Ice Fortresses but failed to capture whoever was behind them. But Icicle Senior, Icicle Junior, Killer Frost, Captain Cold, and Mr. Freeze are, by far, the most likely suspects." Batman spoke to the warden, who had disbelief on his face.

"That's impossible. All five were in their cells for the duration of the crisis." Strange reasoned and pulled up security footage showing all five villains still imprisoned. Both Batman and Flash looked at each other, knowing something is bigger at play.

Back at the Cave, Wally and Galen are in the souvenir room with the medical backpack in Wally's hands. "The sword was cool, but this just seemed like the right souvenir for the right mission." Wally said as he placed it on the souvenir shelf.

Galen nodded. "I agree." He added as Robin entered the room, smiling at both of them.

"Dudes, you guys saved an entire country! Major kudos." Robin complimented as both Wally and Galen smiled.

Wally gave his signature grin. "What can I say, I'm the man!" He proclaimed while Galen rolled his eyes in amusement. "Oh, and Galen." He added which all three laughed.

When the laughter subsided, Robin asked "Are you guys gonna join us? The others are just waiting for you two show up." The Boy Wonder asked.

Wally nodded. "Yeah I know, just can I talk to Galen first?" He asked which Robin nodded and left the room, leaving the two alone.

"Wally?" Galen asked confused why he would want to talk alone.

The speedster rubbed his neck sheepishly before explaining. "I just want to… um… apologize for the way I acted towards you." He said which Galen raised an eyebrow. "It's just that, when you joined the Team, I got suspicious of who you were. I mean let's face it; you come out of nowhere and have god-like powers, don't tell that's not suspicious." He said as Galen gave an approving nod. "But, overtime you proved me wrong, that I could trust you, that you were willing to give yourself to Nabu, that you helped me even though I doubted myself of bringing that girl's heart. So, if I acted like a jerk, it was because I was afraid you'll hurt my friends." The speedster finished.

Galen stepped forward. "Wally, you guys gave me a home when I had no idea who I was. Everyone here gave me a new life to live. I may not know much about who I was in my past one, but I am honored to be living in this life with friends and others who care for me." He finished with a smile and extended his hand.

Wally took the handshake with his own hand and shook it. "Yeah, friends." He replied with one of his own smiles, finally trusting Galen.

**Other Notes: **Okay, guys this ends chapter seventeen of **A New Destiny**. I really hoped it was good and thank you all for your care for my story. So please, rate, review, and comment on whatever you think. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a wonderful New Years.


	18. Debut

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys it's me **Logan GC **and this is chapter 18 of **A New Destiny. **As always, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story such **Jaykid1, Izanagi God, Justus80, Graybook, Darkjoey, Sonarkiller27, Flaming Dragon, Kamen Rider DCD, CG Nagol, Superherotimefan, **and **Burning Phoenix. **You guys and many more continue to help me write with inspiration as I will try to have the story become better as it continues. Normally, I would answer questions but first I must speak with the other **Flaming Dragon. **While it is cool that you enjoy my story, taking another person's username is not all right. If you wish to leave a review, please change your username so that the original **Flaming Dragon **is not upset. Thank you for your cooperation. Now to answer questions; **Darkjoey, **I do not understand what is your question, can you please repeat it for me? Thank you. To answer **Sonarkiller, **Galen could have a strong mental defense against Psimon, but considering his mind is still weakened from his amnesia, there is a possibility that Psimon could break through his mental defenses. Also, him fighting a creature similar to a Gorog or that he can fly I have to see. Oh, and it would be cool to see him wear his arena gear from TFU2, that could happen. **Kamen Rider DCD, **don't worry, Chloe will find out about the Team eventually, maybe in a few chapters. To answer **CG Nagol's **question, I'll have to talk to **Superherotimefan **about adding those characters. I've been thinking they could join the Team when the story hits Young Justice: Invasion, but I have to talk to **Superherotimefan **first. Yes **Burning Phoenix, **the Rebel Alliance will find what has caught Vader's attention, that I assure you. I hope I answered all of your concerns and now on with the story!

Chapter 18: Debut

_Metropolis November 15__th__ 1247 hours  
_

It was a bustling day for Metropolis as reporters around the city were outside Lex Luthor's main building; today was the day that Lexcorp and Wayne Enterprises were finally reaching an agreement. After years of fierce competition, CEO's Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne agreed to a truce that both companies can co-exist peacefully. Immediately when both men walked out of the building, reporters swarmed both them like bees to pollen.

"Mr. Wayne, Mr. Wayne! How will this agreement benefit both companies?" One reporter asked, waving a recorder in front of both men before another reporter also asked another question to businessmen.

"Mr. Wayne! Does this mean that Wayne Enterprises will work with Lexcorp?" Another reporter inquired, with microphone in hand.

Before Bruce could respond, Luthor stepped in front of the reporters ready to answer as the frantic questions from the reporters died down to almost complete silence, the exception being cameras clicked on.

Luthor gave his trademark smile and said "Both Mr. Wayne and I have agreed to allow both our companies to co-exist without hostility." Luthor explained before gesturing Bruce for him to step forward.

Bruce acknowledged Luthor's gesture and also stepped forward. Giving the reporters his cover face smile, the Dark Knight explained. "Mr. Luthor and I came to a conclusion that competition will only drain both companies and we decided to not interfere on each other's affairs. However, neither company will collaborate with each other. This meeting is only to promote friendly relations." Bruce answered to the reporters, hoping to clear any confusion. In reality, the reason why Bruce would allow his company to have a "truce" with Lexcorp is so that he could have a closer eye on Luthor. Ever since the attack on Taipei, Bruce's suspicion of Luthor increased as he asked why Ra's Al Ghul would order a hit on the businessman. It feels like there is a connection that is kept in secrecy; A secret which the Dark Knight spent hours every night trying to find an answer. Despite Luthor's calm and soft-spoken demeanor, Bruce is not fooled by Luthor's charm. Regardless, Bruce kept his false smile despite not trusting the corporate businessman. After stating his explanation, the reporters continued to ask questions, swarming both billionaires.

Luthor raised his hands to calm the crowd of reporters. "Now, now, I know there are a lot of questions, but unfortunately Mr. Wayne has to go to Gotham." He said, and as if on cue, a black limo was outside the Lexcorp building, waiting for Bruce Wayne. Luthor then turned to Bruce and said "I know you have another meeting in Gotham, so allow me to answer all the questions." Bruce hesitated but gave an agreeing nod. Luthor smiled and held out his hand. "Thank you for finally talking for a truce for both of our companies." Lex said with a smile as he waited for Bruce to accept it. The Dark Knight once more hesitated but gave his cover smile and shook Luthor's hand.

"Yes, and I wish both of luck for both our companies." Bruce replied as he walks toward his limo, with the majority of the reporters following him, taking pictures and trying to get a few words from the billionaire. With the majority of the reporters gone, Lex's smile turned into a frown as he pulled out his cell phone. With a quick press of buttons, he placed the phone near his ear, awaiting the receiver. After waiting for a few seconds, the other end of the line picked up. "Is it set?"

"Yes sir, the package has been delivered and set on Mr. Wayne's jet." The other man said through the phone which Luthor's frown turned into a sinister smile.

"Excellent, I'm sure Mr. Wayne should enjoy a special surprise on his way back to Gotham." Lex replied before hanging up the phone and looked at the direction Bruce's limo, with that same malicious grin on his face.

_Gotham City November 15__th__ 1347 hours_

Bruce Wayne was in deep thought flying back to Gotham City on his 747 private plane. As he gazed out his window, Bruce thought about the meeting. He knew Luthor is power hungry and manipulative and was not fooled by the man's friendly demeanor. During the meeting, Bruce placed several listening bugs in the building to find out what he was hiding. To the public, Lex Luthor was seen as a great man, whose charming personality managed to stop a war in North and South Rhlesia. To the Justice League, and especially Superman, Luthor is manipulative who only wants to gain power and nothing less. For years, Superman tried to prove Lex as the villain he is, but there was no proof that he is one. Even _the _Batman could not find any solid evidence. As Bruce thought about Luthor, he frowned as he remembered that he and Clark were friends when they were younger in Smallville. They were friends until Lionel Luthor, Lex's father, died and Lex inherited the corporation, renaming it Lexcorp, and interferes with Clark's affairs. Since then, Lex and Clark hasn't spoken since and every time someone brought up Lex Luthor, Clark looked just as uncomfortable about the topic as he was about Superboy.

Bruce's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his cell phone ring in his suit jacket. After placing down his champagne glass, he took out the phone and placed it near his ear. "Clark." Bruce stated as he awaited his colleague's retort which should verge on hysterics.

"Bruce, what were you thinking?! Making an agreement with Luthor?! Lex Luthor?! Why didn't you tell me you wanted to that?! Why on Earth would you want to—" Clark was about to say more, until Bruce interrupted him.

"Clark, relax." Bruce ordered and his frown lessened slightly after not hearing Clark's hysterics. Knowing that Clark has calmed down, Bruce began explaining. "The only reason why I would have a meeting with Luthor is to not have friendly relations but to know his secrets."

"You bugged his building?" Clark asks which Bruce made an agreeing grunt.

"Yes, I did. I am well aware that Luthor is hiding something and I intend to find out what." Bruce replied while he gazed out his window, looking over the water. After thinking quietly for a few moments, Bruce asked "Where were you in Metropolis?"

Clark gave a sigh. "I was at the Fortress, you know, trying to find out more of my Kryptonian heritage."

Bruce shook his head; the next thing he will say will definitely make Clark angry. "Clark, instead of finding more about yourself, you should help another Kryptonian who still needs guidance for his powers."

Clark's response is immediate. "Bruce don't, this isn't the right time—"

"There will never be a right time." Bruce interrupted Clark's excuse this time for not wanting to talk to Superboy. "Clark, the boy needs guidance. We still have no knowledge of the limit of his powers. You cannot keep ignoring him forever."

There was silence on Clark's part as the Dark Knight awaited his response. "He's a clone of me, Bruce. You don't know what it's like."

"No I don't, but the Superman I know would tackle this head on, not fly away whenever he is near you." Bruce retorted and thought of Clark's angry reaction.

Instead of anger, Clark, predictably, changed the subject on the matter; "So, um, what about Starkiller, the new Team member?" Clark asked which Bruce's brow furrowed at the thought of the powerful teenager.

"What about him?" Bruce asked, not knowing what this conversation will lead.

"I'm thinking about him for League recruitment. Bruce, you have to admit that he has helped out a lot since he joined the Team. He even managed to defeat Deathsroke. I say he should—"Clark was going to say more until Bruce interrupted him.

"No, we still do not know about him to grant League membership." Bruce cut off Clark which the Kryptonian felt like a punctured balloon.

"Bruce, come on. I think the kid earned our trust. He saved the Team from Deathstroke, and helped Kid Flash save Queen Perdita from dying." Clark reasoned but Bruce gave a quiet sigh in annoyance.

"Clark, the boy is still mysterious. There is little we know about him and I want to make sure he is not a threat to the Team." Bruce retorted which he heard Clark gasp in disbelief.

"After everything he's done to help the Team, you still don't trust him?" Clark asked.

"I don't trust anyone, what's your point?" Bruce answered; exasperated that Clark was scolding him like a child.

"My point is that Starkiller could help the League tremendously. And based on his power, we could use it." Clark again attempted to reason to his friend.

Bruce sighed. "We'll discuss this later Clark; I'm almost arriving in Gotham." And with that, he hung up, not giving him the chance to talk back. The day he'd let _Clark _tell him about children. Annoyed slightly, Bruce picked up his champagne glass and gave a quick sip before hearing a beep from his hidden electronic locator. Bruce then placed the glass down and checked it and realized there was something near the engines. Bruce's face remained stoic but inside his mind realized what would happen. _Someone managed to place an armed bomb inside the plane capable of not being seen on radar until time of detonation. _Bruce closed his eyes, pressed the distress signal for the League on his belt, and waited the inevitable. BOOM! One of the plane engines exploded, creating a fiery heat in the turbines, as the plane immediately fell from altitude.

The pilot was scared, hectically cursing to himself. "Mr. Wayne, we're going down!" He cried frantically and desperately held the throttle to level the plane before crashing. Bruce kept his calm expression but it slightly cracked when he realized the plane was going to crash into the Gotham Bridge. Although he wouldn't admit it, Clark's help would be useful right about now.

Meanwhile, Galen was walking to Gotham on the bridge to surprise Artemis after getting home from school. At Happy Harbor High, there was a half-day and although he could zeta there, Galen preferred to walk. Even though he was here for almost two months, he still found the zeta beams still nauseous. Galen then thought about Artemis for a moment and smiled to himself. From her golden hair to her dark eyes to her dark olive-toned skin, Galen always wondered if she was the beautiful girl he ever saw. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard civilians screaming all around him. He looked up and realized a plane was flying towards the bridge, with one of the engines set ablaze. Hiding inside a truck, Galen quickly changed into his hero uniform that he had in his backpack, just in case for an emergency. Now Starkiller, he emerged from the truck and walked towards the end of the bridge, while everyone else was running to safety. As he looked at the 747 coming closer, the Force-user looked frantically to think of an idea—any idea! Suddenly, a familiar flash entered his mind as his vision turned white, indicating another memory.

_Galen sighed in annoyance; "Great, just great." He muttered sarcastically as a Star Destroyer entered the atmosphere on Raxus Prime._

"What's going on out there boy?" A familiar voice asked to Galen from the earpiece.

"Uh, one of the Star Destroyers are heading right towards me, I have to get of here." Galen replied as he avoided laser fire from the Star Destroyer's turbo cannons.

"You'll never get clear on time; you need to pull it into the cannon!" He ordered which Galen has the impression of disbelief.

"What?! You're insane, it's massive!" Galen yelled back, wondering if he was serious or crazy.

"You're a Jedi boy, size means nothing to you! Reach out to the Force and grab that ship or you'll die on this trash heap." He ordered as Galen took in his words. Calming himself, he deactivated his lightsaber and faced the colossal ship bravely. Ignoring the laser fire blasted all around him, Galen raised both his hands and reached to the Force, calling its strength to take it down. Although it was a struggle that took a considerable strain, Galen finally had the ship in his grasp. As he moved the ship to its left in order to pulled it down to the center, laser fire continued to fire from the ship. Galen ignored the blaster and focused harder, clouding everything out except him and the Star Destroyer. Slowly, he gripped the ship down until it the bow of the ship faced him. After wards, he pulled the ship down with a mighty telekinetic pull, making it crash to the ground. Galen then pushes the ship back, hoping of making it stop. However, the strain to pull down the ship was already too much and Galen felt he wasn't strong enough to push it back. Realizing he couldn't make it stop, Galen reacted quickly and vaulted over a ledge just avoiding the Star Destroyer from crushing him. "You there, boy? Has the starship been destroyed? I repeat, has the starship been destroyed? Boy?!" The voice asked as Galen coughs and picks himself up from the ground.

"Relax general, I'm still here." Galen replied, almost chuckling in disbelief that he actually managed to pull down a Star Destroyer.

"Good…good. See you back at the ship." He responded which Galen heard a mechanical groan. He turned to see PROXY lifting a metallic wall off of him.  
"Master…" PROXY weakly called before falling to one knee.  


"_PROXY! Are you okay?" Galen asked as he arrived at his friend's side, hoping he wasn't damaged.  
_

_PROXY gave a nod. "Yes I think so, but I think it would be best if you leave me here." The droid requested which Galen gave a face of disbelief._

"What are you talking about?" Galen asked, thinking of abandoning PROXY to this scrap heap as a stupid idea.

"The shockwave! It-it burned out portions of my processor. My primary programming has been erased. I'm useless now." PROXY stated sadly to Galen, which the droid hung his head down in shame.

"PROXY, you're not staying here come on." Galen stated but sounded more like an order; he refuses to let his friends die, let alone his best friend from his childhood. While placing one of PROXY's arms around Galen's shoulder, the Force-user helped his best friend up to his feet as the two walk back to the ship.  
  
Galen blinked as the memory faded, shocked at what he saw. He couldn't believe it, he took down a massive starship with just his telekinesis! What was even more surprising was the gruff voice from the memory. He called him a Jedi. _What's a Jedi? _ Galen thought to himself as he remembered calling the voice 'general.' _Did I serve in a military? _ The Force-user asked to himself but shook his head; he had to stop this plane before lives are lost. Stepping forward, he stood ready to stop the incoming plane and held out his hands.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" One of the civilians asked frantically to see a hooded teenager not running for his life.

"I'm going to stop the plane, go now!" Galen ordered to the man who just looked at him in utter disbelief.

"You're crazy, that thing's to big!" The man exclaimed as Galen smirked under his hood.

"Size doesn't matter." Galen responded and focused at the task at hand. Calling to the Force, he stretched his arms, trying to stop the plane. In the memory, Galen had to bring a starship down but he took his time. Right now, Galen had to stop an incoming plane that was moving faster than he was thinking. Clenching his eyes shut and focused harder, hoping to stop it before it crashes into the bridge.

Back on the plane, Bruce buckled himself in and became slightly worried that none of the League members responded to his distress beacon. "We're going to crash!" The pilot called out as Bruce closed his eyes once more, thinking of his family—Alfred and Dick. Suddenly, the plane stopped abruptly which almost jerked Bruce off his seat. He gave a small, miniscule smile thinking Clark or another League member stopped the plane. As he walked toward the pilot's cabin, the pilot looked thunderstruck from his seat. Before Bruce could ask why, he got his answer when he saw Starkiller holding out his arms as he telekinetically stopped the plane. Civilians stopped running and looked back in amazement, some taking out their phones and video recorded it to be uploaded on the Internet. Giving a quiet groan, Starkiller telekinetically levitated the plane upwards until it was over the bridge suspenders. Once over the road on the bridge, Starkiller gently lowered the plane slowly as many citizens cheered for this unknown hero.

Iris West-Allen also looked at the scene in amazement. She then turned to her cameraman Denny, who also had the same expression. "Den, come on. This will be an amazing story." Iris urged her co-worker as the two walk towards Galen.

With a final grunt, Galen lowered the plane on the road on the bridge, as all the citizens there cheered for their new hero. Starkiller then activated his lightsaber where he cut open the side cabin door of the plane, allowing Bruce and the pilot to exit. The pilot was visibly shaken, looking as if he would never fly. Bruce, however, seemed less anxious as he exited as if death doesn't even scare him. "Are you all right, Mr. Wayne?" Starkiller asked, not knowing that the man he saved is Batman. He also knew about Bruce Wayne's success as a billionaire despite being on Earth for about two months.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Yes, thank you." He replied and offered his hand as a sign of appreciation. Starkiller accepted it, surprised by the billionaire's grip. Just as Starkiller turned to leave, he heard Iris running towards him.

"Wait, wait, just a minute!" Iris requested, waving her microphone to get the hero's attention. Starkiller hesitated but complied, which Iris smiled. With Denny recording the whole scene, Iris asked the million-dollar question; "Who are you?"

Galen hesitated as he thought of his decision. He worked for a covert team, meaning that he should not tell his name. But then again, he promised Queen Perdita that he will reveal his name to the world if he was ready. And right now, it may as well be one of those days. Also, fleeing without any sort of introduction would only increase public suspicion towards him. Galen looked up to see Iris, his hidden eyes bore into her green ones. "My name is Starkiller." He introduced quietly which civilians muttered if he was in the Justice League. Before Iris could ask more questions, Galen turned around and leaped at a mighty height, leaping over the bridge in the opposite direction. The civilians were quiet until they cheered once more for this new hero. Bruce looked to where Starkiller fled and his frown disappeared. _Maybe, this boy could be trusted yet. _He thought to himself and looked to his left to see that the Justice League arrived a little too late. During this pandemonium, no one noticed a black probe droid hovering behind a car and immediately disappeared to share information with its master.

_Mount Justice November 15__th__ 1450 hours_

"Recognized Starkiller B-0-8." The computer voice announced Galen's entrance, as he exited the zeta tube. Galen sighed, not really wanting to hear his teammates' opinions because know the world knows him. As he walked, he noticed no one was in the mission room. Sighing, he went into the kitchen only to have a small red- and-black blur hug him. It revealed to be Robin, as little tears formed from behind his domino mask. "I-I can't believe it! You saved Ba-Bruce Wayne!" Robin cried happily as he hugged his friend tightly. Galen gently released the Boy Wonder from the hug, which the Force-user unconsciously reached for his abdomen. _Although he is the smallest member, I never knew he had that much strength. _Galen thought to himself before being engulfed into another bone-crushing hug by Artemis. Galen looked around to see the rest of the Team smiling at him.

"Are you okay, Galen?" Artemis asked to the Force-user, not knowing that Galen's face has turned into a bright blue.

"I'm fine Artemis, but I have difficulty breathing." Galen replied in short-breath as Artemis released him from her hug, blushing slightly in embarrassment. M'gann floated toward him for a hug, but Galen held his hands in surrender. "Please Megan, I think I had too much for hugs for one day." Galen requested politely in which his friends chuckled at his comment. Galen looked confused at their smiles and asked "Why are happy? Aren't all of you angry that I revealed my name to the Earth?"

Wally blurred over and patted Galen behind the back. "Dude, you saved Bruce Wayne. As in _the _Bruce Wayne. We're pretty sure that we're not mad." The speedster replied as Galen gave a small smile.

"Galen look, you're on the news!" M'gann exclaims happily as his friends were literally pushing the Force-user into the living room. Connor then picked up the remote and turned on the volume to hear Cat Grant on the subject.

"Earlier today, Bruce Wayne, the billionaire of Gotham City, has almost died when his plane experienced an engine malfunction in which it almost hit the Gotham Bridge. However, this tragedy was prevented where a new hero by the name of Starkiller has stopped the crash to what appears to be telekinesis. Earlier reports have also shown that Starkiller also assisted Kid Flash by delivering a heart to Queen Perdita of Vlatava several days ago. Although the League did not comment, there are still many questions; Who is Starkiller? Is he a new member of the League or a partner to another Leaguer? What are his motives? These questions will be asked if this new hero will join the ranks of the Justice League. And now to Iris West-Allen reporting live from the Gotham City Bridge to see what other citizens think of him, Iris?"

The camera was then cut to Iris with a microphone, about to interview one of the civilians. "Thanks Cat, right now I am talking to Robert Hale, who is a construction worker from Gotham City. Mr. Hale, care to comment on this new hero?" Iris asked as she places the microphone close to him for his to speak clearly.

"Yeah, um, I think this Starkiller guy is great. The League could use more members and if this guy could stop a plane from crashing into a bridge, I feel safer all ready." Hale replied which Iris nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Hale for your opinion." Cat said before facing the camera. "So there you have it, I interviewed other citizens and I had a similar response; everyone agrees that this new hero deserves a chance. The bigger question is though, what does the League think of him? Hopefully questions will be answered as many of us will know if Starkiller is a friend or foe. This is Iris West-Allen reporting live from Gotham City Bridge." Afterwords, Connor turned off the TV and the others were congratulating Galen for his action.

The congratulations were cut short when they heard the computer voice from the mission room. _"Recognized Batman 0-2." _The voice announced his presence as the Team exited the living room to meet the Dark Knight. When they arrived, Batman looked over the Team before settling his gaze on Galen. After regarding him for a good-long minute, Batman's frown lessened. "Good work." The Dark Knight spoke which the Force-user and the rest of the Team looked at Batman surprised.

"You are not angry that I revealed my code name to the world?" Galen asked incredulously, a little shocked that the older hero wasn't giving him the famous Batglare.

"Giving the situation that you were in, you did not have a choice. Regardless, Bruce Wayne sends his regards and wants to thank you for saving his life." Batman responded which Robin smiled that his mentor thanked Galen unknowingly.

Galen gave a small smile as Kaldur stepped forward. "Batman, do you know what was the cause of the incident?" The Atlantean asked.

Batman nods. "Yes. According to evidence, there was a bomb planted on one of the turbines capable of being hidden from electronic radar until detonation. I concluded that the bomb originated from Lexcorp and was planted during the meeting between Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor."

Connor crossed his arms. "You think Luthor did all that?" He asked which Batman looked back at him impassively.

"There is a distinct possibility. I will contact Bruce Wayne once the origin of the bomb is from Luthor himself." Batman then regarded Galen one more time and before leaving, he turned and said "Although the world now knows you, a good job regardless. Just next time, try to be a little more subtle." The Team and Galen grinned at Batman's attempt to compliment as the Dark Knight left to the Batcave for investigation.

**Other Notes: **All right guys, this ends chapter 18. Sorry for the delay, with school in the way and I am stressed and my midterms are coming up so I might not have a chance to get a new chapter done next week. Regardless, I hope this chapter compensates for the delay and I want to wish **Superherotimefan **a Happy Birthday. Even though it passed days ago, this chapter was for him as a birthday present and I really hoped everyone else liked it as well. So please rate and review, and I promise to get the story much better as it goes along. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	19. Contact

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys it's me **Logan GC **and this is chapter 19 of **A New Destiny. **As always, I want to thank for everyone who reviewed and support my story who includes **Superherotimefan, Izanagi God, Flaming Dragon, Justus80, Jaykid1, Kid-N7, FinlandNative, The Christian Jedi, Sonarkiller27, animelovercamcam, **and many others who review, favorite, alert and enjoy this story. I can't thank you guys enough for your support. Also, time to answer questions; As for **Justus80, **Galen is fine. Although his hero name is revealed to the world, his hood hid his face from the camera so his identity remains a secret. **Flaming Dragon, **please send your idea through a review and I will tell you whether or not I will use it in the story. **Animelovercamcam, **I assure you that Galen will keep his feelings for Artemis. Also, yes, some of the _Star Wars _crew will arrive in the DC world. And, did you want me to write another story? As much as I would want to, I am currently working on other writing projects, including this one, so I may not have enough time to write another story. School and a job also makes things complicated. Please understand that. I hope I answered everyone's questions and now, here's chapter 19.

Chapter 19: Contact

_Gotham City November 16__th __2448 hours_

Boba Fett is seen crouching on a gargoyle statue, and is overlooking the city of Gotham through his Mandalorian helmet. After receiving information from his probe that the Jedi was heading to the city, the bounty hunter decided to investigate at night so civilians do not spot him. Fett also knew that Gotham had the Batman as its protector. Fett was interested to hear that one man could bring an entire city under his control through fear. The bounty hunter gave a dry chuckle, remembering that Vader has an entire galaxy under his control through fear. Fett continued to observe Gotham on the gargoyle as he patiently awaits his probes to return for any information on the boy's location. After his one of his probes showed Fett surveillance of the boy stopping the plane, the bounty hunter concluded that the Jedi was travelling to Gotham. Before the boy fled, the probe also showed surveillance of the kid walking to the city, evident by the warm smile on his face. After observing the footage, Fett concluded that Gotham had some importance to the boy, whether it be him collaborating with the Justice League, or his home. Regardless, Fett continues to see the city and observe it; the city reeked of corruption, evident in downtown Gotham where it felt like Mos Eisley, every man fighting for themselves. The northern part of the city showed a great contrast between it and downtown; the wealthy bureaucrats enjoying the luxuries as their building lit up greatly while the scum and the poor struggle to survive, living in worn down apartments. Every now and then, Fett would hear a scream of an innocent victim being robbed or worse. The city felt like there were no laws, and more on survival and corruption.

And that's why Boba Fett liked it, smirking under his helmet that he would enjoy living here. However, he had a job to do as his smirk disappears and activates his jetpack, flying from the gargoyle to a nearby building. After landing on the roof with a small thud, Boba Fett awaits for the return of his probes, being it is the fourth time he sent them to scourge the city for the target. As Fett waits, he recalls his conversation with Sportsmaster and Cheshire earlier.

_Five hours earlier_

_"You didn't tell us he could stop a freakin' plane!" Cheshire growled angrily at the bounty hunter, who looked back at her impassively in return. Fett dealt with Jedi before, so he understands their capabilities. Cheshire, however, didn't seem to share his calm demeanor and if anything, it seemed to anger the assassin even more._

_Fett shrugged in response. "You seem angry." He replied as he aimlessly looked back at Cheshire, who sent a death glare at him. Fett wasn't intimidated by her glare as he cradled his carbine, daring the assassin to try something. Cheshire also reached for her Sais, ready to wipe the smug tone off the man's voice. Before either could react, Sportsmaster intervened._

_"That's enough." The villain ordered which Cheshire gave a curse in Vietnamese before complying and placing her Sais back into her belt. Fett also lowered his rifle as Sporstmaster set his gaze on him. "As much as I hate to admit, but Cheshire's right; you didn't tell us he could stop a plane from crashing." He stated much to Cheshire's surprise that he agreed with her. Sportsmaster also asked the bounty hunter "Just how powerful is this kid?"_

_"Jedi grew their strength from the Force." Fett replied quickly, and looked amused to see the confusion in their eyes. Before any questions were asked, Fett continued "According to the Jedi religion, the Force is a mystical energy field, surrounding all living things. It's the reason why galaxies are bonded together. Jedi are capable of using the Force based on their sensitivity to it. The more sensitive they are, the more powerful they are as well."_

_Cheshire shook her head. "Wait, so you're saying that anyone could be a Jedi?" She asked which Boba Fett shook his head. Cheshire narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Do you believe in it?"_

_"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match to a good blaster." Fett replied as he patted his carbine proudly._

_Sportsmaster looked back at the bounty hunter. "Wait, if Jedi can be this powerful, how many are there?"_

_Boba Fett turned to Sportsmaster. "Relax, where I'm from, the Jedi are all but extinct. Their corruption has ended when my employer, Darth Vader, wiped most of them out. Some survived, like the boy, but rest assured that there aren't many Jedi left."_

_Before either Sportsmaster or Cheshire could respond, beeping noises grew louder and louder. They turned to see an Imperial probe droid floating towards the bounty hunter, beeping rapidly in Imperial code. "What is that?" Cheshire asked as she squinted her eyes at the machine, now at Boba Fett's side._

_"It's a probe droid. Made for espionage and information gathering." Fett replied as he translates the Imperial code through his helmet._

_Sportsmaster looked impressed at the droid. "I'm looking forward to meet this Darth Vader." He remarked which Fett gave a grunt in return._

_"Trust me, when he comes here, even the Justice League won't stop him." Fett replied as he finished downloading the information to his helmet. The bounty hunter stood up and stated "According to my probe, the boy managed to stop aircraft from crashing into the Gotham bridge, saving billionaire Bruce Wayne's life."_

_Cheshire rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, we already know that. What's your point?"_

_Fett gazed back at her. "My point is that before he fled from the civilians, he walking to the city. It's possible that he might have a home there or allies." The bounty hunter paused as he saw a slight change in Cheshire's demeanor. "You know something, do you?"_

_Cheshire paused, realizing that if he told Fett about her encounter, he might use Artemis to lure Galen as bait. Even though they were on opposite sides of the law, Cheshire always worried for her little sister. "No." She replied but cursed to herself that she replied a little too quickly, revealing that she was hiding something._

_Boba Fett narrowed his eyes through his visor. He knew Cheshire was lying to him but chose not to dwell on the subject. Instead, he got up and proceeded to leave. "Wait, where do you think you're going?" Cheshire asked, her voice rising in suspicion._

_Fett turned around. "I'm going to investigate this Gotham City and find the kid myself." The Mandalorian replied and frowned when Cheshire began laughing. "What's so humorous?"_

_Stifling her laughs, Cheshire regained her composure. "That's the Bat's territory, you'll get killed."_

_Sportsmaster stepped forward. "She's right. Gotham is under the protection of Batman and any criminal who entered his city gets defeated rather quickly."_

_Boba Fett looked from the anxiousness that was revealed through their eyes, but was confused. "Several days ago, you weren't afraid of Superman when we met in his city, but you're afraid of Batman? I hear he has no metahuman abilities." The bounty hunter reasoned._

_Sportsmaster gave a frown. "We're not afraid of him; it's just he's…" The villain paused, thinking of the next word to say._

_"…Batman." Cheshire finished as Boba Fett looked back at them, almost rolling his eyes at her excuse._

_"Right, nothing is keeping me from my payment, especially if it is a man dressed as a giant rodent." Boba Fett responded and proceeded to leave the two Shadow agents._

_"Have a nice trip to your funeral." Cheshire remarked as Sportsmaster glared at her as a warning._

_Fett looked one last time at the two and before leaving through the air, he responded "I've taken down people, much worse than Batman. And when I do return, you'll be thanking me." And with the activation of his thrusters, he left the assassins._

Fett thought over the conversation and noticed the anxious tone of their voices about Batman. This man seemed very fearful to get cold-blooded assassins nervous. But Boba Fett wasn't scared by this Batman. He faced Darth Vader and lived, the bounty hunter was sure that a human with no powers of any kind should not be a problem. In fact, Boba Fett felt eager to meet Batman, to prove if his reputation is worthy of his name. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the familiar beeps of his probes. He turned to see all four sharing their information, as the bounty hunter almost growled in disappointment that the Jedi wasn't in the city after hearing the failed reports for the fourth time. Sighing, Fett looked at his droids. "Go back to the base. Don't wait up for me." The bounty hunter ordered which the droids zoomed off, leaving the bounty hunter alone on the roof.

Boba Fett looked over the city from the rooftop, gazing at it, wondering where the Batman is. As if on cue, his HUD display on his helmet's radar blinked indicating an intruder. Immediately, the Mandalorian smirked. It may not be the kid, but he knew who it was. "Batman…" The bounty hunter stated as he turned around, looking directly at the Dark Knight. From the pointed-ear cowl to the deadly glare to the long dark cape, any man would wither in fear from the appearance of the Dark Knight. However, Fett is no ordinary man and bravely stepped forward, his carbine ready to be fired. "…What an honor it is to meet you in person."

Batman glared at the armored man in front of him. "Who are you?" The Dark Knight ordered, sending his deadly glare at the strange man as he palmed a batarang.

Fett ignored the Dark Knight's question and he examined the bat-themed hero. "I must say, you really have a great reputation for your enemies to fear you. I'm impressed." Fett complimented which Batman's mouth tensed, not knowing where this conversation will lead.

"What are you doing in _my _city?" Batman asked in a very quiet but intimidating voice. Batman hated anyone who came to Gotham, uninvited, and this man was no exception.

Boba Fett looked back at Batman, unafraid by his glare. "I've been hired to find someone, a certain boy who saved a certain billionaire just yesterday." The bounty hunter replied and almost smirked when he noticed the Dark Knight's mouth tensed even further.

"What do you know of him?" Batman ordered his batarang ready to be thrown in even the slightest movement.

Fett lowered his carbine. "I know he works for the Justice League and worked on numerous operations with a covert team, correct?" The bounty hunter explained as Batman began to question how much does he know.

"You work for the League of Shadows." Batman stated which the Mandalorian gave a nod. "They hired you to capture him?"

"Not them, someone else. But that's for another time." Fett replied as the Dark Knight's glare deepened at the cryptic answers the bounty hunter was giving him. "I'll make you a deal Batman; tell me where the boy is, and I promise you'll never see or hear from me again. " Fett offered but the Dark Knight had a different thought on the matter.

"You're coming with me for questioning." Batman ordered. It was clear that this man knows information about the boy and he wants to know everything about Starkiller, everything.

Before Batman could step forward, Fett raised his EE-3 carbine at the Dark Knight, finger ready to pull the trigger. "Counter offer; either you will tell me where the boy is or I will send you to hell. Your choice." The bounty replied, provocation on both men, ready for the other to make the first move. After a few tense seconds, Batman struck first, throwing a concealed batarang at the Mandalorian. With extreme accuracy, Fett shot the weapon in midflight, the three shot-burst destroying it. During this time, Batman covered the distance between him and his opponent and struck with his low-elbow, attempting to disarm Fett of his carbine. Remarkably, Fett avoided the Dark Knight's attack by jumping back and aimed his weapon. Before he could fire, Batman fired his batclaw, grabbing the weapon and tossed aside on ten feet away.

It was now hand-to-hand combat, and it was on Batman's terms. Fett struck first, attempting to hit the Dark Knight with a face-incoming jab. Batman blocked his attack with his elbow and used his other hand to punch the bounty hunter in the stomach. This was a mistake as the Dark Knight felt his hand in pain in the resulting attack on his opponent's armor. _Whatever metal that forms his armor is very durable._Batman concluded mentally before being kicked away by Fett. Batman caught himself with a backwards handspring and threw two more batarangs as he lands. The weapons only glanced off Boba Fett's armor and clangs to the floor. Fett then ran to his blaster, but before he would reach it, Batman leaped into the air and drove an air kick to his opponent's abdomen. Fett was knocked back several feet but remained unfazed by the hero's attack. Both men charged one another, as Fett's fist was caught by Batman's left hand while Fett's left hand caught Batman's right arm. Stalemate, both men were grappling each other, trying to use their momentum to knock the other one over. Batman was surprised; clearly this man was taught with military techniques with his accuracy and his fighting skills. During the struggle, Fett spoke. "I must say Batman; you really live to your reputation."

Batman gritted his teeth. "I'm full of surprises." The Dark Knight retorted as he tries to pull Fett's right fist away.

"So am I." The bounty hunter replied as he activated his wrist-mounted flamethrower from his right gauntlet, in an attempt to scorch the hero in the face. Immediately, Batman released Fett and used his memory-cloth cape to shield him from the fire. When the fire subsides, Batman palms two batarangs but before he could throw them, Fett fired his fibercord whip, the strong lasso trapping the Caped Crusader. With a grunt, Batman extended his gauntlets, breaking free from the whip as it shatters. Batman prepares to throw more batarangs, but had to avoid Fett with his recovered blaster using combat rolls. One blast singed Batman's Kevlar and made a hole through it with ease. _His blaster is more dangerous than I thought. This needs to end before more are hurt. _Batman thought as he readied an explosive batarang. When he had a clear shot, Batman threw the weapon. Fett shot it in midflight however, the result created a huge explosion, catching Fett in the blast radius and forming a smoke cloud.

Batman sighed, hoping his last, ditch effort worked. Just when he was going to investigate if Fett was still conscious, blaster fire answered his question as the hero avoided it to the left. Fett emerged from the smoke unharmed, only slight burns on his armor. Batman continued using evasive rolls, as Boba Fett was restless in assault, not giving the Dark Knight a chance to fight back. _Need to escape his fire and find a vantage point for surprise attack. _Batman thought as he ran off the roof, extending his cape as a glider. Fett quickly pursued, his jetpack roaring through the air as he continued to fire at Batman with his blaster. To avoid his fire, Batman swerved from left to right in order for Fett's shots to miss. They missed but just barely. Batman once more gritted his teeth. _He's still after me; I need to lose him so I could plan a counter attack. _The Dark Knight thought as he searched for a hidden vantage point as he glided from building to building.

With clear aim, Fett fired at Batman's cape, the memory cloth being torn from the bounty hunter's rapid fire. Batman gave a silent gasp when he realized he began falling. Quick as lightning, Batman reached for his batclaw and fired it. The grapple attached itself to a brick on the roof on a small apartment building. Using his strength, he used the fall's momentum to swing on top of the building and lands on the roof. Batman overlooked to see if he was still followed but his optimism failed when he sees Boba Fett land ten feet from him, his carbine aimed directly at him. "As much as I _love _to chase you through cities…" Fett began, his voice oozing with sarcasm, "…This does not help in finding the boy's location."

"What is your business with him?" Batman demanded, his emotionless voice becoming slightly cracked in frustration from the stranger who's pointing a blaster at him.

Fett lowered his carbine and spoke in a even deeper serious tone. "Where I come from, that boy is a Jedi. Jedi's are dangerous rogues, merciless killers, and traitors to the state. You are harboring a dangerous fugitive and I suggest you hand him over."

Batman remained tense as he processed the information given to him. He knew the bounty hunter was slightly lying; years of being the greatest detective of the Earth allows him to seek out lies easily. However, what if the bounty hunter is correct? What if he is a dangerous killer? It seemed plausible due to the fact that the boy's lightsaber has the potential to kill. Not to mention his powers as well. However, Batman did not trust this man. "If you are supposed to imprison him, where are your credentials?"

Fett remained quiet and Batman concluded that he took that answer as a 'no'. Quickly, Batman threw two more explosive batarangs at Boba Fett. Instead of firing at the weapons, Fett shot straight upward with his jetpack, as the explosive weapons created a small hole on the rooftop. In the air, Fett placed his blaster away and fired concussion and stun missiles from his gauntlets. The rockets were moving at a speed that Batman could not avoid, so to avoid injury, he shielded himself with his cape. However, the recent holes made from Fett's blaster left the cape less strong than before so when the missiles impacted, the blast was too strong for Batman to withstand and was sent flying off the rooftop and landed on a bystander's parked car with a thud, crashing into it and sounding off the alarm. Bystanders gasp and scream in surprise to see the Dark Knight so defeated and look up to see Boba Fett flying above him, slowly descending.

Batman attempts to reach for his utility belt, however the bounty hunter lands on his hand, preventing him from getting his weapons. Pointing the carbine at his face, Fett spoke. "I could kill you right now." He stated quietly as Batman began glaring at him despite how powerless his position is. After considering the situation for a minute, Fett withdrew the carbine from Batman's face. "But you're not my target." In the distance, Fett could hear police sirens after hearing reports of explosions. Turning to the fallen hero, Fett gave a grave warning. "Heed my warning Dark Knight, the boy you shelter is a cold-blooded killer. He will kill you when he has the chance." And with that and the ignition of his thrusters, Boba Fett soared back to the sky, escaping into the darkness of the city. Gaining his strength, Batman picked himself up from the car and shot a grapple line just as authorities arrived on the scene.

* * *

_Bludhaven November 17__th __0143 hours_

Boba Fett returns to his base in the sister city of Gotham. Seeing Sportsmaster and Cheshire waiting for him on the roof, Fett lands in front of them in which afterwards he dusts his shoulder. Cheshire eyes Fett and asks "What happened to you?"

"I was investigating in Gotham for the boy. Instead of him, I encountered the Batman." Fett replied in his monotone voice which both assassins' eyes widened in response.

"And what happened?" Cheshire asks.

"I won."

"You won?! How'd you win?! He's Batman!" Cheshire exclaimed not believing the bounty hunter in front of her.

Fett looked back at her impassively. "My armor is Mandalorian, one of the strongest materials in the galaxy. My armor also has a duroblast with a micro energy field for dispersing impacts." The bounty hunter responded.

Sportsmaster was also shocked. _He'd manage to beat Batman! _The villain thought to himself. In all his years as a criminal, Sportsmaster never could have defeated the Dark Knight but according to Boba Fett, the bounty hunter did. _His technology could greatly benefit the Light. _Sportsmaster thought to himself before smirking underneath his mask. "I'm liking you more and more Fett." The villain responded. Fett gave an agreeing noise as Sportsmaster thought of the bounty hunter. _If he could defeat Batman, maybe he can take this kid out as well. _

**Other notes: **So, this ends chapter 19. I really hope it was worth the wait because I had midterms and they were stressful. So please, comment, review, leave anything about what you think of this chapter and I promise the story will become more intense of Galen's new destiny. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	20. Umm Oops?

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys it's me **Logan GC **and this is chapter 20 of **A New Destiny. **As always, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and supported the latest chapter such as **Superherotimefan, Justus80, The Christian Jedi, Graybook, Bkaa19, Celis, Flaming Dragon, Sonarkiller27, KrautYank **and many more who reviewed favored, etc. Thank you guys for your continued support. To answer **Justus80**'s concern, Batman's suspicion of Galen will increase and the newly formed friendship between Galen and Wally will not be as good once Batman tells Wally of what Boba Fett told him. As for **Flaming Dragon, **it would be wise if that character is in Young Justice: Invasion. Also **Sonarkiller27, **the mission in "Image" will possibly be in the next chapter. **KrautYank, **I promise the Rebellion will be involved later in the story. Once more, thank all of you guys for your continued support, and here's chapter twenty.

Chapter 20: Umm… Oops?

_Metropolis November 20__th __1326 hours_

It is a Saturday afternoon in the bustling city of Metropolis as Clark Kent, also known as Superman, is helping his co-worker and girlfriend Lois Lane move her belongings to her new apartment. Normally, Clark would have no problem lifting every item to Lois' new apartment with ease. Considering that he would reveal his powers, the Kryptonian had to cover the act.

"Come on Smallville, it's just one more floor." Reporter Lois Lane called to her boyfriend, which Clark had to make it look like he was struggling to carry a television set up the stairs. Ever since they were younger, Lois would always enjoy teasing Clark by calling him that nickname, even though they were five years apart.

Clark let out a groan as the two continued the walk upwards to her new apartment. "Why do you call me that, Lois? You know I hate that nickname." Clark protested as Lois placed in her keys into the apartment door. The two entered as Clark placed the television set next to other cardboard boxes that had Lois' belongings in it.

Lois gave a shrug. "You dressed plaid, you worked on a farm, and therefore, you are Smallville." The reporter cheekily replied which Clark gave a mock pout. Lois then noticed a slight change in Clark's demeanor when his pout turned into a frown and creases on his forehead. "Clark, what's wrong?" Lois then asked softly.

Clark gave a sigh. "I-It's nothing Lois, it's just… it's nothing." The Kryptonian replied which the female reporter crossed her arms and looked at him, annoyed.

"Smallville, what's the problem?" Lois asked annoyed, pure attitude in a reporter's outfit. Well, that's what you get when your father is a general in the military and you're raised as an army brat.

Clark rubbed his glasses with his sleeve. "I'm having a personal problem."

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Family problems?"

Clark made an iffy gesture. "Sort of." He replied as he placed his glasses back in front of his eyes. Based on his frown, it was a topic he didn't want to talk about so Lois didn't press on it.

There was an awkward silence before Lois cleared her throat. "Well, anyways, thanks for helping me move all my stuff here." Lois spoke which Clark gave an affirmative noise. The female reporter then gave a smirk with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "You know, we don't have to go to work for another two hours." Lois said as she wrapped her arms around Clark's neck.

The former farmboy raised an eyebrow. "What about unpacking all of your stuff?" He asked amused.

Lois gave a shrug. "It can wait." She replied as the two leaned forward each other, their lips almost touching until a knock on her door interrupted their moment.

Clark gave a groan. "I can't catch a break, can't I?" He asked out load which Lois laughed at his expense. The female reporter then went to her door and opened it to reveal her fifteen year old cousin Chloe Sullivan, with a smile on her face.

"Surprise!" Chloe stated happily as the two cousins hugged each other and laughed.

"Chloe, what are you doing here? I thought you and Uncle Gabe lived in Central now?" Lois asked.

Chloe gave a sheepish smile. "Is there anything wrong for seeing my older cousin?" Chloe asked with a mock pout. "And besides, Dad's in Metropolis sightseeing and he told me where your new apartment is."

Lois frowned. "You came here by yourself?" The older cousin scandalized, the thought of Chloe coming here alone frightens Lois.  
Chloe mirrored her frown and crossed her arms. "Lois I'm fifteen. I'm not a little kid anymore." The blonde defended and Lois couldn't help but feel pride in her baby cousin. Family stubbornness. Seeing that no one acknowledged his presence, Clark coughed and cleared his throat.

Lois shook her head. "Oh, um, Chloe you remember Smallville." The brunette said as she remembered when Chloe was a child, she saw a younger Clark working on the Kent farm.

"Yeah, hey Clark." Chloe greeted as she extended her hand for a shake. Clark shook her hand with a smile on his face.

"Good to see you too, Chloe." Clark replied as Chloe squinted slightly at Clark. _He looks so familiar; I can't put my finger on it… _The blonde thought as she gave a smile back. Before anyone could say anything else, Clark's cell phone rang. After seeing the number, the Kryptonian sighed. "Sorry, I have to take this." He apologized as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Clark, I need you at the Cave." Bruce's voice immediately responded which Clark groaned. _Why today of all days?_

"Can't it be tomorrow because right now I'm with—"Clark began protesting but was cut short from the Dark Knight.

"No, come now." Bruce ordered and hung up. Clark sighed; orders are orders and orders from Batman are law. _I can never catch a break._Clark then picked up his jacket and was ready to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lois asked her hands on her hips.

Clark once more sighed. "I'm sorry Lois, I have to go." He really hated when Bruce had to call at the most inopportune of times, like right now. Clark also hated the hurt look on Lois' face every time. Sometimes life sucked as a superhero.

"Go where? Did the Planet call?" Lois asked, her suspicions increasing by the second. Chloe was also suspicious. _Since when did Clark get all nervous all of a sudden?_

Clark shook his head. "I-It's personal." He responded without meeting her gaze. Chloe frowned; she knew Clark was lying and she wanted to know what.

"What about helping me unpack my stuff?" Lois asked, not wanting Clark to leave this early.

Clark looked back at Lois with his most apologetic face. "I'm sorry Lois, but I promise as soon as I come back, I'll make it up." He compromised which Lois calmed down. When Clark promises something, he fulfills his promise. Clark then gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips and proceeded out the door. Before leaving he said "Good to see you again, Chloe." To the blonde and left the apartment. Chloe looked at the door and frowned; Clark was hiding something from her cousin and she intended to find out what.

* * *

After convincing Lois to allow her to travel Metropolis, Chloe followed Clark. Luckily, Clark was so tall that Chloe can see traveling between crowds of people, and was even more lucky that Clark didn't look back to notice he was being followed. After following Clark for a few more blocks, Chloe was led into a dark valley. The blonde raised her eyebrows. _What is he doing, selling drugs? _She shook her head; in the few times Chloe known Clark, he was too much of a boy scout to do something like that. When she was near in the valley, she heard a strange voice, some whirring, then nothing.

_Huh. _Chloe thought as she entered the valley. She looked to see an abandoned photo booth and Clark's clothing. All of his clothing; his shirt, his pants, heck even his glasses. What was stranger was that the photo booth was empty. _Okay, this is weird. _Chloe said as she took Clark's glasses and puts it in her pocket. She then entered the photo booth, hoping to find something. Chloe sat on the chair and gave a huff of annoyance. People don't disappear, can they? Chloe crossed her arms and groaned; this is by far the weirdest Saturday afternoon ever! She kicked the camera lens in frustration and heard a crack. Chloe noticed there was something behind the camera. She then pulled it out and gasped; behind it was a futuristic camera and scanner that seemed inactive.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Chloe asked as she began looking at the circuitry to turn it on. _Okay, this just got a whole lot weirder. _The blonde thought to herself as she reactivated the scanner. Chloe yelped when the green laser began scanning her body.

_"Not recognized, access denied." _A female computer voice rang out which the blonde chuckled.

"Wanna bet." Chloe responded as she pulled out her phone along with a wire. Ever since she was little, Chloe was an expert computer hacker, one time even hacking a website using a Windows computer from the 80's. As she grew older, her love for hacking led her to create her own virus, capable of breaking through the toughest of security firewalls. After plugging in her phone into the scanner, she waited patiently as her security virus began doing its work. After her virus done its magic, the laser scanned Chloe once more. _"Access granted, Chloe Sullivan, A-0-4." _The computer voice stated as Chloe saw herself being engulfed by a bright, yellow glow.

"Uh-oh." Chloe stated before the light engulfed her completely, vanishing from the zeta tube.

* * *

_Happy Harbor 1405 hours_

Galen and the others are training at Mount Justice; being it a break from a couple of missions. He couldn't believe the amount of missions they had this week. From proving a girl's innocence that she was not responsible for the snowstorm last week to that nightmare in the Cave yesterday, Galen was glad that there were no current missions to worry about. As he thought about it, he turned to see the two newest members of the Team; Ice and Firestorm.

Ice is Tora Olafsdottir, a girl with the abilities to conjure ice and snow abilities like Icicle Junior and Senior. Tora was accused that she was the one responsible for the Ice Fortresses that covered the entire country in snow. The Team was sent to Scandinavia to investigate and Galen knew something wasn't right. She was a teenaged girl who was scared by these accusations, but Galen knew she wasn't guilty. After tracking down the real culprit, who was framed by Everyman, a villain who shapeshift into any person, Tora was proved innocent. Also, being that she is alone in a cold region; the Team didn't want her stay there alone. Despite reluctance, Batman allowed Tora to stay in the Cave, and she was finally happy. Seeing her smile gave Galen some happiness as well.

Firestorm is another story. Originally Jason Rusch, he was a shy boy whose parents worked at S.T.A.R. Labs. After an accident involving the laboratory being caught on fire, Jason shielded his parents from harm. As he did, chemicals spilled on him when the fire reached him; this caused Jason's skin to absorb and manipulate fire. After helping the Team defeat Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, they asked Batman for possible recruitment. Being that he has no teacher to control his dangerous pyrokinetic abilities, the Dark Knight allowed Jason to join the Team as Firestorm.

Regardless, the two new recruits needed more proper training as Black Canary volunteered as their instructor. The rest of the Team, all in uniform, watches as Jason attempts a low jab at the bird-themed heroine. Red Tornado also watches as well as Green Arrow and the Flash, overlooking the fight. The blonde hero blocked the boy's punch and swiped his feet from under him with her own. Jason fell on his back with a grunt as the word 'failure' floated on the ground next to him. "Not bad, but did everyone know what Jason did wrong?" Black Canary asked to the Team.

Wally shot his hand up. "I know, I know! He got served." The speedster playfully teased which earned him an elbow to the ribs from Galen as a warning to be quiet.

Black Canary shook her head. "No, he held back." The blonde explained as she helped the fire conjurer back to his feet. "Jason, do not hold back when fighting an opponent. Any disadvantage towards you will be an advantage to the enemy."

Jason nodded. "Sorry." He replied quietly as Batman entered the room. Immediately, everyone's posture straightens in the presence of the Dark Knight.

Batman looks to Black Canary and then to the zeta tube. "Why is he always late?" The Dark Knight asked to himself in a toneless voice just as the tube sprang to life. _"Recognized Superman, 0-1." _The computer voice rang out as the Man of Steel entered the Cave in his trademark uniform. As he entered the mission room, he tensed at Superboy's presence, neither Kryptonian looking each other in the eye. Wanting to know why he was wanted here, Superman turned to Batman.

"Any particular reason why you wanted me here Batman?" Superman asked in a calm voice, but was masked with annoyance. Being here and facing Superboy was not a day he wanted to spend.

Batman glanced over from Superman to the other heroes in the room. "I've called you here for a meeting on an individual I encountered several nights ago." The Dark Knight explained as he summoned a holoscreen in front of him. The picture appeared was blurry and it showed some sort of armored man in green battle armor that appeared to be flying. Several of the heroes squinted their eyes at the picture, to get a clear view.

"Who is he?" Kid Flash asked, answering for everyone in the room.

Batman's frown deepened. "I don't know; he was in Gotham when I was on patrol. He was armed and dangerous carrying various types of dangerous weaponry. I fought him and the outcome was… unfortunate." The Dark Knight paused, and thought of the next word to say.

"You're saying you lost?" Flash blurted out without thinking. Batman's mouth tensed, proving the speedster's point. "How could you lose, you're Batman!" Flash exclaimed mirroring everyone else's shock that Batman losing to a fight is impossible.

Robin was the next to recover. "You said he was in Gotham. Any particular reason why?" He asked his mentor, wanting more relevant information on the subject.

Batman nodded. "When I fought him, he mentioned he was a bounty hunter or mercenary, hired by the League of Shadows. He also mentioned you." Batman said as his gaze fell on Galen, along with the rest of the heroes.

Galen was surprised. "Why me?" He asked, confused.

"He also mentioned that he was hired to capture you and wanted me to reveal your location. I didn't say a word." Batman replied before asking "Do you know who I am talking about?"

Galen gave a sigh. "Can you describe him for me?"

"Around five foot nine, green armor extremely durable, flamethrowers, wrist rockets, a highly advanced blaster with three-shot bursts, and a jetpack." Batman described before asking "Any resemblance?"

The Force-user sighed once more; this man sounded so familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. Sometimes, he wished his amnesia would just go away and he would finally get answers unlike the cryptic visions and dreams he's been having. Galen shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I do not know who you are talking about."

Batman's mouth tensed. He knew the boy was telling the truth, but those words Fett said kept replaying on his mind that Starkiller is a dangerous rogue, that he was a murderer. If the man's words are true and once the boy receives his memories back, Batman will be prepared to him down. As for now, the Team enjoys his company and much to the Dark Knight's displeasure, even Kid Flash. Regardless, Batman turned to Superman, to discuss about the unknown man. "Superman, did you encounter this individual in Metropolis?"

The Man of Steel shook his head. "Sorry Batman, I never heard of him before. The only green foe I fought this week was Toyman and his Kryptonite toy soldiers." Superman replied before wincing at the memory.

Batman then turned to Flash and Green Arrow. "Sorry, I haven't fought everyone all week." The speedster said before Batman's gaze fell under the archer's.

Green Arrow gave a sheepish grin. "Other than the common thief, I didn't really fight anyone else this week."

Batman tensed once more, not liking what he was hearing. "This is even worse than I thought; he was tracking you to Gotham." The Dark Knight said as everyone's face instantly worried.

"You mean, he knows where the zeta tube is?" Artemis asked frantically.

"It is a possibility that we cannot ignore. More caution will be used in order for—"Before Batman could finish his sentence, the zeta tube glowed. _"Access override granted." _The computer voice called out as the heroes all prepared for battle, ready for their unknown guest. What they didn't expect was a blonde teenaged girl with an incredulous look on her face.

"Umm… oops?" the girl squeaked in a high pitched voice as she gave a shy wave. The reactions of the heroes were almost the same. Most of them had a look of disbelief on their face that a civilian entered the Cave. Two other heroes in particular, had similar reactions.

"Chloe?!" Superman exclaimed in disbelief, wondering how on Earth she discovered the zeta tube in Metropolis. Kid Flash also had an incredible face of disbelief. He couldn't believe that this girl was here too in the few times they talked.

Chloe's brow furrowed at the Man of Steel. "Clark?" She asked before a triumphant grin stretched across her face. "Ha! I knew it!" She exclaimed happily as Superman shifted uncomfortable that his name has been revealed.

"Your name's Clark?" Kid Flash blurted out while some of the Team snickered at the Kryptonian's predicament.

Superman frowned. "That doesn't matter right now." He responded to Wally before turning to Chloe. "How did you know where to come here?" The Man of Steel demanded.

Chloe frowned and crossed her arms. "Oh really? You want answers? Considering that you're dating my cousin, I think I deserve to know that she is dating Superman." The feisty blonde retorted and glared back at the Kryptonian. The Team resumed their snickering as Artemis gave a grin. _I'm going to like her._

Superman narrowed his eyes. "Chloe, I'm taking you home."

Chloe stood defiantly and glared back. "No, I deserve some answers or else—"

"Or else what?" Superman interrupted, clearly annoyed at Chloe's stubbornness.

Chloe smirked. "Or else I'll take your glasses." She responded and waved said glasses in front of the superhero's face.

Superman's eyes widened in shock. "You wouldn't."

Chloe's smirk increased in size. "You really leave all of your clothes outside the photo booth, huh?" She asked and enjoyed the incredulous look of embarrassment on Superman's face. Most of the other heroes looked like they were trying their best not to laugh that a petite fifteen year old girl was able to make the Man of Steel more nervous than Kryptonite. Superman could have sworn he saw Batman gave a smirk.

Fortunately, Batman interrupted the conversation. "You are in no position to make deals." The Dark Knight said which the blonde girl seems to whither under the Dark Knight's gaze. "How did you enter the zeta tube?"

Chloe gulped before answering. "I-I used a self-made software to hack and bypass the security measures, please don't kill me!" Chloe frantically said as she shielded herself from the rage of Batman. After not feeling any sort of pain, Chloe opened her eyes to see Batman regarding her for a moment.

"You managed to hack the zeta tube using your own software. Not bad." Batman stated as Chloe gave a smile.

Superman had other thoughts. "You're not mad that she hacked League software?" The Man of Steel asked.

Batman's frown re-surfaced. "No, I am displeased that she managed to follow you despite your superhearing." The Dark Knight reprimanded which Superboy managed to grin at his "father's" displeasure.

"But-but, there were lots of citizens!" Superman tried to counter but failed when Batman began giving him the Batglare. Sighing, the Man of Steel looked at the blonde girl. "Don't tell Lois, please?"

Chloe gave a small smile. "Sure Smallville." The blonde replied as Clark had the urge to roll his eyes. She and her cousin are like two peas in a pod.

Connor looked with a hint of jealousy. It was clear that Superman and this girl had more understanding of each other than him and Superman. Seeing his friend's displeasure,  
Aqualad stepped forward. "Greetings, I am Aqualad and this is the Team, welcome to the Cave." Everyone waved and sent welcoming looks.

Kid Flash blurred in front of Chloe. "Hi Chloe." The speedster said.

The blonde smiled back. "Hey Wally." She replied which the speedster's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you—"

"Know? It wasn't that hard when I noticed you guys all hung out together." Chloe responded giving the young heroes a friendly smile.

"So, you hacked the zeta tubes? That's pretty cool." Wally complimented.

Chloe shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal. "Well, when your uncle's a high-ranked general in the military, he tends to give boring tours of the Pentagon. So I… hacked it to avoid boredom." The blonde smiled sheepishly with the other heroes looked in surprise and shock.

"You hacked the government network?" Artemis asked in disbelief before asking another question. "Did you get in trouble?"

Chloe made an iffy sound. "Well, I was caught by my uncle but he let it slide. In fact, he encouraged me to upgrade the governments firewall defenses."

Wally gave an impressed whistle. "Nice." He complimented with a smile.

Chloe grinned back. "What can I say? I'm the best hacker there is."

Robin crossed his arms. "Pfft, doubt it." He defended.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge Bird Boy?" She asked the Boy Wonder with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Robin gave a smirk and replied "I've been doing the hacking as a superhero when you were still playing with make-up." He retorted which the Team watched in amusement.

"Oh really? Well, other girls were playing with make-up while I managed to hack the Internet using a 1985 Windows computer." Chloe retorted back, both teens having smirks on their faces.

"Is there a challenge?" Robin asked, ready for anything.

"Yeah, first one to hack to a supercomputer wins." Chloe answered back.

"Umm... guys?" Wally asked but was ignored by the two hackers.

"You're on." Robin said as the two ran to another room filled with computers. The Team, the older heroes, even Batman, didn't know what to think of it.

Wally spoke first. "Should we, uh, do something?" The speedster asked, wondering the amount of damage two hackers could do.

Galen answered next. "I believe it's best if we don't interfere." The Force-user spoke as the other teenaged heroes seemed to murmur in agreement. Superman bridged his nose in frustration. This was a weird day, even for him.

**Other notes: **Well guys, this ends chapter 20. I really hope it was worth the wait. So please, review, comment, and tell me what you think of it. Constructive criticism is always welcoming. Thank off all you guys for your support, especially **Superherotimefan. **Also, to clear any confusion on Ice and Firestorm, read his story because events there will coincide with mine. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	21. Auditions

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys it's me **Logan GC **and this is chapter 21 of **A New Destiny. **First off, I want to say how incredibly sorry I am for not uploading another chapter. In the past three weeks, school was a major problem for me and got in the way. Please forgive me for not uploading sooner. I want to thank **Superherotimefan, Sonarkiller27, Flaming Dragon, Ninja 101, Burning Phoenix, Kamen Rider Faiz, Flaming Dragon Kid, Flaming Dragon Bro, Flaming Dragon Sis, Justus80, Graybook, The Christian Jedi, Jaykid1, Nukeman, Vinyl Scratch3, Kamen Rider DenO, Wallytrax2465125, YoungJusticeFan6, GalenArtemis1138, MediaKing1138421, AnakinAhsoka1138, CrossoverKing421, Kamil the Awesome, Wolf2 **and **Guest **for reviewing. You guys as well as many others who continue to support my story, thank you all. Now for concerns, as for Chloe having a codename, yes she will have one. As for what it is, it will be revealed in the next chapter. As for **Graybook's **concern, when Galen receives his memories back, it will have an effect on him. **Sonarkiller, **thank you for helping to support my story and to answer your question, the "Image" chapter will be after this one. **Burning Phoenix, **yes Galen will remember who he is and as for someone turning towards the Dark Side, sorry no spoilers. **FlamingDragonKid, **Artemis will use her lightsaber in my story, later on. **YoungJusticeFan6, **Galen will become leader later on as the story progresses. **Kamen Rider DenO, **the Rebel Alliance will start to appear soon, probably in a few chapters. I hope I answered everyone's concerns; once more I am deeply sorry for the long delay so I hope this chapter will compensate. Enjoy!

Chapter 21: Auditions

_ Western Mongolia November 21__st__ 1741 hours_

Silence swept the room as Boba Fett entered the Light's hidden base with Sportsmaster and Cheshire following behind him. After receiving news that the Mandalorian has defeated Batman in his own city, the Light called Boba Fett's presence to be evaluated. Personally, Boba Fett felt like he shouldn't need to prove himself to anyone. He always gets the job done and the results speak for themselves. Regardless, Fett said nothing as he stepped into the Light's chamber. The room was mostly kept in darkness, with several screens showcasing the organization's leaders as a source of light. From Vandal Savage to Klarion, the leaders of the villainous organization stared at the bounty hunter, as though examining him.

Having enough of their stares, Boba Fett was the first to speak. "Is there any particular reason as to why I am here?" The Mandalorian asked respectfully but was masked with annoyance.

Out of the members of the Light, Savage spoke first. "We have requested an audience with you bounty hunter." Vandal spoke, a grin forming on his lips. "You have peaked our interest into your technology. Sportsmaster speaks highly of you and told us you managed to defeat Batman." To ensure these facts true, Fett nodded his head in a slow, almost pensive manner. Savage's grin spread. "Most impressive."

Fett once more nodded while Cheshire scoffed. Sportsmaster glared at her to be quiet as the Mandalorian looked back at the villainous leaders. "I am the very best at what I do sir. There is no mission too difficult for me."

Savage gave a dry chuckle. "Confidence as well; You will need that to prove yourself to this council." After stating that, Fett stared back, impassively.

"You don't trust me." Fett stated in monotone, not with malice or contempt, just stating the obvious. It was clear that he needed to prove himself to these villains despite support from Sportsmaster.

"Do not take offense; we are just cautious with dealing with individuals unique as you." Luthor spoke next as the other members of the Light nodded their heads at the statement.

"To other matters at hand," The Brain spoke next, his thick French accent interrupting Luthor's thought, "Sportsmaster also explained you know about Starkiller's powers no? Just several days ago, he managed to stop _Monsieur_ Wayne's jet from crashing into a bridge." As the Brain spoke, Luthor shifted uncomfortably remembering how his assassination attempt failed.

Fett sighed. "Yes, the kid is a Jedi. According to their religion, Jedi draw their power from the Force. It is a mystical energy field surrounding all living things and is responsible for galaxies being bonded together. Depending on their sensitivity to it, a Jedi's power could be limitless." The bounty hunter explained and smirked once he saw dread on some of the villains' faces.

"Can such a powerful life force exist?" Queen Bee asked, wondering if there are more Jedi existed.

The Mandalorian shrugged carelessly. "I don't believe in it and I faced Jedi and other Force-users more powerful than him." Boba Fett reassured the villains and explained further. "Besides, my employer wiped out most of them. The survivors are in hiding."

Luthor raised an eyebrow. "You sound cocky. They say too much pride can kill a man." The billionaire remarked as Fett cradled his rifle.

"I told you before; I'm the best at what I do. And based on what Sportsmaster told me, I'm the one who's actually getting results." Fett remarked back as Klarion began glaring daggers at the man.

"I'd watch your tone, bounty hunter!" Klarion snapped. "I am a Lord of Chaos and I could easily destroy anyone here if I wanted to."

The bounty hunter cocked his head to the Witch Boy. "Did you destroy Batman?" Fett asked which he got nothing from Klarion as a response. "Didn't think so." The Mandalorian added which Klarion crossed his arms like a sulky child and grumbled poisonous things under his breath.

"Regardless," League of Shadows leader Ra's Al Ghul interrupted, diffusing the tense situation. "If you would perform this mission with very much success and impress, you will have an invitation and become a true member of the Light. An audition if you will."

The Mandalorian stepped forward. "Tell me what is my objective and everything else will be child's play." Fett responded in a confident and somewhat arrogant tone.

"Do not take this lightly bounty hunter." Savage replied before a computer showing a massive prison and a heavily armed man is shown on a holo-screen. "This is one of our deadliest operatives Deathstroke. Unfortunately, he has been captured and is currently imprisoned in Belle Rev Penitentiary. He is of valuable asset to the Light and the League of Shadows. Your mission is to free him.

"Basically, you want me to break him out of a prison." Boba Fett said simply as Savage nodded. "Should not be that difficult."

Luthor frowned. "You don't seem to understand. Belle Rev is not just a prison, it's a fortress. Its walls are capable of trapping Superman and all prisoners wear inhibitor collars which prevent them from using their metahuman abilities. There has been an attempted prison escape but failed due to the prison ranks being infiltrated. No one has escaped from the institution."

Fett thought over Luthor's words. He remembered in Imperial records that in the Clone Wars, the Republic managed to break in and free a Jedi and his squad from a CIS prison known as the Citadel. It was told that the prison was unbreakable yet the Republic managed to infiltrate it and kill the warden. If the Republic could break into a seemingly impenetrable fortress, then Fett could too. "I can manage; all I require are the layout designs of the prison."

Savage nodded and complied, transferring the blueprints of the facility to Boba Fett's helmet. The Mandalorian looked back at the Light with his demand. "If you want me to accomplish this mission, I have requests. First, I require a civilian identity for me as well as a more suitable base of operations." The Light nodded. "I would also want one hundred thousand American dollar bills for my services."

Klarion looked like he was going to snap at the bounty hunter. But, before he could, Luthor calmly intervened. "Consider it done." Lex replied. Considering he is a billionaire, one hundred thousand dollars will not be an issue. "Just make sure you do your part."

Fett gave a respectful nod before leaving. As he began walking, he stopped when Savage shouted. "Wait, this mission will be difficult and you will be requiring assistance. We will send Sportsmaster and Cheshire to accompany you for extra measures."

"With all due respect, that will not be necessary. I have my own men." The bounty hunter replied. It is clear that the Light does not trust him, sending the assassins to watch him.

"Yes, but this mission requires the upmost caution. Considering you are foreign to the prison, it would be wise to accept Sportsmaster's knowledge." Savage reasoned which Fett actually agreed to.

With a sigh, Boba Fett looked to Sportsmaster and Cheshire. "Very well. My ship's outside." Without another word, Fett proceeded out of the lair with the Shadow agents following behind him.

* * *

_Belle Rev November 21__st__ 1441 hours_

Boba Fett overlooks Belle Rev through his thermal binoculars. Luthor was right; Belle Rev didn't look like a prison, it looked like a fortress. Reinforced titanium walls over twenty feet tall encasing the detention center to prevent any form of escape. Security cameras and auto-turrents already adding extra security to the heavily guarded prison. Out of any openings, Fett could only see the front door, but even that was dealt with extra security, with guards posted, blocking the only entrance. Placing down the binoculars, Fett bridged his nose in frustration and sighed. Fett hated being sidetracked and this "audition" is interrupting the vital importance of his mission. Honestly, Fett couldn't care less who was behind those walls and would prefer to hunt the kid down himself. However, being in this strange world, the bounty hunter was more lost than being in a blizzard on Hoth. As much as he hated to admit it, Fett needed help and right now he required Sportsmaster's knowledge.

Fett then placed his helmet back on and walked back into the shadows of the forest to meet with the others. As the Mandalorian walked back, he clenched his rifle, remembering all the moments and quick escapes he made throughout his career. Assassination, blackmail, murder, Hutt enforcer, he's been it all. And now he's in another universe. Speaking of which, Fett briefly wondered if there are other universes out there and that the cosmos contained a multiverse, where numerous of universes exist simultaneously. Fett shook his head; he think about that later, right now, he had a job to do. He returned back to camp and looked over his men; Before Boba Fett bravely entered the vortex, he requested soldiers from Darth Vader. The Dark Lord was very generous, giving Fett not only the frightening Terror Troopers, but some members of the elite 501st Legion, Vader's personal enforcers and was responsible for the whole scale slaughter at the Jedi Temple known as Operation Knightfall near the end of the Clone Wars. Fett was also granted with Shadow Troopers, elite fighters whose armor was specifically designed for espionage because of their active camouflage very similarly to the Terror Troopers. In total, Fett had around thirty men, nine Terror Troopers, twelve members of the 501st, and nine Shadow troopers all ready for battle. Sportsmaster and Cheshire also examined them, eyeing their armor and weapons.

"Gotta say Fett, you're men are impressive. Are they good in the field?" Sportsmaster asked the bounty hunter.

Fett gave a nod. "Some of the very best," He replied before clearing his throat. "Now for the plan." He announced in a serious tone which everyone overlooked and paid attention, except Cheshire who was busy lying back on a log, spinning her Sai with only one finger. "Sportsmaster informed me that the prison is near impenetrable, capable of sustaining very powerful metahumans and the only way in, would be through the front."

Sportsmaster spoke next. "According to Fett's probes, a transport should arrive in fifteen minutes. That's are ticket in. Once we're inside, we take care of the guards as quietly as possible, find Deathstroke, and leave."

"Why?" Cheshire asked interrupting, as the men all turned to her. Cheshire then stood up from the log and placed her sai back in her belt. "I thought you liked to make explosive entrances, Crusher?"

Sportsmaster glared back at Cheshire. "If we went in there guns blazing, the warden would call the League and in five minutes we'll be in there along with Deathstroke." The villain replied which Cheshire scoffed at being corrected.

Boba Fett looked down at the road which leads to the prison. An idea formed in the bounty hunter's mind. "Which is why the transport will have a distraction."

Fett was correct as the next transport began arriving towards the prison. The guards expected prisoners to be brought back but were disappointed. The driver was telling his friend about his plans for the next weekend when both saw something they did not expect. "What the hell?" One of the guards asked his thick Southern drawl wide as the driver stopped the vehicle. The guard was about to drive the vehicle into a pothole that was recently made by an explosion. The crater was at least twenty foot wide in diameter and four feet deep. The two guards then walked out of the truck and examined the crater. "Do you know what happened?" The driver asked.

His friend gave a shrug. "Don't know, must be explosives."

The guards were so preoccupied with the crater that they failed to notice two 501st Legionnaires behind them with their blasters raised. With their blasters on stun, the two Legionnaires fired as the guards collapsed to the ground with quiet groans. Boba Fett appeared and gave a nod. Immediately, the two soldiers dragged the guards behind trees. Five minutes later, the Legionnaires were dressed in the guards' attire, with their blaster pistols holstered. As the disguised soldiers went to the driver's seat, Fett, Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and the other soldiers entered at the back of the truck. The soldiers drove the vehicle at the front of the prison. The two soldiers gave a nod to the guards for entrance in which was returned. After being granted, the soldiers drove the vehicle to the hanger where more guards were present.

"About time you guys showed up, you're ten minutes late." Officer Grimes said to the soldiers after the disguised men exited the vehicle. Grimes' eyes narrowed at the two men. "Wait, where's Walsh and Basset?"

The disguised Imperials remained stoic but were internally nervous that the other guards were also suspicious as Grimes began to infuriate. "Where's Walsh and Basset? I haven't seen you two before." Grimes asked again, this time his hand on his holster as a warning.

"They were assigned to a different truck and we were just posted here sir." One of the disguised Imperials replied coolly but the older officer didn't seem to believe that story.

"I would have been informed." Grimes replied before overlooking the vehicle. "What's in the truck?" The officer asked.

"It's nothing sir. Merely a failed prisoner transport." The other soldier lied while in the truck Cheshire prepared for her sais.

Grimes sighed. "Can I see for myself?" The older officer asked as his eyes glared at the soldiers for defiance. One of the disguised soldiers gave a signal to his comrade who nodded slightly in return. The soldier then walked to the back with Grimes close to him. Just as the soldier was about to open the back of the truck, he grabbed Grimes' arm, twisted and broke it. Before Grimes could scream in pain, the soldier pulled out his blaster from his holster and shot the officer in the face. With the other guards in temporary shock, the other soldier pulled out his blaster and shot the other officers before they could retaliate. A young guard cocked a shotgun but before he could fire, the soldier that killed Grimes shot first, sending a laser blast to the young man's abdomen and fell to the floor. With the guards taken care of, the soldiers opened the back of the truck as the others emptied from the back. Cheshire eyed the accuracy of the shots fired and gave a low whistle.

"Not bad." The feline assassin commented as the two soldiers gave nods of acknowledgement.

Fett checked his blaster then pressed a palm shaped device. Immediately, a hologram of the prison is shown. "According to these blueprints, our knowledge on where to find Deathstroke will be the warden's office, top floor." The bounty hunter said as a red dot represented the office. Fett then turned to the Terror Troopers and the Shadow Troopers. "You, use your cloaking technology to scourge the facility. Shadow us and kill any guard who may blow our cover." The soldiers nodded obediently. Fett then turned to the other members of the 501st. "The rest of you, stay here with your disguised comrades and dispose of anyone who enters the hanger." The 501st nodded and prepped their blasters. Fett finally turned to Sportsmaster and Cheshire. "You two follow me; we're going to find the warden's office."

The cat themed assassin gave a low growl. "You don't boss me around." Cheshire responded to Fett.

The Mandalorian glanced back. "Would you prefer to stay here along with the rest of my men?"

Cheshire shook her head. "If I do that, I'll miss out on all the fun." She said back and began walking where Sportsmaster gave a sigh at Cheshire's sudden mood swing.

"This is what I have to deal with." The villain said to Boba Fett as all three stealthily left the hanger with Shadow and Terror Troopers behind them. Upon exiting the hanger, the prison began splitting up into multiple passage ways. Anyone who didn't know where they were going was bound to get lost. Luckily for Boba Fett, he knew exactly where. With dealing with guards, they were dealt with posion from Cheshire or assassinated by the cloaked Terror Troopers. When faced with security cameras, Sportsmaster shot a device at security systems which caught the camera in a never ending loop. Fett looked down to his holo-map, they were almost there.

* * *

Back at the hanger, the 501st Legion locked the hanger doors for anyone and began exposing the bodies. What they didn't expect was that the young guard who was shot in the abdomen was still alive. When one of the soldiers picked up his body, the young guard slammed his body into the Imperial, causing the latter to fall back. The young man then began limping towards the alarm button near the exit of the hanger. The other soldiers hear the commotion and fire upon the injured guard, their hits hitting their marks. But before the guard dies, he manages to slam his fist on the alarm button, the entire facility echoing the warning klaxon.

Upon hearing the klaxon, every guard became armed as the facility entered lockdown. "Get the prisoners to their cells!" One of the guards ordered as the prisoners were being forced into their cellblocks.

"Hey, what's going on?" Icicle Junior asked one of the guards.

"Stay in your cell, prisoner." The guard barked as many of them began searching the facility for intruders.

* * *

Sportsmaster looked up and growled with annoyance at the klaxon. "How did this happen?" The villain asked in annoyance as Fett reached for his com-link.

"501st, what happened?" Fett asked as his line was picked up by one of the soldiers. "Sir, one of the guards in the hanger was still alive and managed to activate the alarm before we had the chance to stop him. What are your orders?"

The Mandalorian gave a sigh. "Stay in the hanger, lock the doors, and if guards do get in, dispose of them." And with that order, Boba Fett looked to Sportsmaster and Cheshire. "There is no further need of stealth. The Justice League would arrive here in ten minutes." He announced in monotone as the three began sprinting to the warden's office.

"I hope you have a way of getting us out of here!" Cheshire yelled over the klaxon.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Fett monotonously responded which the female assassin gave a dry laugh.

Back in the warden's office, Strange anxiously waited for more guards. Upon hearing a knock on his door, he gasped and prepared the attack the invaders with a plant but sighed with relief when the door opened as two guards came in. "What on God's Earth is going on here?" Warden Strange asked.

"We don't know sir; it might be a prison outbreak." One of the guards reasoned as he disengaged the safety off his pistil.

Strange shook his head. "No, it couldn't be a prison escape; the inhibitor collars are still active." The warden reasoned.

"Then why was the alarm on in the fir—"Before the guard could finish his sentence, the door exploded behind them knocking Strange and the two guards to the ground from the ruble. Before either guard could react, Boba Fett fired first; sending three-shot bursts to the guards' heads. Strange gasped as he looked to see Fett, Sportsmaster, and Cheshire standing above him. "Wh-wh-what do you want?" Strange asked to the villains.

"Deathstroke." Fett replied and gestured to the computers holding all of the information.

"Deathstroke? You mean Slade Wilson?" Strange asked as Fett walked to the computers and inserted a device into the computers. "Wait, what are you doing?" The warden demanded but was restrained by Sportsmaster.

After receiving what he wanted, Fett inserted the device back into his helmet. "Just wanted to know which cellblock Mr. Wilson is as well as override the lockdown procedure." The Mandalorian explained as the security measures began to stop. After stating more to be said, the three began to leave the office.

"You did all this just to rescue one prisoner?" Strange asked incredulously as he felt a sudden prick on his neck. He rubbed his hand on the area and felt a dart on it. Instantly, Strange's vision was blurred and fell unconscious.

Fett looked down to the passed out man. "He's good payment." The bounty hunter replied as the three villains exited the office and proceeded down to the cellblocks.

The guards heard an explosion and armed with shotguns, began guarding the cellblocks. "They're trying to get to the prisoners! Let's teach 'em a lesson for breaking into Belle Rev!" One of the head guards yelled as the other guards gave shouts of agreement. Using their stealth camouflage, a Terror Trooper impales a guard from behind with his blade, the latter unleashing a blood-curling scream.

"Holy shit, a predator!" One of the guards exclaimed and prepared to fire at the Terror Trooper only to be fired upon by the now de-cloaked Shadow Troopers. As the two sides exchange fire, Fett, Sportsmaster, and Cheshire enter the cellblock area. Before they could assist the Imperials, the prisons auto-turrents activated, fired hundreds of bullets per second from its minigun designs. The Terror Troopers and Shadow Troopers re-activated their cloaking technology as Fett and the two Shadow agents took cover from behind walls.

"Got any ideas?!" Cheshire yelled over the gunfire. Fett didn't answer but aimed two wrist rockets at the auto-turrents. With deadly accuracy, the rockets hit their marks, the auto-sentries exploding into scrap. The cat themed assassin grinned. "Thanks, now I can have my fun." And with that she leapt at the closest guard, entrapping her legs on his neck and snapped his neck, paralyzing the guard. She then rolled to the ground and threw shurikens at the other guards. Sportsmaster drew his signature weapon which was made up of essentially a miniature wreaking ball attached to a chain. With impressive strength and speed, Sportsmaster used the ball's weight as momentum as it crushed on the guard's stomach. The villain then proceeded and swung his weapon again into another guard, taking out three more with him. Boba Fett, using his blaster, provided deadly accuracy, sending blaster rounds to the head other guards. While the two Shadow agents dodged to avoid being shot at by the guards, Fett took a less evasive approach; the bullets merely glancing off his Mandalorian duroblast armor. Also, the Terror Troopers made mincemeat of the prison guards, using their speed and agility to slash at them with deadly results as the Shadow Troopers fired with their blasters.

With only five guards left, Fett threw a thermal detonator at the small group, scattering them and sending them flying like rag dolls. With the guards defeated, the hired assassins searched for Deathstroke's cell. As they traveled down the corridors, the inmates were roaring to be set freed. The row of cellblocks seemed endless as they continued to find their objective. "Do you know which cell Deathstroke is in? This'll take forever." Cheshire goaded with annoyance.

Fett gave Cheshire a backwards glance before saying "Yes, Deathsroke's cell number is 1138. We're at 1124. As soon as he's freed, we leave before the Justice League shows."

Cheshire sighed. "Now for my follow-up question; just how do we escape? I doubt that truck could outrun Superman." The assassin drawled sarcastically.  
"I know. One of my men is piloting my ship _Slave I. _After we meet with the others, we'll be out of here before the League arrives." Boba Fett replied coolly.

"Hey, hey!" Icicle Junior called from his cell but was ignored from the assassins. "What about us?!" He demanded, his teeth clenched in anger.

Boba Fett gave a quick glance before answering "You're not my objective." to the ice-themed villain. When they finally reached Deathstroke's door, Fett placed a thermal detonator on the door which exploded and created a smoldering hole. Boba Fett walked in and saw Slade Wilson calmly looking up at him from his bed, his one eye looking at the bounty hunter with curiosity. "Congratulations Mr. Wilson, you have been off for good behavior." The Mandalorian quipped to the now newly freed villain.

"Who are you?" Slade asked the bounty hunter.

"Does it matter?" Fett retorted as he calmly approached the mercenary and deactivated his inhibitor collar.

Slade rubbed his neck. "Thanks." He said before he settled his gaze on Sportsmaster. "Crock?" He asked to the sports-themed villain.

Sportsmaster gave a nod. "Yeah, no need for the mushy 'thank-yous', we need to go." And with that, the villains proceeded back to the hanger. "Who's he?" Wilson asked to Sportsmaster.

"His name's Fett. Works freelance for the Shadows. Been hired to rescue you." Sportsmaster explained briefly as they quickened their pace before League assistance would be sent.

Fett and the others met with the 501st back at the hanger, all prepared to go. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Wilson asked. Outside, they heard the guards scream and yell before the front wall of the prison exploded, revealing _Slave I._

"Does that answer your question?" Boba Fett asked as _Slave I _descended to the ground. As soon as everyone was aboard, the spaceship flew up immediately just as the Justice League entered the scene.

* * *

"So… do I pass the audition?" Fett asked as the members of the Light view security footage from the prison. With the exception of Savage and Luthor actually present, every other villain was watching the footage from their screens.

Savage grinned. "Most impressive bounty hunter. Not only did you free Deathstroke, there are also no witnesses about your operation and all security footage has been taken to prevent further investigation." Fett nodded to these compliments as Cheshire rolled her eyes.

"I believe now is the time for my payment." Fett said as Luthor chuckled.

"And you shall receive." Luthor said as he snapped his fingers. His assistant and bodyguard Mercy walks towards Boba Fett with a black suitcase. After giving Fett the case, the bounty hunter opens it and almost smiles at the money.

Closing the case, Fett looks at the men. "Leave the boy to me. Once he's out of the way, my employer is very interested with your plans for this world."

Savage's grin widened. "Welcome to the Light, Boba Fett."

**Other Notes: **Well guys, this ends chapter 21. I really hope it was worth the wait because if not I am so sorry for the delay. School, a job, and writer's block didn't help me for weeks. I want to thank **Superherotimefan **for helping me with this chapter, thanks man. I also want to thank **Sonarkiller27 **for helping this story spread, thanks to you as well. And finally, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, etc. You guys help me make more chapters so thank all of you guys for your support. Speaking of which, the story should continue next week with more chapters being more frequent. Again, thank you guys so much and sorry for the delay. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	22. Images

**Author's Notes:** Hey, guys it's me **Logan GC**and this is chapter 22 of **A New Destiny. **As always, I thank everyone who continue to review and support my story which includes **Superherotimefan, Kid-N7, Justus80, KrautYank, The Christian Jedi, Flaming Dragon, Dante 101, Sonarkiller27, ocnarf, Burning Phoenix, FlamingDragonJr, FlamingDragonMan, Another Guest, Revanchist,Sonarkiller27st, Aries 50 **as well as many others who favorited, alerted and so on. Thank you guys. Time to answer concerns; as for **Justus80, **sorry I don't want to spoil anything when the story reaches that point. As for **Flaming Dragon, **I like the way Young Justice is going. I have plans when the story hits **Young Justice: Invasion**. As for the show, I'm afraid I have bad news. I learned that it will be cancelled after the second season ends. Frankly, I am greatly saddened at the news but there is a chance that the show can still be saved. There are petitions on Google to save the show so please spread the word to save **Young Justice**. After hearing this news, I will do my best to make this story even greater than before, that I promise. But enough of the sad news, here is chapter 22.

Chapter 22: Images

_Mount Justice November 22__nd__ 0942 hours_

"We came as soon as we got your message." Black Canary spoke as she and Oliver, also known as Green Arrow, rushed to the Cave to meet Batman, Red Tornado, and Martian Manhunter who brought them on the situation. They entered the League facility in civilian attire; the heroine wearing a white T-shirt as well as pants with a jacket with matching black colors. In contrast, Oliver was wearing a black dress shirt, brown jacket, and khaki pants.

"What's the problem?" The archer asked as Batman settled his gaze on the two.

"There's something you both need to see." The Dark Knight monotonously replied as he summoned a holocomputer with a wave of his friend. The computer screen showed surveillance footage of Black Canary and Superboy training. In the video, Superboy attempted to hit the heroine with a blow to the arm but was avoided by the blonde. Canary countered with a swift kick to the Kryptonian, however it was blocked as well. Superboy attempted a high kick but was also blocked, earning a growl of annoyance from the dark-haired teen. Using his frustration against him, Canary swept Conner under his feet with her own.

"Almost had me that time, Conner..." The heroine remarked as she helped the hero up to his feet. "You deserve a reward." She added before pulling Superboy by his shirt to be kissed on the lips.

Both Oliver and Dinah gasp at what they saw, Oliver gasping because he is seeing his girlfriend currently making out with a teenager. Also, in the video it appears she was enjoying the kiss, moaning lightly. "Dinah!" Oliver yelled in disbelief.

"Freeze playback." The blonde ordered, pausing the video. She then turned to her boyfriend and stated positively "That never happened."

"You need to keep watching, play." Batman ordered as the video resumed. Back at the screen, Black Canary began giggling before her blonde hair turned red and her skin green revealing to be Miss Martian. "Freeze playback." The Dark Knight ordered before settling his gaze on Oliver and Dinah.

Predictably, Oliver began laughing uncontrollably. He couldn't help himself, it was too damn funny. Dinah however didn't seem to share his relief and began to shoot daggers at the Emerald Archer. "Don't you laugh!" Dinah yelled before gesturing her hand to the footage. "Seeing she, and he, and—eh… Oliver, this not funny!" The blonde responded to the point of almost yelling.

"No, no of course not." Oliver replied, ending his laughter with fake throat-clearing but still had an amused grin on his face, indicating he was still enjoying the situation which earned a warning glare from the heroine. Before the situation could arise, Martian Manhunter calmly intervened.

"Please understand, on Mars this is a common game. My people all shapeshift but also read minds, so no one is ever mislead. And I am certain Conner knew he was with M'gann from the very first." The Martian hero attempted to explain the situation to the blonde, who didn't seem to share the sentiment.

"We're not on Mars, J'onn." Dinah responded which the Martian looked back impassively.

"No, but my niece does not understand things are different on Earth." J'onn replied to the young hero's defense.

"Then I'll make her understand." Dinah replied in a low voice that was almost as dark as Batman's. Speaking of the Martian, M'gann was watching her favorite television show _Hello Megan! _on her bed in her human form. When she was on Mars, this show has helped her through her troubled life and she admired the character Megan that she overcomes problems. This show is the reason why M'gann wanted to be human and to fit with the others. As she watches the program, the character on the screen face palms herself.

"Ugh, hello Megan!" The character exclaims as the audience laughs in the backround. M'gann smiles and thinks she would love to see the actress who played the character, Marie Logan. To the Martian, Marie was her idol when she adopted a human form on Earth. The Martian also wondered if she were to meet her, thinking of herself babbling uncontrollably of meeting the Marie Logan. Her thoughts were interrupted when several knocks were heard from her bedroom door.

"M'gann." Black Canary's stern voice demanded from outside her bedroom gave the Martian a twinge of nervousness.

"Just a sec." M'gann responded as she turned off her television program and sat straight on her bed. She also mentally commanded her skin back into its usual green pigment. "Uh okay, come in." The young hero replied happily.

Canary sighed. She didn't really want to reprimand the young hero for her actions but the Martian must learn boundaries. Taking a deep breath, the blonde entered the room, ready to talk.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Cave, Galen was by the beach, feeling the Sun's warmth on his skin and the cool breeze on his face. The Force-user gave a small smile; he always enjoyed the Sun and how it helped brighten and warmed him. For some strange reason, Galen felt like he spent most of his life in darkness, where there was little light. As Galen thought about the Sun, he couldn't help but think about Artemis, comparing her smile to the brightness and radiance of it. Galen's smile widened as he thought about her blonde hair that was smooth as silk and how it is brighter than gold. He thought about her dark brown eyes, almost like steel and her extraordinary courage. As the Force-user thought about Artemis, he frowned slightly. Lately, Artemis has been receiving nightmares and how it affects her. Several days ago, the archer asked for Galen's help and told him that her nightmare was about her facing, well herself. But this other version of her had yellow eyes, and had powers similar to him. Galen told Artemis to practice meditation and that it would help find out her answer. The Force-user wanted to talk to Artemis again, to ask her how she was doing but once more frowned because he didn't see her all day. When he called her to ask why, Artemis replied by saying she had "things" to do. Nothing specific, just "things." Galen couldn't blame her for her nightmare as he thought about his own visions.

He frowned at his thoughts as he exhaled. Ever since he came here, Galen has been bombarded with blurry images, distorted voices, and was confused on where these visions took place. He was even more confused by who he was and the strange individuals he has encountered in his past life, such as being friends to a droid who attempted to kill him and that he encountered his father as a ghost. Galen then stood up from where he was standing and looked down at his reflection in the water. "Who am I?" The Force-user once more asked to himself quietly before sighing and leaving to return to the Cave. But before he does, he gazes into the sky as his frown re-surfaces. _Something is coming_ Galen worriedly thought before walking back into the mountain.

* * *

Back in M'gann's room, Black Canary had talked to the Martian about how she saw her playing that "game" from the surveillance footage. Needless to say, Dinah was angry, at first reprimanding the Martian about how wrong it was to do such an action. The blonde then lessened her harsh tone considering that M'gann was still new to Earth and was naïve to the lack of privacy. As a result, Canary looked down to the ashamed girl, who seemed like she was about to cry. "So you can see that among humans that game could be very hurtful." Dinah spoke softly to the Martian girl, who turned her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." M'gann apologized and was about to say more when Canary placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm not upset… anymore." Canary responded now that her anger has been washed away. "But please M'gann, from now on just be yourself."

Panic erupted from the Martian as she swatted the heroine's arm away. "This is myself!" M'gann yelled frantically with Dinah's blue eyes widened at her outburst. Composing herself, M'gann hugged her arms and spoke quietly "This is who I am." Before the conversation would continue, Batman's voice entered over the intercom.

"Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Starkiller, report for mission briefing." The Dark Knight ordered ending the conversation. Within five minutes, the young heroes were dressed in uniform and met Batman in the mission room. "I cut right to it; yesterday Belle Rev Penitentiary has been attacked and infiltrated." The Dark Knight spoke as the members of the Team widened their eyes in response.

"Was there a prison outbreak? Is this our mission?" Robin asked his mentor.

Batman shook his head. "No, the prison will be a League concern. I, Red Tornado, and Martian Manhunter will investigate the attack. You have a different mission." With a wave of his hand, Batman summoned several holocomputers showcasing a dark-skinned man as well as a country next to it. "Rumaan Harjavti is the democratically-elected president of Qurac. Harjavti has been praised as a fair, wise leader, a humanitarian." Batman explained as another holoscreen showcased Harjavti and Bruce Wayne shaking hands.

Kid Flash grinned. "Sure, any friend of Bruce Wayne's." The speedster murmured quietly to Robin, who rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior.

Batman's frown deepened as he continued. "But five days ago, Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya, Queen Bee." As he spoke, a holoscreen showcased the dictator's cold-hearted face.

Superboy growled. "Not a fan."

"Few are." Batman replied as he continued. "But Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's faceless claims that Qurac and Biayla were one nation in ancient times and has announced the countries will reunify in two days in a ceremony in Qurac." As Batman finished speaking, footage is now shown Harjavti publicly speaking to the Quracan people.

"After the ceremony, I will step down as president so that our rightful monarch Queen Bee may rule." The president spoke earning responses of disbelief from his own people. Another video is showcased from Queen Bee's point of view.

"I laud President Harjavti for unifying our peoples, and I will gladly come to Qurac to be crowned sole leader of our nation." The dictator spoke which the Team looked on in disbelief.

"And the Quracis are okay with this?" Kid Flash asked.

"Hardly." Batman responded as another holoscreen showcased the Quracan people protesting in the streets. "They're will aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime, but Harjavti has censored the press, silenced all legitimate protest, and invited the Bialyan military into his country to enforce martial law." Several other photos are shown with the "invited" soldiers firing tear gas and rubber bullets at the peaceful Quracan protestors.

"Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti. Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?" Robin asked his mentor.

Batman stepped forward. "And some women, but not long distance. And we have confirmation she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here." As he spoke, Batman's eyes narrowed his eyes at the mystery. "Find out what." Batman then shifted his gaze to his ward. "Robin, you're team leader."

The Boy Wonder's eyes widened in surprise as Kid Flash grinned at his best friend. "Promotion, sweet!" He complimented and held his hand for a high-five.

"Me? What about Aqualad?" Robin asked as he stepped forward, clearly not wanting to be in charge.

"Busy helping Aquaman." Batman curtly replied. "You're the next logical choice."

"What about Galen?" Robin asked and gestured his left arm to the Force-user.

"Starkiller has only been on this Team for two months whereas you have the most experience in covert operations, hence the logical choice." Batman replied coolly causing Robin to frown and look down at the floor.

"Great." Robin murmured before looking back up. "What about Jason and Tora?"

"Firestorm and Ice has been sent to a League facility to help them train their powers more efficiently. Also being that this will be a stealth mission, Firestorm's pyrokinetic abilities would have scorched the African plains." Batman responded earning a low groan from the Boy Wonder.

"Dude, you totally left me hanging." Kid Flash complained as he gestured to his still airborne hand. Robin ignored his friend and frowned, crease lines formed on his forehead in nervousness. The Boy Wonder never lead the Team before, not counting the 'simulation.' Seeing Robin distressed, Galen placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Robin; I'm sure you'll lead this team well." Galen said with a small smile. Robin smiled back at his friend's words, remembering that other than Kaldur, Galen always knew what to say when someone was saddened. Both were so preoccupied, they didn't notice Batman tense when Galen placed his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"You know your assignments." Batman spoke, snapping everyone to attention. The Team nodded. "Very well, deploy." And with that order, the Team left to the hanger.

* * *

_Qurac November 22__nd__ 2356 hours_

The flight to Qurac was quiet and abnormal. The Bioship seemed smaller or maybe it was because that half the Team wasn't present. Regardless, there was one positive result for having a smaller team, it is more suitable for covert operations. As the cloaked ship flies over the African plains, Robin debriefs the mission. "We're right above the Quraci/Biaylan border."

Kid Flash scoffs. "A border the Bialyans are in the process of ignoring." The speedster noted as the Team see's the wooden fences crushed by Bialyan tanks. With the invaders incoming, a herd of wildebeests yelp and run the opposite direction.

Superboy looks down at the defenseless border. "No opposition. Guess Harjavti really is in bed with Bialya." The Kryptonian remarked as Robin looks at his hologlove.

"I wouldn't expect opposition here." Robin replied as he looked down at his map. "It's an animal sanctuary."

"The Logan Animal Sanctuary?" Miss Martian asked, trying to hide her excitement.

Robin cocked his head to the Martian. "You heard of it?" He asked, surprised. Before Miss Martian could respond, Kid Flash interrupted.

"Guys, the tanks have caused a stampede." The speedster informed through his thermal goggles. As he looked to see where the animals are going, Kid Flash gave a quiet gasp as he looks to see a Caucasian woman and a child, possibly her son, tending towards an injured oryx. "With civilians in harm's way."

Superboy narrowed his eyes at the two. "I see them, a woman and a small boy." The Kryptonian confirmed.

"We have to help them!" M'gann proclaimed as Starkiller looked to the Boy Wonder.

"Your orders, Robin." Starkiller asked to the young hero who frowned at the situation.

The Boy Wonder sighed. "We're way off mission here." He responded before gazing out the window. Robin then looked back to his teammates. "Deploy, but stealth mode. If the Bialyans know we hit them, this becomes an international incident." He ordered which his friends nod. Back on the ground, the tanks and the soldiers continue to roll through the countryside, disregarding the wildlife. What the soldiers didn't expect was a laser blast from the cloaked Bioship, attacking one of the tanks as it crashed into another. With the Bialyans distracted, Robin threw a birdarang that unleashed a smoke cloud, resulting the soldiers to cough. With the soldiers coughing, this was a perfect distraction for Starkiller as he slashed at their assault rifles with his lightsaber, leaving them defenseless. With them in shock, Kid Flash zoomed by, knocking the soldiers down at fast speeds into unconsciousness. The other soldiers retreated, some yelling in Bialyan as the Bioship continued to fire beams at them. With the soldiers gone, the Team could now focus at the task at hand which was to stop the stampede made from the wildebeests. The woman gasps and shields her son from the impact, only for Superboy to land directly in front of them. With a grunt, the Kryptonian holds one of the wildebeests in place before slamming it into the ground, creating a small crater. The crater was large enough for the stampede to split in two, allowing safety for the mother and the boy. With the stampede in progress, the oryx that was tended to by the mother and the son awakens and runs into the stampede.

The boy gasps. "Oryx!" He cried but gaped in awe as he sees the gazelle being telekinetically lifted into the air by Starkiller and Miss Martian. "Whoa." The boy exclaimed his blue eyes wide as the Force-user and the alien gently lowers the animal back onto the ground.

"Are you both all right?" Robin asks, reappearing out of nowhere as the two civilians turn to see him crouched down with the speedster besides him. The Boy Wonder then stands to his full height as the two look at the young heroes with open mouths.

The red-haired boy smiles and turns to his mother. "Mom, mom, we were just saved by Robin and Kid Flash!" He exclaimed excitedly before looking back to Starkiller. "Oh yeah, and you're Starkiller, the new hero!" The boy added with a smile.

The Force-user's hidden eyes widened at the boy's recognition. "You heard of me?" He asked, confused.

"Heard of you? You saved Bruce Wayne from crashing into the Gotham Bridge!" The boy replied happily. "He happens to be a great donator to Qurac so the news spread. Dude, you're awesome!"

Galen chuckled lightly at the boy's compliments. "Thank you, but we're not the only ones who stopped the stampede and the Bialyans." He said.

Kid Flash nodded. "Superboy and Miss Martian helped too." He said and gestured his hand to his teammates. Superboy walked towards his friends as Miss Martian slowly descended still in her cloak form. The two telepaths then gently lowered the animal towards the child.

"Oryx!" The boy cried happily and ran over to hug the animal. Robin smiled at the moment and turned to the mother.

"We diverted the Bialyans around the sanctuary. You should be safe now." Robin reassured the two as the boy petted Oryx.

Starkiller, Superboy, and Kid Flash all turn to the cloaked Miss Martian. "Uh yeah, coast is clear Miss M. You can de-camo now." The speedster said as the alien girl hesitantly lowered her hood and became visible.

_Now or never. _Miss Martian thought to herself before fixing her red hair and looked at the two civilians. "Uh, h-hi." The alien girl greeted shyly with a polite smile.

The boy eyes widened. _This is so cool, I'm meeting actual superheroes! _He thought joyfully and looked at them with admiration. The mother however had other thoughts. "I think you made things worse, Bialyan border crossings are a way of life here. Usually they wreck a few fences and move on. Engaging them might have made us a target." She scowled with her arms crossed.

Starkiller gave a low scoff. "You're welcome." He murmured under his breath at the lack of gratitude which Kid Flash gave a quiet snicker.

"Mom!" The boy whined at her mother's rudeness. "Uncool." He added as Oryx gave a snort and the mother sighed.

"I'm sorry, I should thank you." The woman apologized before walking towards the boy. "This is my son Garfield and I'm—"

"Marie Logan! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person." Miss Martian interrupted as her inner fangirl exploded with excitement at meeting her idol. She began babbling until she realized what she was doing. "I-uh- I admired your stance on animal cruelty for years." She saved herself with a cheeky smile.

Conner frowned. _"You've only been on Earth for six months." _The Kryptonian corrected which M'gann turned away to hide the blush on her face from embarrassment. They heard grunts and snorts and turned to see the wildebeest that Connor slammed into the ground began slightly limping towards them.

Marie's frown re-surfaced. "The oryx is sick and I think you injured this wildebeest." The red-head reported and gave a glance to the Kryptonian.

"Uh, sorry?" Conner apologized as Galen rolled his eyes under his hood at the woman's stubbornness.

Marie then stepped to the teens as the injured animal eats grass off the plains. "I suppose it was unavoidable but both need to go to our clinic." She recommended for the injured animals.

M'gann smiled brightly. "The boys could do that; you and I can fix your fence." The Martian offered which Robin frowned.

"That's not our—"The Boy Wonder began protesting but was interrupted by M'gann.

"Robin?" She asked in a voice that almost sounded like begging.

Similarly, Garfield tugged at his mother's jacket. "Please mom?" The boy asked, almost begging like the Martian. Both M'gann and Gar gave their most pleading faces to Robin and Marie respectfully.

Sighing, both the mother and the Boy Wonder said "Fine." They agreed simultaneously.

"Yes!" Both M'gann and Garfield exclaimed happily which Galen gave a small smile. Robin frowned, this wasn't part of the mission. But a good night's rest will do well tomorrow. And with that thought in mind, the boys followed Garfield back to the animal sanctuary while M'gann and Marie began repairing the fence.

* * *

_Belle Rev November 22__nd__ 1656 hours_

The Sun began to set as Batman pilots the Batplane to the penitentiary. Just yesterday, he heard shocking news that the prison has been infiltrated, as well as casualties and severe damage. Immediately, when the alarms set off, the League responded and was ready to defeat the infiltrators but they were displeased that the enemies escaped. The Dark Knight overlooks the prison and frowns at what he saw; the front walls of the prison has been completely destroyed, ruble littered from an explosion. In the history of Belle Rev, no one has dared to attack the facility but now, a giant gaping hole is seen present of where it used to be the entrance and the front wall of the prison. Under Batman's orders, a majority of the Leaguers spent time patrolling the prison, considering that most of the guards have been wiped out. The Batplane descends onto the ground as Batman exits the aircraft, with Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter behind him. The three continue to walk where they see Superman guarding the entrance.

The Man of Steel smiles at they're presence. "Am I glad to see you three." Superman states happily.

Batman stares back impassively. "Enough pleasantries, what has occurred?" The Dark Knight asked, getting right to the point.

Superman's smile lessens at Batman's bluntness. "Uh, we don't know. When we asked Warden Strange about the attack, he said he doesn't remember what happened." The Kryptonian responded and frowned at the glare Batman was giving him. "It's the truth!" Superman exclaimed at Batman's attitude.

"Bring me to Strange, we have plenty to discuss." Batman ordered as the Man of Steel sighed. Sometimes he wished Bruce would have been nicer as he is in the public eye. Sparing a glance to the Dark Knight, Superman proceeded inside the prison with Batman, Red Tornado, and Martian Manhunter behind.

* * *

Morning shined over the African plains as Garfield led the teenaged heroes to the animal sanctuary. The area was small with a house, a farm for injured animals, and a silo for food supplies such as grain. After placing the oryx and the wildebeest in the farm to be tended to later, Garfield happily led the heroes to his home. As they walked under a tree, Conner hears screeching and looks up to see a monkey landing directly on him. The nimble creature quickly leaped off of Conner's shoulder and on to Wally's, where he was eating a protein bar. The monkey took the food, much to the speedster's protest.

"Hey, give that back!" Kid Flash protested as the monkey took the treat and landed on Garfield's midsection, which climbed to his shoulder. The red-haired boy laughed. "It's okay, meet Monkey." He introduced as Monkey began eating Kid Flash's protein bar.

Superboy frowned at the trees. "Good name, but I hate monkeys." As if on cue, Monkey threw the candy bar at the Kryptonian, which Conner growled at annoyance. Monkey screeched in response as Robin and Starkiller chuckled at the scene.

"Looks like Monkey hates Superboys." The Boy Wonder teased.

Kid Flash also smiles and adds to the Kryptonian. "Dude, be glad he only threw a protein bar." He states as Superboy gave a glare of annoyance. Garfield then enters the home with the teenaged heroes behind him. The house was small but comfortable, with a living room in the front. In the middle of the room, there is a coffee table as well as four sofas. There are also bookcases near the windows, all full with knowledge on the African plains. Adjacent to the coffee table, there is a television with various video cassettes on the bottom cabinet. "So, pretty weird about Miss Martian and my mom, huh?" Garfield stated as Robin and Kid Flash sat on the sofa chairs while Starkiller and Superboy stood.

"What do you mean?" The Kryptonian asked, confused with his arms crossed.

"I mean she looks exactly like Marie, you know except greener." Garfield reasoned.

"She does?" Starkiller asked, intrigued.

"Well duh, especially back when Mom was a TV star on 'Hello Megan'." Garfield informed in a matter-of-fact tone which the teenaged boys were even more confused and intrigued.

"Wait, 'Hello Megan' is a TV show?" Kid Flash asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I just thought it was something she said all the time." Robin added.

Garfield frowned at their cluelessness. "Yeah, on the TV show, way before we were born, only one season. You can't even find it online." The boy added as he looked over his shoulder to glance at the pile of cassettes under the TV. "I know Mom has a tape somewhere, well better start digging." Garfield stated with a slight groan as Monkey leaped off his shoulder. The red-haired boy then knelt down and began searching through the mountains of video cassettes.

Back on the field, Miss Martian used her telekinetic powers to keep the logs that held the fence in place. After each log were lodged in the Earth, the alien used her telekinesis to wrap barbed wire around the fence, perfectly creating the tightly wrapped fence. Marie looked at the restored fence somewhat impressed. "Well, you're certainly a time saver." The red-head complimented as she began walking towards the truck to return home to Garfield.

Seeing this as her chance to talk to her idol, Miss Martian asked "How was it being Megan?" She asked curiously, wanting to hear a great answer.

"Being Megan? I don't know." Marie replied as she used cutters to snap off a loose barb at the end on one of the poles. After wiping off some sweat off her forehead, Marie continued "I was young, it was fun." The woman replied simply, with a look that said she didn't want to press on the issue, but the naïve alien babbled on anyway.

"Remember that time you were supposed to make cookies for the bake sale, and you thought it would be faster to make one giant cookie and—"M'gann was about to say more, but Marie cut her off.

"Listen, 'Hello Megan' was a job, the person you saw on TV isn't who I am." She curtly replied, which M'gann's excited smile lessened. This wasn't how she pictured meeting her idol.

Back at the house, Garfield smiled that he finally found the cassette. "'Hello Megan', the pilot episode." The boy announced before blowing on it, cleaning the cassette of dust.

As Garfield placed the video in the video recorder, Kid Flash remarked "Whoa, you still have VHS, where's your eight-track?" Before anyone could reply, Superboy turns his head to the door.

"Wait, aircraft headed this way." The Kryptonian replied, immediately snapping Robin, Kid Flash, and Starkiller into attention.

"Gar, stay put." Robin ordered as the boys exited the house, looking for any source of aircraft. As the boys searched, Marie and Miss Martian arrive back, looking at the frantic looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Marie asked but her question has been answered as three Predator drones, roar overhead. Immediately, the drones fired their Gatling guns below, bullets hailing like rain. Miss Martian and Marie ran from the bullets, but knew they weren't quick enough. Superboy quickly shielded both of them from harm, the bullets ricocheting off his skin. The drones stopped firing and began circling for another attack. With this temporary ceasefire, Marie looked at the Kryptonian and asked frantically "Where's my son?"

"I ordered him to stay inside." Robin answered calmly which didn't seem to cure Marie's distress.

"He's eight, he doesn't do orders." Marie replied, creases forming in anxiety. Just as things weren't bad enough, the barn doors opened, releasing both the wildebeest and the oryx.

"Mom! It's okay, I got the animals out!" Garfield called to his mother, while waving his hand. However, he didn't know that he called the attention of the Predator drones, which began firing at the heating fuel tank near the barn. Raising his hands, Starkiller telekinetically pulled the drones upward, in order to stop the attack on the small boy. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough as some of the bullets managed to get through the fuel tank, resulting in an explosion, that took half the barn as Garfield was caught in the blast radius.

Marie's eyes grew wide in horror. "Garfield!" She cried as Miss Martian and Starkiller grew mad with rage. Galen was especially angry, how could anyone attempt to murder a child? Quickly, Miss Martian caught the young boy in her arms, groaning quietly in pain as he passed out from the trauma. The Martian then lowered down as she gave the injured child to the mother's arms. The roaring engines of the drones returned as they came around for another attack run. Making no time to waste, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Starkiller began attacking the drones as Marie looks at Robin with angered eyes. "I told you there'd be consequences." The red-head told him, her voice almost rising in rage.

"Always, let's get him inside." Robin calmly responded as the two carried the boy to the house for safety. The drones were ready to fire once more but didn't get the chance as one of them was completely destroyed with one punch from an enraged, leaping Superboy. Similarly, Starkiller also leaped at one of the drones, using his lightsaber to cut it completely in half as he fired electricity from his hands, creating two small explosions, leaving one for Miss Martian. The Martian's eyes glowed green as she telekinetically controlled the drone into the ground, resulting in an explosion away from the house. With the threats neutralized, the three return to the house where Marie has set up an IV needle into Garfield's arm for painkillers to keep him stable. Marie uses her medical supplies to examine her son's condition, and frowned deeply that he had internal damage as blood trickled down his mouth.

"He's in shock; he needs a blood transfusion now." Marie said as Kid Flash arrived at the door along with Starkiller. "Are any of you "O" negative?" She asked frantically.

Robin shook his head. "No."

Kid Flash frowned. "Sorry.

Marie sighed, but it didn't seem to calm her. "Neither am I, it's the hardest to match." She then turned to Starkiller. "What about you?"

Starkiller gave a sigh. "I'm sorry, but I do not know my blood type." He apologized which only increased her anxiety.

Marie also gave a sigh. "It's all right, well it's not all right, I kept a supply in the clinic." She remembered but frowned that it is now exploded, the blood gone.

Kid Flash with a determined look on his face. "I can run him to the nearest hospital." He spoke positively.

"The nearest hospital with a guaranteed blood supply's half an hour away at your top speed, longer by Bioship." Robin replied grimly from his hologlove.

Looking at her son, Marie turns to Robin "He doesn't have that much time, what's Superboy's blood type?" She asked, beginning to turn drastic.

"He's Kryptonian, and Miss Martian—"Robin began.

"—Might be able to help." M'gann interrupted as she entered the room, nervous about in what she was about to say. "My shapeshifting occurs at the cellular level. I think I can morph my blood to match his." She replied, a little unsure that her idea might work.

Placing a hand on the Martian's shoulder, Marie looked desperately into M'gann's amber eyes. "Please, try." She pleaded, not wanting to lose her only son.

M'gann gave a nod. "I'll need to concentrate, no distractions." The Martian requested as she placed her fingers against her forehead for concentration.

Marie turned to the other members of the Team. "Out, all of you out." She ordered sharply which they complied. After shutting the door once they were in the hall, M'gann stepped forward to the unconscious boy. She then placed her gloved fingers near his nose to wipe some of his blood. Placing her fingers near her eyes, M'gann began changing her blood type to match Garfield's, her green blood and eyes now red and ready to be transferred.

"I'm ready." M'gann stated as Marie began adjusting an IV needle into the Martian's arm, the transfusion ready to be transferred.

* * *

Back at Belle Rev, Batman frowned at the many times Strange told him the same explanation, that he didn't remember who attacked the prison in the past twenty-four hours. "Batman please, I told you I do not remember who attacked. And even if I did, all security footage has been erased during the period." Strange practically begged the Dark Knight to end his questioning.

Batman turned to Martian Manhunter, wanting the truth. _"He is correct Batman, Warden Strange has no recollection on what has occurred on the past twenty four hours." _The Martian hero stated much to Batman's displeasure. Considering that J'onn is a telepath, he was telling the truth.

"Are you certain that you cannot remember who is responsible?" Red Tornado asked as Strange seemed exasperated by the questions that seemed like an interrogation.

"Yes, please I don't know who did this." The warden replied calmly, but his voice was cracked with annoyance.

"Is there any reasoning why they attacked Belle Rev, considering that a prison escape was not a goal?" Batman asked, pushing for more logical answers.

Strange shook his head as he looked into his computer. "Well, all prisoners are accounted for, except one."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

Strange looked back to the Dark Knight. "Slade Wilson, Deathstroke."

Batman narrowed his eyes, indicating that was not an answer he was happy to hear. It was clear that the League of Shadows were responsible, considering that Deathstroke is one of their head operatives, but Ra's wouldn't try anything this brave for one captive. Also, destroying the entrance of the prison didn't exactly say covert. The Dark Knight almost growled in frustration; he hated being this confused being that there were no answers. Regardless, Batman stood from his chair and was ready to leave to report this information in the Batcave. "We appreciate the evidence, Warden. More League members will arrive here soon to guard the facility until more men will come." Batman said as Strange gave a nod of appreciation.

As the three heroes left for the Batplane, Martian Manhunter turns to Batman. "Who do you think is responsible for all this?" The Martian hero asked.

Batman cocked his head towards him. "I am certain that the League of Shadows is behind this, considering that Deathstroke is extremely valuable as an asset. However, this does not add up; why would the Shadows attempt to attack the prison and only free one prisoner? I feel that there is something at large." The Dark Knight reasoned as J'onn nodded his head at his logic. As they continued, Batman looked over his shoulder to see paramedics lifting one of the guards bodies onto a cot. Before a white cover was placed over the guard's face, Batman's eyes narrowed at the body's forehead; there were singe marks. Batman's question was immediately answered as he realized who was responsible. "I believe I know who did this." Batman stated as a picture of a man with green armor and sling-equipped carbine came to mind.

* * *

Back at the Logan sanctuary, the boys wait anxiously for Miss Martian to come out of the door and Garfield alive. Conner looks at the locked door and then back at Robin, who seemed distraught instead of traught. Galen also seemed distraught, evident by the frown on his face and looking down at the floor pensively. "Gal, what's wrong?" Kid flash asked concerned.

The Force-user frowned. "It was my fault, I should have reacted quicker when those drones attacked the fuel cell." Galen said sadly knowing he didn't stop all of the bullets.

Kid Flash placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Dude, you did your best, there was nothing you could have done." The speedster said to ease Galen of guilt, who only sighed in response. Kid Flash gave a grin "Hey remember when we had to carry the heart to Perdita?" He asked which Galen gave a nod. "You helped me run faster and we managed to save her, even though we got preoccupied by Savage and his goons. And Vertigo's behind bars." Kid Flash said happily to his friend to encourage his spirits.

Galen gave a small smile in response. "Thanks, Wally." He said which the speedster gave a nod of acknowledgement.

Robin still didn't seem to share any shred of hope evident by the exasperated sigh from his mouth. "Guys, we still have a problem; we don't know if M'gann can help Gar from his injuries or if he could survive. And on top of all this, Harjavti steps down tomorrow, subjecting all of Qurac to this danger." The Boy Wonder drawled as he placed his hands over his mask in frustration. Robin really had to give Kaldur credit, being leader is harder than he thought. After fixing his bangs with his hands, Robin turned to Kid Flash "K-KF, can you find a news station?" he asked to the speedster.

"Sure, which remote is it?" Kid Flash asked as he pressed one of the buttons on one of the remotes. Instead of a new station, the logo for 'Hello Megan' began with a school bell ringing.

_*Hello Megan* _The theme starts as the video begins with the opening credits.  
_*School and boys and parents too, hold back the chuckle for Miss You Know Who*  
*Hello, Megan*  
*Hello, Megan*  
*This cheerleader knows the score, center of attention and so much more*  
*Hello, Megan*  
*Hello, Megan*  
*A little bit distractible but never too retractable, she's really quite attractable*  
*Okay, a lot distractible eventually she'll get a clue*  
_"Hello, Megan!" The character exclaimed as the song continues.  
_*The girl for me, the girl for you*  
*Hello, Megan*  
*Hello, Megan*  
*The girl for me, the girl for you*_

As the song continues, the boys looked at the opening credits with surprise. Almost everything M'gann acts is exactly how Marie acted on the show. "Maybe it's a coincidence." Conner suggested.

As the show starts, it takes place in average home where a woman is seen dusting the furniture. 'Megan' is then seen running down the stairs, wanting to so somewhere. "Mom, I'm going to the library to study."

The mother on the TV show looks back to the teenaged Marie. "But didn't you invite a certain someone to study here?"

As on cue, the doorbell rings which 'Megan' face plams herself. "Hello, Megan!" She exclaimed as the audience laughs in the background. 'Megan' then opens the door revealing a young man with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. "Conner!" 'Megan' exclaims happily as she hugs 'Conner'. "I thought you'd never get here."

Superboy looks away from the TV as Kid Flash smirks. "Oh yeah, pure coincidence." He whispered to Robin and Starkiller, which exchanged confused glances with one another as to the great similarities between the show and M'gann.

"It's done." M'gann said surprisingly which Kid Flash threw the remote in the air, surprised. "All we can do is wait." She added as the speedster frantically caught the remote and pressed the buttons on the remote frantically to change the channel. With two button clicks, the channel changed and now showed Harjavti presenting in the ceremony.

"Is that Harjavti?" Miss Martian asked as the teenaged heroes looked at the president (which the boys were internally thankful for).

"My fellow Quracis… Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac." As Harjavti spoke, Superboy instantly knows who was behind the president.

"Hey that guy in the back, I know him." Conner said positively as Robin used his hologlove to get a closer look at the picture.

"It's Psimon, the psychic we fought last time we were in Bialya. He was working for Queen Bee then, he must be controlling Harjavti for her now." M'gann added, which the Team frowned at this information, except for Galen.

"I'd take it he's bad." The Force-user added, noticing the dread on his teammates faces.

Kid Flash gave a nod. "Oh yeah, he's bad. I still remember the headaches from when he brain blasted us." The speedster stated as he placed his hand on his forehead, getting a headache from remembering that experience.

"Brain blasted you?" Starkiller asked confused.

"It's a long story." Superboy replied and based on his look, it was a story he didn't want to share.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't matter; we have to get Harjavti away from him." He spoke convectively, already becoming his inner leader. Before Robin could formulate a plan, Marie steps in and interrupts.

"I-I think it worked, Garfield's stable." Marie informed the Team, which every member seemed to smile at the news.

"Good, because we have our mission." Robin replied, the Team ready to deploy.

* * *

_Dhabar November 23__rd__ 2211 hours_

Night falls in the president's house, equivalent to the White House, as the Biaylan guards patrols the home for any intruders. Inside, Harjavti looks nothing in particular as he gazes out the window from his office. Using a snake cam, Robin observed that the room looks unguarded. _"Harjavti's alone." _Robin informed his teammates as they quietly entered the room through the air vents above him. As the Team enters the room, Harjavti looks back at the teenagers, looking exhausted.

"Where's my daughter?" Harjavti asked before groaning quietly. "Where's Psimon?"

"Forget him, let's get out of here." Robin said. Unfortunately, his request will be useless as Bialyan soldiers barged into the room, wearing equipment to handle metahumans. Superboy and Kid Flash stand back-to-back as well as Starkiller and Robin, lightsaber activated for battle. M'gann was in camouflage mode as a Bialyan commander enters the room.

"Well, well, American heroes, here to assassinate the president." The commander spoke but didn't notice the cloaked Miss Martian slip by him. "Such a shame we arrived too late to stop them."

Superboy gritted his teeth at the weapons the guards carried. _"Those are Apocolyptan weapons." _The Kryptonian informed Robin and the others through the mind link.

_"Which they'll use to kill Harjavti, we get blamed, and Queen Bee gets to rule Qurac." _Robin explained their situation if they didn't act sooner.

_"Oh, great." _Starkiller muttered sarcastically as he entered his Soresu defense. _"What are your orders?" _The Force-user asked to the Boy Wonder.

_"Form up around the president." _Robin ordered as he palmed a birdarang under his cape, as Galen's grip on his lightsaber tightened.

The cloaked Miss Martian looks down the hall and spots the opposing telepath, who began running. _"I found Psimon." _The Martian said as she followed in pursuit.

_"Wait, M'gann!" _Starkiller called but to no avail as the alien hero already left the room, leaving the boys to themselves.

_"I'll go get her." _Superboy said, ready to plow through the soldiers with little effort.

_"No!" _Robin maintained, reminding Superboy of their objective. _"The mission is Harjavti." _The Kryptonian was about to retort but ultimately sighed in defeat. Robin was right; they had a mission to do. Kid Flash, Superboy, and Starkiller all tensed, ready for Robin order to engage. One…Two…Three… _"Go!" _Robin ordered as all them engaged their opponents.

Back in the hallway, M'gann chased Psimon through the halls. Just as when she thought she had him cornered, the telepath took a right turn, disappearing from his vision. The Martian took the right, in which she was lead into appears to be an indoor movie theater, evident by the rows fabric seats and the large television screen in the front. As she lowered her descent, the Martian looked around the room, searching for the opposing telepath. What she didn't expect was a mental blast that knocked down from her feet as she decloaked, groaning from the attack. She looks up to see Psimon walking towards her, a crude grin hiding under his cloak.

_"Tsk, tsk, am I the only one to learn anything from our previous encounter?" _He asked smugly telepathically as M'gann picked herself up from the floor. _"You didn't think that maybe if you could sense me, I could sense you too?" _Psimon asked once more as the Martian glared at him, his grin becoming more visible as he walks closer. _"Or that this time I'd be ready to use your greatest fear against you?" _He asked finally as M'gann struggled to get up, but fell to her knees from the still aftermath of the mental attack. _"Psimon says… show me who or rather what you really are." _He commanded as he lifted the hood from his face, revealing his transparent forehead, showing his brain's mental signature.

Suddenly, M'gann began screaming in pain as a rush of mental attacks hammered against her skull. She suddenly gasped; she was losing control of her form. _"No, no, no! This is who I am!" _She protested but felt her hand becoming elongated as her face starts to become deformed. Her skin turned from her usual green to a pale white as her human features such as her amber eyes were replaced with red, her body becoming taller as her nose, ears were gone. Her five fingers were replaced with elongated two ones as her clothing was absorbed into her skin, revealing herself to be a White Martian. M'gann roars while inside she began crying in despair.

* * *

Back to the boys, all four watch as they defeated the Bialyan soldiers, confirmed they won by them groaning in pain and their weapons destroyed from Superboy's strength or cut clean in half from Starkiller's lightsaber. All four heroes look up to see Harjavti and his daughter looking back at them.

"Thank you for saving my father, we will take care of him now." She spoke with thankfully which they gave nods of acknowledgement and began running down the corridor Miss Martian took.

_"M'gann, hold on we're coming." _Superboy said but his promise failed as all four of them screamed in pain from a mental attack, probably from Psimon. Immediately, all four collapse to the ground as Psimon looked back at M'gann impressively.

_"Psimon says smartly done, brainblasting your own team" _He complemented as he clapped slowly and the White Martian stood up. _"I had no idea you'd go to such length to hide your true self from your good friends." _M'gann looked back guilty before glaring back at Psimon, who began smirking smugly. _"Well, actually I did. But you needn't have bothered, it's being recorded for posterity." _He added and gestured his left hand to monitor screens, proving his point.

_"No!" _M'gann cried as she furiously sent a mental attack to Psimon. However, Psimon created a mental barrier, protecting him from the blast.

_"Ah, ah, ah, I didn't say Psimon says." _He spoke in a very condescending tone. As he returned the favor, creating his own mental attack pushing M'gann back to the ground.

During the commotion, Galen groaned as he got to his feet. Kid Flash was right, that brainblast hurt. He felt like there were bombs exploding on his skull. Galen looked down to his friends and felt fortunate he was a telepath to be still conscious. He promised to himself he'd find Psimon and return the favor. As Galen stepped into the room, he saw what appears to be Psimon, based on his clothing he saw from the ceremony earlier on TV. Galen also saw what appeared to be some sort of grotesque alien that weakly got up on its feet. Activating his lightsaber, Galen vaulted over the chairs, standing between Psimon and the creature. Oddly, the alien seemed to tremble at Galen while Psimon seemed to grin. _"My, my, what a surprise. I didn't know you were a telepath as well Starkiller." _The villain spoke as Galen tightened his grip on his lightsaber. _"Yes, I know who you are, quite a show stopping a plane from crashing into the Gotham Bridge. That would have been quite… disastrous."_

Starkiller glared through his hidden eyes as he raised his lightsaber from Psimon to the alien. _"Where is Miss Martian? What have you done to her?!" _The Force-user demanded which Psimon began to chuckle.

_"Me? I have done nothing she wanted to show you." _The villain retorted as he gestured his hand to the white creature as Galen turned to see it lower its head in shame. Galen's brown eyes widened in shock as Psimon's grin was never wavering. _"Feast your eyes upon your teammate's true form."_

Galen deactivated his lightsaber and walked towards the alien. "M'gann, is that you?" He whispered which the former green alien began weeping mentally.

_"Galen… please…" _M'gann started to beg between sobs, not wanting her friend to see her like this. In light of this, Psimon began chuckling once more.

_"How touching, let us explore more into her psyche." _Psimon stated as he sent another brainblast. Suddenly, Galen and M'gann yelped in shock as they were no longer inside the building but rather in a desert. M'gann was in her Green Martian form as they both fell harshly to the ground. Lending a hand, Galen helped the Martian to her feet.

"Are you all right?" The Force-user asked which M'gann gave a nod. As they began walking, Galen asked "M'gann, where are we? What's going on?"

_"You're inside her head." _Psimon said as both heroes glared at the man in front of them. The villain looked from M'gann to Galen. _"Normally I would love to see what kind of secrets you're keeping, but that's for another time." _He then turned to M'gann. _"Come now, we all know that's not who you really are. Must you even lie to yourself within your own mind?"_

"It isn't a lie, this is who _I _am!" M'gann screamed back as she sent a green, mental beam at Psimon. The villain quickly summoned a black shield, which shielded him from the attack. As the attack progresses, Galen realizes that the ground is disappearing.

_"Wow, and they say I'm pathological." _Psimon remarked before firing back a red beam, blasting both Galen and M'gann back against floating objects such as houses and part of the Cave, all from memory.

Seeing Psimon approaching, Galen sends a Force push to the villain in an attempt to drive him back. The opposing telepath brushed the attack off, not bothering him for a minute. _"You must do better than that if you wish to defeat me." _He spoke which Galen gritted his teeth and M'gann groaned in pain. "Off our game, are we?"Psimon taunted, finally 'speaking'. "Let's dig deeper, find out what we're really afraid of." Suddenly, Psimon unleashed a dark mental wave, covering both Galen and M'gann in darkness.

Galen blinks as he looks around, seeing only darkness. He turns to see M'gann, now in her White Martian form, suddenly the dark slightly turns into a slight red. Galen and M'gann turn to see Wally, Artemis, Zatanna, and Kaldur all gasping in fear. "Keep back!" 'Wally' exclaimed as M'gann started to look on with even greater sadness. Galen knew this wasn't real, it was all an illusion. "M'gann, this isn't real, it's all a trick, don't believe in any of this. This is a lie."

_"It's not a lie, friends and teammates shrink from you in fear." _Psimon's voice boomed as the scene changes. Suddenly, giant figures of Black Canary, Batman, and Red Tornado look down disapprovingly at M'gann. "You should have told us the truth." 'Black Canary' reprimanded as 'Batman's' eyes grew red.

"I don't see how we can trust you now." 'Batman' stated as the 'Leaguers' walked away.

_"Then you're off the pep squad." _Psimon adds which increases M'gann's despair.

"M'gann, please fight back! This all a trick, it's not real." Galen attempted to snap her out of her torment.

_"Oh, it's very real, just watch." _Psimon retorted as Martian Manhunter appeared. "I'm sorry M'gann, but there is no place for you on Earth now." 'J'onn' spoke as he disappears as the reddish-black surrounding turned back to the deserts of Mars. _"Oh, and banished to Mars too, and even that's not the worst isn't it?" _He asked smugly as the desert disappeared and was replaced with Conner, not facing her.

Galen knew how much Conner means to her, how devastating Psimon's tricks are. _"No, please stop."_ M'gann whimpered as Galen formed a saddened frown. This was too much.

"Psimon, you made your point, stop this!" Galen demanded and looked around to find Psimon so he could punch him or slice him in half.

_"Ah, ah, ah, Starkiller, let her learn about lying to the one she cares most." _Psimon goaded as 'Conner' turns to face M'gann.

"_Love_ you? I can't even _look_ at you." 'Conner' remarked venomously as he began to walk away. This crossed the line as M'gann falls to her knees, sobbing. Galen knelt down and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. After 'Conner' disappears, Psimon reappears and made a 'tsk' noise.

"Oh, what you wouldn't do to prevent that now, right?" Psimon asked as both Galen and M'gann look at him in rage.

_"That's right." _M'gann replied as she and Galen began shaking the darkness, light beginning to shine.

Psimon began to be nervous. "Now, now children, I know you both don't want to do anything you'll regret." He attempted to reason.

"You don't know us at all!" M'gann screamed back before a green beam emerged from her forehead, hitting Psimon directly at the center, slowly disappearing him. Psimon attempted to escape, but Galen held him in place allowing M'gann to increase her power, evident by the smug smirk on his face. Psimon screams as the beam creates a white blast, sending the villain with it.

* * *

Conner groans as awakens, blinking his eyes to see M'gann, in her Green Martian form, giving him a soft smile. "Conner, you okay?" She asked as Conner sat up, looks to his right to see Galen help Robin and Wally to their feet.

Kid Flash groans. "And there's the headache." He complained as he and Robin rubbed their heads from the migraines.

"And Psimon?" Robin asked weakly from the attack.

"He brain blasted you, but me and Galen stopped him." She lied as both she and the Force-user gazed over to the telepath, who was in an unresponsive state.

The next morning Queen Bee is seen outside president Harjavti's building, where the Quracan military guard the entrance. Reporters are also present on the scene. "What do you mean the president won't see me?" The dictator demanded to the guards. "He invited me."

"Not of my free will, no!" Harjavti called from a window. "But know that I am free of your minion thrall, the Quraci people will never suffer to your tyrannical rule." This is now broadcasted across the world as Garfield and Marie watches the event from TV at their home, his now electric green eyes from the side effects of the blood transfusion.

"Mark me Harjavti, you will suffer for this. Qurac will be mine!" Queen Bee declared before she forced away ffrom the Quracan soldiers as the Quracan people all cheer. Back inside Harjavti's building, the president, his daughter, Superboy, Starkiller, Robin, and Kid Flash all wait for Miss Martian. As the door opens, Queen Bee enters but morphs into Miss Martian, revealing it was her the entire time.

"Sorry you had to lie to everyone like that, but I couldn't think of any other way to convince the public Queen Bee was behind this." Robin apologized.

Kid Flash placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Dude, saving a country, pretty big win for your first time as leader." The speedster complimented.

"Yeah, thanks." Robin said as the Team said their thanks to the president and went on their way.

* * *

Back on the Logan Sanctuary, the Team and Marie watches a live-broadcast which shows Bruce Wayne meeting President Harjavti. "And I assure you, the Wayne Foundation is here to do whatever it can to help you and your people rebuild Qurac." After watching enough, Marie turns off the television.

Kid Flash had an amused look in his green eyes as he gazes down to the Boy Wonder. "Gee, Bruce Wayne sure got here fast. Almost like he knew—"He was about to say more but was interrupted when Robin elbowed the speedster in the gut.

"Don't you have a souvenir to collect or something?" Robin asked casually while behind his mask he was glaring daggers at his friend.

"Hello, Megan!" KF exclaimed as he facepalmed himself in which afterwards he picked up the cassette and placed it in front of M'gann's face. "Something you'd like to tell us?"

M'gann looked from Marie to her friends before settling her gaze on Galen. The Force-user gave an encouraging smile, telling her it's all right to tell the truth. The Martian girl sighs. "Growing up on Mars was not a happy time for me. But I started watching the broadcasts my uncle sent from Earth to teach us about our sister planet Earth. And when I saw 'Hello Megan,' something just clicked. Maybe it was the similarities in our names; maybe it was the way all of Megan's problems could be solved in twenty-two minutes. All I know for sure is Megan helped me smile through a lonely childhood. So when I came to Earth and had to adopt a human form, I chose you." M'gann explained as Marie felt heartfelt by her explanation. "Well, Megan." She added.

Robin looked from Kid Flash and then back at M'gann. "Which begs the question, what do you really look like." The Boy Wonder asks curiously as everyone set their gazes to the Martian. M'gann stands, looking at everyone until her eyes met Galen. The Force-user gave her a smile to encourage her, so that she wouldn't keep this a secret anymore. Sighing, M'gann retracts her hair and her eyebrows, leaving her bald.

Galen's smile lessened that she lied but chose not to dwell on it. She wasn't ready and was curious to what the others thought of her in his form. "Bald M'gann." Wally stated before looking to Conner. "Still hot." He whispered as the Kryptonian stood up and took M'gann's hands.

"You know you don't have to put on a mask for me." Conner spoke softly to the Martian.

"I do it for me." M'gann responded as she conjures back her hair, reforming her eyebrows and her red hair. "This who I am inside." She explained before turning to Marie. "Please don't be mad."

Marie looks back at her softly. "Mad? I'm honored. M'gann, you saved my son. He says he's your blood brother now and I agree. You're family."

M'gann's face lit up with happiness as she walks forward and hugs Marie. "Thank you. You can't know what that means to me." After hugging her, M'gann wanted to check on Gar, to see how's he doing. As she opens the door, she sees Garfield sleeping peacefully in his bed. "Garfield?" She whispered but gasped when she realized there was someone else in there. The door widens, revealing to be Queen Bee .

The tyrant shushes Miss Martian before waving away a few strands of hair from his face. "It would be a shame to wake him. I might have to order my little thrall here to damage himself." Miss Martian's eyes glow green, but Queen Bee once more shushes her once more. "Ah, ah, ah, he already has orders to do just that if anything happens to me." Miss Martian's eyes stopped glowing in shock. "Now, your performance, a bit over the top I think. But then again, you haven't practiced me the way you've practiced the role of Megan." M'gann's eyes widened as Queen Bee walks forward. "That's right. Poor Psimon's not the only one who knows your true form." The tyrant then leaned forward and whispered menacingly into her ear. "And if you do not cooperate, I'll make sure everyone knows what you really are."

"M'gann?" Galen's voice called from down the hallway as the Martian looked back in fear.

Queen Bee gave a smug smile. "I'll know you'll pick the right choice." The tyrant whispered before closing the door just as Galen approaches M'gann.

"M'gann, I just want to ask—"He began but noticed a panicked look on her face. "What's wrong?"

M'gann sighed. "Can we… go outside, to talk?" She requested.  
Galen gave a sigh but nodded as he followed the Martian outside. A soft breeze went by as M'gann rubbed her arm in anticipation. "M'gann… why did you lie to the others? You weren't ready?" He asked which the Martian nods in agreement. "Why?"

M'gann played with her hair before answering. "I-I don't want to be rejected, please you know what would happen if they found out." She responded quietly.

"M'gann…" Galen began as he walked towards the Martian, his brown eyes gazing down at her amber ones. "…I didn't reject you. I don't care what you really look like. You're my friend, and that's all it matters." Galen spoke softly to the Martian girl, who seemed to smile slightly at his compliments. Her smile seemed forced as Galen sensed M'gann's anxiety. "What is it?"

M'gann bit her lip, debating whether or not tell him, but continued anyway. "Queen Bee… she knows what I really am." She whispered quietly as Galen's forehead creased in anxiety.

"How?" The Force-user asked.

"She-she has security footage and she will threaten me to release it if I get in her way." The girl said, trying hard for her voice not to crack.

"We should tell the others, surely they will—"Galen began but was cut off from the Martian.

"No, please!" M'gann begged, grasping to the scruffs of his uniform. "Do-don't tell them. At least not yet; can you keep this as our secret? Please Galen, I don't want to go back to Mars." She pleaded tearfully.

Galen frowned at the girl in front of him. First he promised to keep Artemis' secret, and now M'gann's. The Force-user felt himself being conflicted. Keeping secrets from his friends was bad enough, but the more he kept, the harder it is to keep them hidden. Galen knew it would be a matter of time before they all go crashing them as feelings are hurt and trusts are broken. After thinking for a long minute, Galen gazed back to the girl. "Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me."

**Other Notes: **Well this ends chapter 22. I hope this long chapter was worth the wait. I'm sorry but school has become a terrible inconvenience for me. However, with Spring Break coming up, updates will be more frequent, that I promise. Thank all of you for your support and I will do my very best to continue this story. This is **Logan GC** signing off and have a nice day.


	23. Author's Note: IMPORTANT, MUST READ

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, it's me **Logan GC. **Unfortunately, this is not a chapter update just a note informing all of you guys that I will not be updating **A New Destiny **for a while. Because my mother values my education and my preparation for the SAT's, I agreed to place my primary focus on studying to achieve the highest scores possible. During this month, I will have a temporary hiatus from my writing and more into my schoolwork. I know this news sucks, trust me, I would love to update my story as soon as possible, but my mom is right, education is more important right now. I'm sorry, I really am for this news, but I have to slightly agree with her. My grades have been dropping slightly because of my focus to stories. Again, I am so sorry for this, I want to thank everyone for their continued support, and I promise you once studying is done, more chapters will come. I thank all of you for your patience and appreciation. Forgive me.

Sincerely yours, **Logan GC **


	24. Tremor in the Force

**Author's Notes:** Hey, guys it's me **Logan GC**, I'm back, and this is chapter 23 of **A New Destiny. **First off, I want to thank everyone for your support, which includes **Superherotimefan, Jaykid1, Sonarkiller27, KrautYank, HaywireEagle, The Christian Jedi, Flaming Dragon, Lord-Of-Change, Straight Edghe, sonofthelost, hermanavalos1, Silvar Sunstrider, darkjoey, Darkcrest27, star445, **and **GETH Prime.** I really appreciate your understanding and your patience, all you guys are awesome, thank you. Recently, I just finished my SAT's and I am really happy it's all over. I will try my best to upload more frequently, but there is another story I am currently working, so I will upload a new chapter once every two weeks. Once again, thank you so much for your support and enjoy chapter 23.

Chapter 23: Tremor in the Force

_Kashyyyk_

It was night as General Rahm Kota tilts his head towards the night sky. The Jedi general listened to the wild life as his white eyes gazed toward the darkness. Even though he has lost his sight from his battle with Galen, Kota's experience with the Force allows him to sense whatever he requires and guide him. Crease lines formed on his head as the Jedi general frowned at the former Sith apprentice. Ever since their escape on the Death Star, Kota felt guilt, remembering leaving Galen to die as they fled from their Imperial pursuers. And despite being blinded, Galen helped him recover from the dark abyss of hopelessness, remembering drinking his heart out at that bar.

_Oh, how Master Windu would shake his head at me. _Kota thought before chuckling quietly if that was to happen. The happy moment subsided as the Jedi general thought of Galen once more. _He had so much potential… _Kota thought ruefully as his thoughts shifted to a brighter setting. _I'm glad he made the right choice in the end. _The Jedi added as a small smile crept upon his face knowing Galen had changed his dark ways because of Captain Juno Eclipse.

As a Jedi, Kota, as well as any other Jedi, was forbidden to develop attachments to others. However, the Jedi were allowed to care for others, especially between a Master and a Padawan. The Sith were different; they were power-hungry, corrupt, and selfish. Even a master and an apprentice had little trust between them. While Kota had associates and friends, he was certain Galen had few to none. The boy's only friend throughout his life was PROXY, and the droid attempted to kill him on numerous occasions. In addition, Vader used him as a tool, not caring about his apprentice other than his loyalty and his power.

Kota was glad that Juno helped Galen redeem who he was and became a better man that Vader will never be. The former Imperial captain gave a bright light of redemption through all of Galen's dark thoughts. Just then, Juno Eclipse walks towards the Jedi, her blaster pistol holstered. Being one of the first commanders of the newly formed Rebel Alliance, Juno discarded her former Imperial officer uniform for a brown flight jacket and pants, with a yellow Corellian stripe running down her left leg.

For the first time, Kota sensed that Juno was happy with her new look, and that caused him to smile slightly as well.

Juno, seeing the bemused smirk on Kota's face, asked "What's so funny?"

Kota turned to the blonde, the smirk still present. "Nothing. I am just surprised that you changed your uniform so quickly."

Juno looked down at herself and looked up at Kota. "Well, if I am a commander for this rebellion, I don't want the soldiers to see me as an Imperial." She replied before murmuring "Not if that matters, anyway."

Despite her new allegiance to the Rebellion, Juno remembers all the horrible missions she had completed in the name of the Empire. All the bombing raids, the destruction, the screams…

Juno gave a silent gasp before a tear slid down her cheek. Kota noticed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, you changed now. No longer do you serve Vader and the Empire." Kota replied as Juno wiped the tear from her face.

The former Imperial captain cleared her throat. "Yes…um, right." Juno replied trying to sound professional and to ignore the guilt inside of her.

Kota released his hand from her shoulder as he gazed upon the night once more, a frown forming on his face. "Something is not right." The Jedi bluntly stated, his white eyes looking above.

"What, what is it?" Juno asked, confused.

Kota looked back at Juno, his face slightly deterred. "How come the Empire does not pursue us, even though we rebel against them?" The Jedi asked before looking back at the night sky. "I sense that something else occupies Vader's focus."

Juno blinked, unsure if what to say to Kota's revelation, asks "What do you mean?"

Kota looked back at Juno and sighed. "Over the past weeks since our escape from the Empire, I have sensed a tremor in the Force." The Jedi explained as Juno began to shift uncomfortably at his revelation. "As the weeks passed, I sense it become stronger. It is unlike anything I have sensed before." Kota continued, his voice slightly worried.

"You believe Vader can use this 'disturbance' to his advantage?" Juno asked, thinking the damage the Dark Lord can bring to the galaxy.

Kota rubbed his chin in thought. "I'm not sure. I do know where this tremor is; in the Outer Rim." The Jedi then looked back at Juno, his face determined and serious. "Captain, make sure PROXY is ready by daybreak, we are investigating this disturbance." Kota ordered.

Juno nodded. "Yes general." The blonde replied and walked back to base to repair the droid.

* * *

The _Rogue Shadow _descended from lightspeed as the ship entered the Outer Rim Territories. Because of the Outer Rim planets are very far from the Inner Core planets, there is supposed to be less security in the remote sector. TIE fighters prove contrary to that belief as Juno piloted the ship behind a large asteroid to remain hidden from an incoming patrol. As they remained hidden, the ship's radars picked up large amounts of Star Destroyers entering the sector.

Juno furrowed her brow at a passing TIE fighter. "This is odd. Almost half of the Imperial armada is here." The blonde whispered in astonishment and turned to Kota wide-eyed. "You're right general; something does have the Empire's attention."

Kota gave a grim nod as Juno sighed. "Can you sense the disturbance?" Juno asked. Almost two years ago, Juno would have laughed at the idea of a living Force surrounding everything, but ever since witnessing the power it had, especially with Galen, Juno became a believer.

Kota once more nodded and closed his eyes, deep in concentration. Through the Force, he can see where the location of the disturbance is, despite his blindness. "The disturbance is near the Ryloth system." Kota spoke quietly as Juno formed a little frown. After activating the cloaking device, the _Rogue Shadow _flew towards the planet. As soon as Ryloth was seen, Juno couldn't believe her eyes.

Dozens of Star Destroyers were orbiting around the planet, with hundreds of TIE fighters zooming by. Vader's colossal ship, the _Executor_, was also seen, towering above the other ships. Construction facilities were seen specifically made to construct other TIE fighters, bombers, and interceptors.

It looked like Vader was preparing an invasion. But that didn't seem to grasp Juno's attention. Just past the _Executor_, Juno saw a spiral green wormhole that glowed yellow and orange around it' edges. It moved in a slow counterclockwise motion as its movements mesmerized the blonde captain.

Juno swallowed. "Bloody hell." She cursed under her breath, taking in what she was seeing. She then turned to Kota. "General, is that your disturbance?"

Kota opened his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I…I cannot believe it. Never before in my life have I sensed this large of a disturbance in the Force. This is not just a tremor, this-this is a tear in the fabric of reality itself." Kota spoke at awe. Groaning slightly, Kota closed his eyes. "I-I sense another universe through that wormhole, whole planets defenseless." The Jedi spoke softly, wondering the amount of irreparable damage the Empire could do.

"Vader's planning to invade another galaxy." Juno replied in a shocking voice, answering Kota's thoughts. Sparing the scene another glance, Juno once more turned back to Kota. "We must inform Senator Organa and the others about this."

Quickly, the _Rogue Shadow _changed direction back to Kashyyk to inform the other Rebels of this unexpected, shocking, and terrifying news.

**Other Notes: **Well, this ends chapter 23. I know this chapter is short but trust me, more will come soon. Once more I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and supported this story. Again, I am terribly sorry for the hiatus, but updates should be more frequent. Thank all of you for your support. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	25. Nightmares

**Author's Notes:** Hey, guys it's **Logan GC **and this is chapter chapter 24 of **A New Destiny. **A always, I thank everyone for reviewing which includes **sonofthelost, Flaming Dragon, Superherotimefan, The Christian Jedi, HaywireEagle, Graybook, Sonarkiller27, Wolf2, GETH Prime, Tolreve Fodrol, Dante 101 **as well as many others who review, favorite, and overall support this story. Again, thanks it really means a lot. To answer **Tolreve Fodrol's **question, I actually am thinking of doing an X-Men: Evolution version. But that probably will not happen for a descent amount of time because I haven't watch that show in a while. As for **Dante 101, **yes I am well aware that some of my chapters need revision. I began this story when I was a very amateur writer so I was bound to make mistakes. I already re-uploaded chapters 1 through 4 with better grammar and written fluency and plan to re-upload other chapters as well, that are in need of serious revision. Sorry for not updating sooner, finals and other stories had me occupied so I hope this chapter compensates. Enjoy!

Chapter 24: Nightmares

_Galen felt eager in anticipation. He was ready, he knew he was ready. This is what his master trained him all his life, for this moment. To fulfill his destiny. With the door swishing shut behind him, Galen walked towards a dark figure, overlooking the galaxy through the Imperial Bridge._

_Standing next to him, Galen saw many spaceships appearing. The dark figure continued to breathe, the machine-induced exhaling sent shivers down Galen's spine. "The Emperor's fleet has arrived." The figure stated, Galen not knowing displeasure through that cold, monotone voice._

_Galen's eyes widened at the ships. "You brought the Emperor to us?" He asked toward the dark figure, who said nothing in return. Eager, Galen asked "When do we strike?"_

_The dark figure shook his head. "I did not summon him." He replied as Galen's eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_Suddenly a door swished opened._

_Galen turning in surprise._

_And then…pain. Impalement in fact, as Galen gasped in shock to feel a lightsaber enter from his back. The red blade signaling his mater's betrayal as the teen's brown eyes began to whimper from being betrayed. The lightsaber retracted, sending the now-limped Galen to the floor, the teen barely conscious._

_Mount Justice November 24th 0301 hours_

"AAGH!" Galen cried out as he shot out from his bed, panting heavily and covered with sweat. Wide-eyed, the teen traced his hand to where the attack from his dream took place, tracing his hand to his lower-abdomen. Seeing no impalement, the Force-user placed his hands to his face as he controlled his breathing. Unlike his other visions or memories, this one was blurry. He couldn't see who that dark figure was, but it was clear that he betrayed him. All that pain felt so real. And the trust…

Galen looked to his window to see his reflection stare back at him. The teen clenched his teeth in anger at his torment, these visions haunting him at what he was.

"Why can this stop?" Galen thought miserably to himself as he lied back on his bed, trying to sleep from this newly-acquired nightmare. His request never came.

* * *

"So as you see in your reference tables, the diatomic molecules are composed of only two atoms, of either the same or different chemical elements. To remember them, notice that the elements look like a seven; Seven diatomic molecules, and they look like the number seven based on their alignment on the Periodic Table." The Chemistry teacher Mr. Howell explained his concept to his students, who all seem bored and are eager to go home to celebrate Thanksgiving the next day.

Mr. Howell couldn't blame them, himself wanting to go home to. _But he does have a job to do…  
_  
"So based on what I've told you so far, can you explain why—"The teacher began but stopped after hearing quiet snoring. The students turn to where the snoring originated and sees Galen Marek sleeping on his desk peacefully.

The Chemistry teacher sighed. "Mr. Marek." He called out to wake his student up, but the young man continued to sleep. "Mr. Marek!" He called again, this time louder to make the students in the front row wince at the volume of his voice. Galen gasped as he shot up from his seat, not noticing a piece of paper stuck to his forehead. His classmates snickered quietly at his reaction while Mr. Howell looked exasperated.

"Mr. Marek…" Mr. Howell began in a calm voice before pausing to continue. "…Please pay attention." He stated as Galen sat down in his feet and tore the paper from his face, flushed in embarrassment as his classmates continued to snicker at him.

As the class continued, Galen zoned out remembering his nightmare, wondering why does this happen to him. _On second thought, I don't want to know. _Galen mused through his mind and played with his pencil.

The second the bell rang for dismissal, the class was eager to leave this school, to enjoy the wonderful Thanksgiving weekend. Galen also wanted to sneak past Mr. Howell, but the Chemistry teacher had a keen eye.

"Galen, a word please?" The teacher requested as the teen cursed his luck, stopping in his tracks. Taking a breath, Galen faced Mr. Howell, only to see concern on the older man's face. "Are you alright?" Mr. Howell asked, his grey eyes boring into Galen's brown ones.

The teen gave an uneasy smile. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Galen responded, trying to sound resolute through his lie, hoping that Mr. Howell would believe the lie so he can go.

The science teacher did not move, skepticism shown through his raised eyebrows. "Are you sure? You fell asleep during my class, even though you are my top student." Mr. Howell replied.

Galen sighed. "It's nothing. It's just… I have nightmares." The Force-user replied as the science teacher narrowed his eyes in response.

"Nightmares? What kind of nightmares?" Mr. Howell asked, now curious at his student.

Galen paused, thinking of how to respond. _For a science teacher, he really is suspicious. _Galen thought to himself as he cleared his throat. "Um… I really don't know. Some of them are blurry and I don't know what's going on. Others don't make any sense. And these visions keep me up at night." The teen responded.

Mr. Howell sat on a student's chair. "How long have you been experiencing these…visions?" He asked, now concerned for Galen.

Galen gave a shrug. "About two months." He responded with honesty, and it was not a lie because that was when he first arrived here on Earth, and he did not know how. The Force-user is so frustrated at the mysteries of who he was, he is now afraid of what he did in his past life.

The science teacher made an 'hmmm' noise as he stroked his chin. Looking back at Galen, the science teacher replied. "Do you experience headaches as a side effect?"

Galen nodded truthfully. After experiencing a nightmare, he does have pain from the sudden reveal to another clue from his past.

Mr. Howell rubbed cleaned his glasses with his sleeve before placing them back on to continue. "What I recommend is to see a doctor. Having frequent headaches and nightmares can do serious damage to your sleep. I don't want you to fall behind Galen; you're one of my best students." The teacher replied as Galen gave a polite smile in response.

"I'll try, sir." He responded and turned to leave. "Happy Thanksgiving!" Galen replied as he ran out of the chemistry room to his locker.

"You too, take care." Mr. Howell called after him, as Galen began to run to his locker on the second floor. After packing his books, the Force-user thought over Mr. Howell's words. _Maybe I do need to see a doctor. _He muses as he looks at a reflection of himself in the mirror. Galen really hated his amnesia but the memories he received were worse. Betrayal, PROXY, giant star ships, his father's ghost, the Force and the list goes on. Galen swears that if he told anyone of his dreams and what he knows so far, they would call him crazy. _Maybe I am going crazy. _

Regardless, Galen removes these thoughts as he shakes his head and slings his backpack over his shoulder. Well, at least he has friends, and in his state of mind, he is forever grateful that they gave him a home even though he was a stranger to himself. Galen's smile re-surfaces, exited to have his first Thanksgiving with his new family.

* * *

As Galen walks outside the cloudy November day, a shadowy figure watches him. The enigma gives an evil grin, knowing the boy's potential. "I will see you soon Galen Marek. _Very_ soon." The figure speaks quietly before chuckling as he disappears in the shadows.

**Other Notes: **I know this chapter is insanely short but don't worry, another chapter much longer than this will be uploaded very soon, hopefully this weekend. Speaking of which, how did I do on this chapter? Again, sorry for the delay, finals are coming up and I will try to do my best to update as fast as possible. Also, who is this mysterious figure who knows about Galen? Well, until next time, this is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


End file.
